Por él
by Folk23
Summary: Tras la muerte de su hermana, Elena se ve embarcada en una búsqueda que la llevará a encontrar lo que ni ella misma sabía que le faltaba. "Escrito a medias entre darknessprincess y yo, publicado en ambos perfiles."
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Por él

**Autores:** darknessprincess & Folk23

**Pairings:** Delena, Stelena.

**Sinopsis:** Tras la muerte de su hermana, Elena se ve embarcada en una búsqueda que la llevará a encontrar lo que ni ella misma sabía que le faltaba.

**Rating:** +18

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, todos humanos.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

**Prólogo**

Aquella noche llegué con los ojos enrojecidos y el corazón dolorido. Volví a rebuscar entre las cosas de mi hermana gemela, a la que no veía desde hacía cuatro años, cuando se quedó embarazada y nuestro padre la echó de casa.

Encontré entonces una carta dirigida a mí. El sobre era grueso y al abrirlo varios papeles doblados cayeron sobre la palma de mi mano. Alcancé a distinguir la letra de mi hermana antes volver a guardarlos apresuradamente. No podía leerlos allí.

Cogí mi chaqueta y salí corriendo de casa, sin encontrarme con nadie que pudiera detenerme, aunque en este momento ni el mismísimo diablo podría haberlo conseguido. El rumbo inconsciente de mis pasos me llevó al mismo lugar en que había estado esa tarde, el único sitio donde me sentía cerca de mi hermana.

Me hice un sitio entre las flores que decoraban la tumba y dejé que mi espalda descansara contra la lápida. Empecé a leer, descubriendo que aquella carta me pedía algo que no sabía si sería capaz de hacer.

_Querida Elena:_

_Elijah es un buen chico y algo travieso, pero obediente. Estoy segura de que os llevaréis bien y de que no te dará mucha guerra. Siento no haber hablado contigo antes de dejarlo a tu cuidado, pero sé que no me vas a dejar tirada porque eres la única persona que nunca me ha fallado._

_También sé que me ayudarás en esto que te voy a pedir. Quizá debería haberlo hecho yo misma, pero entonces habría tenido que elegir y sabes que nunca pude. Los amé a los dos por igual, pero solo uno de los dos es el padre. Y por el bien de mi hijo, necesito que tú averigües cuál de los dos es._

_Yo no pude hacer nada contra la enfermedad porque ya era demasiado tarde. Es hereditaria y por desgracia, las pruebas genéticas confirmaron que Eli también la tiene. Aún no ha empezado a desarrollarla, tiene tiempo pero necesita un donante, es la única cura que existe. Estábamos solos los dos y como comprenderás, estando en la última etapa de la enfermedad, no podía ayudarle. Ahora solo tú puedes._

_Por eso tienes que averiguar quién es su padre, porque es quién más posibilidades tiene de ser compatible con Eli. No he vuelto a verlos desde entonces, pero he escrito un pequeño resumen con las cosas que recuerdo de cada uno, esperando que te ayuden. También te he dejado el historial médico de Elijah, el documento que te entrega su custodia hasta que encuentres a su padre y la dirección donde puedes ir a buscarle. _

_Gracias de antemano Elena, siento en lo más dentro de mí que eres la persona adecuada para todo esto o no te hubiera metido en este lío. Sé que conseguirás encontrarles y sacar a Eli adelante. Espero que ellos también lo sepan ver. Nunca te dije sus nombres, ¿no? Son Damon y Stefan Salvatore._

_Pd: sé lo que estás pensando, y sí, son familia. Hermanos._

_Te quiere, _

_Katherine._

Dejé de leer en ese instante. ¿Dos hermanos? Katherine tenía que estar loca o realmente desesperada para proponerme eso. En este momento me daba igual cuál de las dos fuese. NO iba a hacerlo. No me dejaría arrastrar a otro de sus líos como me había pasado durante nuestra juventud. Rotundamente no.

Lo siento Kath, pero no puedo. – susurre a su tumba antes de levantarme.

¿Pero qué iba a hacer entonces? ¿Cómo iba a desentenderme sin más del sobrino que nunca había visto y que según mi hermana me necesitaba? No sabía qué hacer, por un momento mi cerebro se decidía por una opción para cambiar casi enseguida a la otra.

Confundida, me detuve y busqué algo que me indicase donde estaba, ya que al ir abstraída en mis pensamientos no sabía que camino había tomado. Al fin encontré un letrero con el nombre de la calle que me ayudó a situarme y me di cuenta de que estaba cerca del lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba el niño.

No le había visto nunca y pensé que lo más justo era verle al menos una vez, saber quién era. Aún no era excesivamente tarde, podía pasarme para una visita rápida. Kath no me había dicho con quién estaba pero todo cobró sentido cuando Rose, su amiga desde siempre, me abrió la puerta.

Hola Elena. Sabría que vendrías. – saludó con una especie de sonrisa triste de reconocimiento. No me dejo decir nada, prácticamente me arrastró al interior sin darme opción. – No hagas mucho ruido, me ha costado mucho que se durmiera. Todo esto le tiene bastante afectado.

Así, sin pretenderlo, me encontré sola en una habitación que solo estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de la lamparita de la mesilla. La cama era demasiado grande para el pequeño cuerpo del niño que descansaba en el centro. No podía verle desde donde estaba y me acerqué a la cama con mucho cuidado.

Tenía una mano apoyada bajo la mejilla y vi que llevaba un pijama con dibujos de esa peli de coches que hablaban. Tenía el pelo corto y de color castaño, como el de Katherine pero con algunos reflejos más claros, aunque podían deberse al efecto de la luz. Parecía tan pequeño e indefenso que fui incapaz de apartar la vista de él.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que empezara a temblar y abriera los ojos asustado. Adormilados, un par de grandes ojos castaños se clavaron en los míos. El chiquillo sonrió por un segundo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, acercándose a mí. Me quedé completamente paralizada cuando colocó su manita sobre la mía y entonces supe que no podía hacerlo.

No podía irme y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. No podía ignorar la carta de Kath y dejar a mi sobrino a su suerte. Rose cuidaría de él pero yo podía hacer algo más que eso. Gracias a lo que Kath me había contado podía salvarle la vida si me hacía cargo de él e investigaba un poco. Y lo haría, por él, lo haría.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Elena se despertó con los rayos del sol y el olor a café.  
No había sido capaz de separarse del pequeño Elijah y finalmente se había quedado dormida en la gran cama junto a él. Esperaba que aquella no fuese la cama de Rose y no le hubiera causado ningún tipo de problemas.

Al salir siguiendo el aroma del café, se recogió el pelo en un moño improvisado y se sentó frente a la joven que ya bebía de una taza en la cocina.

¿Café? - le preguntó tras soplar a su taza y dar un nuevo sorbo.  
Gracias - asintió Elena.

La joven le sirvió café y le acercó la taza a Elena junto con el azucarero y una cuchara. Elena se sirvió el azúcar en silencio y suspiró cuando el agradable aroma del café le entró por la nariz.

¿Una mala noche? - le preguntó Rose.  
No - negó Elena - extrañamente he dormido muy bien. Elijah ni se ha movido, creo - sonrió pensando en el cálido cuerpecito del niño junto a ella.  
Es un angelito, aunque también es algo bicho - sonrió Rose, y en su sonrisa Elena pudo ver cuánto apreciaba al pequeño, y también notó cuando el gesto de la joven se llenó de tristeza.

Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? - le preguntó tras un rato de silencio - Sabes lo que me ha pedido… - añadió por si no estaba claro.  
Sí - fue todo lo que Rose contestó - ¿Qué piensas hacer? - preguntó con preocupación en la voz.  
¿Qué pienso hacer? ¿Es que acaso tengo otra opción? - preguntó Elena más para sí misma que para Rose.  
Yo puedo cuidar de Elijah, el niño me quiere, conmigo estará bien, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer - respondió Rose molesta.  
No he dicho que no quiera hacerlo… - se apresuró a corregirla Elena - Es solo… ¿tú sabías esto? ¿Sabías que ella no sabe quién es el padre?  
Sí… y no es que no le hubiera dicho mil veces que tenía que decirles a los dos que probablemente uno era padre y el otro tío. Pero ella no quería, no quería elegir, y pensaba que al saberlo eso haría que uno de los dos estuviera en su vida y el otro no, y prefirió no tener a ninguno.  
Y dejar al niño sin padre…  
Katherine no era perfecta, pero te aseguro que quería a ese niño con toda su alma, Elena. Ese niño era su vida.  
No la juzgo, Rose. No me malentiendas. Pero no la comprendo, me es muy difícil comprenderla. ¿Dos hombres? ¿Hermanos? Yo sabía que andaba tonteando con dos chicos, pero nunca pensé que fueran hermanos…  
Las cosas a veces son más complicadas de lo que nos gustarían, Elena. Y el mundo no es negro y blanco. Hay toda una gama de grises que la mayoría de gente se empeña en ignorar.

Las dos jóvenes estuvieron un rato más en silencio.  
No tenía sentido que Elena le pidiera explicaciones a Rose de porqué no se la había avisado antes. Seguramente era lo que Katherine habría pedido, y Katherine siempre conseguía lo que quería. Siempre. Tenía una energía y una fuerza que arrasaban con todo y con todos. Elena aún no se podía creer que ya no estuviese en este mundo, jamás pensó que la perdería de aquel modo.  
Aunque llevasen años sin verse y hablarse, Elena no había perdido la esperanza de recuperar a su hermana. Pero ahora esa esperanza había muerto con Katherine. Ahora sólo estaba Elijah, y Elijah sólo la tenía ella. Al menos mientras que ella no averiguara quién era su padre para que pudiera encargarse de él.

Pero, ¿cómo te presentas en casa de alguien y le dices "Hola, ¿recuerdas a una chica así clavadita a mí con la que solías acostarte? Pues ¡sorpresa! ¡Se quedó embarazada! Ah, y la chica ha muerto, así que te toca cuidar del crío. Pero espera, aún mejor. El crío está enfermo, necesita de tu médula… Aunque la cosa no acaba aquí, no sé si eres tú el padre o lo es tu hermano… Enhorabuena, papá o tío…"?

No, nadie podía presentarse en casa de alguien y decir eso.  
Pero eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Quizá no exactamente con esas palabras, claro. Pero no sabía del tiempo que Elijah disponía. ¿Y si era poco? No podía perderlo porque ella pensara que su hermana estaba loca o porque la situación le pareciera de película de sábado por la tarde en televisión. Aquello debía de hacerse y debía de hacerse rápido.

Una vez más lamentó el no poder tener a Katherine a su lado para preguntarle qué era lo primero que debía de hacer, pero tenía las cartas que le había dejado.  
Se levantó de la cocina y fue en busca de su bolso, para volver a sentarse con él delante de Rose.

¿Qué haces? - le preguntó la chica al verla sacar un gran sobre.  
Ponerme manos a la obra, Elijah necesita a su padre y como me llamo Elena que lo voy a encontrar, y si le tengo que sacar la sangre para hacerle la prueba se lo haré. No pienso dejar que le pase nada si está en mi mano evitarlo.  
Katherine tenía razón contigo - sonrió Rose asintiendo y Elena sintió una leve punzada en el corazón, a la que decidió no hacerle demasiado caso.

Elena vio que había dos sobres pequeños, más bien unos papeles doblados como creando sobres, cada uno con un nombre.

Damon Salvatore - dijo Rose sacando la fotografía que asomaba un poco de uno de los sobres - Wow… si tu hermana no lo hubiese pillado antes… había olvidado lo increíblemente sexy que era…  
¿Lo conocías? - preguntó curiosa.  
De vista, Katherine no me permitía acercarme mucho a él - rió a carcajadas ante el recuerdo - Y hacía bien - le guiñó un ojo - Yo quería mucho a tu hermana, pero ¿has visto esa sonrisa?

Tras eso Rose abandonó la cocina, y Elena se quedó pensativa mirando la fotografía de Damon. Era la típica foto que te haces con el teléfono móvil y en ella salía el chico junto a su hermana. Era raro, era como verse a sí misma pero no siendo ella.  
Su hermana se agarraba al tal Damon en un apretado abrazo y sonreía a la cámara. El chico le daba un beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa, y le rodeaba por los hombros con un brazo, mientras que con el otro sujetaba el móvil.

Al ser una foto con el móvil no tenía mucha calidad, pero Elena pudo ver a lo que Rose se refería. No le reprochaba el gusto a Katherine, Damon era realmente muy guapo. Pero se veía en su cara y en su pose que aquél chico era problemas a gritos.  
El típico chico con el que estás tan loca que olvidas tomar precauciones y acabas como acabó su hermana: embarazada y sola.

Aunque debía ser justa con él. Damon no sabía nada del embarazo de Katherine según ella, así que no era apropiado que Elena asumiera que él la hubiese dejado tirada. ¿Sería este el padre de Elijah? Veía algo de parecido, pero tampoco es que hubiese visto al niño más allá de ver que tenía los ojos igualitos a los de su hermana, y por ende los suyos. Si hubieran sido azules… aquello al menos habría ayudado algo.

Frustrada acabó de abrir la carta.

Mi querido Damon.  
A Damon le encontrarás en el último bar de moda, sentado en el paseo marítimo al amanecer, esperando a capturar una ola, o en el parque de la universidad, pero sentado bajo el gran roble leyendo un libro, nada de estudiando.  
Es una fuerza de la naturaleza. Es algo loco, pero es apasionado. Quizá un poco cabezota. Pero sobre todo está lleno de vida.  
Damon no te fallará. Es leal, fiel y noble. Te ayudará en lo que necesites. De eso estoy segura. Aunque puede que te cueste un poco llegar a él. Pero cuando lo consigas merecerá la pena. Merece la pena conocer a Damon, tenlo por seguro. Aunque sólo sea para pasar una noche con él. Será una noche que jamás olvidarás, y que probablemente compararás con el resto de noches de tu vida.

Elena volvió a mirar la fotografía.  
Por la descripción que su hermana le hizo, pensó que Damon no se alejaba tanto de la imagen que ella había tenido de él nada más ver su foto: guapo pero peligroso.  
También pudo ver, que Katherine seguía estando enamorada de él, y aquello la entristeció, no supo bien por qué.  
Junto a la carta datos menos románticos: la edad de Damon, cinco años más que ella, y una dirección de lo que parecía ser un local. Algo era algo. Elena suspiró aliviada al saber que no tendría que andar de bar en bar en busca del candidato a padre número uno.

Decidió pasar al siguiente hermano: Stefan.  
La foto que Katherine tenía de Stefan le incluía sólo a él. Parecía ser una de esas fotos que te sacas para renovar el carnet o hacer una matrícula. Se veía que Stefan también era atractivo, aunque no del mismo modo que Damon. Los rasgos de Damon eran salvajes, los de Stefan dulces. Stefan parecía de primeras un buen chico.

¿Qué puedo decirte de Stefan?  
Stefan estará ahora al cargo de la empresa familiar, un bufete de abogados. Probablemente esté a la búsqueda de esa joven especial con la que compartir la casa con vallado blanco y el monovolúmen cargado de niños y los dos perros.  
Stefan no te sorprenderá. Es calma, tranquilidad… pero también es seguridad. Quizá algo sobreprotector a veces, pero puedes estar segura de que hará todo lo mejor para ti, sin esperar nada a cambio. Sé que tendrás su ayuda, sin duda. Sé que quizá ni pregunte lo que necesitas y ya lo tendrás. Y sé más aún que si sabe lo que le pasa a mi hijo, se pondrá como propósito personal el salvarlo. Ese es Stefan.

Igual que en el caso de Damon, Elena vio que había más datos. Stefan tenía tan sólo un par de años más que ella, suficiente como para haber acabado la carrera de abogado como bien decía Katherine. También encontró las señas del bufete y lo que parecía ser la dirección de una casa.

Elena dudó un rato, pero finalmente se decidió por la que sería su opción más segura.  
Llamaría al bufete de abogados.  
Al fin y al cabo las direcciones podían haber cambiado a lo largo de los años, pero el bufete seguiría ahí.  
No hubo suerte con el teléfono. Elena probó con el número que Katherine le había dado con manos temblorosas obteniendo como resultado un punto muerto. Una línea que ya no estaba en uso.  
¿Y si tenía la misma suerte con todo y nunca encontraba a Stefan y Damon?  
No, no podía pensar así, no podía permitirse ser negativa. Elijah no podía permitirse tener más mala suerte de la que ya le había tocado. Ella encontraría a esos hombres.

Buscó en internet con su móvil y sonrió aliviada cuando una secretaria le contestó el teléfono.  
Educadamente solicitó cita con el señor Salvatore para tratar con él un asunto legal, y su corazón se llenó de nervios cuando al otro lado la secretaria le dijo que estaba de suerte, puesto que había habido una cancelación justo para ese día a primera hora de la tarde.

El corazón de Elena dio un vuelco ante la noticia, y la joven le tuvo que preguntar varias veces si continuaba al otro lado. Finalmente se recompuso y aceptó la cita.

Cuando colgó, notó como unos pequeños bracitos se agarraban a una de sus piernas, y se agachó a mirar bajo la barra de la cocina.

Elijah - saludó al niño.  
Erez a tita Lena - dijo el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
¿Sabes quién soy? - preguntó la joven emocionada agachándose a su altura.  
Mami dijo que la tita lena miba cuidar, que fera valente. Yo soy valente y mayor, tenno tez - dijo haciendo con trabajo el número con las manos, teniendo que ayudarse con las otra mano para sujetar los dedos que le sobraban en una.  
Sí que eres muy mayor, sí - sonrió Elena con el corazón en la boca y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.  
No llore tita Lena. Mami ta nel celo - le dijo el pequeño poniendo una mano en su mejilla.  
No, no lloro - dijo Elena y se abrazó a él incapaz de decir ni una palabra más.

Un rato después, Elijah estaba sentado en el salón viendo una película de dibujos animados mientras que Elena investigaba dónde quedaba ese bufete y que transporte tendría que coger para llegar allí.

¿Has averiguado algo? - le preguntó Rose acercándose a ella con una taza de café.  
Gracias - le sonrió Elena tomando la taza - He encontrado a Stefan, creo que tengo una cita con él esta tarde en su bufete.  
Vaya, asombroso. No has tardado ni un día. Elijah está realmente en muy buenas manos - sonrió.  
De eso no estoy tan segura. No tengo ni idea de niños, y Elijah necesitará cuidados o algo, aún ni he leido la carpeta que me dejó Katherine con todos los detalles de su enfermedad. Y mírame, no puedo ni cuidar de mí misma. Ayer salí de casa de Kath a la carrera y ahora no tengo ni dinero para llamar a un taxi, ni ropa que ponerme ni nada de nada - se agobió Elena.  
Calma, todo poco a poco. Yo te ayudaré con Elijah, si quieres - le sonrió - Y en cuanto al resto, te dejo mi coche, vas donde Kath, te das una ducha y te relajas, te cambias y te plantas en ese bufete.  
Gracias, Rose. Es un alivio saber que Katherine te tuvo a ti y que no estuvo sola - dijo Elena emocionada.  
Mira, si quieres mientras se aclara todo un poco Elijah y tú podéis quedaros aquí. A mí no me molestáis, mi trabajo es principalmente desde casa, rara vez tengo que ir a la oficina, por eso Katherine me dejaba al enano bastante. Como te dije los dos nos llevamos bien. No te preocupes, Elena. Yo tampoco dejaré a ese niño en la estacada - le sonrió Rose.  
Gracias - volvió a susurrar Elena, tanto amor incondicional por parte de la amiga de su hermana la dejaba sin palabras. Era un sentimiento agridulce. Alegría porque Katherine hubiese tenido a alguien y pena por no haber sido ella ese alguien.

De niñas ambas eran inseparables, pero en la adolescencia cambiaron el carácter e irremediablemente se distanciaron, no compartiendo los mismos gustos por casi nada ni los mismos amigos.  
Si Elena hubiera sabido que la perdería quizá habría actuado de otra manera, pero cuando eres adolescente nunca piensas en el mañana. Y ahora ya era tarde, ahora lo único que podía hacer por Katherine era ayudar a Elijah.

Así, tras perderse un par de veces por el centro y nerviosa como un flan. Elena llegó por fin al edificio donde se encontraba el supuesto bufete de Stefan y aparcó el coche en el parking.

Cuando llegó a la oficina la recibió una atractiva joven rubia, que probablemente tuviera su misma edad.

Buenas tardes - le dijo educadamente - El señor Salvatore se ha entretenido un poco más en el juzgado de lo esperado, pero me ha pedido que le espere en su despacho si no le es molestia.  
No hay problema - dijo Elena.  
Por aquí, por favor - le señaló la secretaria y la acompañó al interior del despacho.

Elena se maravilló ante la sobriedad del despacho. Los muebles eran modernos, negros con algún que otro toque de piel y cristal. Los cristales eran ligeramente tintados y las cortinas estaban parcialmente abiertas, lo suficiente para que la luz del sol invadiera la estancia, pero no como para que molestara.  
Un escritorio, compuesto de una amplia mesa de cristal con papeles y demás pulcramente ordenados se hallaba en el centro de la habitación. Frente a él dos sillas de cuero, y tras él una gran silla.  
Se sorprendió de ver que no había ni cuadros con títulos como imaginaba en cualquier despacho de abogado ni algún marco con una fotografía, a excepción de un pequeño marco plateado en una esquina de la mesa, con una fotografía en blanco y negro de dos niños sonrientes. ¿Damon y Stefan? se preguntó Elena observando la fotografía más de cerca.

Estaré ahí si me necesita. Si desea tomar un café o algo mientras espera… - dijo la joven tras un carraspeo que a Elena hizo sentir incómoda.  
Oh, no gracias - respondió Elena sentándose a una de las sillas.  
Mi nombre es Rebekah, no dude en llamarme - sonrió amable y tras eso salió del despacho sin cerrar la puerta pero dejándola entornada.

Elena volvió a fijarse en la fotografía. El que estuviera en blanco y negro no la ayudaba a tratar de buscar algún parecido entre esos niños y Elijah. Estaba claro que el más rubio debía de ser Stefan y el moreno que tenía cara de diablillo debía de ser Damon, pero los dos o ninguno podrían ser el padre de Elijah. Si tan sólo el niño no se pareciese tanto a su madre…

Su cita le está esperando, Señor Salvatore - oyó Elena la voz de la secretaria por la puerta entornada.  
Gracias, ¿le has ofrecido café? - oyó una voz masculina, potente y sensual que le erizó levemente el vello de la nuca e hizo que un cosquilleo recorriese su abdomen.  
Sí, señor. Pero no ha querido - dijo la secretaria con algo que le pareció una mezcla entre miedo y respeto.  
Está bien, que no nos molesten - oyó la voz de hombre más cerca y se levantó cuando vio que la puerta se abría, apresurándose a planchar con las manos las arrugas que en la falda se le habían hecho.

Lamento, la espera, señorita Gilbert. He tenido qu…

El hombre se quedó congelado con una mano sujetando la puerta y la otra sujetando un portafolios y una chaqueta de traje pulcramente doblada. La sonrisa de desdibujó de su rostro y Elena pudo ver un sinfín de emociones pasar por aquellos maravillosos y profundos ojos azules.  
Para finalmente verlos convertirse en hielo.

¿Quién eres? - le preguntó cerrando la puerta, con una voz que a Elena le dio un pequeño escalofrío, era como si expulsara sus palabras entre los dientes, como si el simple hecho de hablar con ella le costase trabajo.  
Hola… este… soy… Elena… y perdón… esperaba… creía… bueno, creía que eras… Stefan… pero…  
Pero no lo soy - dijo él lanzando la chaqueta y el portafolios sobre el sillón que tenía a su lado - Supongo que estarás ¿decepcionada? - dijo con una sonrisa de lado que para nada alcanzaba a sus ojos.  
No… solo es que… es igual - Elena se atragantaba con las palabras, esos ojos azules la ponían nerviosa, del cuerpo de Damon emanaban como ondas de algo que la atraía y la repelía como un imán que invirtiera su polaridad a cada segundo - Mi hermana…  
¿Hermana? Vaya, eso explica el increíble parecido ¿gemelas? - preguntó.  
Sí, pues mi hermana…  
Perdona, quizá es que he empezado con mal pie - sonrió Damon con una sonrisa que a Elena le dio un escalofrío - Te aclararé algo: No quiero saber nada de ti ni de la zorra de Kath.

Tras decir esas palabras se acercó a la mesa de despacho y se sentó a contemplar la pantalla del ordenador. Elena le miró con la boca abierta no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ni qué decir.

¿No te ha quedado claro? ¿Tengo que deletrearlo o algo? ¿Dártelo por escrito? - preguntó Damon sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla.  
Pero es que… no lo entiendes… mi hermana… tú no sabes… y el niño…  
Ya sé lo del niño - dijo Damon poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio y levantándose con furia - Quizá deberías de ir a ver a su padre. ¿No era a él al que buscabas? Estará en el piso que le pago durmiendo la mona, ten - dijo anotando algo en un papel - Y desaparece, esa cara me pone enfermo - le dijo tendiéndole la nota pero sin mirarla.

Elena lo miró un par de veces, y tras tomar la nota con manos temblorosas salió de allí corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, para evitar que aquél odioso Damon Salvatore la viese llorar.  
Nunca jamás en su vida nadie la había tratado tan mal, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquél no fuese el padre de Elijah, porque alguien como él no podría haber creado a una criatura tan dulce como era Elijah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Damon no era capaz de concentrarse, la visita de la fotocopia de Katherine le había afectado más de lo que le gustaría. Enfadado consigo mismo por su debilidad, se levantó y se asomó fuera un momento. Rebekah, la joven secretaria, se tensó en el momento en que le vio aparecer.

¿Necesita algo, señor Salvatore? – preguntó cortésmente, ofreciéndose rápida y servilmente.

No, Rebekah, pero no pases a nadie más.

Pero… - se asombró la chica, revisando en la agenda que tenía delante que aún quedaban dos citas más.

A nadie, ¿lo entiendes? – dijo tajante. – Reorganiza lo que sea, me da igual, pero ahora tengo trabajo urgente que atender.

Rebekah asintió sin atreverse a abrir la boca y Damon volvió a desaparecer en su despacho. Tomó asiento sabiendo que ya nadie le molestaría y ni miró los papeles de los casos que tenía sobre el escritorio. Toda su atención fue para el ordenador, hizo crujir un poco los dedos antes de apoyarlo sobre el teclado y pensar.

Hacía tiempo que no hacía aquello, pero seguía siendo igual de fácil. Era como lo que decían de montar en bicicleta, una vez que aprendías luego lo recordabas siempre, pues eso le pasaba a él. Volvió a ponerse en la piel de Kade para saber más de esa mujer que había irrumpido en su vida diciendo ser la hermana de Katherine Pierce.

* * *

Elena se secó las lágrimas, se había sentado un parque a desahogarse. Aún tenía el papel que le había dado Damon apretado en el puño, estaba arrugado y la tinta se había corrido un poco, pero la dirección seguía siendo legible. El problema era que después de la "agradable" charla con Damon, Elena temía que le pasara lo mismo con el otro hermano. El Damon que había encontrado era muy distinto al chico que le había descrito Kath, ¿quién le aseguraba que no le pasaría lo mismo con Stefan?

El parque al que había llegado tenía una zona con columpios y como el tiempo primaveral acompañaba, había muchos niños que llenaban el aire con sus risas y gritos. Al reparar en ellos, el primer pensamiento de Elena fue para Elijah. ¿Le gustaría al niño salir a jugar? ¿Podía hacerlo?

No podía desperdiciar el tiempo haciendo conjeturas sobre lo que encontraría y lo que no. Por un momento había olvidado por quién estaba haciendo todo aquello. Elijah ya había sufrido mucho en su corta vida, lo merecía todo y más, y Elena comprendió que lo que necesitaba ahora era que levantara el culo del banco y fuese a ver a Stefan Salvatore.

Así lo hizo, se recompuso y volvió al bufete rezando internamente por no encontrarse con Damon, aunque no lo creía probable. Una vez estuvo a salvo dentro del coche, sacó su móvil y el papelito para buscar la dirección en internet. La calle que le salió estaba bastante lejos de allí y agradeció una vez más lo bien que Rose se estaba portando con ella. A su lista de cosas pendientes agregó el pensar alguna forma de devolverle el detalle.

La zona a la que llegó tenía buen aspecto y el bloque de apartamentos ante el que se detuvo no desentonaba con el resto del barrio. El piso era la parte más emborronada de la nota y Elena dudó, no queriendo arriesgarse, prefirió preguntar al portero.

Hola, buenas tardes. – saludó cortésmente. - ¿Podría indicarme cuál es el piso de Stefan Salvatore?

Ático B. – indicó el hombre secamente tras mirarla de arriba abajo.

Gracias. – respondió Elena, alejándose de él lo más rápido que pudo pero sin correr, sintiéndose examinada como una vulgar mercancía.

Durante el breve trayecto en ascensor se revisó la ropa y comprobó en el espejo que todo estuviera bien. Se dio mentalmente el ok y llamó a la puerta del ático B. No contestaban por lo que llamó una vez más y otra y otra y otra, hasta que a la quinta escuchó ruidos en el interior.

¡Ya va! – gritaron desde dentro. Un chico, a juzgar por el tono de voz.

Un par de maldiciones después, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de cabello castaño alborotado, aspecto adormilado y que no llevaba camiseta ni zapatos.

¿Se puede saber quién…? – abrió mucho los ojos y dejó la frase a medias. - ¡Kath! ¡Has vuelto! – se alegró, echándose encima de Elena. – Te he echado tanto de menos.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, Elena se vio envuelta en el abrazo de Stefan, una reacción tan distinta a la que había obtenido de Damon que se quedó paralizada. Reaccionó cuando el chico intentó darle un beso en los labios.

Espera, espera. Te estás equivocando. – se separó con las mejillas completamente rojas por el intento de beso. Acalló el cosquilleo que sintió en el estómago y se presentó. – Soy Elena Gilbert, la hermana gemela de Katherine.

Ah, perdona. – se disculpó Stefan avergonzado, llevándose una mano a la nuca. – Pensé que… da igual, si era una tontería.

No, dime. – le animó Elena.

Pensé que había cambiado de opinión y volvía a buscarme. Una tontería, como te he dicho. – confesó Stefan, encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero no te quedes ahí, ¿quieres pasar?

Sí, si no es mucha molestia. – contestó tímida.

Que va. – sonrió Stefan y se apartó para dejarla entrar.

El salón era amplio, no tenía muchos muebles pero todos parecían de aspecto caro y estaba pegado a la cocina, que por lo que Elena pudo atisbar por la puerta entreabierta, era minúscula en comparación con éste. El pasillo continuaba hasta una escalera que llevaba a la puerta de arriba.

El chico la ofreció un café, pero Elena prefirió mejor un vaso de agua. Mientras Stefan preparaba ese café para terminar de espabilarse, Elena pudo observarle mejor. La pequeña foto de carnet que había visto de él no le hacía justicia, el chico tenía algo en persona que atraía a los demás. Una especie de aura que le hacía caer bien inmediatamente.

Y Elena notó algo más, los destellos más claros de su cabello eran como los que tenía Elijah en el suyo. Sonrió al verse en la dirección correcta.

¿Cómo me has encontrado? – preguntó Stefan, sentándose a su lado tras haberse tomado ya la mitad del café. - ¿Y por qué no ha venido Kath?

Ella no puede venir. – respondió Elena, sin decir claramente la verdad.

Después de lo mal que le había ido con Damon, la chica había escogido otra estrategia. Tantearía primero el terreno antes de soltarle la bomba.

En cuanto a lo otro… Damon me dijo donde encontrarte. – dijo con cuidado, por si acaso se lo tomaba mal.

No sé porqué, pero tengo la impresión de que no te ha ido muy bien con él, ¿no? – adivinó por la forma en que pronunció el nombre de su hermano.

No demasiado. – reconoció Elena con una risita nerviosa. Sería más adecuado decir que había entrado en el infierno para encontrarse con que el mismísimo diablo en persona solo quería echarla a las llamas después de que su corte la hubiese torturado dolorosamente.

No te lo tomes a mal, no es personal, Damon es así con todo el mundo. – Stefan hizo una mueca que a Elena le pareció como de tristeza. – ¿Ves esto? – se señaló la ceja izquierda, donde la chica pudo ver que tenía una cicatriz atravesándosela. – Regalo de mi hermano. Un día regresó de un viaje y esto fue todo lo que me trajo. – dijo irónico. – No sé que le pasó en ese dichoso viaje, pero tuvo que ser algo muy gordo. Lo hizo cambiar. – empezó a contarle, apoyando un pie en la mesita que tenía delante. – Papá se puso contentísimo cuando dejó de jugar con ordenadores y se sacó la carrera de abogado en la mitad de tiempo. Si hasta me superó, ¿sabes lo qué es eso? Todos los profesores flipaban con él y decían lo bueno que era a todas horas, me hartaron y lo dejé. – se tomó el último sorbo de café. – Perdona, te he soltado todo este rollo sin venir a cuento. ¿Por qué me buscabas?

Tengo que contarte algo, sobre mi hermana. – dijo Elena. – En realidad deberíais saberlo los dos, pero como tu hermano no va a escucharme… - Stefan hizo un gesto de extrañeza, pero no la interrumpió. - Te lo cuento a ti. ¿Tienes tiempo?

¿Tiempo? Sí, claro… ¡No, mierda! – dijo, levantándose de un salto de sofá y buscando su móvil para consultar la hora. – No, no tengo tiempo ahora. Ya llego tarde.

Pero… - protestó Elena, desconcertada y sin entender nada por su brusco cambio de actitud.

Escucha, haremos una cosa. Voy a llamar a Damon, quedo para mañana con él, vienes y nos cuentas lo que sea. ¿Te parece? – preguntó.

¿En serio harías eso por mí? – se asombró la chica.

Claro, si no me cuesta nada. – sonrió Stefan. Elena no pudo menos que devolverle la sonrisa. - ¿Me das tu móvil y te llamo cuando lo haya arreglado todo? Tendrías que venir a buscarme, pero quitando eso no habría ningún problema. Mañana estoy libre.

Claro, por supuesto. Mañana es perfecto. Gracias. – aceptó Elena, dictándole su número de móvil y despidiéndose ante las evidentes prisas de Stefan.

* * *

Cuando Elena al fin llegó a casa, Rose estaba dándole la cena a Elijah, jugando con él y haciendo gestos para que el niño comiera.

Tita Lena. – sonrió Elijah en cuanto la vio, borrando las penas y las preocupaciones de la chica con ese gesto tan pequeño. - ¿Me quetas un quento? – le pidió.

¿Me da tiempo a darme una ducha rápida? – le preguntó ella a Rose.

Sí, mientras nosotros terminamos. ¿A qué sí, Elijah? – dijo Rose mirando al niño.

Elijah solo asintió, con los ojos chispeantes de vida, lo que hizo que a Elena se le acelerase un poco el corazón. Le acarició la mejilla al pasar por su lado y fue a ducharse y cambiarse con las ropas que había traído para estar más cómoda.

Al salir, encontró a Elijah esperándola ya acostado en la cama y con un gran libro de cuentos al lado.

Ya estoy aquí. – le sonrió al sentarse a su lado. - ¿Qué cuento quieres?

Ete. – Elijah pasó las páginas hasta llegar a la imagen de un pequeño patito gris rodeado de patitos amarillos que lo dejaban un poco de lado y se acurrucó junto a Elena.

Elena nunca le había leído un cuento a un niño. No sabía si debía poner voces o cómo hacerlo, pero para cuando acabó el cuento Elijah estaba profundamente dormido, respirando acompasadamente.

Descansa, pequeño valiente. – susurró Elena, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla y tapándole mejor con la sábana.

Salió con cuidado de la habitación y fue al salón, notando lo cansada que estaba cuando se sentó en el sofá. Rose apareció casi enseguida llevando una bandeja con un par de platos y dos vasos de agua.

Dios, gracias. – suspiró Elena, aceptando su parte. – No sé qué haría sin ti. – dijo sin pensar y después se arrepintió al no saber cómo podía tomárselo ella. Después de todo, aún no se conocían mucho.

Pero Rose se dedicó a reír y le quitó importancia moviendo la cabeza.

Eso mismo decía Kath, pero a ella le iba bien. Y tampoco veo que tú lo estés haciendo mal. ¿Qué tal con Stefitan?

Con Stefan bien, el problema es Damon. – suspiró Elena al recordar lo distinto que habían sido los encuentros con ambos hermanos.

Ah, ¿pero también lo has encontrado? Eres una crack, Elena.

Sí, resulta que el abogado al que iba a ver era Damon y no Stefan, él me dio la dirección de su hermano y me echó de su despacho. Con Stefan sí pude hablar y fue mucho más majo. – resumió.

¿Damon abogado? – fue todo con lo que se quedó Rose, que abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

Uno muy bueno, por lo que me han contado.

Eso ya me cuadra más. Por lo que sé, Damon siempre ha sido muy bueno en todo lo que se ha propuesto. – se interrumpió para tomar un trago de agua. - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora qué los has localizado?

Elena le dio un mordisco al delicioso sándwich y lo masticó bien antes de contestar.

Stefan me va a ayudar a tener otra cita con Damon. Los veré mañana a los dos, por la tarde. Así tendré tiempo de echarle un ojo al historial de Elijah, intentaré ver a su médico para informarme bien y saber lo que les tengo que decir. No sé si tendré otra oportunidad como esta. – explicó, obteniendo como respuesta un gesto de aprobación de Rose.

No me extraña que Elijah haya tenido esa conexión contigo. Vas a conseguirlo, Elena. – dijo con total seguridad.

* * *

Nerviosa, Elena no paraba de juguetear con la pajita de su refresco. A su lado, Stefan se dedicaba a desmenuzar una servilleta de papel despreocupadamente, un gesto que Elena reconoció como una de las costumbres de su hermana.

Tranquilízate. – dijo Stefan, poniendo una mano sobre la suya y dejándola después ahí. – Vendrá, ¿vale?

Te veo muy seguro. – muy a su pesar, Elena no pudo evitar dudar.

Lo estoy. – sonrió cálidamente Stefan. – Ya te dije que le convencería.

¿Cómo lo has hecho? – continuó preguntando ella para distraerse.

Bueno. – la expresión del chico cambió a una pícara. – Le convencí para que venga a ver mi exposición en ese local. – balanceó su silla hacia atrás y le señaló el edificio que había al otro lado de la calle.

Elena estaba tan alterada que no se había fijado mucho en lo que les rodeaba, pero en ese momento notó que se trataba de una especie de pequeña galería de arte. Entendió porque la camarera había reconocido a Stefan y sabido que ponerle sin necesidad de preguntar.

Gracias. – le sonrió. – Pero no tenías que mentirle, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.

¿Quién ha dicho qué le haya mentido? – rió el chico, y una vez más Elena se vio arrastrada por él. – Un amigo mío es el dueño y me ha hecho el favor de exponer un par de mis cuadros.

No sabía que pintabas.

Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes. – sus ojos verdes chispearon cuando se posaron en los de Elena. – Si quieres podemos ir a verlos después, cuando terminemos aquí. Sin compromiso, no pasa nada si no quieres. – terminó rápidamente, desviando la mirada.

Elena se sintió mal por el chico. Era un encanto, estaba ayudándola mucho y por sus últimas palabras le había dado la impresión de que no se sentía muy apoyado.

Me encantaría. – movió la mano para ser ella quién cogiera la de él y le dio un ligero apretón para animarle, queriendo borrar esa sensación.

Genial. – respondió Stefan, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

El momento se vio interrumpido por un tenso carraspeo que los hizo separarse al instante. Con cara de muy pocos amigos, Damon estaba allí plantado. Volvía a llevar traje como cuando Elena lo vio en el bufete, la única concesión que había hecho a no estar en la oficina era quitarse la corbata y no llevar el portafolios con él.

¿Qué coño hace ella aquí? – todo en su voz delataba desprecio, igual que en su actitud, señalando a Elena con la cabeza.

Espera Damon, no es lo que crees. No es Kath. – la defendió Stefan poniéndose en pie, ya que Elena se había quedado muda por su repentina aparición.

Claro que no es Kath, eso ya lo sé. – replicó Damon con una mueca. - ¿No me digas que tú las confundiste? – la expresión culpable de su hermano le dio la respuesta y soltó una seca carcajada. – Joder Stefan.

¿Qué quieres qué le haga? No soy tan perfecto como tú. – se molestó Stefan.

Ya, bueno, veo que estoy de más aquí, así que… - dejó la frase sin terminar, dándose la vuelta directamente.

¡Espera! – reaccionó Elena al ver que se iba.

Los dos hermanos se giraron, fijando su atención en ella. La chica se sintió pequeña por como la miraron y se agobió un poco. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo, sabía lo que tenía que decir, se había informado y estaba muy preparada. Si hasta había traído un par de copias de los informes de Elijah para que pudieran valorar la situación ellos mismos.

Quiere hablar con nosotros, al menos escúchala. – pidió Stefan. – Seguro que es importante.

Es algo muy importante. – confirmó Elena, agradecida por el cable que Stefan le acababa de echar. – Es por… - empezó a decir, viéndose interrumpida por Damon.

¿Y si es tan importante por qué te han mandado a ti? ¿Tan cobarde se ha vuelto Katherine que no se atreve a decirnos las cosas a la cara? Porque para follar con los dos sí que no ponía tantas excusas. – soltó sarcástico, escupiendo las palabras con fuerza a la vez que gesticulaba.

No tienes derecho a hablarme así. – trató de controlarse Elena y de hacer las cosas por las buenas.

¡Yo digo lo que me sale de los…!

¡Mi hermana está muerta, gilipollas! – estalló Elena, harta de su estupidez, interrumpiéndole esta vez ella a él al pegarle una bofetada.

Damon cerró la boca al instante y le pareció ver algo en su expresión, un atisbo de sentimientos. Una pequeña ilusión que desapareció tan rápido como llegó al convertirse su mirada en dos trozos de frío hielo. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla dolorida, tenía que reconocer que Elena pegaba duro.

Créeme, no perdería mi tiempo contigo de tener otra alternativa. – le aclaró Elena, escondiendo lo sorprendida que estaba por su arrebato.

Pues no lo pierdas. – Damon la fulminó con una mirada digna de la mismísima medusa y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Elena sintió que le temblaba todo el cuerpo, incapaz de apartar la mirada del odioso joven, tan bello por fuera como feo era por dentro, que había conseguido que volviera a perder el control.

Esto, Elena… - la llamó Stefan titubeando. – Siento mucho lo de Katherine.

El chico no había intervenido durante el enfrentamiento entre ella y su hermano, y ahora estaba pálido y serio.

Gracias, supongo. – respondió la chica y se derrumbó sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo cuando el subidón de adrenalina abandonó su cuerpo.

Unos cálidos brazos la envolvieron en un abrazo y Stefan la apretó contra su pecho.

Ey, no llores. No le hagas caso, Damon es un idiota. – susurró el chico. – Ahora vamos a ir a relajarnos un poco y después me cuentas eso tan importante, ¿vale? No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando Elena estuvo más calmada se dio cuenta de dónde estaba: rodeada por los brazos de Stefan y se separó de él para volver a sentarse tratando de recobrar la compostura del todo.

Perdona - dijo algo avergonzada.  
No te preocupes, cuando quieras - le sonrió Stefan volviendo a hacerla sentirse cómoda ante la calidez que emanaba el chico.

Elena volvió a su refresco tratando de pensar ahora en cómo le contaba a Stefan todo lo que le tenía que contar. Una vez más el enfrentamiento con Damon la habían dejado agotada mental y físicamente.

Esto… Elena - la sacó de sus pensamientos Stefan.  
Dime - dijo ella girándose a él y vio que volvía a juguetear con la servilleta de papel y que no la miraba.  
Eso que ha dicho Damon… lo de que Kath… lo de que ella… con los dos, ya sabes… ¿Es verdad? - le preguntó.  
Lo siento - dijo Elena no sabiendo qué más podría decir.  
Vaya… - musitó el chico más para sí mismo que para Elena.

Entonces un incómodo silencio los mantuvo mirando a las musarañas por varios minutos. Elena se sentía un poco avergonzada de descubrir ante Stefan los trapos sucios de Katherine, porque al fin y al cabo esta tarea que le había encargado su hermana no dejaba de ser un marrón en toda regla, y Stefan estaba inmerso en recuerdos del pasado.

Yo sabía que Kath andaba con alguien… - dijo finalmente.  
¿Cómo? - se sorprendió Elena girándose a él.  
Sí, bueno, saberlo… saberlo… No. Pero tenía mis sospechas. Aunque pensaba que lo que hacía era tontear con ese otro tío y que sentaría la cabeza conmigo, que era a mi a quien quería de verdad. Yo le estaba dando tiempo para que descubriera eso y que finalmente nos a casásemos y formásemos una familia… Fíjate si me equivoqué… - se rió un poco por lo bajo Stefan.

Ahora o nunca, pensó Elena.

Bueno, a lo mejor no te equivocaste tanto… - dijo la chica.  
No te entiendo - dijo él levantando una ceja.  
Bueno, lo que os quería contar… lo que quería deciros… Mira Stefan, no sé cómo decir esto así que lo voy a soltar simplemente sin más, ¿de acuerdo? - preguntó Elena algo agobiada.  
De acuerdo - sonrió Stefan buscando la mano de Elena para tomarla con la suya y darle un ligero apretón dejando después su mano sobre la de la chica.

Katherine se quedó embarazada - dijo Elena casi sin respirar.  
¿Cómo? ¿De mi? ¿Soy padre? - preguntó el chico con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
Bueno… esa es la cuestión, no lo sé, Katherine no lo sabía… no sabía si era hijo tuyo o de… Damon - dijo Elena con toda la repulsa que le causaba esa idea: que Damon fuese el padre de Elijah.  
Ah, entonces a lo mejor no soy padre - dijo Stefan con algo de alivio en la voz.

Elena enarcó una ceja sin saber muy bien qué pensar de la actitud de Stefan, y volvió a dar un trago al notar que tenía la boca algo seca. Le quedaba lo más importante por decir.

Hay más - dijo Elena tras un suspiro para armarse de valor.  
¿Más? - preguntó Stefan - ¿Más niños?  
No, no, sólo Eli - sonrió Elena - Pero el peque está enfermo, necesita un transplante de médula. Ahora mismo va bien con medicación y con más visitas al hospital de las que debería cualquier niño de su edad, pero necesita el transplante cuanto antes, para que la enfermedad no avance. Para Katherine fue ya demasiado tarde… - dijo Elena con la voz temblándole levemente.

¿Qué necesitas de mi? - preguntó Stefan y Elena sonrió al ver que al menos en eso Katherine no se había equivocado: Stefan la ayudaría.  
Yo ya tengo cita para hacerme las pruebas de compatibilidad, necesitaría que tú también te las hicieras - le explicó Elena.  
¿Y crees que ahí podrán hacerme las pruebas de padre? Digo, ¿saber si el niño es mío o no? - preguntó Stefan.  
Supongo - dijo Elena.  
Bien, pues cuenta conmigo. Cuando te den la cita me avisas y quedamos para comer o algo - le sonrió.  
Gracias - sonrió Elena.

Stefan miró la hora en su móvil y le hizo un gesto a la camarera. Cuando la camarera llegó Stefan le dio un billete de veinte y le guiñó el ojo.

De propina, guapa - dijo a la camarera - ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó ahora a Elena.  
¿Irnos? - preguntó la chica.  
Claro, mi exposición - sonrió Stefan levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.

Elena había olvidado completamente que había quedado con el chico en ir con él a la exposición, pero como le había dicho que iría sonrió y tomó la mano que él le tendía para ayudarla a levantarse.

*********

Damon se sentó en el asiento del conductor de su coche, giró el espejo interior para verse la cara y comprobó que tenía una mano casi perfectamente dibujada en ella, con suerte al día siguiente era domingo y no tenía que ir al bufete con la cara así. Aquella chica no había hecho darle más que quebraderos de cabeza y malos ratos desde que había entrado en su vida. Suspiró y apoyó la frente en el volante.

¿Kath muerta? Esa era una noticia a la que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Él había amado a Katherine como nunca a nadie en toda su vida. Pero, tras enterarse de su traición, todo el amor que sintiera por ella se había convertido en un profundo odio.  
¿Cómo debía sentirse entonces ahora? ¿Debía sentirse mal? ¿Debía de dolerle la muerte de Katherine? Y si así era ¿por qué lo único que sentía era un inmenso y frío vacío en el pecho?

Sacó de su bolsillo la cartera y del interior una pequeña nota, una nota que llevaba consigo desde el día en que la encontró sobre la almohada al despertarse.

"Damon… te quiero. Eso quiero que no lo dudes. Te quiero muchísimo, tanto que tengo que dejarte. No sé si me entenderás pero por favor te pido que respetes lo que hago. No podemos volver a vernos. Lo de anoche fue mágico, como siempre. Recordaré cada momento contigo por el resto de mi vida. Pero te amo demasiado. Por favor, no me busques, no me olvides tampoco.  
Te quiere, Katherine"

Por supuesto que Damon no le hizo caso a aquella nota.  
Ella era su vida, ¿cómo iba a dejarla marchar así sin más? Aquello no era suficiente, no eran motivos. ¿Que lo dejaba porque lo quería? ¿Qué clase de razón era aquella?  
No estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho para saber la verdad, pero tampoco se arrepentía de ello.  
Saber la verdad le destrozó, pero también le hizo más fuerte. Le convirtió en la persona que era ahora.

Damon estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor de su coche con el ordenador sobre las rodillas. Esperando.  
Esperaba que diera sus frutos la pequeña trampa que había tendido, y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que fuese así. Cuando vio la llamada saliente se colocó los cascos.  
"Hola Rose" oyó la voz de Katherine y notó una punzada en el corazón, llevaba casi un mes sin verla y le había dolido cada minuto de cada día, la necesitaba como necesitaba respirar.  
Pero había necesitado de tiempo para conseguir todos los materiales puesto que su padre le había cortado el grifo del dinero ante su nueva negativa a "enderezar su vida y dejar de jugar a los marcianitos" como le había dicho textualmente.

"Kath, ¿sabes quién ha estado aquí?" preguntó Rose claramente molesta.  
"¿Quien?" preguntó Katherine.  
"Damon"

Hubo un momento de silencio y Damon subió el volumen para asegurarse de que no se hubiese cortado la conexión.

"¿Qué le has dicho?" preguntó Katherine finalmente.  
"Nada, ¿crees que le diría algo?" dijo Rose molesta de nuevo.  
"Claro que no, Rose. Pero, ¿qué quería? ¿Qué le has dicho? ¿Le has dicho dónde estoy?"  
"No, tranquila. Pero quería hablar contigo, saber qué había pasado. Quería que te dijera que necesita saber la verdad"  
"¿La verdad? No puedo decirle la verdad, Rose." dijo Katherine y empezó a llorar.  
"No llores Kath, que no te va bien. ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó su amiga tratando de que no pensara en ello.

"Bien, estaba colocando algunas cosas en los armarios. Te va a encantar el apartamento, Rose." comentó Katherine algo animada "Es pequeñito pero tiene mucha luz. El cuarto del niño está muy bien" ¿Niño? A Damon estuvo a punto de caérsele el portátil de las rodillas. ¿Por eso se había ido? ¿Katherine se había marchado del pueblo porque estaba embarazada de él? ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Pensaba que él no la ayudaría? ¿Cómo podía haber pensado algo así? Quizá no era algo que él planease ahora mismo, pero ¿un hijo? ¿Sangre de su sangre? ¿Y de la mujer que él amaba? Su corazón empezó a llenarse de calidez, aquella noticia era maravillosa. Hablaría con Katherine. La buscaría y le diría que no pensaba dejarlos a ella ni al bebé.

"… y la semana que viene pues el médico me ha citado para los análisis. ¿Cuando vienes?" seguía hablando Katherine y Damon se dio cuenta de que se había distraído un poco. Tenía que seguir escuchando para averiguar todo lo posible sobre su paradero y si no se equivocaba acerca de lo del embarazo.  
"En cuanto cierre un par de temas, dos semanas máximo"  
"Bien, el peque y yo estamos muy solos" dijo Katherine y Damon notó un nudo en la garganta, deseó estar ahí junto a ella. Abrazarla y decirle que todo saldría bien, que él estaría allí.

"Kath… " empezó Rose.  
"No, ya sé lo que me vas a decir. Pero es que no puedo ¿vale? No puedo. Prefiero perderlos a los dos. ¿Crees que no sé que he metido la pata? ¿Crees que no sé el daño que les haría? Damon lo asumirá y me dejará en paz, igual que ha hecho Stefan"  
Damon ahora notó como se le paraba el corazón, literalmente dejó de notarlo en su pecho.

"Pero ¿no crees que tiene derecho a saber que puede que sea padre?"  
"No quiero volver a hablar del tema, Rose. Es mi decisión, dijiste que la respetarías"  
"Y lo hago, Kath. Y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, es sólo…"  
"Déjalo, ¿vale?"  
"Está bien. Pero sigo creyendo que te equivocas"

Hubo un momento más de silencio y se oyó algo de llanto sordo.  
"No llores, anda" dijo Rose "Venga, cuéntame, ¿qué tal entonces la ecografía? ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?"  
"Va todo bien. El bebé no da nada de guerra. Creo que en eso se parece a Stefan"

Damon no lo soportó más y cerró el portátil con tanta fuerza que incluso sacó la pantalla de sus ejes.  
¿Stefan? ¿Stefan había dejado embarazada a Katherine?  
Tiró el portátil en el asiento trasero y arrancó el coche para llegar como un rayo a su casa sin hacer demasiado caso de las señales de tráfico durante todo el trayecto desde el pueblo donde Rose vivía y que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando entró se fue derecho al cuarto de su hermano y sin mediar palabra le propinó un puñetazo tirándole al suelo de la misma. Cegado por la rabia y los celos le estaba dando a Stefan la paliza de su vida y la cosa habría acabado quizá mucho peor para su hermano si no hubiese oído un grito de su padre pidiéndole que parara.

************

Damon llegó a su apartamento y se quitó la chaqueta dejándola sobre un sillón y se fue derecho al ordenador.  
Ya sabía todo lo que le pudiera interesar de esa tal Elena Gilbert, y había descubierto que Katherine en realidad había sido Katherine Gilbert, perdiendo su pista más o menos en el tiempo en que él dejó de verla.

Siguiendo su intuición comenzó a seguir el rastro de Katherine O'Connell, el apellido de Rose.  
¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido buscar por eso antes? Antes de hablar con Rose jamás lo pensó y después de hablar con Rose ya no quiso saber nada más de ella.  
Pero ahora en su pantalla había un sinfín de datos de Katherine O'Connell, incluyendo una partida de defunción, al igual que una partida de nacimiento.  
"Elijah O'Connell. Madre: Katherine O'Connell. Padre: Desconocido"

Y una mierda, pensó Damon. El sabía perfectamente quién era el padre de ese niño: Stefan. El fabuloso y perfecto Stefan que había resultado ser un perfecto desastre bueno para nada salvo para vivir de las rentas. Cuando se propuso demostrar a todos que él era mejor que Stefan jamás pensó que Stefan se lo pondría tan fácil.

No quiso ver fotos del niño en la guardería o en ningún sitio así, no quería saber nada de él, no le interesaba por lo que pudiera recordarle a su madre, o a su padre, lo que quizá sería peor aún.

Pero hubo algo entre todos los datos que sí que llamó su atención, algo que sí que le hizo querer saber más.

************

Elena llegó a casa un poco pasadas las doce y se sorprendió al ver a Rose esperándola sentada con el portátil en la isla de la cocina.

¿Aún despierta? ¿Cómo está Eli? - preguntó.  
Bien, ahora sí. Es que ha tenido un poco de fiebre y…  
¿Fiebre? ¿Por qué no me has llamado?  
Elena, sólo eran unas décimas. Tranquila, no pasa nada - sonrió Rose al ver que Elena se preocupaba en exceso.  
¿Seguro? ¿No habría que ir al médico o algo?  
No, seguro. He cuidado varias veces de Eli alguna vez que ha estado malito y sé lo que hago. Tranquila. Es fiebre, fiebre como la de cualquier niño. No tiene nada que ver con su enfermedad.  
Pero él tiene el sistema inmune más débil, ¿no le afecta más?  
Sí, y lo que le pasa también es que enferma con más frecuencia. Por eso Katherine no lo llevaba a una guardería o lo llevaba mucho a un parque. Es más fácil que se contagie de algo en contacto con otros niños.  
Hoy he pasado junto a un parque y había pensado que estaría bien que pudiésemos ir… - musitó Elena sentándose triste.  
Bueno, podemos ir, cuidando que no sean horas en las que vaya a haber muchos niños o cosas así. No te preocupes, Elena. Lo haremos bien - sonrió - Anda, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal con los hermanos?

Uf - dijo Elena quitándose la chaqueta - Para eso voy a necesitar otra de esas - dijo señalándole la cerveza que Rose tenía.  
¿Tan mal? - se rió Rose.  
Peor… bueno… A ver… Stefan no tan mal… Quiero decirte… Es agradable y no sé, aunque le gusta demasiado hablar de sí mismo la verdad… pero…  
Te preguntaba qué tal el tema del niño… pero ya veo que te has dedicado a ¿otras cosas?  
¿Cómo? - se sonrojó Elena de arriba a abajo.  
No lo niegues - se carcajeó Rose - No pasa nada, no te preocupes.  
Pero no, solo hemos hablado, bueno, él más que yo la verdad - reconoció - y me va a ayudar, va a hacerse las pruebas de compatibilidad.  
¿Y Damon? - preguntó Rose.  
No me hables de ese. Ni su nombre quiero decir. Ojalá y Stefan o yo seamos compatibles y no lo necesitemos.  
¿Pero qué te ha pasado con Damon?  
Es un mal nacido - bufó Elena - Mira, prefiero no seguir hablando de él. Me voy a la cama, estoy cansada. Buenas noches, Rose.  
Buenas noches, Elena. Descansa.

Elena se sentó un momento en la cama a repasar los eventos de esa noche.  
Stefan la ayudaría.  
Había pasado un rato agradable con él. Le había hablado de sus cuadros, de los mil y un proyectos que tenía en mente y que aún no había empezado o que los que había empezado pero por un motivo u otro había abandonado.  
Pero Elena se dio cuenta de algo, extrañamente Stefan no le había preguntado nada de Elijah. ¿Es que acaso no tenia curiosidad por saber cómo sería su hijo? Bueno, quizá sólo fuese porque estaba un poco en estado de shock, quizá eso le hacía hablar de más.  
Decidió no darle más vueltas y acostarse. No sabía si a Elijah le volvería a dar fiebre y prefirió dormir mientras podía.

A la mañana siguiente, Elijah se encontraba mucho mejor.  
Ya habían desayunado y como era domingo, ahora el pequeño y las dos muchachas estaban en casa jugando y riendo.

Un, doz, tez, pollito - dijo Elijah y sin tan siquiera acabar la frase ya estaba girándose.  
Nooo - rió Rose - te ha faltado inglés, Eli es "Un, dos, tres, pollito inglés - le explicó.  
Inlez, ilez, nilez, ¡no me zale!- protestó el niño enfurruñándose.  
Bueno, di lo que quieras. El pollito que sea de aquí que los ingleses son gente rara - se rió Elena y Rose se rió con ella ante la cara de no comprender nada que puso el niño, pero finalmente empezó a reír también, contagiado por ambas mujeres.

Los tres siguieron jugando en el salón al pollito que no era inglés riendo y pasando un buen rato.  
El timbre de la puerta sonó de manera algo insistente.

¡Yo voy! - gritó Rose y salió a la carrera.

Rose abrió y se quedó congelada en la puerta ante quien estaba allí.

¡Damon! - fue lo único que pudo decir.  
¿Quenne Tita Roze? - el pequeño se agarró a su pierna curioso con quién habría llamado a la puerta, Damon lo miró y puso los ojos como platos, cambiando después el gesto de nuevo por su fría máscara de dureza e indiferencia.  
Eli, no te asomes que hace fresco - dijo Elena y al igual que Rose se quedó congelada ante la visión de quién era el que había llamado a la puerta.  
Venga, vamos dentro, Eli - dijo Rose cogiendo al niño de la manita y dejando a Damon a solas con Elena.

¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó ella fríamente, y al desviar un poco la mirada hacia la mejilla del chico pudo ver que tenía un poco enrojecida aún, pero no dijo nada.  
Vaya, ¿tanta insistencia para hablar conmigo y ahora vengo y ya no quieres hablar? - preguntó Damon.  
¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Qué quieres? - siguió preguntando Elena tratando de engañarse a sí misma y fingir que la sonrisa que Damon acababa de mostrarle no la había afectado.  
Tengo mis recursos - volvió a sonreír Damon y Elena volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo.  
En cuanto a lo segundo, he venido a decirte que me avises cuando haya que hacerse las pruebas de compatibilidad con el niño - dijo Damon cambiando su expresión por un gesto serio.  
¿Vas a ayudarme? - preguntó Elena atónita.  
A ti no - la corrigió Damon sin mirarla a los ojos, Elena se dio cuenta entonces de que hablaba con ella pero que evitaba el mirarla.  
Si ese niño es familia mía no quiero que le pase nada, ¿qué clase de monstruo crees que soy? - le preguntó mirándola a los ojos esta vez - Mejor no respondas a eso - dijo Damon bajando la vista al ver la mirada que le devolvía Elena.  
Como sea, te dejo mi tarjeta. Avísame cuando haya que ir al hospital. Adiós - dijo Damon y tras darle la tarjeta se marchó de la casa dejando a Elena plantada en el porche.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Rose se colocó al lado de Elena al ver que la chica estaba parada en la puerta a pesar de que fuera ya no había nadie.

¿Qué quería? – preguntó, poniéndole la mano en el hombro para hacerla reaccionar.

Elena dio un pequeño bote y la tarjeta que tenía en la mano le confirmó que aquello acababa de pasar de verdad. Que Damon había ido a verla de verdad para ofrecer su ayuda para Eli.

Está dentro. – se giró hacia Rose y sonrío.

Por detrás del hombro de la chica pudo ver al niño, que estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá viendo embobado los dibujos o la película que Rose le hubiera puesto para distraerle, y su sonrisa se amplió.

Eres la mejor. – celebró Rose, cerrando el puño y levantando el pulgar. – Al final has conseguido que los dos te hagan caso.

Sí. – musitó Elena mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ella no había sido quién había convencido a Damon, solo se le ocurría una persona que pudiera haberlo hecho. Stefan. Era el único que sabía lo que le pasaba a Eli y había sido testigo de la espantada de Damon. Pero Damon podía ayudar y eso Stefan lo sabía, seguro que por eso había hablado con su hermano. Al final su desinterés por el pequeño había resultado ser producto del shock por el descubrimiento. Elijah sí que le importaba si había sido capaz de enfrentarse a Damon por él.

Lo que no entendía era porque Damon se había presentado allí ni como sabía donde vivía, pero siendo abogado se imaginó que tendría mil y una formas de descubrir los trapos sucios de la gente. Supuso que para Damon había sido fácil relacionar a Katherine con Rose y por eso había ido allí, tampoco sabía si había ido a otros sitios antes. Simple acierto por prueba y error. Y tampoco le importaba tanto, después de todo Damon ni siquiera se había disculpado por ser un imbécil.

Voy a ponerme con la comida, que es un poco tarde. – dijo Rose, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿Quieres ayuda? – ofreció Elena inmediatamente.

No, tranquila, quédate con Eli. – sonrió Rose antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

Elena fue a sentarse con el niño. Elijah no apartó los ojos del televisor pero sí que se movió un poco, reconociendo la presencia de su tía. Elena le acarició el cabello e hizo que se recostase un poco contra ella, pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Con la otra mano, cogió el móvil y marcó el número de Stefan.

¿Sí? – contestó el chico, con la voz algo adormilada.

Hola Stefan, soy Elena. – dijo un poco tímida.

Hola, ¿pasa algo? – se extrañó por la llamada e incluso a través del teléfono Elena pudo notar la calidez que caracterizaba al chico.

No, tranquilo. Solo quería darte las gracias.

¿Por?

Por lo que has hecho con Damon. Gracias por hablar con él y convencerle de que ayude a Eli. – explicó con una sonrisa.

Ah, eso – respondió Stefan sin pizca de vergüenza, aprovechando la oportunidad que se le presentaba sin pedirlo. - Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ¿no? En serio, no le des importancia, no ha sido nada. – continuó.

Pero sí es importante. – replicó la chica. – Así que muchas gracias, de verdad Stefan. – repitió sinceramente, acariciando el cabello de Elijah mientras hablaba un poco más con Stefan antes de despedirse.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, Damon estaba en su despacho hablando por teléfono con un cliente cuando empezó a escuchar voces fuera.

Sí, todo ha ido muy bien. Hay que esperar un poco a la decisión del juez pero no creo que haya problemas. – se obligó a concentrarse en la llamada y a responder.

Estaba escuchando su respuesta y garabateando algo en un papel que tenía en el escritorio frente a él cuando se abrió la puerta. Levantó la vista lo justo para ver de quién se trataba, desviándola rápidamente al ver a Elena con Rebekah detrás.

Ya le he dicho que no puede pasar. – intentó Rebekah débilmente, temiendo la bronca que la aparición de Elena le iba a suponer.

Elena se había quedado parada al verle ocupado. Cuando Rebekah le dijo que Damon no estaba reunido, no se le ocurrió que podía no estar disponible. Y a juzgar por su fría expresión, no estaba muy contento de verla.

¿Me disculpa un momento, señor Smith? Le volveré a llamar enseguida. – aseguró a su interlocutor, alzando una mano para que a ninguna de las chicas se le ocurriera interrumpirle.

Le he dicho que no podía pasar, señor Salvatore. – insistió Rebekah una vez el joven hubo colgado. – No se preocupe, yo la acompaño a la salida. – dijo, tratando de hacer que Elena diera media vuelta.

Pero ya que había llegado hasta aquí, la chica no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Como le he dicho a su secretaria, solo será un momento. – insistió Elena.

Damon se frotó las sienes, notando como empezaba a crecer el dolor de cabeza.

Solo un minuto, tengo cosas que hacer. – dijo, comprendiendo que la forma más rápida de librarse de ella era escucharla en vez de montar un número al echarla. – Sal, Rebekah.

Sí, señor. – contestó ella respetuosamente, y salió cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó Damon, mirando la pantalla apagada de su ordenador muy interesado.

Me han llamado del hospital para confirmar la cita del análisis. Para las pruebas de compatibilidad. – concretó.

¿Y? ¿Cuándo son? – preguntó Damon, con poco interés en sus explicaciones.

Mañana a la una. ¿Puedes?

Allí estaré. – anotó la cita en el papel para luego decirle a Rebekah que le reorganizase la agenda.

A Elena no le dio tiempo ni a sentir alivio antes de que Damon volviera a echarle un jarro de agua fría por encima con sus siguientes palabras.

No tenías que venir, te dije que me llamaras. – la regañó con frialdad, en el mismo tono que utilizaría con un niño pequeño que no entendiera las instrucciones más simples.

Lo sé. – reconoció Elena, apretando los puños. – Pero quería darte una cosa y eso no lo podía hacer por teléfono. – buscó en su bolso hasta sacar un folio doblado a la mitad que le tendió a Damon.

A él no le quedó más remedio que levantar un poco la vista para cogerlo.

De parte de Eli. – sonrió, recordando los esfuerzos del pequeño por hacer los dibujos, el que le había dado a Damon y otro que llevaba en el bolso para Stefan.

¿Has terminado? Tengo trabajo del que ocuparme. – preguntó, desdoblando un poco el folio para echar un vistazo.

Sí, he terminado. – respondió Elena, molesta al ver que su comportamiento no había cambiado ni un ápice.

¿Sabes dónde está la puerta o necesitas que te acompañe a la salida? – la invitó "amablemente" a salir, dejando el dibujo sobre unas carpetas que tenía a su derecha.

Sé dónde está, no te molestes. – replicó ella, dando media vuelta en un seco movimiento.

Elena. – la llamó Damon antes de que hubiera podido rozar el picaporte. La chica se giró hacia él esperanzada, solo para encontrarse con la férrea mirada de Damon clavada en ella. – No vuelvas a venir aquí sin avisar. – dijo cortante, apartando la vista de ella tan pronto como hubo soltado la última palabra, como si no soportase o le diera asco mirarla, solo haciéndolo cuando era imprescindible.

Descuida, que no volverá a pasar. – replicó la chica de la misma forma, saliendo de ese despacho que la agobiaba tanto como su dueño.

Damon esperó hasta estar seguro de que se hubiera ido y volvió a coger el teléfono, a la vez que movía la silla para ver el mejor el dibujo, manteniéndolo abierto con dos dedos. Sonrió un poco al ver una especie de gran monigote con algo que parecía una capa aún más grande que él.

Rebekah, revisa mi agenda para mañana. Tengo una cita importante a la una. No, no sé cuánto tardaré. – dijo después de escuchar la respuesta de la chica. – Reorganízalo como sea. – colgó directamente, rellamando después a su cliente sin dejar de mirar el dibujo.

* * *

Elena había quedado con Stefan en el portal del chico, pero como ya llevaba diez minutos esperando sin que apareciera, decidió subir a buscarle. Por suerte sabía el camino y se ahorró preguntarle al portero que tan mala impresión le había dado la otra vez.

Ya va, ya va. – dijo Stefan desde dentro, tras escuchar varias veces el timbre de la puerta. – Lo sé, voy tarde, lo siento. – se disculpó al ver a Elena cruzándose de brazos cuando abrió. – No te enfades. – pidió poniendo pucheros.

Elena suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Al menos ya estaba vestido para salir y llevaba la cazadora en la mano.

Te he traído algo. – cambió de tema, buscando en su bolso el dibujo de Elijah. – De parte de Eli.

Stefan sonrió al cogerlo.

Ah, gracias. – dijo desdoblándolo y echándole un vistazo.

Luego lo dejó sobre la mesita de la entrada y salió tomando la mano de Elena para dirigirla al ascensor.

Tenemos las pruebas mañana a la una, ya me lo han confirmado en el hospital. – le contó Elena, soltándole la mano con disimulo para darle al botón.

A la una, anotado. – sonrió Stefan, dándose un golpecito en la sien. - ¿Comemos después, no? Me lo habías prometido. – le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Sí, pero a eso vamos, ¿no? – se extrañó la chica.

¿Y no podemos ir mañana también? Como nos vamos a ver. – se encogió de hombros y se colocó delante de la puerta cuando se paró el ascensor. - ¿Tanto te aburres conmigo? – preguntó con gesto de pena.

No, si contigo lo paso bien. – sonrió rápidamente Elena para que no pensara mal.

¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? – lo intentó de nuevo.

Ninguno. – respondió Elena, tras pensarlo un poco y no encontrar ningún motivo para negarse.

Genial. – se alegró Stefan. – Primero el deber y luego la diversión, ya verás cómo no te arrepientes. – dijo, apartándose de la puerta y sujetándola para que pudiera salir, como si fuera un perfecto caballero.

* * *

¿Qué? ¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó Rose a la mañana siguiente, al llevar ya un rato viendo a Elena moviendo la cucharilla en su taza de café y sin tocarla.

Ni te lo imaginas. Mira como me tiembla la mano. – dijo, soltando la cuchara y dejando la mano suspendida en el aire. Esta le tembló visiblemente.

Si estás así ahora no sé qué vas a hacer el día que te den los resultados, atiborrarte a tilas supongo. De momento esto fuera. – le quitó la taza y empezó a prepararle una infusión más acorde a su estado de nervios. – Si solo es un pinchacito y ya, no duele nada, ¿a qué sí Eli? ¿A qué no hay que tenerle miedo a las agujas? – le preguntó al pequeño que estaba sentado a la mesa con ellas aunque ya se había tomado su desayuno.

Al niño ya le habían hecho más pruebas antes, así que por desgracia sabía de lo que hablaban.

No dele. No medo. – aseguró con esa sonrisa que hacía que Elena se derritiera.

Claro que no, porque tú eres un chico valiente. – el niño asintió encantado. – Yo también voy a ser valiente.

Tita Lena valennte, lo ijo mami. – dijo Elijah.

Elena no supo que decir a eso y se incorporó en su silla para darle un beso en la mejilla. Elijah rió y trató de hacer él lo mismo.

Toma anda. – Rose ocupó su sitio, dándole la tila y quedándose ella con el café. – Y no te preocupes por nada, yo me encargo de este diablillo. – rió, tocando con un dedo la punta de la nariz del niño, que arrugó el gesto haciendo que Elena también riera, relajándose un poco.

* * *

Para cuadrar las citas de Damon, Rebekah había tenido que destinar el tiempo que él se tomaba para comer como el tiempo que Damon quería tener libre. Por supuesto Damon no había dado explicaciones a nadie de lo que pensaba hacer. Esa era la parte buena de ser el mejor en lo que hacía, no tenía a nadie por encima que le dijera que hiciera esto o le impidiera hacer lo otro. Era libre, bueno, lo era cuando el trabajo le daba un respiro.

Terminó puntual esa mañana y salió directo para el hospital. No había tenido que preguntar porque ya sabía dónde dirigirse, en el informe médico que había encontrado de Elijah ponía el nombre del hospital en que le trataban y fue hacia allí.

No le sorprendió comprobar que era el primero en llegar. Su hermano era la persona más impuntual que conocía y de Elena no quería pensar demasiado. Aunque le cuadró todo cuando los vio entrar juntos. Bueno, primero escuchó reírse a Stefan y después de eso evitó mirar.

Tensándose ya por instinto, Elena se apartó un poco de Stefan y saludó a Damon, que intercambió con ellos los saludos más básicos.

Voy a preguntar. – Elena señaló la recepción, incómoda por como el aire parecía haberse tensado en un instante.

Llegáis tarde. – protestó Damon, al quedarse con su hermano.

Que va, estábamos ahí fuera a ver si te veíamos. – se defendió Stefan.

Ya. – alzó una ceja Damon sin creérselo, ya que cuando él había llegado no había nadie ni fuera ni en recepción ni en la sala de espera donde también había mirado.

Stefan se encogió de hombros sin importarle y se apoyó contra la esquina del mostrador para mandar algunos mensajes con el móvil.

Tenemos que rellenar esto y ahora nos llaman. – indicó Elena al volver, entregándoles un formulario de los que le habían dado a cada uno y quedándose con otro para ella.

¿Has preguntado lo del test de paternidad? – le preguntó Stefan.

Sí, toma. – Elena le pasó otro formulario y, dubitativa, se giró hacia Damon sin saber cómo preguntarle. - ¿Tú también quieres pedir el test de paternidad? – se decidió.

Damon le echó un vistazo de reojo.

No, ¿para qué? Si sé perfectamente quién es el padre. – respondió.

Elena no le dijo nada, de todos modos no hacía falta, con que Stefan se hiciera la prueba ya saldrían de dudas, así que lo dejó estar y se sentó al lado de Stefan para rellenar los papeles. Damon se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer. ¿Se sentaba al lado de Stefan o al de Elena? Ambas opciones le hicieron la misma ilusión que una patada en el estómago, así que se sentó en otra fila de asientos distinta.

Elena había seguido sus movimientos con la mirada y a pesar de como se comportaba él, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal porque los evitase de esa forma tan evidente. Se había quedado parada, sin escribir más que su nombre y apellido, y no reaccionó hasta sentir la cálida mano de Stefan sobre la suya.

Todo va a ir bien, no te preocupes. – dijo sonriendo y Elena deseó creerle con todas sus fuerzas, porque era lo que necesitaban, al fin un poco de buena suerte.

Los tres terminaron de rellenar los formularios y los entregaron en recepción. Poco después, una enfermera los llamó para que entraran a hacerse los análisis de sangre. También les explicó que les llamarían en cuanto tuvieran los resultados de las dos cosas, tanto las pruebas de compatibilidad como el test de paternidad de Stefan, y les darían una cita con el médico que llevaba el caso. Sabrían algo en aproximadamente un par de semanas.

Todo listo, ¿no? ¿Podemos irnos entonces? – le preguntó Stefan a Elena, tirando el algodoncito que les habían dado después de pincharles a una papelera.

Sí, vamos. – le sonrió, cogiéndole amistosamente del brazo.

Le pareció sentir algo en la espalda y al girarse a mirar vio a Damon retirando rápidamente la mirada.

Espérame en el coche, voy a hablar con él un momento. – le dijo a Stefan, soltándole.

Vale, ¿pero no te olvides de mí, eh? – bromeó el chico.

Enseguida estoy contigo. – le aseguró ella.

Stefan asintió con la cabeza y se perdió entre los coches del aparcamiento. Elena se hizo la remolona aposta y esperó a que Damon llegara a su altura.

Ya sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, así que seré rápida. – le aseguró cortándole el paso. - Gracias.

Lo hago por el niño. – le recordó Damon, con la vista clavada en el suelo, ese gesto de no mirarla directamente que tanto repetía con ella y que Elena no podía dejar de notar. Era difícil ignorar el hecho de que él no la quería mirar. – Pensaba que lo ibas a traer. ¿No tienen que hacerle la prueba también a él?

Sí, pero quiero que también le hagan un reconocimiento completo, mañana tenemos la cita. ¿Por? – le contó.

Damon asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

Porque como pensaba que le traerías, tengo una cosa para él. ¿Se la das tú?

Claro. – respondió Elena, sorprendida por este hecho.

Lo tengo en el coche. – dijo Damon, empezando a andar con grandes zancadas hacia donde había aparcado.

Viendo como era y como vestía Damon, Elena esperaba que su coche fuese un deportivo último modelo carísimo de esos que tanto encantaban a los hombres. Por lo que se sorprendió aún más al ver que se dirigía a un Camaro de aspecto antiguo de color azul claro. Damon abrió el maletero y sacó un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo.

Es esto. – dijo tendiéndoselo, y Elena pudo ver que estaba sonriendo al mirar el regalo, lo que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera sin control.

Gracias Damon. – le agradeció sincera, pensando en lo contento que se pondría Elijah cuando lo viera. Por lo que ella sabía, a los niños les encantaban los regalos. – Nosotros vamos a ir a comer, ¿quieres venir? – le invitó para devolverle el gesto, más por compromiso que porque ella realmente deseara que fuera, a pesar de que parecía haber cambiado un poco de actitud.

Tengo trabajo pendiente. – rechazó Damon rápidamente, sin necesidad de pensarlo.

Vale. – lo aceptó Elena también rápidamente, algo aliviada.

Y tú deberías estudiar más en vez de juntarte tanto con el vago de mi hermano. – terminó Damon, volviendo a cambiar el ánimo de Elena. – Me gustaría ver al niño alguna vez. Soy su tío, ¿no hay problema, no? - preguntó, como retándola a que le dijera que no.

Elena volvió a sorprenderse otra vez. ¿Ahora quería ver al niño? ¿Y por qué estaba tan seguro de que solo era su tío? Según Kath también podía ser el padre, no lo entendía, pero eran pocas las cosas que entendía de Damon, por lo que tampoco era nada nuevo.

Sí, mientras estemos Rose o yo no hay problema. – le respondió, porque por nada del mundo dejaría a Elijah a solas con Damon, a saber que le haría al pobre niño.

Me parece lógico, ya te llamaré. Adiós. – dijo Damon, dejándola allí plantada cada vez más sorprendida y con más preguntas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap****ítulo 5**

Elena se quedó aún parada en el parking junto al espacio vacío que ahora era el sitio donde había estado aparcado el coche de Damon con el paquete en sus manos.

No comprendía a aquel chico. No comprendía cómo podía tener el detalle de acordarse del niño y hacerle un regalo, y luego no quería ni tan siquiera plantearse la posibilidad de que fuese suyo.

¿Es que él sabía algo que ella no sabía? ¿Y si él sabía que no podía tener hijos?

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¿Cómo no se había planteado la posibilidad de que Damon fuese estéril y él lo supiera? Quizá por eso actuaba como actuaba, porque estaba seguro de que el hijo de Katherine no era su hijo.

Pero entonces, ¿como es que se mostraba con él tan atento? Había acudido a donde Elena a ofrecerse para las pruebas, aunque claro, para eso Stefan lo había tenido que convencer. Quien sabe las horribles cosas que Stefan habría tenido que oír de él para al final hacerle reaccionar.

Pero fuera lo que fuese que pasara por aquella cabeza a Elena no le importaba. Lo que le importaba es que estaba dispuesto a ayudar y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba de él.

Si al final resultaba que no era el padre pues mucho mejor, porque ella ya había decidido que por nada del mundo se apartaría de la vida de Elijah, y el padre del chico era una variable que no podría descartar.

Así que con algo de esperanzas en que su suposición sobre la esterilidad de Damon fuese cierta y aún en un leve estado de shock por el regalo que llevaba en las manos, se acercó a su coche donde Stefan la esperaba distraído apoyado contra el lateral y jugando con el teléfono móvil. Supo que estaba jugando porque la musiquita le llegaba desde cierta distancia. Sonrió al ver las facciones concentradas del chico sobre la pantalla y pensó que sí que se parecía bastante a Elijah. Aquello le hizo creer aún más en su teoría y amplió su sonrisa. Sería agradable que Stefan fuese el padre, sería todo tan sencillo con él…

Eh - saludó colocándose junto al chico apoyada en el coche.

Eh - saludó Stefan sin levantar la cabeza de la pantalla del teléfono - No, no, no. ¡Mierda! - exclamó al poco y se giró hacia ella.

¿Podemos irnos ya a comer? - sonrió Elena cuando se encontró con los ojos verdes de Stefan.

Sí, me muero de hambre - se quejó melodramáticamente - Me han sacado sangre, ¿sabes? Los sacrificios que hago por ti me los debes de recompensar - sonrió ahora con malicia.

Por mi no - le dijo Elena - Por Eli.

Claro, por el crío - se corrigió Stefan rápidamente - Aunque también por ti, por ver esa sonrisa en tu cara - dijo salvando el momento con soltura y ganando una sonrisa de Elena ante su comentario.

¿Qué tienes ahí? - le preguntó tomando el paquete de las manos y moviéndolo para ver cómo sonaba.

Ah, Damon me ha dado un regalo para Eli - le explicó Elena tratando de recuperar el paquete de manos de Stefan.

¿Un regalo? - dijo Stefan enarcando una ceja con preocupación y volvió a hacer sonar el contenido del paquete, luego para perplejidad de Elena rompió el papel.

¿¡Qué haces!? - dijo la chica tratando de detenerle y tomándole de las manos para ello, el contacto no le llevó cosquillas al estómago como otras veces, quizá porque estaba aún sin creerse cómo era posible que Stefan estuviera abriendo un regalo que era para Elijah.

Elena, ¿de Damon? ¿Ibas a dárselo al niño sin ver qué era? ¿Crees que sabe algo de niños o que sabe algo de dar regalos en absoluto? Lo hago por el bien del crío.

Claro - dijo Elena asintiendo y soltando las manos de Stefan. El chico al fin y al cabo tenía razón. A saber qué le habría podido comprar a Elijah alguien como Damon.

Cuando Stefan terminó de abrir el paquete ambos comprobaron que se trataba de un muñeco, un muñeco vestido de Superman.

Vaya cosa - dijo Stefan devolviéndoselo a Elena - Ni que un niño tan pequeño supiera quién es Superman. Ya te dije que no tendría ni idea de qué regalarle.

Ya - dijo Elena, pero sus ojos se fijaron en el muñeco que ahora tenía entre las manos y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios al pensar en el dibujo de un superhéroe que ella misma había llevado a Damon. Aunque no quiso darle demasiado crédito, quizá había sido solo suerte, quizá había sido sólo que era lo primero que había encontrado. Seguro que Damon no había comprado aquello en recuerdo al dibujo. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Si Damon ni lo había mirado… Negó con la cabeza apenas imperceptiblemente y se giró hacia Stefan, quien descubrió que ya no estaba a su lado sino junto a la puerta de copiloto del coche.

Horas más tarde, Elena detuvo el coche frente al edificio donde vivía Stefan.

Lo he pasado muy bien - le dijo al chico girándose hacia él.

Claro - sonrió Stefan - ¿Te apetece subir? ¿Tomar un café o algo? - preguntó el chico apoyando su mano sobre el muslo de Elena.

Ella miró la mano de Stefan por un segundo y estuvo tentada de aceptar, pero quería también ir a casa y contarle a Rose cómo les había ido con las pruebas. Seguro que la chica estaba igual de preocupada que ella.

Tengo que ir a casa - se disculpó Elena - En otra ocasión.

¿A cenar? - insistió Stefan.

Yo te llamaré - sonrió Elena ante la insistencia del chico en quedar con ella.

Como quieras - dijo Stefan y se acercó a despedirse.

Elena pensó en principio que le daría un beso en la mejilla como las otras veces que habían quedado, pero no fue así. Stefan fue derecho hacia su boca y posó sus labios sobre los de la joven.

Stefan tenía los ojos cerrados y movía suavemente los labios sobre los de la chica, pero ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa ante el beso del chico y era incapaz de mover ni un músculo. Por suerte Stefan no se dio cuenta de ello.

Adiós, Elena - dijo el chico y se bajó del coche sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Rose estaba recogiendo la cocina cuando Elena entró y se apoyó con un suspiro en la isla a sus espaldas.

Hola - la saludó sonriente - ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? No tienes muy buena cara, ¿algún problema? ¿Damon otra vez? - preguntó la chica acercándose a ella mientras que se secaba las manos con un trapo.

Ah, no, no. Todo bien. Ahora solo queda esperar a ver los resultados - dijo Elena rápidamente para quitar la preocupación de la cara de Rose.

Ay, menos mal. Ya me había asustado, pensaba que Damon te habría dado plantón o algo… por las cosas que comentaste de él.

No, qué va - dijo Elena negando con la cabeza - Estuvo allí antes que nosotros, y mira - se acercó al bolso y sacó de él el regalo que había llevado el chico para darle a Elijah y lo puso frente a Rose en la isla - Me trajo esto porque pensaba que vería a Eli y quería dárselo. Además me ha dicho que lo quiere conocer - le explicó.

Eso ya se parece más al Damon del que yo había oído - sonrió Rose mirando el muñeco y al darle la vuelta vio restos de papel pegados en él.

¿Lo has abierto tú? - le preguntó a Elena extrañada.

Yo no, Stefan - dijo a chica tomándolo de las manos de Rose - He comprado más papel para volver a envolverlo - dijo sacando del bolso un paquete que usó para meter dentro el muñeco.

¿Stefan por qué tiene que abrir el regalo de Elijah? - volvió a preguntar Rose ahora algo molesta.

Bueno, me dijo que a saber qué podría haberle regalado, lo hizo por su bien, y tiene razón. Conociendo a Damon…

Ya ves que no conoces a Damon tanto como pensabas, a Elijah le encantan los superhéroes - dijo Rose y tras eso se marchó de la cocina.

Elena se quedó pensativa mirando el regalo envuelto.

Rose tenía razón, ella no conocía a Damon. No le conocía en absoluto, y lo poco que conocía de él no era más que una incógnita tras otra. Una de cal y otra de arena era todo lo que el chico le daba. Aunque si lo pensaba bien a ella no le daba absolutamente nada. No, a ella ni la miraba. A ella lo único que le daba era frialdad y a veces hasta algo de mala educación, sin embargo hacía todo eso por el niño. Por Elijah.

Por la noche cuando Elena se sentó en su cama se sintió en la gloria.

La mañana la había agotado mentalmente, y pasarse toda la tarde con una sábana a modo de capa jugando con Elijah a los superhéroes la había acabado de agotar físicamente.

Se echó hacia atrás pensando en si darse un baño la relajaría y la ayudaría a dormir mejor cuando oyó el pitido de su móvil. Un mensaje.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo y se dio la vuelta en la cama para leerlo cómodamente.

"_¿Le diste mi regalo a Elijah?" _

El mensaje sólo podía ser de una persona: de Damon. Aquello la molestó. ¿Qué se pensaba que iba a hacer ella con el regalo? ¿Por qué sentía él que tenía que comprobar si realmente se lo había dado? ¿Y cómo es que Damon tenía su número en primer lugar?

"_¿De dónde has sacado este número?" _ le preguntó ella molesta, pulsando las letras del móvil con rabia contenida.

"_Te dije que tenía mis recursos… ;)" _le respondió Damon. ¿La había guiñado? Pensó Elena enfadándose aún más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a guiñarle? ¿Quién se creía que era?

"_Lo saqué de los formularios, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitaba contactar contigo para saber sobre Elijah y no te molestaste en darme un modo" _le llegó la respuesta de Damon antes de que ella pudiera decirle nada más.

"_Ah, y he movido mis "recursos" y los resultados los tendremos en dos días. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo, por eso también apunté tu número"._

Elena se quedó ahora pensativa mirando los nuevos mensajes. Lo cierto es que Damon tenía razón, ella no se había dado cuenta de que no le había dado su número ni alguna forma de contactar con ella. Ella simplemente le había exigido y exigido sin dar nada. Quizá no había sido demasiado justa con él. Además la noticia que acababa de darle era increíble. Había conseguido tiempo, más tiempo para Elijah. Su corazón se llenó de calidez.

"_Lo siento. Sí, se lo he dado. Le ha encantado. Gracias, Damon. Por todo." _fue lo primero que escribió. Aunque luego borró el "Lo siento" antes de darle al botón de enviar. Tampoco era cuestión de pasarse siendo amable con él. El chico no se lo merecía demasiado.

"_Tenía que haberte dicho que me mandaras una foto o algo al dárselo. Me habría gustado ver su cara"._

Elena buscó entonces en el móvil y sin pensárselo le mandó una foto de aquella tarde en la que habían estado jugando. No se dio cuenta hasta que ya la hubo mandado que era una foto en la que también salía ella un poco en el fondo, y vestida con la capa además. Genial. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa con Damon? Si ahora ni le estaba mirando, si ahora simplemente estaba mandándole un mensaje al móvil. Sin embargo las manos le temblaban levemente y esperaba con ansias el siguiente mensaje. Deseando que de verdad no le dijese nada al comprobar que ella también aparecía en la foto.

"_Gracias". _Fue todo lo que el chico dijo, y Elena se alegró. Sintió entonces que debía de hacerle ver cuánto le había gustado realmente su regalo a Elijah, sintió que debía hacerle partícipe al menos un poco ya que él se había tomado la molestia de comprarlo y todo.

"_Lo hemos pasado muy bien, resulta que a Elijah le encantan los superhéroes y hemos pasado toda la tarde jugando"_ le dijo.

"_Me alegro, aunque no podía equivocarme. Superman es el mejor de los superhéroes" _le contestó Damon rápidamente.

"_¿Superman? El mejor superhéroe es ¡Batman!"_ respondió Elena sin pensárselo y tras leer lo que había puesto se dio una torta mental por hacerlo. Pero no había podido resistirse, ella era una fanática de Batman y todo lo que le rodeaba, y no podía evitar el saltar cuando alguien hacía el comentario que Damon acababa de hacerle. Ahora seguro que el chico pensaba que era tonta o algo así, como si las cosas no fuesen ya bastante raras con él. Se volvió a regañar a sí misma y cerró los ojos cuando vio que la aplicación le decía que Damon comenzaba a escribir. No quería ni pensar la bordería que podría soltarle en aquel momento y esta vez ella solita lo había propiciado.

"_¿Batman? Quítale a Bruce Wayne su dinero y ¿qué tiene? Nada, sin embargo Superman seguirá siendo siempre súper, y ahí no hay nada que hacer, lo siento"._ Elena se quedó de piedra. ¿Estaba teniendo una conversación civilizada con Damon? ¿Y ahora sobre súper héroes? ¿Y encima le decía que Bruce no era nada? La cosa no podía quedar así…

"_Perdona, pero no. Ser héroe no está en el dinero que tengas, eso ayudó a Batman, pero el ser héroe es algo que está dentro de la persona, y Batman sin su traje lo sigue siendo. No digo que Superman no lo sea, pero no"._

"_Está bien, está bien. NO quiero pelearme contigo que aún me duele la cara de la última vez. Guarda tus uñas, gatita. ¿O debería decir Catwoman? (léase la referencia a la novia de Batman :P)"_

Ahora Elena sí que se sintió fatal. No estaba muy orgullosa de haberle pegado a Damon. Encima estaba descubriendo un lado de él que no conocía. Un lado hasta simpático. Quizá el cansancio estaba haciendo caer sus barreras, pero no supo como pasó y se vio a sí misma escribiendo.

"_Perdona por eso, no debería haberte pegado. Pero reconoce que estabas portándote como un capullo"._

"_Reconocido, no es difícil. Siempre suelo portarme como un capullo. ¿No te lo ha comentado mi hermano pequeño?"_

Bien, fuera cual fuese el momento entre ellos dos, Elena vio claramente que ya había pasado. El Damon frío y borde volvía a estar ahí. Quizá solo fuese que ella había sido una tonta y había leído demasiado en sus anteriores mensajes.

"_No, no hablamos de ti, si es lo que te preocupa". _Le contestó molesta. Molesta primero por la insinuación de Damon sobre que Stefan y ella hablaban y molesta después consigo misma por darle explicaciones a Damon.

"_Estoy seguro de que mi hermano tiene montones de temas de conversación más interesantes que yo, de eso no me cabe duda"._

"_Pues sí" _respondió Elena. ¿Por qué sentía que debía de defender a Stefan? ¿Por qué entraba en el juego de Damon quien lo único que obviamente trataba de hacer era molestarla? Quiso acabar con aquella conversación cuanto antes.

"_Me iba a ir a la cama, ¿tienes algo más que decirme?"_

"_Lo de ver a Elijah, lo de dejarme conocerle ¿sigue en pie?" _preguntó Damon.

"_Claro, yo cumplo lo que digo. Ya te dije que sí". _Ahora Elena se dio cuenta de que ella era la que estaba siendo borde, pero no se arrepintió de ello.

"_¿Mañana?"_

"_¿Mañana?"_ preguntó ella sorprendida, no se esperaba para nada que quisiera quedar tan pronto.

"_Sí, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes planes con mi hermanito?" _preguntó Damon. ¿Qué te pasa a ti? le gritó Elena al móvil, pero no escribió aquello. Estaba molesta y frustrada, pero cumpliría su promesa, le dejaría ver al niño.

"_Si tuviera planes con él a ti no te importa, mañana está bien, podemos quedar. Después de que lleve a Elijah al medico"_ dijo Elena.

"_Bien, hay un parque junto a mi edificio de oficinas. Supongo que sabrás llegar. Nos vemos allí a las 13:00. Procura ser puntual. Es mi hora del almuerzo y a mi no me sobra el tiempo como a otros…"_

Elena tiró el móvil sobre la cama y dio un rugido exasperado de protesta. No solo le exigía cuando y dónde quedar sino que además pensaba que era una torpe como para no encontrar el sitio, impuntual y que perdía el tiempo. Genial.

No quiso saber más de Damon ni de nadie y se tapó con el edredón, esperando que el sueño le llegase pronto y estando lo cansada que estaba, más aún tras aquella conversación, así fue.

Elena se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando.

El sol brillaba de una forma extraña y daba una sensación como de que todo brillase con un aura diferente.

Vio que estaba en un parque, aunque no conocía el lugar. Y vio a su hermana jugando con Elijah en los columpios.

"Ma fete mamiiiiiii" gritaba el niño "Ma feteeeeeeeee".

Elena contemplaba toda la escena como en una película, como si todo se desarrollase frente a ella y ella fuese testigo de excepción. Su corazón se llenó de pena al saber que nunca podría ver algo así en la realidad. Se sintió alegre por tener aquel sueño a la misma vez que sintió que una parte de sí se rompía por dentro, al ver cuánto realmente echaba de menos a su hermana.

"Papi men, men" oyó la voz del pequeño, pero no veía a quien se refería, no veía a quién hablaba Elijah.

"Mira como velo, mira" gritó otra vez el niño.

"Ya lo veo, campeón" oyó ahora una voz tras su cabeza, una voz que reconoció y que le erizó la piel.

Sintió entonces unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, el calor de un cuerpo pegado al suyo, un cuerpo masculino, fuerte y bien formado sobre el que ella se apoyaba levemente ante su contacto.

Un cálido y húmedo beso se posó sobre su hombro descubierto.

Elena entonces se vio a sí misma empujando a Elijah, no era Katherine quien estaba allí, eran sus manos quienes empujaban el columpio, y el sueño era tan real, que hasta notaba el increíble aroma del hombre que la rodeaba con aquel gesto tan íntimo.

Se despertó envuelta el sudor frío y con las sábanas totalmente revueltas a su alrededor.

En su mente sólo había una pregunta dando vueltas:

**¿Qué cojones acababa de pasar y como es que estaba soñando con Damon?**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

Elena no durmió bien después de soñar con Damon y necesitó un par de tazas de café para funcionar con normalidad. La perspectiva de tener que ver a Damon en un rato no la animó, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a mirarle a la cara después de soñar con él? Aunque podía haber sido peor, podía haber tenido un sueño erótico. Un escalofrío la recorrió ante esa idea que se apresuró a apartar de su mente.

Vistió a Elijah y jugó un poco con el niño antes de llevarle al médico para el chequeo. Por suerte no hubo ningún contratiempo y no se entretuvieron mucho. Después de eso, Elena condujo hasta el edificio donde estaba el bufete de Damon. Dudó un poco, pero al final decidió dar la vuelta y aparcar cerca del parque en vez de en los aparcamientos del edificio.

Estaba ayudando a Elijah a bajar del coche cuando vio aparecer a Damon. Él también los vio y cambió el rumbo de sus pasos para acercarse.

Mira Eli, aquí viene el amigo de mamá del que te hablé. – le explicó Elena al niño, armándose de paciencia para soportar la que se avecinaba.

Con una mezcla de curiosidad y timidez, Elijah se aferró más a su muñeco y miró a Damon. El joven vestía impolutamente de traje, llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol y tenía el maletín en la mano. Parecía fuera de lugar, allí parado frente a ellos.

Hola. – dijo, porque fue lo único que le salió decir por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al ver al niño.

Ya sabía que aquello no iba a ser fácil. Por el breve vistazo que le había dado la vez que fue a casa de Rose se había dado cuenta de que se parecía bastante a ella, pero nada podía haberle preparado para el momento de tenerle frente a él mirándole con esos grandes ojos castaños.

¿Eles amigo de mami? – le preguntó Elijah, observándole atentamente.

Sí. – respondió Damon con la voz un poco ronca, tragando saliva.

Se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño.

¿Y de la tita Lena? – le siguió insistiendo el pequeño.

También. – respondió Damon, esbozando esa sonrisa de medio lado de la que sin duda debía tener la patente que hizo que a Elena se le secara la boca de golpe.

Aunque no supo si fue por la sonrisa o porque acabara de decir sin vacilar que la considera amiga. Elena vio al niño más relajado, por eso no intervino.

Me llamo Damon, ¿y tú? – preguntó Damon con voz suave.

Eli. – sonrió el niño y extendió la mano para tocarle la cara.

Elena se tensó a la vez que lo hizo Damon, pero le pareció ver que el chico le negaba sutilmente con la cabeza. Ese movimiento que creyó ver la detuvo. Ajeno a ello, Elijah continuó subiendo la mano, acariciándole la mejilla en el proceso, hasta agarrar la patilla de las gafas.

Al ver que trataba de quitárselas, Damon le ayudó, dejando ver sus ojos azules. Luego, siguiendo un impulso se las colocó a Elijah, que rió encantado.

Muy guapo, te quedan mejor que a mí. – comentó Damon, haciéndole reír más fuerte.

Hasta Elena sonrió un poco ante su ocurrencia. Parte de sus miedos se evaporaron al ver la forma en que Damon interactuaba con Elijah, pero otra parte, la que le impedía fiarse de Damon, seguía estando presente.

Me han dicho que te gusta mucho Superman, ¿no? – continuó Damon, señalando el muñeco que el niño seguía sosteniendo contra su pecho.

Sí. Asias. – dijo educadamente, sin necesidad de que Elena le recordase que había sido Damon el que le había regalado el muñeco.

El chico amplió su sonrisa, sintiendo una extraña sensación de calidez en el pecho. No supo si le pareció extraña porque nunca había sentido algo así o porque hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo sentía.

¿Y tú sabes cuáles son los poderes de Superman? – preguntó, cogiéndole las gafas que le quedaban un poco grandes y amenazaban con caerse.

Aro. – replicó el niño ofendido y le tomó la mano, tirando de él hacia uno de los bancos del parque para explicárselo.

Elena los siguió manteniendo el mismo ritmo que ellos y deteniéndose de golpe al ver que ese parque era muy parecido al de sueño.

¿Estás bien? – la voz de Damon no ayudó, solo aumentó la impresión de volver a estar en el sueño. Si cerraba los ojos seguro que sentiría la dulce presión de sus labios sobre su hombro… - Estás pálida. – volvió a decir Damon.

Esta vez Elena despertó y se pasó una mano por la frente, retirando un par de gotas de sudor frío.

No es nada. – negó, pero Damon no la creyó tan fácilmente.

¿Es por Elijah? – preguntó en voz más baja, usando el nombre completo del niño que nadie le había dicho. - ¿Han visto algo los médicos? ¿Es eso? – se preocupó.

No, Eli está bien dentro de su estado. No ha empeorado. – le aseguró ella también en voz baja, tratando de sonar convincente por lo que vio en sus ojos.

Damon rehuyó su mirada en cuanto notó que le miraba a los ojos y se sentó en una esquina del banco donde Elijah ya le esperaba. Ignoró a la chica a partir de entonces y se puso a jugar con el niño. Una vez agotaron las posibilidades del muñeco, Damon sacó una tablet del maletín y le preguntó si quería ver algo.

Entonces el móvil de Elena empezó a sonar y ella se levantó del banco para contestar con un poco de intimidad al ver quién llamaba en la pantalla.

Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás? – saludó Stefan alegremente en cuanto Elena le cogió el teléfono.

Hola Stefan. – le saludó ella, sentándose en el asiento del columpio. Desde donde estaba seguía viendo a Damon y Elijah, ninguno de los cuales se había inmutado por su marcha. El niño estaba demasiado embobado por lo que fuese que Damon le estuviese enseñando en la tablet. – Bien, ¿y tú?

Bien, estaba aquí pensando en ti y se me ocurrió llamarte. – le soltó Stefan directamente. Demasiado directamente. Elena no supo que decirle a eso, el beso del otro día vino a su mente y no supo reaccionar ante el evidente interés de Stefan. - ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te pillo ocupada? – preguntó Stefan, cambiando un poco el tono ante el silencio que le llegaba.

No, no. – reaccionó Elena, saliendo de sus pensamientos. – Solo me había distraído un poco, eso es todo. – le tranquilizó.

Genial, bueno, tengo un rato libre y me preguntaba si querrías que nos viéramos. – preguntó en un tono más suave.

Ahora no puedo, he quedado con Damon para que vea un rato a Eli, estoy ahora con él. – respondió con algo de pena.

¡¿Quéeee?! – alucinó Stefan, habiendo dejado de escuchar en el minuto en que escuchó las palabras quedado y Damon juntas en la misma frase. – Perdona, ¿has dicho Damon? – se disculpó, aún sin creérselo.

Sí, he dicho Damon y Eli. – respondió Elena, un poco molesta por su reacción. – Quería conocer a Eli, así que hemos quedado. – le explicó después, de forma que no le quedaron dudas.

Stefan apretó los dientes al otro lado de la línea. ¿De qué iba Damon? ¿Primero el regalo y ahora ver al niño? Aquello no le gustó nada.

Vale. Yo… escucha, me acaba de surgir algo. Luego te llamo, ¿vale? – dijo, no queriendo oír más.

Vale. – respondió Elena un poco desconcertada.

Stefan colgó rápidamente después de eso, pero ella decidió quedarse allí y aprovechar para revisar sus correos y ver hasta donde habían avanzado en las clases que se había perdido desde que recibió la noticia de la muerte de Kath. Total, para el caso que los chicos la hacían y podía controlarlos desde allí sin necesidad de estar pegada a ellos. No era que le importarse estar todo el día al lado de Elijah, pero era evidente que lo de tenerse tan cerca le hacía tanta ilusión a Damon como a ella.

Mientras ella hablaba, sin que notara el momento exacto, Elijah se había subido a las piernas de Damon y los dos seguían concentrados en la tablet. Notó que lo único que hacía Damon era sujetarla, dejando al pequeño que deslizara los dedos por la pantalla en lo que parecía una secuencia aleatoria para ella, que lo estaba viendo desde fuera.

Pero para ellos tenía todo el sentido del mundo, Elijah no hacía más que seguir las instrucciones del juego, como Damon le había enseñado y ahora hacía él solo. Tras muchos intentos, Elijah consiguió completar la primera pantalla.

¿Az vizto? – emocionado, se giró hacia Damon.

Muy bien, campeón. – le alabó Damon, ofreciéndole la mano para que chocara los cinco con él. Elijah lo hizo con una gran sonrisa. – Mira, está pasando algo. – le avisó, señalando la pantalla.

Elijah se quedó boquiabierto cuando junto al niño que era el protagonista del juego se abrió una puerta y apareció otro personaje vestido de arriba abajo como Batman. Llevaba el rostro cubierto, pero la coleta castaña y su figura delataban que se trataba de una chica. Una heroína para ayudar al niño en su cruzada.

Ahora ella te ayudará en las siguientes pantallas. – explicó Damon a Elijah. - ¿Te gusta? – preguntó un poco tímido. Le había venido la inspiración después de la conversación por mensajes con Elena de la noche anterior y se había puesto al instante a preparar aquella pequeña sorpresa para Elijah. No se había ido a dormir hasta comprobar que funcionase en la tablet.

Sí. – sonrió el pequeño y Damon también sonrió, hasta que empezó a sonar la alarma del móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Lo sacó con desgana, sabiendo lo que significaba antes de verlo en la pantalla. Había programado aquel aviso para no llegar tarde a la importante reunión que tenía en pocos minutos. La apagó, sintiendo que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido.

¿Por qué no llamas a la tía Elena? – le pidió a Elijah, perfectamente consciente del momento en que ella se había alejado y sintiéndose aliviado por ello.

¿No jegamos más? – se extrañó Elijah, en tono triste al ver que empezaba a guardar la tablet.

Tengo que ir a trabajar, pero podemos jugar otro día. ¿Quieres qué nos veamos otro día? – le preguntó, volviendo a obtener una respuesta positiva del niño.

Más que eso, Elijah se movió en su regazo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Damon se quedó inmóvil al principio, pero consiguió reaccionar y devolver un poco de ese tierno abrazo. Elijah se bajó y fue a buscar a Elena, quién ya se había levantado del columpio y acercado un poco.

Tengo que irme ya. Nos vemos otro día, ¿vale Eli? – le preguntó al niño, que asintió con una mano en la de Elena y sujetando el muñeco de Superman en la otra. – Ya te llamaré, adiós. – le dijo ahora a Elena, tratando de no mirarla muy directamente y sonando un poco brusco.

Elena apretó un poco más la manita de Elijah, recordándose a sí misma que no debía dejar que Damon la afectase tanto. Se calmó inspirando aire profundamente y bajó la mirada hasta el niño.

¿Tienes hambre? ¿Nos vamos a casa? – le preguntó, echando a andar hacia donde habían dejado el coche.

Estaba asegurándose de que Elijah estuviera bien atado en su sillita cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Damon le había dicho que era su hora de la comida pero ella no le había visto comer nada. ¿Se lo había saltado para estar con Elijah? ¿O la había manipulado para hacer lo que él quería?

Movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos mientras cerraba la puerta.

¿Te lo has pasado bien, Eli? ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? – le preguntó curiosa, una vez ocupó el asiento del conductor.

Entusiasmado, Elijah empezó a hablarle a su manera del juego que Damon le había enseñado.

Stefan solo tuvo que mandar un par de mensajes para conseguir un plan después que Elena le confesase que estaba con Damon. Esa idea le molestaba tanto que apenas le prestaba atención a lo que su amigo Klaus le estaba diciendo. Habían quedado en la galería de Klaus y estaban comiendo allí. Al final Klaus, harto de ser ignorado, le echó salsa picante en vez de kepchup en las patatas fritas que se estaba comiendo.

Como esperaba, Stefan no lo notó y se comió unas cuantas de golpe. Abrió mucho los ojos al sentir el picor, empezando a toser y pidiendo agua desesperadamente.

Muy gracioso. – dijo molesto cuando fue capaz de hablar de nuevo, fulminando a Klaus con la mirada.

Pues haberme hecho caso. – se defendió Klaus. - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? Estás en babia. – se quejó.

Perdona tío. – se disculpó Stefan, llevándose la mano a la nuca. – Es solo que… Damon.

¿Qué te pasa ahora con Damon? – se interesó su amigo.

Está pasando otra vez. – se lamentó. Klaus le miró sin entender nada. – Va a por la misma chica que yo, cree que puede quitarme a Kath.

¿Kath? ¿Pero no se llamaba Elena? – se extrañó, ya que ese no era el nombre que Stefan le había dado para su último interés amoroso.

Sí, eso. – respondió Stefan, sin darle demasiada importancia al error que había cometido. – Primero le compra un estúpido muñeco al niño, luego se hace el bueno fingiendo que le interesa verlo y seguro que acaba llevándose el mérito de todo. – le continuó explicando.

Haz tú lo mismo. – le aconsejó Klaus, comiéndose las patatas fritas que su amigo ya no quería. – Juega a las casitas con ella, dile de ver al niño, cómprale alguna cosa. – se encogió de hombros.

Pues claro, eso es. – sonrió Stefan. – Gracias tío.

Stefan volvió a llamar por la tarde, despertando a Elijah de su siesta. Muy misterioso, insistió a Elena para que fueran a verle, excusándose en que esperaba un paquete y por eso no podía salir de casa. A Elena le extrañó, pero como era la primera vez que Stefan incluía a Elijah para algo no pudo negarse.

Un rato después se presentaba en el piso de Stefan con Elijah abrazado a su pierna y llevando su muñeco en la otra mano.

Hola. – Stefan se apresuró a darle un rápido beso, más cerca de los labios que de la mejilla, antes de mirar al pequeño. – Soy Stefan, ¿y tú?

Eli. – respondió el niño, entre malhumorado por no haber podido dormir todo lo que le gustaría e intimidado por la rapidez con la que se manejaba Stefan.

No os quedéis ahí, pasad. – les invitó, apoyando en la espalda de Elena una mano que no retiró hasta que se hubieron sentado.

Stefan le plantó a Elijah un paquete envuelto con tanto papel de regalo que Elena tuvo que ayudarle un poco, ya que él no tenía mucha paciencia en ese momento, y fue a preparar algo de beber para ellos y al niño le dio un vaso de agua al no tener nada más que pudiera tomar.

Se trataba de un muñeco articulado de plástico, que no llamó la atención de Elijah más que un par de minutos antes de que se pusiera a jugar con el mucho más interesante papel de burbuja y Superman.

Perdónale, está un poco tonto porque no ha dormido bien la siesta. – se disculpó Elena, acariciando el cabello de Elijah que no paraba de subirse encima suya, notando que Stefan no parecía estar muy contento con el comportamiento del niño. – Será mejor que me lo lleve. – dijo, algo aliviada porque notaba la tensión flotando en el ambiente.

Stefan asintió decepcionado y se levantó para abrir.

Mañana nos vemos, ¿no? – quiso asegurarse de que al menos la vería. - ¿Hacemos algo después?

No sé, ya veremos después. – Elena no quiso comprometerse, ya que podía ser uno de los días más importantes de su vida.

Vale. – aceptó Stefan y sonrió, extendiendo la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Nos vemos, ¿vale? – le sonrió Elena, ya que Elijah no disimulaba lo impaciente que estaba por ir a casa y le dio la mano al niño para llevarle hasta el coche.

Elena no podía dormir por miedo que los nervios y la tensión le volvieran a provocar un sueño como el de la noche anterior. Se levantó a por un vaso de leche que la ayudará a calmarse y aprovechó para ver también como estaba Elijah.

El niño dormía profundamente y le colocó suavemente las sábanas. Elijah se movió en sueños, pero no soltó el muñeco ni se despertó. A Elena le pareció una imagen tan adorable que no quiso desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacerle una foto.

Al ir a por su móvil vio que tenía un mensaje, que abrió mientras caminaba silenciosamente a la habitación de Elijah.

"_He encontrado unos foros donde hablan de sus experiencias madres que tienen niños como Elijah. Si me das tu correo puedo mandártelos por si te interesan."_

Típico de Damon: frío, conciso y borde. Pero por desgracia le interesaban, así que no tardó demasiado en teclearle su email. Después lo pensó un poco, pero como Damon había parecido conectar tan bien como Elijah en el parque, le mandó también la foto que le acababa de hacer al niño dormido.

"_Gracias"_, fue la rápida respuesta de Damon. La aplicación le indicó varias veces que el chico estaba escribiendo, a pesar de que no le llegaba nada, por lo que supuso que debía de estar borrándolo.

"_Ese pulgar…"_, recibió al fin, un mensaje demasiado corto para todo lo que Damon había tardado en escribir. Miró al pequeño, que se había llevado el pulgar a la boca en lo que ella había ido a por el móvil.

"_No quiero despertarle, está cansadito."_, le respondió.

"_Eso es normal por lo que he leído."_, Elena se quedó boquiabierta, ¿estaba tratando de consolarla? El interés de Damon por Elijah la desconcertaba tanto como su comportamiento.

"_Sí, yo también he leído algo". "Hoy se lo ha pasado muy bien contigo. Le ha encantado no se qué juego que dice que le has enseñado. ", _le escribió después.

Damon respondió primero con una carita sonriente.

"_Yo también con él." _

Elena se quedó mirando la pantalla del móvil hasta que ésta se apagó, sin que le llegase nada. El agradable silencio y la rítmica respiración de Elijah la acunaban, por lo que decidió irse a su habitación. Vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje cuando conectó el móvil al cargador.

"_Ya te he mandado eso, que lo disfrutes :P" _

Extrañada por esas palabras, Elena se metió en la cama con el móvil y se apresuró a abrir su correo, encontrando que tenía un mail de una dirección desconocida con el nombre de Elijah como asunto. Estaba en blanco, con varios documentos adjuntos con los comentarios que Damon había seleccionado. Pero el último, el titulado SVSB, era un documento de texto con varios links.

"_Lástima que tengamos que esperar para saber cuál es mejor, pero por si te quieres ir documentando… Descubrirás que llevo razón y Superman es mejor ;) _", decía la frase que estaba sobre los links. Elena abrió uno, que le llevó a una noticia sobre la próxima película de Superman, que también incluiría a Batman.

Tal y como Damon había asegurado, los resultados de las pruebas estuvieron listos en dos días y los llamaron del hospital para que fuesen a recogerlos. Elena se comunicó con los hermanos en cuanto lo supo, hablando con Stefan y mandándole un mensaje a Damon, ya que era la única forma de la que no discutían.

Quedó con ellos directamente en el hospital y dejó a Elijah al cuidado de Rose. Ninguno de los dos le puso problemas para reunirse con ella, pero cuando llegó solo encontró a Damon. Intercambió con el chico los típicos saludos de cortesía y ya no supo que más decirle. Él tampoco ayudó al mantener la distancia e ignorarla.

Una vez más, Elena no supo que pensar de él. La trataba como si no existiera, o a veces hasta peor, cuando la tenía delante, pero cuando hablaban por mensaje era capaz de mostrarse incluso majo. Pero luego era encantador con Eli y se interesaba por él, solo por eso merecía la pena aguantar cualquiera de sus borderías.

Para recordarse a sí misma lo mucho que merecía la pena aguantarle, sacó su móvil y buscó la foto que había hecho la mañana anterior en el parque. No sabía porque lo había hecho, pero capturó uno de los momentos de complicidad entre Damon y Eli sin que ninguno de los dos lo notase. La sonrisa de Eli delataba que estaba encantado, el motivo por el que había hecho la foto, y Damon parecía alguien completamente distinto.

Por fin. – escuchó decir a Damon y levantó la vista para ver que Stefan ya había llegado tras unos minutos de retraso.

Bueno, ¿entramos? – Elena se guardó el móvil y cogió el pomo de la puerta, centrándose en lo que era importante.

Ambos hermanos asintieron y entraron en la consulta.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

En el despacho del médico sólo había dos sillas frente a la mesa. Elena se sentó a una de ellas y Stefan hizo lo propio con la otra. Damon se quedó en pie junto a la puerta, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

No te preocupes, Elena. Todo saldrá bien - dijo Stefan colocando su mano sobre el muslo de la chica, en un gesto que a Damon no le hizo nada de gracia aunque no pudo entender el por qué.

Eso no lo sabes, Stefan. No digas algo que no sabes. No digas que todo saldrá bien si no lo sabes - le dijo Elena con los nervios a flor de piel.

Lo que mi hermano trata de decir, Elena - dijo Damon desde atrás haciendo a ambos girarse hacia él sorprendidos - Es que encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo pase lo que pase. ¿Verdad, Stefan?

Eso - dijo Stefan mirando ahora a Elena y asintiendo.

Gracias - dijo Elena mirando a Stefan, aunque por el rabillo del ojo miró a Damon, no atreviéndose a mirarlo de frente, puesto que sentía la mirada del chico por primera vez fija en ella.

El médico entró poco después liberando un poco la tensión que acababa de crearse en la habitación.

Buenos días - les saludó a los tres y se sentó ante ellos en su mesa de despacho - perdón por el retraso.

Bueno, ¿cómo quieren oír las noticias? - preguntó tras abrir una carpeta llena de papeles.

¿Entonces no son buenas? - preguntó Elena con un presentimiento.

Me temo que no, señorita GiIbert - negó el hombre con gesto triste. Ser un hematólogo pediátrico no acababa de acostumbrar a uno a la hora de decir malas noticias a una familia, seguía siendo la parte que más odiaba de su trabajo.

¿Cómo de malas? - preguntó Elena con un hilo de voz.

Ninguno de ustedes es compatible con el niño, lo lamento - dijo mirando a Elena, y la joven se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de pánico.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó Damon acercándose y Elena agradeció que al menos él se mantuviese frío y fuese capaz de hacer las preguntas que a ella se le habían atascado en la garganta y que no salían por el nudo que se le había formado.

Bueno, existen otras opciones, un hermano… Si tan sólo su hermana hubiese guardado algo del cordón umbilical del niño. ¿No le comentó nada de eso?

Eso es imposible, doctor. Mi hermana, la madre del niño, ha fallecido como usted sabe. Y no, No, no encontré nada en sus papeles… - dijo Elena.

Nos queda buscar en la base de datos estatal o la nacional, la probabilidad es menor fuera de la familia, pero podríamos encontrar a un donante compatible.

También cabe la posibilidad de lanzar una búsqueda a nivel internacional, pero sería de manera privada, y costaría…

No es problema, busque lo que tenga que buscar, doctor - dijo Damon acercándose un poco más, Elena pudo sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del chico ahora casi rozándola.

Está bien, esperemos que haya suerte - sonrió el doctor tratando de animar algo el ambiente - Mientras tanto Elijah deberá seguir con su tratamiento, no se preocupen, aún nos queda algo de tiempo y…

Esto… - dijo Stefan interrumpiendo al médico - Doctor, las… las pruebas… ¿la paternidad?

Ah, sí - dijo el hombre buscando en la carpeta. Elena se giró hacia Stefan, no pudiendo creerse que no pudiera esperar a otro momento para preguntar aquello, aunque quizá es que el chico deseaba conocer la verdad. Lo disculpó pues se le veía bastante nervioso también.

También son negativos - dijo el médico tras comprobarlo.

Debe de haber un error - dijo Damon dejando a Stefan con la palabra en la boca y esta vez sí que Elena se giró a mirarle, notaba como la tensión emanaba en ondas desde el cuerpo de Damon.

Me temo que no lo hay, son pruebas genéticas y le aseguro que mi equipo tiene una efectividad del 99,97% demostrada - dijo el médico.

Eso quiere decir que hay un margen de error del 0,03% - dijo Damon.

Podemos repetir las pruebas todas las veces que quieran, pero le aseguro que el resultado será el mismo.

No será necesario repetirlas, gracias - dijo Stefan, el alivio claramente reflejado en su rostro.

Damon se giró hacia su hermano y le atravesó con la mirada, por supuesto que Stefan no querría repetir las pruebas, seguro que internamente daba saltos de alegría ante la noticia. Si las miradas matasen Stefan habría caído muerto en aquél instante.

Si me dis… - dijo Damon pero no fue capaz de acabar la frase y ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

Perdone a mi hermano, es algo maleducado. No es personal - dijo Stefan girándose al médico y esta vez fue Elena la que le fulminó con la mirada, no había necesidad alguna de añadir ese comentario acerca de Damon.

Elena suspiró hondo pensando que ya llevaba demasiadas cosas encima, así que decidió ignorar a Stefan y continuar haciendo preguntas al médico.

Damon llegó casi como un autómata hasta su coche, se ahogaba en aquel edificio, necesitaba aire.

¡Joder! - gritó dándole una patada al neumático cuando se apoyó sobre el techo del coche.

¡Joder, joder, joder! - gritaba dándole patadas.

Estaba furioso, furioso con los resultados de las pruebas de compatibilidad que habían sido negativos, furioso porque un niño tan adorable como Elijah tuviese que estar tan gravemente enfermo y sobre todo furioso con Katherine por no haberle dicho mucho antes que tenía un hijo.

Katherine había actuado como una egoísta. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Qué pasaba con el tiempo que le había robado de estar con Elijah? ¿Y si ahora no le quedaba demasiado tiempo?

No quiso ni plantearse aquella posibilidad, si estaba en su mano nada le pasaría a aquel niño.

Elena salió del hospital junto a Stefan e instintivamente su mirada se enfocó sin que ella pudiera evitarlo en la figura a lo lejos de Damon en el parking apoyado sobre su coche. Sintió que debía ir a hablar con él y contarle lo que el médico les había dicho sobre Eli cuando él se había ido, o al menos eso es lo que se dijo a sí misma.

¿Me esperas en el coche? Está en la parte de atrás, junto a urgencias - le dijo a Stefan tendiéndole las llaves - He olvidado algo - añadió.

Claro, no tardes - sonrió Stefan y lanzó las llaves al aire para cogerlas después y encaminarse hacia el coche.

Cuando Elena estuvo segura de que Stefan ya no la veía fue derecha hacia donde veía a Damon, no estando muy segura de porqué había decidido ir hacia él al verle así de aquella manera apoyado sobre el techo de su coche y respirando aceleradamente.

¿Estás bien? - le preguntó con un poco de miedo en la voz.

Damon no se giró hacia ella y soltó una risa que sonó más bien triste, como si se riese de sí mismo.

Todo este tiempo, todos estos años me convencí a mí mismo de que ese niño no era mío, porque no quería tener nada que ver con tu hermana. Por lo que ella me hizo. No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad en que algo me uniese a ella… Me creí mi propia mentira… y por culpa de eso…

Nada de esto es culpa tuya… - se apresuró a decir Elena, conmovida por la vulnerabilidad que por primera vez veía por parte de Damon.

¿No? - le preguntó Damon volviendo a reírse - Si yo hubiese hecho o dicho algo, si yo hubiera… El niño no tenía la culpa de lo que pasó entre Kath y yo - le dijo - Jamás la tuvo… Y yo se las eché todas…

¡Joder! - volvió a gritar al poco dando una nueva patada a la rueda y haciendo a Elena dar un bote al verle así.

Esto cambia las cosas, Elena - le dijo ahora girándose hacia ella - Elijah es mi hijo y quiero reconocerlo como tal, y quiero que me conozca, no quisiera que me privaras de mi tiempo con él, ya bastante se me ha robado, ¿no crees? - le preguntó con dureza ahora. Elena no supo qué responder, en parte Damon tenía razón, pero no podía dársela, puesto que eso sería hablar mal de su hermana y ella tampoco quería hacer aquello.

¿Vas a quitarme al niño? - preguntó Elena armándose de valor, cuando Damon finalmente le retiró la mirada, fijándola en el infinito, en algún punto tras ella.

¿Cómo? - preguntó el chico ahora mirándola - ¿Pero qué crees que soy, Elena? Hablaba de los papeles, poner mi nombre donde pone desconocido, organizar visitas… Algo así… No sé… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te quitaría al niño? Le he visto contigo, he visto cómo te preocupas por él, cómo… ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual, piensa lo que quieras - dijo abriendo la puerta del coche y sacó una pequeña libreta en la que se puso a anotar algo - Empezaré a ver las opciones esas de la donación internacional, ¿podrías traer al niño mañana? ¿Cuando acabe de trabajar? Esta es mi dirección, a las 18.00 - dijo ahora dándole el papel a Elena pero reteniéndolo en la mano cuando ella tomó el otro extremo y mirándola a los ojos - No hace falta que vengas tú, mejor que traiga al niño Rose - le dijo y le soltó el papel.

Después de marcharse Damon, Elena fue hasta su coche donde ya la esperaba Stefan montado en el asiento del copiloto y condujo al chico hasta su casa en silencio.

Hasta luego - dijo Elena cuando paró delante del portal en segunda fila.

¿Por qué no aparcas y subes? - le preguntó Stefan y puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Elena, deslizándola después suavemente hacia el cuello, pero cuando Elena vio que se volvía a acercar a ella se separó algo bruscamente.

Perdona, Stefan, pero creo que vas muy rápido… yo… yo no puedo pensar en cosas así ahora mismo, y menos hoy - dijo seria.

¿No te viene bien relajarte? - sonrió el chico no dándose por enterado y acercándose un poco más a ella.

No, lo que quiero hacer es llegar a casa. Me caes bien, en serio, Stefan. Pero no quiero que leas nada más en esto. No quiero que pienses otra cosa… No estoy de humor para nada. Solo puedo pensar en Elijah.

¿Estás segura? ¿Y no crees que deberías de pensar un poco más en ti? - preguntó de nuevo Stefan.

Ahora mismo no puedo - dijo Elena y para que le quedara más claro se giró hacia el volante.

Está bien - dijo Stefan decepcionado - Llámame si cambias de opinión - le guiñó y se acercó a darle un nuevo beso demasiado cerca de la boca.

Cuando Elena llegó a la casa al medio día hasta le temblaban las piernas.

¿Rose? - preguntó al soltar la chaqueta en la puerta y ver que todo estaba extrañamente en silencio, sin ruido de televisión o de juegos de fondo.

¡Despacho! - oyó la voz de Rose y se encaminó hacia allí.

¿Eli? - preguntó entrando y sentándose frente a ella.

Se quedó frito hace poco, me ha dado cosa despertarlo para comer. Ya despertará cuando tenga hambre - sonrió - Dicen que los niños si duermen es porque lo necesitan.

No ha ido bien, ¿verdad? - preguntó Rose al ver cómo Elena trataba de sonreírle a su comentario pero fracasaba estrepitosamente.

Fatal… ha ido fatal… Ninguno somos compatible, Rose… Ninguno… - dijo la chica empezando a llorar.

Eh, tranquila, calma - se apresuró a consolarla Rose, levantándose para acercarse a ella - Pero algo se podrá hacer ¿no? Algo os habrán dicho… no sé… ¿nada?

Bueno, hay que buscar ahora fuera de la familia…

Me haré las pruebas, mañana mismo - dijo Rose interrumpiendo a Elena.

Gracias - dijo Elena abrazándose a ella en respuesta, estaba tremendamente agradecida por poder contar con Rose en sus vidas.

Quien sabe, quizá haya suerte ¿verdad? - sonrió tratando de animarla.

Voy a pedirle a mis padres que también se hagan las pruebas, lo tengo decidido. Puede que no quisieran a ese niño pero es su nieto les guste o no. No creo que sean capaces de dejarle morir…

Yo tampoco lo creo, ¿ves como no está todo perdido? Lo conseguirás, Elena - volvió a sonreír Rose, y Elena sonrió también con ella esta vez.

Por cierto, ya sé de quién es hijo Elijah… Bueno, sabemos, TODOS - dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

Déjame adivinar, ¿Damon? - preguntó Rose.

¿Cómo lo has sabido? - preguntó Elena sorprendida.

Por tu cara - se rió la chica - Damon no te gusta ni un pelo - volvió a reírse.

No me tiene que gustar - dijo Elena - Sólo tiene que ser un buen padre para Elijah…

¿Y cómo se ha tomado la noticia? ¿Y Stefan?

Bien… o no sé… pero dice que quiere encargarse de todo, que quiere ser de verdad el padre de Eli…

¿Y tú no le crees o qué? - preguntó Rose no estando muy segura de lo que pensar por la expresión de Elena.

No, sí que le creo… es sólo que… Es igual… no importa - dijo Elena queriendo cambiar de tema y no poniéndose otra vez a pensar en Damon y en todo lo que le había dicho, lo cual no había dejado de hacer desde que dejara a Stefan en su piso.

¿Y entonces? Seguimos donde estábamos, ¿no? Con Elijah, me refiero - dijo Rose - Esperar y tratamiento…

Así es - dijo Elena.

Las dos chicas se enfrascaron entonces en la rutina de la casa. Preparando el almuerzo, comiendo después con Elijah cuando éste se despertó, jugando con él, bañándole, dándole la cena, acostándolo con un cuento y finalmente las dos estaban sentadas viendo sin ver la televisión. Ambas en silencio, ambas con sus pensamientos en el niño que dormía en el piso de arriba.

Rose, tú no sabrás si Katherine donó el cordón de Elijah, ¿verdad? ¿No te comentó ella algo? - le preguntó Elena con esperanzas.

No, no se lo planteó nunca que yo sepa… ¿Eso habría ayudado? - preguntó Rose.

Claro, un autotransplante podría haber sido una posibilidad… eso, un hermano compatible… - sonrió Elena con pena ante la imposibilidad de conseguir ya ninguna de aquellas cosas.

¡Un momento! - dijo Elena asustando a Rose.

¿Estás bien? - le preguntó la chica al ver la extraña expresión en la cara de Elena.

¡Eso es!… ¡Es la solución! Sería perfecto, sería lo mejor…

¿Qué sería perfecto? - volvió a preguntar Rose.

¿Cómo no lo he visto antes? - siguió hablando Elena como si estuviera loca.

Quédate con Eli, ¿vale? Tengo que ir a un sitio. No te preocupes, es por Eli - dijo Elena acercándose a darle un abrazo y saliendo de la casa con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Damon estaba en su piso investigando numerosas agencias que guardaban cordones umbilicales congelados y la forma de acelerar el nombre de Elijah en las listas de donantes. No le importaba si aquello estaba bien o estaba mal, lo único que le importaba era que había que salvar a Elijah, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por él. No quiso ni pensar en que colar a su hijo quizá le diese menos tiempo al hijo de otro. Cualquier padre haría lo mismo en su lugar.

El sonido del timbre le extrañó. No esperaba a nadie, eran casi las once de la noche.

Se acercó a la puerta y se quedó pasmado al comprobar que no era otra sino Elena la persona que estaba al otro lado.

Se miró un segundo en el espejo de la entradita a ver el aspecto que tenía. "¿Qué coño haces?" se regañó mentalmente e instantes después y abrió la puerta.

¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó seco nada más abrirle.

Elena lo recorrió un segundo con la mirada. El chico llevaba unos vaqueros claros gastados y una camiseta negra, con el personaje del videojuego de Zelda, Link, serigrafiado, y que había visto mejores épocas. Además estaba descalzo.

Hola, buenas noches… La gente sigue saludando así, ¿no? - no pudo evitar responderle Elena a pesar de que se había propuesto de que aquello lo empezaría con buen pie, pero una vez más Damon no se lo había facilitado.

Hola, buenas noches, ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo Damon con aquella sonrisa que a veces hacía al corazón de Elena dar un vuelco y a veces la ponía de mala leche, normalmente la ponía de mala leche.

¿Puedo pasar? Quiero hablar contigo - preguntó la chica.

Damon la miró un momento, como decidiendo si debía dejarla pasar o no, pero finalmente se apartó de la puerta y le señaló el interior.

Elena no se lo pensó dos veces y entró en el apartamento. Era una casa amplia y espaciosa, le recordó bastante por la decoración al despacho de Damon, todo en cristal y piel y sencillo pero moderno.

Damon se acercó hasta la mesa de café y cerró la pantalla del portátil sentándose sobre la mesa, haciendo a Elena el gesto de que se sentase frente a él en el sillón negro de cuero. La chica se quitó la chaqueta y nerviosa se sentó frente a él.

¿Y bien? - dijo Damon finalmente al ver que Elena no hablaba y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Tomó un sorbo del bourbon que había dejado antes en la mesita.

Quiero que me des tu esperma - dijo Elena.

Damon escupió la bebida que tenía en la boca y a punto estuvo de atragantarse, tosió varias veces golpeándose el pecho hasta que se recuperó.

¿Perdona? - le preguntó a Elena, no sabiendo si es que no la había oído o se había vuelto loca.

Sí, tu esperma - dijo Elena de nuevo, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

¿Y qué demonios vas a hacer tú con mi esperma?

Tener un hijo, por supuesto - dijo Elena.

Claro, como no se me había ocurrido - dijo Damon poniendo los ojos en blanco y asumiendo que la chica sí que realmente estaba chalada.

No, no lo entiendes - trató de explicarse Elena - El médico, esta mañana, ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo de un hermano compatible? Pues se me ha ocurrido… Kath y yo somos gemelas, se supone que nuestro ADN es idéntico ¿no? Y si tú eres el padre de Elijah, sólo necesito tu esperma, los médicos seleccionaran mis óvulos y pueden hacer un niño que no esté enfermo y que además sea compatible con Elijah. ¡Es perfecto! - dijo Elena emocionada.

Se te olvida la parte en que estarías trayendo un niño al mundo, Elena - le dijo Damon serio.

No me importa, no me pesa. Es por Elijah, además, sería un niño muy querido, sería el niño que salvó a Eli…

¿Y yo? - preguntó Damon atónito - ¿Tendrías un hijo conmigo?

No te estoy pidiendo que nos acostemos ni nada - dijo Elena ignorando el leve cosquilleo que esa idea le había dado - Solo te pido tu esperma, ¿nunca has donado? Pues sería igual, no te pido nada más. Ni tendrías que hacer nada con el niño ni nada, ya nos las apañaremos - dijo ella.

Elena, hay otras opciones, buscaremos la donación internacional, llamaré a mi padre si hace falta para que se haga las pruebas… pero desde luego que no voy a darte mi esperma - dijo Damon levantándose serio - Si esto era todo… - le señaló la puerta.

¿Pero por qué no? - le preguntó Elena - ¿Es que no te importa Elijah?

Cómo puedes siquiera decirme eso… - dijo Damon obviamente dolido - ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi casa a contarme una locura y esperar que te apoye e insultarme cuando no lo hago?

Yo sol…

No, ya has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir - dijo Damon ahora furioso - Ahora hablaré yo. Un hijo es algo que debería ser fruto del amor, debería nacer en un hogar en el que sus padres se amen y le den la protección y el cariño que necesita. ¿Cómo esperas que tenga un hijo contigo si ni tan siquiera podemos estar en la misma habitación? No sé que piensas de mí, Elena, pero te aseguro que la familia es algo que me tomo MUY enserio, es lo más importante para mí. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no me preocupo por Elijah? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no me duele verle enfermo? ¡Haría cualquier cosa por él!

Menos tener un hijo conmigo - dijo Elena ahora dolida ella.

Elena, encontraremos otra solución… - dijo Damon tratando de calmar el ambiente.

Espero que tengas razón - dijo Elena y salió de allí antes de que Damon la viera derrumbarse en un mar de lágrimas.

Cuando Elena salió de la casa, Damon se echó a plomo en el sillón y se sujetó con los dedos índice y pulgar el puente de la nariz. Síntoma de que tenía otra incipiente jaqueca, cada vez más numerosas desde que Elena había entrado en su vida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Damon continuó investigando a pesar de que el dolor de cabeza era cada vez mayor. Dio un suspiro cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más y se rindió por esa noche, dejando el ordenador. Le picaban un poco los ojos y fue a lavarse la cara para refrescárselos. Agotado, se apoyó en el lavabo y miró la hora en su móvil, pero sus ojos fueron derechos a la imagen de Elijah dormido que Elena le había mandado y que usaba como fondo de pantalla. La imagen de ese adorable niño que, como había descubierto ese mismo día, era su hijo.

Haría cualquier cosa por él, por eso, tras mirar la hora y hacer mentalmente el cálculo de la diferencia, buscó entre sus contactos y llamó a ese número que se había jurado no utilizar. El día que su padre había salido de su vida se había quitado un peso de encima, una carga que para nada quería recuperar pero Guisseppe era familiar de Elijah y necesitaba informarle para que se hiciera las pruebas de compatibilidad con su nieto.

Un momento, Gui enseguida le atiende. – le contestó una voz femenina con acento exótico.

Damon resopló y aguantó estoicamente con el teléfono pegado al oído hasta que al fin su padre se dignó a contestar.

¿Qué pasa, Damon? – le saludó fríamente su padre. - ¿Quieres consejo con un caso? Porque sí es así puedes mandarme un mail con todos los dat…

Tranquilo, esto va perfectamente sin ti. – le cortó Damon con la misma frialdad. – No te preocupes, puedes seguir con tus vacaciones permanentes. – cuando su hijo mayor se graduó como abogado y Guisseppe comprobó que podía dejar la oficina en sus manos, no tardó demasiado en jubilarse y marcharse a disfrutar a una isla paradisíaca. – Solo necesito que te pases por el hospital más cercano y que pidas que manden una prueba de compatibilidad genética al hospital de aquí. Es un análisis de sangre, no te robará más que cinco minutos. – le soltó directamente, queriendo acabar la conversación lo antes posible.

¿Para qué? – replicó Guisseppe poniéndose serio.

Lo necesito y ya. – Damon intentó escabullirse, sin mucho éxito.

¿Qué está pasando, Damon? – lo regañó como si aún fuese un niño.

Es para tu nieto, está enfermo y necesita un trasplante de médula de alguien que sea compatible. Stefan y yo no lo somos y hay que probar con todos los familiares. – resumió.

¿Nieto? – alucinó Guisseppe, recomponiéndose rápidamente. – Y será hijo tuyo, claro. – dijo con evidente tono de decepción.

Ahórratelo padre. – volvió a interrumpirle Damon, acostumbrado y harto de que por mucho que hiciera e intentase nunca consiguiera satisfacer a su padre. – Soy lo peor, un irresponsable, un inútil y todo eso. Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces. ¿Te vas a hacer la prueba o no? – preguntó, directo al grano.

Sí, claro. – respondió Guisseppe tras un tenso silencio. – Mándame exactamente lo que tengo que pedir y donde mandarlo, que tengo un rato esta tarde antes de la sauna. Si ya has terminado…

Sí, ya puedes volver a tu retiro. – dijo Damon a modo de despedida, a pesar de que Guisseppe le colgó antes de que terminase de hablar.

* * *

Buenas días, madrugadora. – saludó Rose al ver a Elena ya desayunando en la cocina. - ¿Eli sigue durmiendo? – preguntó al no verle por ninguna parte.

Sí, debía estar hecho polvo. – respondió la chica en tono desanimado.

Normal, ayer tuvo mucho trote. – comentó Rose, echándose el café en la taza. – Venga, anímate un poco, que no se acaba el mundo y aún tenemos opciones. – dijo sentándose a su lado. - ¿Adónde fuiste anoche? – se interesó, ya que se había ido a la cama antes de que Elena volviese.

Fui a ver a Damon. – confesó.

¿A Damon? – se extrañó Rose, porque el chico no era precisamente la persona favorita de Elena. - ¿Para qué? ¿Por esa idea que se te ocurrió?

Para contársela. – asintió Elena con la cabeza. – Pero da igual, no quiso ayudarme.

¿Y qué era? Por curiosidad. – explicó Rose al ver que ella dudaba.

Bueno, como el médico nos dijo que un hermano podría ayudar. – se animó Elena. – Pensé que podríamos tener un hijo nosotros que salvará a Eli.

Rose escupió a la taza el café que acababa de tomar.

¿Por qué todos hacéis eso? – se molestó Elena, echándose hacia atrás en la silla cruzada de brazos. – Damon es el padre de Eli y yo soy la gemela de Kath, tengo su mismo ADN. Sería como si ellos tuvieran otro hijo, solo que nos aseguraríamos antes de que el bebé fuese compatible con Eli. – explicó, ante la expresión alucinada de Rose.

Perdona Elena, pero entiende que así… de primeras… pues suena un poco a locura. - empezó a disculparse Rose.

Ya, pero es perfecto. – se defendió Elena. - Es la solución perfecta para Eli y a mí no me importaría tener a ese niño. Pero a Damon sí, según él las circunstancias entre nosotros no son las adecuadas para tener a un niño.

Hombre, un poco raras sí que son. Pero la situación lo es. – se apresuró a añadir Rose ante el gesto dolido de Elena.

Damon confía en que haya otra solución, así que seguimos esperando. – Elena se levantó para llevar la taza al fregadero, echando un poco de agua en ella. – Por cierto, tienes que llevarle a Eli esta tarde. A las seis en esta dirección. – le dio un papel arrugado.

Vale. – respondió ella, estirando el papel para asegurarse de que se podía leer bien. - ¿Y por qué yo?

Porque a mí no quiere verme. – replicó la chica con dureza. – Voy a ver si Eli está despierto.

Ah, claro. – escuchó que murmuraba Rose y se detuvo sorprendida.

Pero estaba enfadada con Damon por lo de la noche anterior. Había esperado que el joven supiera ver lo que era mejor para Elijah y le había decepcionado su reacción. Confiaba en que al menos podía contar con él para luchar con uñas y dientes por Elijah, pero Damon había resultado no estar tan dispuesto como esperaba. No le apetecía escuchar nada más de él ahora mismo, quizá en otro momento le preguntase a Rose que había querido decir, pero ahora no lo hizo. Continuó andando y fue a la habitación del niño.

* * *

Stefan estaba tirado en el sofá de su apartamento, hablando por el móvil.

Pues resulta que al final el crío es hijo de Damon, no mío. – evidentemente aliviado, le estaba contando a su amigo Klaus las últimas novedades.

¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Se lo va a quedar? – preguntó éste.

No sé. Supongo. – se encogió hombros, estirándose para coger el mando de la televisión que estaba sobre la mesita y así poder cambiar de canal. – Menos mal, ¿te imaginas que me lo hubiera tenido que quedar yo?

¿Tú? ¿Y qué ibas a hacer tú con un crío? – rió su amigo.

Pues eso, que menos mal. – bajó un poco el volumen del televisor y dejó una película de tiros. – Oye, lo de la casa de la playa, ¿al final que pasa con eso? – cambió de tema.

¿No te lo he dicho? Ya lo tenemos todo confirmado. Hemos pensado ir un finde de estos y ver el sitio antes de que vayamos en verano. – le contó. - ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te apuntas?

Por supuesto. – respondió Stefan al instante.

¿Tú solito o con compañía?

Con compañía, siempre es mejor con compañía. – sonrió el chico.

¿La vas a traer tú o te la busco? Tengo un par de amigas que seguro que se apuntan a venirse con nosotros. – sugirió Klaus.

Yo me ocupo. – respondió Stefan, con aire soñador.

¿No te habían dado calabazas? – se burló Klaus ante su tono.

Me dijo que ahora no, no dijo nada de más adelante. Y el viaje será más adelante. – sonrió.

Buen punto. – rió Klaus. – Bueno, ya me dirás. Tengo que dejarte, que ha entrado alguien.

Vale, hasta luego tío. – se despidió Stefan y continuó tranquilamente viendo la película, solo apartando los ojos de la televisión para levantarse a por una cerveza.

* * *

Cuando Rose llegó con Elijah después de que el niño hubiera pasado un rato con Damon encontró a Elena sentada en la alfombra, con la mesita llena de papeles en los que estaba sumergida.

¡Tita Lena! – la saludó Elijah contento y corrió hacia ella a abrazarla.

Hola Eli. – respondió ella, secándose disimuladamente el último resto de las lágrimas que había derramado un rato antes, cuando había llamado a sus padres para pedirles que se hicieran las pruebas de compatibilidad con Elijah. Le había costado, pero al final habían accedido. - ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

¿Po que lolas, tía Lena? – la ignoró el niño, fijándose en los ojos que tenía aún algo rojos. - ¿Tas tiste? – cambió el gesto también él.

No cariño. – sonrió Elena para que él también lo hiciera. – Es que se me han acumulado muchas cosas y tengo varios trabajos que hacer y me he agobiado un poco, pero no pasa nada. ¿Vale?

Male. – sonrió Elijah y volvió a abrazarla mientras Rose los observaba con ternura desde el sofá.

Espera, espera. – lo retuvo Elena cuando el niño trató de escabullirse de sus brazos. - ¿Cómo lo has pasado con Damon? – le preguntó, ahora seria.

Men. – respondió el niño, empezando a contarle rápidamente y enredándose con las palabras lo que había hecho.

* * *

Esa fue su rutina diaria durante los días que siguieron, hasta que el fin de semana Damon les pidió permiso para llevarse a Elijah a dar una vuelta, los dos solos. Quiso que fuera algo especial para los dos, la primera salida padre e hijo aunque el niño no lo supiera aún. Y como la debilidad del pequeño eran los superhéroes, Damon había pensado llevarle a una exposición de cómics que había visto en internet que se celebraba en la ciudad. Aunque eso no se lo dijo a nadie, claro.

Estaba un poco nervioso cuando fue a recoger a Elijah, a pesar de que se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía motivos para estarlo.

Hola. – le saludó Rose al abrirle, y respiró aliviado por no encontrarse con Elena. – Pasa un momento, Elena está terminando de vestirle. – dijo divertida, ya que para frustración de Elena, el niño se había manchado en el último momento y había que cambiarle de ropa.

Rose volvió a su despacho y lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos. Damon dio una pequeña vuelta por el salón, reprimiendo el impulso de revolverse el pelo. Se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de Elena llegándole desde el pasillo.

Tienes que portarte bien, Eli.

Si. – contestó Elijah, impaciente.

Se apartó un poco cuando le pareció que salían y enseguida ambos entraron al salón. Los ojos del niño brillaron al verle y Damon se acuclilló ante él.

Hola, ¿listo para la aventura? – le sonrió y Elijah asintió con la cabeza entusiasmado.

Le tendió la mano y en cuanto tuvo su pequeña manita entre la suya no le quedaron más excusas para no levantar la cabeza hasta Elena. Apenas habían hablado desde la noche que ella se había presentado en su casa y tampoco sabía muy bien que decirle después de que se tomara su negativa tan a pecho.

Estas son las cosas de Eli. – dijo Elena, pasándole una pequeña mochilita azul de Mickey.

Damon vio la decepción en su mirada y le asaltaron unas inmensas ganas de salir de allí.

Si necesitas algo nos llamas. – continuó hablando Elena.

Sí. – asintió colgándose la mochila del niño del hombro. – Ya te escribiré cuando estemos de camino. – dijo, ya que aún no había decidido si cenaría con Elijah o no, depende de cómo viera al niño.

Que no sea muy tarde. – le pidió la chica antes de despedirlos.

Vamos Eli. – le indicó al niño cuando la puerta se cerró, echando a andar llevándole de la mano.

Todos sus problemas y preocupaciones se desvanecieron ante la cara de ilusión de Elijah cuando vio adónde iban y eso mereció la pena para Damon. No había mucha gente, aunque más de la que el chico esperaba.

¿Quieres agua, Eli? – le preguntó al rato, al notar que el niño se quedaba un poco atrás.

Si. – asintió y Damon buscó algún sitio en el que pudieran descansar.

¿Estás cansado? – insistió al notarle un poco pálido cuando se sentó.

Elijah no contestó, se llevó una mano a la cabeza en vez de tomar la botellita de agua que Damon le ofrecía.

¿Estás bien, Eli? – se empezó a preocupar Damon, apoyando las manos en sus hombros.

Unas gotas rojas cayeron en la inmaculada camisa blanca que llevaba el niño. Elijah abrió mucho los ojos al notar que le sangraba la nariz y empezó a llorar asustado.

No, no. – trató de calmarle Damon, que también estaba asustado, sacando un pañuelo para limpiarle. – No pasa nada. – repitió.

La hemorragia no se detenía por mucho que Damon lo intentase. La sangre manaba cada vez con más fuerza, Elijah aumentaba el volumen de sus llantos y se estaba poniendo más y más blanco.

Mierda. – masculló Damon entredientes, sintiéndose más impotente que nunca en su vida al no poder hacer nada. – Apriétate esto Eli. – le pidió, intentando que se sujetara el pañuelo contra la nariz y tendiéndole la mano.

Elijah negó con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar, echándose hacia atrás en el respaldo del banco.

Mami, tita Lena, tita Roze. – llamaba entre lloros.

Damon tuvo más que suficiente y se agachó para cogerle en brazos. Sabía por todo lo que había leído que aquello era por culpa de la enfermedad. Él no podía hacer nada, pero los médicos sí. Su coche estaba aparcado frente a la puerta pero ni se acordó de ese detalle, todo en lo que podía pensar era en que el hospital estaba a pocas calles de allí.

No llores Eli. – susurraba inútilmente Damon, sintiendo que tanto la sangre como sus lágrimas le mojaban el hombro, donde el niño apoyaba la cabeza. - ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? ¿Qué venga Rose? – probó, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. - ¿Elena?

Iba andando lo más rápido que podía, sin correr para no llamar la atención de la gente más de lo que ya lo hacían. Temía que alguien los parase y los entretuviera.

Quero a la tita Elena. – lloró Elijah.

Ahora la llamo para que venga, pero primero vamos a ver a un médico muy simpático, ¿vale? – le aseguró.

Entró en las urgencias, donde les atendieron enseguida en cuanto explicó las circunstancias del niño en recepción. Hasta entonces se había mantenido más o menos frío, pero una vez que los pasaron a la sala de curas con el médico, permitió que el peso de lo que acababa de pasar cayera sobre él.

¿Es familiar del niño? – le preguntó el médico, mientras examinaba a Elijah, que seguía llorando aunque con menos fuerza.

Su padre. Dígame la verdad, doctor. ¿Es algo grave? – preocupado, Damon no podía dejar de mirar la sangre, escandalosamente roja, que manchaba gran parte de la camisa de Elijah.

Es relativamente normal en estos casos. – le tranquilizó el médico al verlo muy nervioso, algo que podía influir negativamente al niño. – Aunque parece que ha sido un ataque bastante fuerte. – reflexionó. – Le haremos unos análisis y una transfusión para que se quede tranquilo. Si no vemos nada extraño, podrá llevárselo a casa en cuanto hayamos terminado. ¿Cuál es el grupo sanguíneo del niño?

Damon se quedó en blanco ante eso y se llevó una mano a la frente sin que las palabras llegasen en su auxilio. Acabó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Soy 0 negativo, ¿no podría donarle yo? – acabó diciendo.

Sí, claro. – respondió el doctor, reconociendo su tipo de sangre como el del donante universal. – Si viene conmigo…

¿Ahora? ¿Y Eli? – preguntó, mirándole. Elijah seguía tumbado en la camilla, sollozaba quedamente, le habían puesto unos tapones para detener el sangrado y ya parecía más tranquilo.

Yo me quedo con él. – dijo la enfermera y cuando la mirada de Damon se posó sobre ella, le enseñó disimuladamente la piruleta que llevaba en el bolsillo de la bata y que pensaba darle a Elijah cuando todo hubiera pasado.

Damon se acercó al niño, retirándole el pelo que le caía sobre la frente con una mano.

Ahora vengo, ¿vale? Voy a esperar fuera a Elena para que no se pierda. – improvisó. - ¿Te quedas con esta señora que te va a dar un premio por ser tan bueno y valiente? Enseguida venimos nosotros.

¿Tas fadado? – preguntó el niño en tono triste.

No, claro que no, campeón. – le sonrió. – No es culpa tuya, es solo que estás malito y estás cosas pasan. Enseguida venimos los dos, ¿vale?

Male. – murmuró el niño.

Damon salió mirando varias veces hacia atrás, no quedándose tranquilo hasta ver que Elijah parecía cómodo con la amable enfermera.

Tengo que hacer una llamada un momento, a la tía del niño. – le pidió al médico.

Puede hacerla desde aquí, pero que sea corta. – le indicó, llevándole a una pequeña salita donde le indicó que se sentase.

Damon se armó de valor y buscó entre sus contactos el número de Elena.

¿Sí? ¿Damon? – contestó ella rápidamente, pero a Damon le pareció que le temblaba un poco la voz.

No te asustes. – le pidió, por si acaso.

Demasiado tarde. – respondió Elena, si ya le había extrañado que Damon la llamase en vez de escribirle como siempre, esas palabras habían terminado de rematarla. - ¿Qué has hecho? Sabía que no tenía que haberle dejado contigo. – soltó sin pensar, arrepintiéndose al instante.

¡Nada! – se defendió Damon enfadado. – Mira, no es nada, ya está todo controlado. Pero le prometí a Eli que te llamaría, él quiere que vengas. Estamos en el hospital, pregunta por nosotros. Ah, y tráele una camiseta o algo a Eli.

Voy enseguida. – le aseguró Elena y se oyó un ruido de fondo, como de una silla moviéndose. – Hasta ahora.

La chica se tomó al pie de la letra sus palabras, presentándose allí en pocos minutos. Damon aún no había terminado con la donación de sangre cuando ella entró en la salita en que le habían dejado.

Eli está bien. – le aseguró en cuanto la vio, levantando las palmas de las manos en un cansado gesto de paz.

Lo sé, me lo ha dicho el médico que ha venido a buscarme a recepción. – se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado.

Damon aún no se había recuperado del susto y se le notaba, por lo que Elena se compadeció de él. Ni se imaginaba como hubiera reaccionado ella en su lugar.

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, y Damon empezó a explicarle lo que había pasado y lo que el médico le había dicho, terminando por decirle que pronto podrían ver al niño.

Después se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, cada uno mirando hacia un lado, hasta que Damon carraspeó un poco.

¿Ya no me vas a dejar que lo vea? – preguntó con un hilo de voz, sin atreverse a mirarla.

¿Qué? – se extrañó la chica, saliendo de sus pensamientos. – No, claro que no, ¿cómo iba a hacer eso? No ha sido culpa tuya, le podía haber pasado con cualquiera.

Pero antes has dicho…

Ya, perdona, ha sido por los nervios de ver la llamada, como tú siempre escribes y nunca llamas. – se excusó, no habiéndolo hecho a malas.

Damon no contestó, esbozó una especie de sonrisa triste y se llevó la mano libre a la cara.

Llevabas razón con lo de Eli. – reconoció después a regañadientes. – Lo mejor para él es un hermano compatible y nosotros podemos dárselo. – cedió, dejándola boquiabierta.

¿Hablas en serio? ¿Has entrado en razón y vas a darme tu esperma?

Sí, pero con condiciones. – matizó, no gustándole como sonaba aquello, por más cierto que fuera.

Por Eli lo que sea. – aceptó rápidamente Elena, sin imaginarse lo que iba a pedirle.

Ese niño también será hijo mío, no voy a dejarte sola, quiero estar en todo. – pidió. – Por eso creo que lo mejor es que tanto Eli como tú os vengáis a vivir conmigo.

Tú estás loco. – fue la respuesta inmediata de ella.

Mira quién fue a hablar. – respondió Damon, moviendo la cabeza para verla de reojo. – Ya iremos apañando lo demás según vaya surgiendo, pero es todo o nada. Si quieres mi esperma, esas son mis condiciones. Tú decides.

Está bien, vale. – cedió Elena, moviendo aún la cabeza negativamente, ¿pero qué otra opción le quedaba? Eli necesitaba lo que solo Damon podía darle.

El médico volvió entonces, indicándoles que ya habían terminado allí y que podían ver a Elijah. En unos minutos les darían los resultados del análisis y todo indicaba que podrían irse. Ambos se levantaron a la vez pero Elena se demoró un poco. Cuando entró en la sala de curas llevaba un refresco y una pequeña palmera de chocolate envasada, de las que vendían en las máquinas.

Tienes que tomar azúcar cuando te sacan sangre, no queremos que te pase algo a ti ahora, ¿no? – le dijo a Damon, dándole todo y dejándole completamente desconcertado.

* * *

No puedo creer que os vayáis. – dijo Rose en tono triste, una tarde un par de semanas después, ayudando a Elena a hacer la maleta de Eli para la mudanza a casa de Damon.

Yo tampoco. – replicó Elena abatida. – Pero es por una buena causa. – se recordó a sí misma en voz alta.

Os echaré de menos. – volvió a quejarse Rose.

Prométeme que vendrás a vernos de vez en cuando. – le pidió Elena, con las lágrimas a punto de brotar.

Por supuesto. – le aseguró y ambas se abrazaron, considerándose buenas amigas a pesar del poco tiempo que hacía que se conocían.

Como una hora después, Elena estaba llamando a la puerta de Damon, con Elijah de la mano, preguntándose qué nuevo cambio le depararía la vida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Damon abrió la puerta un poco nervioso, pero al fijar su vista en el pequeño junto a Elena su sonrisa se amplió.

Hola - saludó ella nerviosa también.

Hola, pasad - dijo apartándose de la puerta y al ver las maletas tras Elena se apresuró a cogerlas él.

¿Cual es la tuya? - le preguntó a la chica cuando ya hubo cerrado la puerta con ellos dentro.

La pequeña - dijo Elena avergonzándose un poco, ya se había dado cuenta de que realmente no tenía demasiadas cosas al empacar todo en casa de Rose, y como habían traído varios juguetes del niño pues la maleta de él era la más grande.

Damon no dijo nada y entró en la casa llevando las dos maletas.

Elena le siguió con Elijah de la mano y se sorprendió al ver lo que Damon había hecho con la casa.

Las esquinas de todas las mesas estaban protegidas con algo de plástico o goma, también se fijó y vio que había tapones en los enchufes y ya al pasar junto a la cocina había notado que varios cajones tenían una tira de plástico delante. Damon había preparado la casa para niños.

¿Quieres ver tu cuarto, campeón? - le preguntó ahora al niño agachándose a su altura. Elena ni se había dado cuenta de que había vuelto a estar junto a ellos. Se fijó en el chico y le pareció que había como dos personas, el Damon formal y vestido de traje que ella normalmente había visto y este Damon "de estar por casa" con camiseta, vaqueros y los pies descalzos.

¿Tenno cuarto nevo? - preguntó Elijah y Damon rió a carcajadas ante su ocurrencia.

Claro que sí - dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano al niño. El crío no lo dudó y se cogió de su mano.

Elena los siguió muy de cerca y vio que en una de las cuatro puertas del amplio pasillo había una pizarra con el nombre del niño escrito y unas estrellas dibujadas.

¿Ves? Aquí está tu nombre, este es tu cuarto - le dijo Damon señalando la pizarra y luego abrió la puerta.

Elijah dio un grito emocionado y entró corriendo en la habitación.

Elena se quedó con la boca abierta y a punto estuvieron de saltársele las lágrimas al ver lo que Damon había hecho allí. Las paredes tenían varios vinilos con los símbolos de los superhéroes, Batman, Spiderman, Ironman… Había una alfombra azul grande en el centro, que hacía juego con el edredón y las cortinas, y sobre ella una mesa pequeña de madera con una silla. Había unas estanterías llenas de muñecos que Elijah ya estaba cogiendo y una vacía. Además había puesto un marco con una foto, sobre la mesita, junto a la cama del niño, que Elena vio claramente que era de Katherine.

¿Te gusta? - le preguntó a Elijah agachándose de nuevo a su altura.

¿E mío? - preguntó el niño sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Claro que sí, todo - sonrió Damon - Y aquí puedes poner más muñecos si quieres - dijo señalando la estantería vacía - Y esto para dibujar, y tu cama…

¡Mami! - gritó el niño yendo hacia la foto que había allí - Mia tita Lena, es mami - dijo mostrándosela - E mu wapa - sonrió el pequeño.

Sí - dijo Elena, puesto que la emoción no le dejaba decir nada más.

Tras eso, Damon carraspeó un poco y les preguntó si querían seguir viendo la casa. La habitación de Elena tenía una decoración sencilla, con tonos blancos y lilas, había una mesa de escritorio amplia, que Damon le dijo que era por si necesitaba estudiar. Ella y Elijah compartirían el baño que era la puerta que quedaba justo en medio de sus habitaciones y el dormitorio que les quedó por ver era la habitación de Damon, quien le explicó que tenía su propio baño. Elena pensó que aquello sería más fácil.

Damon se excusó diciendo que tenía trabajo que hacer y que los dejaría instalarse tranquilamente y se fue hacia el salón. Elena entones se dispuso a deshacer las maletas dejando a Elijah jugando tremendamente emocionado en su nuevo cuarto.

Después los dos cenaron juntos, Damon había cocinado y se marchó a su habitación a hacer unas llamadas como le explicó a Elena. Elena vio que Elijah estaba tan cansado que aquel día ni lo bañó ni nada, tras la cena le puso el pijama y lo metió en la cama. Ni le dio tiempo a contarle un cuento y el niño ya estaba dormido, agarrado fuertemente a su muñeco de Superman.

Cuando Elena se giró para salir de la habitación vio que Damon los observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Ya se ha dormido - le susurró acercándose a él, el chico le asintió y se apartó para dejarla salir.

Elena entornó la puerta y Damon y ella se quedaron un momento mirándose. Eran dos personas que no se conocían de nada, dos personas que no tenían casi nada en común, dos personas que ni se gustaban, pero que ahora habían decidido vivir juntas por el niño que dormía tan feliz en aquella habitación. Y eran dos personas que pronto compartirían algo más, algo que les uniría para siempre.

Gracias por todo esto, Damon. Eli… está encantado, el cuarto… todo. Es increíble - sonrió Elena tratando torpemente de alabarle todo lo que había hecho en la casa.

No es nada - dijo Damon, a Elena le pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero el chico se giró y volvió a meterse en su habitación. El único cuarto que Elena no había visto de toda la casa.

A la mañana siguiente Damon estaba ya vestido de traje y tomando café en pie en la cocina cuando Elena se levantó.

Buenos días - dijo saludándolo educada.

Buenos días - dijo Damon - Te he dejado dinero ahí en el bote - señaló un tarro de cristal sobre la encimera de la cocina - para que repases la despensa y la nevera y veas si hace falta comprar algo para Elijah o para ti, hay un súper a la vuelta de la esquina, te lo pueden traer a casa, pero si lo necesitas en la entrada están las llaves de mi coche de empresa, la plaza de parking es la 80, en el -2. Dos calles más abajo hay un parque, por si queréis ir a dar una vuelta. El mando de la televisión está en el lateral izquierdo del sillón. Hay un mando plateado junto a él que abrirá el mueble para que podáis verla. Esta tarde llegaré como a las 18:30 si me esperas, me gustaría bañar a Elijah y cenar con él - le dijo todo esto casi sin mirarla.

Claro - dijo Elena - Vaya, has pensado en todo - se sorprendió la chica al repasar todas las cosas que Damon le había dicho.

Damon la miró por un momento, como si fuese a decir algo, pero como la noche anterior no le dijo nada y tras eso se marchó de la casa.

Cuando llegaron del supermercado, Elena terminó de guardar todo en la cocina y después fue en busca de Elijah. Al principio se preocupó al no encontrarle y al no responderle el niño cuando ella lo llamaba. Vio la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Damon y al asomarse suspiró aliviada al ver que estaba allí sentado en la cama.

Eli, ¿qué haces aqui? Vamos a jugar, ¿quieres? - le pregunto acercándose.

¿Jego? - le dijo el niño tendiéndole la tablet de Damon que había encontrado en la mesilla y que había reconocido inmediatamente.

Elena comprobó con horror que la tableta estaba protegida por código y que el niño la había bloqueado al tocarla. Pero también comprobó emocionada, que el fondo de pantalla no era otro que la foto de Elijah dormido que ella le había mandado.

Cuando venga Damon le decimos que juegue contigo, ¿vale? Yo es que no sé - dijo Elena dejando la tablet sobre la mesita de noche.

Vale - dijo el niño olvidándose del tema al instante al salir corriendo a su habitación.

Como le había dicho, Damon llegó puntual a las 18:30.

Hola - saludó al pasar frente al cuarto de Elijah donde Elena y él estaban dibujando - Esperadme un momento que me duche y me cambie - dijo ya yéndose.

Espera, Damon - le detuvo Elena acercándose a él.

Verás… es que… - no sabía cómo decirle que habían entrado en su cuarto, pero estaba segura de que vería la tableta bloqueada y pensaba que era mejor decírselo.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal? ¿Eli? - se preocupó el chico, quien tras el incidente con el niño estaba mucho más en tensión ante cualquier cosa que le pasara.

No, no, nada de eso - se apresuró a calmarle Elena - Verás, es que Elijah entró en tu cuarto, no me di cuenta, ha sido un momento que estaba en la cocina y ya había entrado, perdona - dijo mirando al suelo avergonzada - Y es que ha bloqueado tu tablet - terminó mirándose las manos con las que jugaba frente a su regazo.

Damon hizo lo que ella menos esperaba y la tomó suavemente de la barbilla para que le mirara, soltándola rápidamente cuando así lo hizo.

¿Eso era? ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que iba a enfadarme o algo? - le preguntó.

Es que como es tu cuarto… tus cosas…

Elena, esta es vuestra casa. No voy a enfadarme porque entréis en alguna habitación…

Es que como no nos la habías enseñado… - dijo Elena aún avergonzada siguiendo con sus argumentos.

Bueno… es que no había hecho la cama y me dio cosa que lo vieras… - dijo Damon llevándose la mano al cabello y revolviéndoselo un poco.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un momento en mitad del pasillo sin saber qué más decir. Elena deseaba decirle que sentía una vez más haber pensando mal de él, pero es que él no le había puesto las cosas muy fáciles.

- ¿Sabes qué? - dijo Damon - Me duele la opinión que veo que… - se detuvo y la miró - Es igual - dijo negando - Déjalo. Os veo ahora - añadió ya girándose y entrando al poco en su cuarto.

Damon se fue porque no quería decirle que le dolía que pensara siempre lo peor de él, porque pensaba que en el fondo se lo había ganado a pulso, y tampoco estaba acostumbrado a abrirse, era algo que le costaba demasiado. No era capaz de volver a confiar en alguien.

Elena se calló, porque no sabía cómo disculparse por pensar mal de él. Por no haber visto a tiempo todo lo que ocultaba bajo una máscara de frialdad, pero que dejaba caer siempre que se trataba del niño. Y en el fondo, eso era lo importante, ¿verdad? Por Elijah era por quien hacían todo esto. ¿Y si así era porque sentía aún un cosquilleo en la barbilla donde él la había rozado?

Damon se cambió de ropas y bañaron juntos a Elijah, pasando un rato agradable también en la cena. Tras eso jugó con el pequeño en su cuarto a la tablet un rato mientras que le entraba el sueño. Elena les observaba desde la puerta queriendo dejarles su tiempo de estar juntos.

Cuando el niño se durmió, una vez más el incómodo silencio reinó entre los dos, antes de que Damon volviese a encerrarse en su habitación. Quedaban dos días para ir a la clínica de reproducción asistida, y apenas habían hablado.

Al día siguiente, Damon le mandó al medio día un mensaje a Elena diciéndole que no llegaría a casa hasta la noche.

Ella se encargó de todo y estaba relajada viendo la televisión cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Buenas noches - la saludó Stefan dejándola sorprendida.

Ah, hola Stefan. Damon no está - dijo Elena sin saber qué más decir.

Ya lo sé - sonrió este entrando - Venía a verte a ti - dijo guiñándole y se fue hacia el salón.

Yo ya me iba a ir a la cama, ha sido un día cansado - dijo la chica acercándose a él y no sabiendo cómo hacer que se fuese sin ser borde.

Bueno, anda, ven un ratito - dijo señalando el sillón junto a él mientras que buscaba algo en la televisión.

Elena resopló un poco y se sentó junto a él, volviendo otra vez a intentar hacerle ver que no era momento de que estuviese allí. No sabía por qué pero no le parecía bien que Stefan hubiese ido sin que estuviera Damon ahí.

Si quieres podemos quedar a comer mañana o algo, pero ahora de verdad que me iba a ir a dormir - dijo la chica.

¿Qué tal te va en la mansión del terror? - preguntó Stefan cruzando los pies sobre la mesita del café y poniendo un brazo tras ella en el sillón.

Bien, estamos muy bien - respondió Elena, aunque no le hizo gracia como se había referido Stefan a la casa de Damon.

En ese momento la llave de la puerta sonó y Elena quiso morirse allí mismo.

Damon entró en casa dejando las llaves en la entradita y al ver a su hermano en el salón acomodado se le cambió completamente la cara. Había tenido un día duro y aquello era lo último que deseaba ver: a su hermano y Elena acurrucados en el sillón de su casa.

Vaya, Stefan, qué sorpresa. ¿Pero sabes dónde vivo? - preguntó con su sonrisa de medio lado.

Hola, he venido a ver qué tal le va a Elena. Si necesitaba algo y eso, ya sabes - saludó Stefan sin la menor vergüenza.

Ya veo - dijo Damon mirándole a él y a Elena de hito en hito con cara de pocos amigos - Bueno, os dejo solos - dijo justo antes de marcharse a su habitación.

Stefan, creo que deberías irte - le dijo Elena mirándole seria ahora.

Sí, he quedado - dijo Stefan mirando el reloj tras estirarse - Bueno, ¿te llamo para comer?

Vale - dijo Elena esperando que si le decía eso por fin se fuera.

Genial, ya sé dónde está la puerta - le guiñó de nuevo Stefan y volvió a despedirse de ella con un incómodo beso que a Elena le pareció demasiado cerca de su boca.

Elena estaba sentada en la cocina bebiendo un poco de agua para refrescar su seca garganta cuando Damon llegó cambiado de ropas y con el pelo húmedo de la ducha.

¿Ya se ha ido mi hermano? - le preguntó yendo a la nevera a sacarse una lata de refresco.

Sí - dijo Elena.

Mañana nos vemos en la clínica a las 12, tienes listo todo lo de Eli? -le preguntó abriendo la lata y bebiendo un poco apoyándose en la encimera.

Sí, Rose se quedará con él - dijo Elena.

Bien - dijo Damon asintiendo - Ah, y Elena. Obviamente no me importa con quien quedes, pero te agradecería que si quedas con alguien, mi hermano o el que sea, no lo hagas en mi casa - dijo sin mirarla, aunque Elena notó por como sujetaba la lata que estaba enfadado.

Yo no he quedado con nadie, Stefan se pre…

Te he dicho que no me importa, solo que no sea aquí - la cortó Damon mirándola y saliendo de la cocina después.

Un rato más tarde, Damon volvió a salir de su habitación para ir a por otro refresco a la cocina y al pasar por el cuarto de Elena le pareció que oía a la chica llorando hablando con alguien. No pudo evitar la tentación y se acercó a escuchar.

Nada bien, de nada…

Encima hoy hemos discutido, creo… porque como casi no me habla…

Y es que no me deja hablar, si me hubiera dejado hablar le habría dicho que Stefan se plantó aquí sin que yo le llamara…

¿Y qué hago? No sé ya cómo decirle a Stefan que no quiero nada con él, pero sigue y sigue… y no quiero ser borde y tener que enfadarme con él, porque es el tío de Eli… pero te juro…

Lo sé…

Sí, claro…

Estoy como un flan… pero ya se me pasará, sólo tengo que pensar en por quién hago esto.

Lo sé, gracias Rose.

No, no de verdad. Estamos bien. Eli está bien… yo me acostumbraré…

Damon ya no quiso seguir escuchando más y se apartó de la puerta.

¡Elena! - dijo para asegurarse de que la chica le oía - ¡Voy a salir! - y sin esperar respuesta salió de la casa.

Stefan entró en su piso a eso de las tres de la mañana. Había bebido bastante, pero aún se mantenía en pie aunque anduviera con algo de dificultad. Se llevó el susto de su vida cuando encendieron una lamparilla en el salón.

¡Damon! - dijo al verle casi cayéndose al suelo de la impresión.

Está bien esto que has hecho con el piso - dijo Damon fríamente - Me gusta… es así como muy… bohemio…

¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Stefan acercándose.

¿Cuándo te perdiste Stefan? ¿Cuándo te convertiste en esto? - dijo Damon mirando con un poco de pena a su hermano en pie en el salón.

Cuando te metiste en mi camino y todo el mundo no hacía más que decirme lo bien que lo hacías todo. ¿Qué sentido tiene que haga nada si ya estás tú para hacerlo perfectamente?

No me pongas como excusa. Esto te lo has hecho tú solo y porque te ha dado la gana. No te engañes a ti mismo.

Suenas como padre, deberías de haberte dejado el traje para hablarme así - se carcajeó Stefan.

¿Estás borracho? - preguntó Damon.

¿Qué te importa? - le preguntó Stefan.

Porque lo que te tengo que decir es bien importante y quiero que estés lo bastante sobrio como para que mañana te acuerdes. No me gusta repetirme y menos perder el tiempo.

No estoy tan borracho - sonrió Stefan afectado por el alcohol.

Bien. Escúchame atentamente: deja-a-Elena-en-paz - dijo recalcando cada palabra.

¿Cómo? - preguntó Stefan sorprendido.

Lo que has oído. Déjala en paz, ella está muy por encima de ti y de tus tonterías. Es mucho mejor que tú. No estás ni cerca de merecer ni que te hable alguien como ella. Te gusta este piso, ¿verdad? ¿Te gusta la vida que vives? Pues si vuelvo a saber que la molestas, te aseguro que te arrepentirás.

¿Te ha mandado Elena? - preguntó Stefan.

Si sabe que he estado aquí también te arrepentirás. Que la duermas bien, hermanito. Espero que te haya quedado claro - dijo y sin más salió del ático de Stefan.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena llegó a la consulta médica tras haber dejado a Elijah en casa de Rose y haber recibido como cinco abrazos de la chica.

Damon ya la esperaba allí, y la saludó con educación aunque fríamente. Ambos entraron en la consulta a la hora de la cita y comenzaron a escuchar de su nueva doctora en qué consistiría todo el proceso de reproducción asistida al que se sometería Elena.

En ese momento fue cuando Elena empezó a sentir sobre sus hombros todo el peso de la decisión que había tomado. Ella era una chica joven, estaba aún estudiando. Y de buenas a primeras se había encontrado con un niño y ahora se planteaba en tener otro. ¡Un bebé! ¡Una vida en su interior! ¡Un hijo! ¡Y con Damon! Con alguien con quien apenas se hablaba o que rara vez la miraba a la cara cuando lo hacía. ¿Cómo iban a poder salir adelante? ¿Cómo iban a poder hacer aquello?

Las manos le temblaban ostentosamente sobre la falda, mientras que oía de fondo plazos, probabilidades y demás de boca de la doctora. Se miró las manos un segundo y trató de sujetárselas para impedir el temblor sin éxito.

Entonces fue cuando sintió una cálida y fuerte mano que sujetaba las suyas con delicadeza y le daba un suave apretón.

Se giró hacia Damon, pero él no la estaba mirando, miraba atentamente a la doctora mientras que esta seguía hablando, pero tampoco retiró su mano de las de Elena y extrañamente aquello la reconfortó. Fue como si el chico hubiese leído lo que ella estaba pensando, como si hubiese intuido que aquello era justo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento. Y el temblor cesó, y Elena tuvo la certeza, sin saber por qué, de que todo saldría bien.

Y llegó el momento de la verdad. Una enfermera vino a acompañar a Elena para realizarle su intervención. Ella ya había comenzado a tomar el tratamiento recomendado por su ginecóloga para que generase más de un óvulo viable cuando ambos habían decidido que tendrían un niño.

Otra enfermera pasó a recoger a Damon para tomarle sus muestras, ya que ese mismo día fecundarían los óvulos de Elena y tras evaluar los resultados, en unos tres días implantarían los que estuvieran libres de la enfermedad en Elena y en un mes con suerte ya podría estar embarazada.

Así fue como Damon se encontró a sí mismo en un cuarto tenuemente iluminado y con un tarro de plástico en la mano.

Suspiró. No estaba nada motivado. De hecho estaba del todo menos motivado. La situación era, como poco, surrealista. Hacía unas semanas ni tan siquiera era padre y ahora no sólo tenía un hijo sino que tenía que "entretenerse" solito para que le fabricaran otro.

Decidió que cuanto antes se pusiera a ello antes acabaría y todo mejor.

Cerró los ojos, acariciándose, imaginando… _¿__C__ó__mo era aquella modelo? S__í__, aquella del anuncio ese__… __Aquella__…_

Pero por más que lo intentaba a su mente tan sólo venían imágenes de una joven de cabello moreno cayendo en cascadas hasta mitad de la espalda. Una joven de ojos marrones y sonrisa dulce. Una joven que quizá se podría pensar que se parecía a alguien a quién él había amado en otro tiempo, pero que no era nada como ella. Una joven que sin él quererlo se había poco a poco metido en sus pensamientos. Una joven a la que no quiso mirar por no ver un rostro odiado, pero de la que no pudo evitar ver un enorme y cálido corazón.

Y así, sin darse cuenta, sus fantasías lo llevaron al éxtasis y llegó a la cima pronunciando su nombre: _ELENA._

Estuvo un rato más en aquella habitación serenándose y tratando de recomponerse y borrar de su mente la imagen de la chica con la que ahora tendría que enfrentarse en unos momentos. La chica con la que compartía el mismo techo.

Elena estaba sentada en la salita de espera privada que les habían reservado mirando sin ver una revista sobre bebés a la que ya le había dado mil vueltas.

Damon entró y se sentó junto a ella soltando un gran suspiro.

Los dos estuvieron un rato en silencio y finalmente Damon se rió un poco y se giró a ella en el asiento.

Dios, esto es lo más raro que he hecho en la vida - dijo riéndose ahora con más ganas, contagiando a Elena que también se rió - ¿Tú? - le preguntó.

No se me ocurre nada que le supere - dijo Elena, y ambos volvieron a reír ahora juntos.

Estamos locos - dijo Damon sin poder evitar el reír ante lo surrealista de la situación.

¿Todo bien? - le preguntó el chico tras calmarse y secarse una pequeña lágrima que se le había escapado por la risa.

Sí - dijo Elena.

¿Tienes que hacer reposo o algo así? - le preguntó.

Sólo un poco hoy - respondió Elena.

Bien - dijo Damon - Pues dejaremos tu coche aquí, yo te llevaré a casa. ¿Crees que puedes decirle a Rose que yo pasaré a la tarde a por Elijah?

Sí, no pasa nada. Rose cuida de Eli encantada - sonrió Elena.

Estupendo, ¿nos vamos? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

¿Quieres que vayamos a comer antes? - preguntó Elena tratando de aprovechar el momento que ahora compartían, tratando de retener ese momento con las manos y no dejarlo escapar.

Damon la miró, fijamente, durante lo que a Elena le pareció una eternidad. Era como si tras esos ojos azules pasasen a la vez mil y una emociones.

Tengo que trabajar - dijo serio apartándole la mirada - ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó le levantándose y acercándose a la puerta.

Elena le asintió y se levantó para ir caminando junto a él hasta el coche. Le miraba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo y se preguntaba qué habría podido pasar. Qué había podido suceder en la mente de Damon como para fastidiar el momento que habían compartido.

Y cómo es que le dolía tanto que se hubiera fastidiado…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

A los tres días los llamaron de la clínica para citarlos para la implantación de los óvulos, que ya estaban correctamente fecundados de forma que el embrión estuviera libre de la enfermedad y fuese compatible con Elijah, siendo así el perfecto donante.

A Elena le temblaba todo cuando se levantó ese día. Damon estaba desayunando con Elijah, ya que se había cogido unos días libres en el trabajo para ayudar a Elena con la casa y Elijah, porque suponía que tendría que hacer reposo al principio.

Hola. – saludó, dejándose caer a plomo en una silla.

Hola. – respondieron ambos. - ¿Estás lista? – le preguntó Damon.

Sí. – suspiró por culpa de los nervios. - ¿Y tú?

También. En cuanto terminemos pasamos a llevar a Eli con Rose. – le guiñó el ojo al niño. – y ya nos vamos desde ahí. Llegaremos un poco pronto, pero es mejor… - se interrumpió de golpe cuando empezó a sonar el móvil, que tenía sobre la mesa.

Lo miró y se le ensombreció el gesto.

¿Te encargas tú? Tengo que cogerlo. – le pidió a Elena.

Sí. – asintió Elena y el chico salió rápidamente de allí, encerrándose en su cuarto.

Cuando salió, un rato después, ya no era su Damon de estar por casa. Vestía pulcramente de traje y parecía agobiado cuando se dirigió a Elena.

No puedo acompañarte. Ha pasado algo urgente y tengo que ir a la oficina. – se disculpó.

Ya, lo entiendo. – aceptó Elena, que en todo este tiempo viviendo con él había notado la importancia que le daba el joven a su trabajo. – No te preocupes, no pasa nada, puedo apañármelas.

No, sí que pasa. Tendría que acompañarte, es mi deber, pero es que esto es urgente, no iría si tuviera otra alternativa. – continuó disculpándose Damon.

En serio Damon, lo entiendo. Es tu trabajo. – replicó ella, diciéndolo todo con esa frase.

Damon no insistió pero apretó la mandíbula, con gesto serio.

Iré en cuanto salga, terminaré lo más pronto posible. Estaré ahí para cuando despiertes. – fue todo lo que dijo.

Damon…

Te lo prometo. – la ignoró Damon y salió de la casa.

Muerta de nervios, Elena llevó a Elijah a casa de Rose y después se mentalizó para lo que la esperaba. Todo fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba, especialmente porque cuando abrió los ojos después de la implantación se encontró con una preciosa sonrisa y unos tranquilizadores ojos azules. Aunque estos últimos no tardaron en apartarse de ella en cuanto Damon notó que estaba despierta.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó. Estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la camilla.

Me noto un poco rara, pero creo que bien.

No, no te muevas. – la detuvo al ver que trataba de incorporarse. – La doctora me ha dicho que tienes que hacer mucho reposo.

¿Ya has hablado con ella? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Ha ido todo bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho? – le bombardeó a preguntas.

Eh, tranquila. – río Damon. - ¿Por qué no esperas un momento y lo oyes directamente de ella? Voy a llamarla. – se levantó.

¿Te vas a ir? – preguntó, al verle vestido con la ropa de antes.

No, que se las apañen sin mí por unos días. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. – respondió, saliendo de la habitación.

Elena le observó mientras salía, sin poder apartar de su mente la impresión de que a pesar de que todo esto lo hacían por Elijah, Damon también se preocupaba un poco por ella.

Elena estaba aburrida en la cama, de donde Damon había insistido que no debía moverse por lo menos este primer día. Elijah había estado allí un rato antes, pero ahora solo le llegaba su voz mezclada con la de Damon, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte para entender lo que decían. Probó a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse mejor y adivinarlo, pero se vio interrumpida cuando su móvil empezó a pitar, indicando que tenía un mensaje.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo?", le preguntó Damon de esta forma.

"No, todo bien.", escribió Elena. Mantuvo el dedo en el aire, sobre las teclas, molesta porque con Damon todo era así. Una montaña rusa en la que ya no sabía si se encontraba arriba o abajo o lo que tocaba ahora. "¿Por qué no vienes a preguntármelo?", lo envió antes de arrepentirse, necesitando respuesta.

"No puedo, mira.", respondió Damon, mandándole una foto de Elijah. El niño estaba en la cocina, subido en una silla que estaba apoyada contra la encimera. En las manos sujetaba una cuchara de madera, como si estuviera moviéndola dentro de la cacerola que también se veía en la foto. Elena amplió la imagen, tratando de ver lo que tenía dentro, y entonces le llegó otro mensaje de Damon.

"Tranquila, el fuego no estaba puesto cuando he hecho la foto."

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?", tecleó curiosa.

"Arroz.", respondió Damon rápidamente. "¿Con qué le gusta a Eli?."

"Con tomate. Y si le echas una salchicha cortada en trocitos le vuelve loco.", añadió después.

Damon respondió únicamente con un emoticono: ";)." La chica se echó sobre las almohadas, deseando poder estar ahí con ellos en vez de recluida en la cama, no estaba segura de si la escena sería la misma si ella estuviera presente.

"¿Y tú? ¿Con qué lo quieres?", fue el siguiente mensaje que le llegó.

"Lo mismo que Eli, no hace falta que te molestes.", le contestó.

"No es molestia."

Elena se mordió el labio mientras leía y releía esas tres palabras. Ahí estaba, una más de las subidas de Damon. Seguramente después se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer, pero no quiso pensarlo para no dar marcha atrás y aprovechar el momento.

"¿Te pasa algo conmigo? Sé sincero, por favor.", añadió después, pensando que ya de perdidos al río y esperó pacientemente su respuesta.

Damon escribía y escribía según la aplicación, pero nada le llegó hasta pasados un par de minutos. "No, contigo no."

Elena se relajó a medida que el alivio la inundó, pero no se dejó engañar por sus palabras. No le pasaría nada con ella, pero tampoco había dicho que no le pasase nada.

"¿Entonces?", se interesó y, siguiendo su idea inicial, le mandó otro mensaje. "¿Por qué no me miras?"

La pantalla se apagó sin que obtuviera respuesta. Elena esperó un poco antes de desbloquearlo, no había recibido nada y la aplicación no mostraba que Damon estuviera escribiendo. Dejó el móvil en la mesilla cuando asumió que no iba a contestar.

Un rato después, Damon entraba llevando una bandeja con el plato de arroz, una pieza de fruta, un poco de pan y agua, y se marchó tras preguntarle a Elena si necesitaba algo más y que lo llamase cuando terminase para que se llevara la bandeja. No hizo ningún comentario sobre lo que habían hablado por mensaje pero gracias a los dos traicioneros tics verdes que aparecían junto al mensaje, Elena supo que lo había visto y que lo estaba ignorando aposta.

Al día siguiente, Elena estaba leyendo un libro en el salón, donde llegaba mejor la luz y cambiaba de escenario, porque estaba un poco harta de su cuarto. Apartó la vista del libro cuando sintió que unos bracitos abrazaban sus piernas y sonrió cuando miró a Elijah.

Nos mamos al paque tita Lena. – le informó el pequeño, mientras Damon observaba la escena en segundo plano con una leve sonrisa.

Muy bien. – Elena le revolvió el cabello. – Pórtate bien ¿eh? – le advirtió suavemente y el niño asintió con la cabeza obediente.

¿Un becho? – le pidió.

Elena se echó a reír, dando unos golpecitos en el sofá para que se subiera a su lado y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Aola otto a Eimon. – dijo Elijah, riendo contento.

Elena se quedó muda en contraste, sin saber cómo explicarle que Damon y ella no podían ni se iban a dar un beso.

Eli no… yo no… nosotros… - farfulló atascándose.

Elijah frunció el ceño sin entender nada.

Eli… - lo intentó de nuevo Elena, viéndose interrumpida por Damon al acercarse.

El chico no dijo nada, solo se agachó y, sin tocarla más que con el leve roce de sus labios, le dio un suave beso en la frente con los ojos cerrados.

Vamos Eli. – dijo al separarse, tendiéndole la mano como si lo que acabase de pasar fuese lo más habitual del mundo.

Mamos. – repitió el niño, encaminándose con él a la puerta para ir al parque y dejar a la chica que descansara un rato. - ¡Tita Roze! – saludó Elijah entusiasmado, al abrir la puerta y ver allí a la chica apunto de llamar.

Hola enano. – saludó ella, agachándose a su altura para recibir un beso y un abrazo del pequeño. – Venía a ver a Elena. – le explicó a Damon.

Claro, ahí la tienes. – le dejó espacio para que pudiera pasar. – Tiene que hacer reposo, no la dejes ni levantarse ni nada. – le advirtió. – Os dejamos solas, vamos Eli. – volvió a llamar al niño y, ahora sí, se fueron al parque.

Rose cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse al lado de su amiga, quién dejó definitivamente el libro sobre la mesita.

No veo que te vaya tan mal. – comentó Rose con una sonrisa, señalando con la cabeza hacia donde había desaparecido Damon con el niño.

Con Eli siempre es un cielo. – volvió a acomodarse Elena. – Ya podría ser siempre así. – protestó entre dientes.

Elena… - la regañó Rose. – Eli es su hijo, vosotros no sois nada y no veo que te trate precisamente mal, ¿o no?

No hombre, eso no. – tampoco quiso exagerar Elena. – Pero no sé, podría ser no sé, de otra manera. – se enfurruñó un poco.

Elena… - la volvió a regañar su amiga.

¿Quieres tomar algo? – ofreció, cambiando de tema. – Damon no me deja moverme, sírvete tú misma. – le señaló la cocina.

Sí que hacen efecto las hormonas esas, ¿eh? – rió Rose, levantándose.

Solo tardó unos minutos en volver, pero fueron suficientes para que Elena reflexionase, acordándose de otro comentario de Rose que también le había dado que pensar.

Oye, Rose. – dijo cuando su amiga le dio un vaso de zumo y se sentó a su lado con otra. - ¿Qué querías decir el otro día? – curioseó.

¿Cuándo? Como no especifiques un poco más. – sonrió ella.

Cuando te conté mi idea de tener otro bebé, hablamos de Damon y dijiste ah, claro. – le recordó. - ¿A qué te referías?

Sí lo dijiste tú misma, eres la gemela de Kath. – explicó Rose. – ¿Por qué crees qué no te mira? ¿Qué crees que ve cuando te mira? Ten un poco de piedad con el chico.

Pero yo no soy Kath. – entrecerró los ojos la chica, en gesto pensativo. Durante su niñez y su adolescencia se había hartado de tanto decir esas mismas palabras. Desde la marcha de su hermana casi no había tenido que decirlas. – Y él lo sabe, si ni siquiera se confundió la primera vez.

Claro que lo sabe, eso no lo dudo. – Rose soltó una risita ante la ceguera de su amiga, debía tener muchas cosas en la cabeza si no veía lo que era tan evidente. – Pero la mente es muy cabrona y por lo que yo sé, él quiso mucho a tu hermana. Ni siquiera es el mismo chico del que ella me hablaba, se parece, pero no es él mismo.

Elena tomó un sorbo de su bebida, asimilando esta información.

No puede ser eso. – negó un poco después. – Entonces le pasaría lo mismo a Stefan, ¿no? Y él no tiene ningún problema, no actúa para nada como su hermano. No puede ser. – volvió a negar, con menos fuerza que antes porque la idea tenía demasiada lógica.

Eso ya no lo sé, pero si quieres mi opinión… - Rose esperó hasta que Elena asintió para continuar hablando. – O sigue enamorando de Katherine o no puede ni verla, solo el amor y el odio son sentimientos tan fuertes como para que después de tanto tiempo le sigan afectando. Bueno, cuéntame que tal, cómo ha ido todo, cómo te encuentras, que he venido a verte, no a soltarte la charla. – cambió a otro tema menos tenso para que Elena no se alterase, que seguramente no la iba bien.

Damon volvió a trabajar al día siguiente y la rutina volvió a ser la que habían desarrollado al principio. El chico volvía de trabajar y pasaba un rato con ellos o con el niño a solas. Coincidían poco y por eso no discutían, llegando a conseguir un clima de estable cordialidad. Stefan no había vuelto a dar señales de vida desde el otro día, lo que hizo que Elena se quitara un peso de encima al dejar de preocuparse porque apareciera en cualquier momento y le crease más problemas con Damon o tuviera que discutir con él, o peor aún, todo a la vez.

Una noche, Damon estaba con el ordenador y la tablet en la cama. Elijah casi se había pasado todas las escenas del juego y estaba añadiendo algunas más. Mientras el contenido nuevo se pasaba a la tablet, él estaba concentrado en el portátil. La pantalla estaba ocupada por la imagen de la chica vestida de batman que salía en el juego.

Que esa chica llevase máscara lo hacía más fácil para él, no sabía si hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo si tuviera que ver su rostro. Había visto lo suficiente de Elena como para darse cuenta de que era la persona menos egoísta que había conocido. Era una chica sencilla, dulce con Elijah y con un grandísimo corazón que le permitía hacer cualquier cosa por los que quería, o al menos eso creía Damon. El opuesto a Katherine en casi todos los aspectos, como si una fuese el ying y la otra el yang… Damon se dio cuenta de por dónde iban sus pensamientos y se obligó a no ir por ahí.

Se echó hacia atrás contra el cabecero, emitiendo un ruidito de frustración mientras se revolvía el pelo. Unos tenues golpecitos le sobresaltaron y miró hacia la puerta.

¿Sí? – preguntó incorporándose, no estando seguro de sí había oído bien.

La puerta se abrió un poco y Elena asomó la cabeza.

¿Estás bien? Iba a por agua y me ha parecido oír algo. – preguntó en voz baja, con las mejillas un poco rojas.

Sí. – respondió él, sorprendido.

Vale, solo era para asegurarme. Buenas noches. – dijo Elena del tirón, sintiéndose un poco tonta por haberse preocupado y haberle molestado.

Espera, Elena. – la detuvo en el último momento, pulsando una tecla que cerró la ventana haciendo que el escritorio quedara en pantalla por si acaso.

La chica se detuvo ya en el pasillo y se giró, viéndole acercarse hasta que se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

Quería decirte… - se paró frente a ella, desviando la mirada. No mucho, pero Elena ya estaba tan acostumbrada que lo notó como si hubiera alzado un cartel de neón indicándolo.

Dime. – le animó Elena, hablando en voz baja porque Elijah dormía.

Me gustaría que Eli supiera que soy su padre, quiero decírselo. ¿Crees que estaría bien o es muy pronto? – preguntó, sonando un poco inseguro al final para su pesar, dejando a Elena una vez más desconcertada. - ¿Elena? – preguntó cuando ella no le contestó.

Sí, perdona. – respondió ella como pudo. ¿Estaba soñando o Damon le acababa de pedir permiso para algo relacionado con Elijah? ¿Siendo su padre y teniendo todos los derechos sobre el niño? Lo que llevaba haciendo desde el principio, como comprendió en ese momento. Siempre que se trataba de Elijah, Damon compartía la responsabilidad con ella y sintió un agradable cosquilleo por eso. – Claro, Eli tiene derecho a saberlo y además te adora, seguro que se lo toma genial. ¿Quieres que esté contigo cuando se lo digas?

¿Sí? – se alegró Damon porque hubiera sido tan fácil, sin resistencia por parte de Elena. Y para qué negarlo, se sentiría algo menos nervioso si se enfrentaban a ello los dos juntos. - ¿Mañana? ¿Cuándo venga de trabajar? – propuso con una gran sonrisa.

Vale. – asintió Elena, contagiada por la ilusión que vio en su sonrisa.

Trataré de venir pronto. Te diré la hora en cuanto la sepa. – continuó el chico, quedándose en silencio cuando ella volvió a asentir.

La tensión apareció rápidamente, como siempre que se quedaban a solas y no tenían nada que decirse.

Bueno, eso era todo. – musitó Damon, revolviéndose el pelo con una mano, listo para volver a la cama.

Damon. – lo llamó ahora Elena, señalando con una mano un poco temblorosa el portátil sobre la cama. - ¿Cómo va lo de la búsqueda?

Mal. – reconoció Damon, cambiándole hasta el tono de voz a uno más apagado. – No hay ninguna compatibilidad ni nada que indique que la vaya a haber. – Elena se entristeció y preocupó ante esas malas noticias. – Por suerte, todavía nos queda una opción.

El bebé. – contestó Elena, llevándose una mano al vientre donde aún no sabían si crecía ese pequeño o pequeña que tanto necesitaban.

Cada día me alegro más de que me convencieras. – dijo Damon, completamente sincero. – Buenas noches, Elena. – dio por terminada la conversación.

Que descanses, Damon. – le deseó ella mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Así, a la tarde siguiente, cuando Damon se hubo duchado tras el trabajo y cambiado a ropas más cómodas, ambos se sentaron con Elijah en su cuarto para explicarle que Damon era su padre.

¿Tonces? ¿Tú eles mi papi? – preguntó Elijah, mirando a Damon con una expresión de profunda concentración cuando terminaron de hablar.

Sí. – respondió Damon con miedo, sin saber que esperar.

Elena y él estaban sentados en la cama y el niño en su silla, de cara a ellos.

¿Y pedo decirte papi? – continuó insistiendo Elijah.

Sí. – repitió Damon, estremeciéndose levemente por la avalancha de sensaciones que le provocó esa palabra.

Por eso vivimos ahora con él, porque es tu padre. – intervino Elena, echándole un cable.

Elijah la miró ahora a ella y se llevó un dedo a los labios pensativo. Lo retiró cuando volvió a mirar a Damon. Se levantó y fue hacia él, deteniéndose un paso antes de tocarle.

¿Y poque no vivías con mami?

La pregunta del niño los dejó mudos a los dos. ¿Qué contestar a eso? ¿Cómo hablarle de una situación tan complicada o destrozar la imagen de su madre que tenía el pequeño? Ninguno se sentía capaz de hacer eso.

Elena miró de reojo a Damon y movió la cabeza negativamente, sabiendo que él lo notaría, porque estaba sin ideas. Damon se llevó la mano a la nuca y se revolvió el pelo, pensando a toda velocidad.

Es que… - empezó nervioso, al ver que el niño seguía esperando su respuesta. – Es que yo estaba enfadado con mami. Verás Eli, los adultos a veces se enfadan y yo estaba muy enfado con ella. Pero ya lo estoy menos. – añadió rápidamente, para aliviar la tensión de la expresión del pequeño. – Porque ella me hizo el mejor regalo que se puede hacer en el mundo. – le sonrió.

¿El qué? – se interesó Elijah al instante.

Tú. – amplió Damon su sonrisa, extendiendo la mano para acariciarle juguetonamente la punta de la nariz con el índice.

Elena, que ya tenía los ojos abiertos como platos por su primera respuesta, se llevó una mano al pecho esforzándose por contener las lágrimas. No lo consiguió y se limpió disimuladamente una lágrima con el borde de la mano. Con la otra, le hizo un gesto de aprobación a Damon.

El chico le asintió levemente con la cabeza y se centró en el abrazo de su hijo.

Así fue pasando lo que quedaba de mes hasta llegar el momento de saber si habían tenido éxito y Elena estaba embarazada. Nerviosa, Elena no quiso salir de dudas sin que estuviera Damon y el momento de acostar a Elijah se hizo insoportablemente lento. Una vez el pequeño estuvo dormido, Elena salió con mucho cuidado de la habitación. Damon se había retirado a la suya después de cenar, pero la chica lo encontró en el pasillo.

Damon. – dijo ella.

Elena. – dijo él al mismo tiempo, mientras se miraban a los ojos durante un segundo, hasta que el chico retiró la mirada.

Ambos soltaron una risita nerviosa por la casualidad y Damon se aclaró la garganta.

Estaba esperando a que Eli se durmiera. No sé si lo has hecho ya, pero como no me has dicho nada. – dijo nervioso.

Te estaba esperando. – respondió Elena. Estaba tan nerviosa que prefirió ignorar la molesta insinuación que le pareció notar en sus palabras. – Tengo el test en el bolso.

Vamos a mi cuarto. Puedes hacerlo en mi baño y luego esperamos ahí. – propuso, sin decirle que llevaba todo el día pensando en lo mismo y que también había caído en comprar una prueba de embarazo, que decidió que solo sacaría si la primera salía negativa, para comprobar el resultado.

Elena asintió y fue a buscar el test de embarazo. Damon daba vueltas por la habitación cuando ella entró en el baño.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Elena salió del baño y vio que Damon se había sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama, así que se sentó en la cama, a su lado pero un poco separada.  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio, tenían que esperar cinco minutos y a Elena le pareció que iban a ser los cinco minutos más largos de su vida. Miró a Damon por el rabillo del ojo y éste se sujetaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Yo creo que va a salir que sí - le dijo para tratar de animarle a él pues le pareció preocupado y de animarse a sí misma - Me noto rara, y no me ha venido el periodo - explicó.  
Por lo que he leído eso puede no tener nada que ver, has podido sugestionarte - dijo el chico quitándose la mano de la nariz y abriendo los ojos.  
Tú siempre has leído de todo, ¿no? - dijo Elena molesta porque echara por tierra sus intentos de estar animados.

Damon la miró pero no le dijo nada, sólo volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra la cama y echó un suspiro, volviendo a sujetarse el puente de la nariz.

¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó la chica un poco preocupada.  
Me va a estallar la cabeza - le dijo el chico sin moverse ni abrir los ojos. Como le pasaba casi siempre que estaba nervioso o preocupado, una migraña le estaba atormentando.  
Ven - dijo Elena acercándose a él, poniéndose de rodillas tras él en la cama - déjame - le pidió, había tenido una idea y se sentía un poco mal por haber sido borde con el chico justo antes. Damon ya casi nunca era borde con ella. Simplemente la ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo.  
¿Qué haces? - preguntó Damon cuando notó el cambio en el peso en la cama y luego las manos de la chica en sus sienes.  
A mi madre le solían dar muchas jaquecas - le explicó ella comenzando a darle un masaje - Esto le venía bien, relájate - le pidió.

Damon pensó que era muy fácil de decir que se relajara notando cómo el aroma de la chica lo invadía ante su cercanía y cómo sus suaves manos acariciaban su piel. Al final aquél remedio iba a ser peor que la enfermedad.  
Por suerte la alarma del móvil de Elena le sacó de la trampa que empezaban a tenderle sus pensamientos.

La chica y él se levantaron a la vez y ambos se acercaron a la puerta.

¿Juntos? - preguntó Elena antes de entrar al baño, y Damon le asintió.

Así juntos se asomaron al lavabo.

¿Tú que ves? - le preguntó Elena dando la vuelta a la caja donde venía la prueba.  
Dos rayitas - dijo Damon.  
¿Seguro? - preguntó Elena asomando la cabeza.  
Seguro, mira - dijo Damon señalando la prueba en el lavabo.  
Entonces es positivo - sonrió Elena.  
¿Seguro? - preguntó ahora Damon empezando a emocionarse.  
¡Seguro! - dijo la chica comenzando a emocionarse también - ¡Te lo dije! ¡Sabía que estaba embarazada! ¡Todo va a salir bien! - dijo y se colgó del cuello del chico en un abrazo, quien también estaba embargado por la emoción.

Después ambos a la vez se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, abrazarse y ambos se separaron rápidamente.

Esto… - dijeron los dos a la vez.  
Yo voy a… - empezó Damon.  
Sí, yo… - le interrumpió Elena y se giró y salió de la habitación.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Elena se levantó, nada parecía haber cambiado. Sin embargo todo era diferente. Ahora estaba segura de que una nueva vida empezaba a formarse en su interior. Se acarició el vientre, que no abultaba aún nada en absoluto, y sonrió ilusionada.

Al llegar a la cocina no se encontró a Damon allí terminando de tomarse el café como otras mañanas, pero se sorprendió al ver un zumo de naranja sobre la mesa de la cocina y una nota al lado. La nota obviamente no podía ser de otro que de Damon.

"He leído que no puedes tomar café. Así que te he hecho un zumo. Las vitaminas te van bien. Hoy tengo un día de locos, no sé a qué hora llegaré. Recuerda pedir cita con el médico. D."

Elena no supo cómo tomarse aquella nota. Por un lado le había parecido un detalle que pensara en dejarle el zumo, pero por otro lado le molestaba. No es que le molestara el hecho de que Damon siempre parecía pensar en todo, sino que le molestaba el hecho que él pensara que ella no lo hacía. ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Que ella se iba a olvidar de llamar al ginecólogo?

Tu padre es un poco insufrible - dijo en voz alta tocándose la tripa, como si hablara con el bebé, quien aún no era más que un puñado de células. Después de eso se sentó a la mesa como una niña obediente y se bebió todo el zumo, que estaba delicioso.

A media mañana, con Elijah ya desayunado y vestido, cogió su móvil para mandar un mensaje a Damon.

"Ya tengo cita. La semana que viene, el martes. Vamos a pasar el día a casa de Rose" le envió.  
La respuesta del chico tardaba en llegar, no fue automática como normalmente y Elena pensó que quizá estuviera muy liado.  
"Gracias por el zumo". Volvió a mandarle en un mensaje, y guardó el móvil en el bolso, junto a la prueba de embarazo, para salir de casa.

Rose los recibió de muy buena gana, y como el niño se conocía bien la casa se fue corriendo hacia el salón a ponerse él mismo la televisión después de darle un beso a su "tita Roze".

Cuando las dos chicas estuvieron solas se sentaron en la cocina.

¿Y bien? - preguntó Rose sonriente.  
Embaraazaaaaaadaaaaa - dijo Elena con voz cantarina y sacando del bolso la prueba con el resultado positivo.  
¡Genial, Elena! - se alegró Rose acercándose a abrazarla - Al menos hemos tenido suerte a la primera.  
Sí, menos mal - dijo Elena y al ir a guardar la prueba de nuevo vio que en el móvil tenía mensajes en la pantalla.

Bueno, y ¿qué ha dicho el padre? - preguntó Rose con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se acercaba a la nevera a por algo de beber para ella y Elena.

Elena no la escuchó, estaba distraída mirando pantalla del móvil donde solamente había un escueto "Ok" por parte de Damon. Se sintió un poco decepcionada, porque al menos por mensaje era algo más comunicativo. ¿Es que ahora iba a ser así? ¿Las cosas iban a ir aún a peor al saber que ella estaba embarazada?

¿Elena? - la sacó Rose de sus pensamientos - Te preguntaba si querías algo de beber - dijo.  
Ah, ¿tienes refresco sin gas? - preguntó Elena y guardó el móvil.  
Claro - dijo Rose y sacó la botella y dos vasos.

Te decía que qué te había dicho el padre - preguntó Rose una vez que las dos estuvieron sentadas y bebiendo.  
Ok - dijo Elena.  
¿Ok? - preguntó la otra chica - ¿Ok a otra cosa o eso te ha dicho?  
Eso es lo único que me ha dicho desde ayer, bueno, eso y que hoy tenía lío… ah, y esta mañana me ha hecho un zumo…

Vuelves a hacerlo… - dijo Rose dando un trago.  
¿Hacer el qué? - preguntó Elena.  
Exigirle demasiado, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que te regalase un ramo de flores o algo? Piensa un poco en él también, Elena. La situación no es fácil para ninguno de los dos. Y tú misma me dijiste que la cosa iba mejor…  
Ya, lo sé… es sólo…  
¿Sólo qué? - preguntó Rose.  
Es igual, no importa… Tienes razón - negó Elena y enseguida desvió la conversación hacia el nuevo proyecto de Rose y sus inminentes exámenes para no confesar que una parte de ella, una pequeña parte, empezaba a querer más. Aunque aún no supiera del todo qué.

Damon llegó a casa bien entrada la noche y se la encontró completamente en silencio como esperaba.  
Se fue derecho a su habitación para darse una relajante ducha, pero al pasar por el cuarto de Elena vio la puerta entornada y que salía algo de luz, así que no pudo evitar echar un vistazo hacia allí.

Elena se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio con la luz de estudio y un montón de libros y apuntes debajo de ella.  
Se acercó a la chica y le habló bajito.  
Eh - dijo sin éxito - Eh, Elena - dijo un poco más alto - Elena - dijo ahora moviéndola levemente por el hombro. La chica entonces empezó a despertarse un poco.  
Te has dormido, vete a la cama. Descansa - le dijo.  
Yawwwwnn - bostezó Elena - Es que tengo taaanto sueño… - dijo desperezándose - Gracias… - añadió rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Damon le había dicho, pero el chico ya no estaba allí para oírla.

Así poco a poco fue pasando la semana.  
Damon llegaba casi todos los días tarde, o cuando no lo hacía los saludaba y se encerraba a trabajar.  
Elena también estaba estudiando haciendo los exámenes finales del curso, y entre eso, cuidar de Eli, y las nauseas y el exceso de sueño que le empezaba a provocar el embarazo estaba bastante agotada.

Una mañana antes de salir para el trabajo, Damon pasó junto al baño del pasillo y oyó los ruidos que Elena hacía dentro tratando de vomitar.

¿Elena? - preguntó dando un par de golpes en la puerta preocupado - ¿Estás bien?  
¿Suena bien? - se quejó Elena bastante harta de las nauseas y los vómitos con los que sólo llevaba unos pocos días.  
¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó el chico desde fuera.  
¡No! - gritó Elena. Estaba despeinada, sudorosa y roja por el esfuerzo de haber estado vomitando y la boca le sabía a bilis y no tenía ganas ninguna de que Damon la viera así.  
Damon no le dijo nada y se marchó al trabajo.

Cuando llegó a la noche, al pasar junto al cuarto de Elena y ver luz dio un par de golpes.  
¿Se puede? - preguntó.  
Sí, pasa - dijo la chica desde dentro, sin apartar la cabeza del libro.

Damon entró y puso una pequeña bolsita de papel sobre la mesa junto a Elena, ella se giró a mirarle extrañada.  
¿Y esto? - le preguntó.  
He ido a una farmacia al volver, pensé que no te daría tiempo a ti. Las piruletas estas me ha dicho la chica que ayudan con las nauseas durante el día, y el mal sabor y eso… además tienen un poco de flúor para los dientes - le dijo sacándolo todo de la bolsa - Y las pastillas es una por la mañana, me ha dicho que con eso no deberías tener más problemas.  
Gracias - le dijo Elena quedándose sin saber qué decir. Una vez más Damon la había desconcertado completamente.

Pasado mañana si eso le preguntamos también al médico, a ver qué dice - dijo el chico guardando todo en la bolsa de nuevo sin mirar a Elena.  
Sí, y también podemos preguntarle cómo voy a poder estudiar si me muero de sueño - se quejó la chica girándose hacia la mesa - No voy a aprobar en la vida.  
¿Qué estas estudiando? - le preguntó curioso echando un ojo, no sabía exactamente qué estudios eran los que Elena estaba cursando.  
Historia de las relaciones laborales dos - dijo Elena con un suspiro.  
Sí que suena aburrido, sí - sonrió Damon tratando de animarla - Si estás cansada no vas a sacar más, déjalo y ya estudiarás mañana - le aconsejó.  
¿Mañana? Mañana no puedo, ¡mañana al medio día es el examen! Es el último que me queda… Voy a quedarme un rato más.  
No abuses, Elena. No le va bien al bebé - dijo Damon sonando más seco de lo que había pretendido y al darse cuenta de ello se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

Horas más tarde, Damon seguía en el salón enfrascado en su ordenador. Acabó lo que estaba haciendo y le dio al botón de imprimir.  
Volvió a ir al cuarto de la chica y por la puerta entreabierta vio que aún seguía estudiando. Ya eran más de las doce de la noche y Elena de vez en cuando daba una cabezada, de lo que se dio cuenta por quedarse unos minutos observándola en silencio.

¿Aún despierta? - le preguntó.  
Estoy bien, Damon - le dijo la chica molesta por el sueño, el cansancio y lo que le costaba la asignatura - Y el bebé está perfectamente, así que deja de vigilarme ¿de acuerdo? Eres su padre, pero no el mío.  
Sólo venía a traerte esto - dijo el chico soltando unos papeles sobre la mesa junto a Elena. Me ha dicho un amigo que le fue muy bien este ejemplo para prepararse el examen.  
¿Un amigo? - se extrañó Elena tomando los papeles, puesto que ella en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí solo había visto a Damon trabajar y estar en casa con el niño o el ordenador.  
Sí, Kade - dijo Damon y a Elena le pareció como si se estuviese riendo de alguna broma privada que ella no llegó a entender.  
Vale, wow, este material es muy bueno - dijo Elena mirando por encima el ejemplo de examen - Dale las gracias - dijo Elena.  
Sí, y Elena…  
Ya, ya lo sé, que no me quede muy tarde… - dijo la chica echándolo del cuarto con un gesto de la mano.  
No, quería decirte que suerte - dijo Damon saliendo de la habitación.

Elena, tras volver a salir una vez más de su desconcierto. Empezó a fijarse en serio en los papeles que Damon le había dejado. Era un modelo de examen con lo que parecía temas clave, preguntas y respuestas. Elena pensó que aquello era oro puro y que quizá le debía algún detalle a ese misterioso amigo de Damon.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, cuando Damon llegó a la casa del trabajo, Elena y Elijah bailaban en mitad del salón con la música a toda voz. Bueno, más bien la chica bailaba, Elijah la observaba encantado.

¿Qué celebramos? - preguntó Damon acercándose riendo y agachándose junto a Elijah.  
La tita lena ta contan, conant, coteta - se atascaba Elijah  
Contenta - le ayudó Damon con una sonrisa.  
¡La tita Elena ha bordado el examen! - gritó la chica y se acercó a coger al niño y darle un par de vueltas en el aire a lo que el pequeño rió encantado.  
Me alegro - sonrió Damon ante la escena de los dos.  
Ah, Damon. Dile a tu amigo Kade que le debo una, ¡eran las preguntas que me han caído! ¡Increíble! Pensaba que no aprobaba y ahora creo que ¡saco matrícula! - dijo soltado al niño por miedo a que se mareara y siguiendo con su baile de celebración.  
Se lo diré - asintió Damon.

El niño se quedó un momento pensativo, como si ese nombre le sonase de algo y no supiera muy bien de que hablaban. Hizo un gesto como para hablar cuando por fin cayó en la cuenta, pero Damon se puso un dedo en los labios y le guiñó el ojo.

¿Quieres que te bañe yo campeón? Así la tita Elena descansa - le dijo.  
Síiiiiii, papiiiiiiii - gritó Elijah y salió corriendo hacia el baño, a lo que los adultos se rieron a carcajadas.

Cuando padre e hijo estaban en el baño y Damon enjabonaba al pequeño el niño volvió a acordarse.

Papi… K…Kade - dijo con trabajo.  
Es nuestro secreto, ¿vale campeón? - le volvió a guiñar el ojo Damon - Que la tita Elena no se entere. Es un secreto muy importante, ¿vale?  
Ale - sonrió el niño, contento de compartir un secreto con su padre.

Damon y Elena esperaban en la clínica de reproducción a su ginecóloga.  
Los dos estaban nerviosos por conocer el estado del embarazo de Elena y por la primera ecografía, por lo que ninguno hablaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.  
Elena, además, se sentía algo incómoda, puesto que ya se había cambiado de ropa y no llevaba nada debajo de aquella bata. Por suerte Damon se había sentado tras ella apartado, pero no se había sentido capaz de decirle que esperase fuera durante las ecografías aunque fuesen vaginales. No habría sido justo para él, y extrañamente su presencia allí le reconfortaba. Saber que no estaba haciendo todo aquello sola le ayudaba a seguir adelante.

Bueno, vamos a ver qué tal - dijo la doctora entrando sonriente poniéndose los guantes.  
¿Qué tal has estado? - le preguntó a Elena mientras preparaba el equipo - Ha sido una suerte quedarte embarazada a la primera, todo va a ir muy bien, ya verás.  
He tenido un poco de nauseas, pero ya estoy mejor - comentó Elena.  
Bien, bueno, ¿lista? - preguntó mostrándole el ecógrafo, a lo que Elena asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

La doctora introdujo el aparato en Elena y empezaron a verse imágenes en el monitor.  
Bueno, esto está muy bien, está todo… - se calló de repente.  
¿Algún problema? - preguntó Damon agobiándose e interviniendo por primera vez.  
Bueno, depende de cómo lo mires - se rió la mujer - tenemos dos bebés - dijo señalando en la pantalla - ¿Veis ahí? Son dos bolsas, todo está perfectamente - explicaba el médico mientras hacía unas mediciones de rutina. Pero Damon ya no oía nada, sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en la pantalla negra en donde la mujer había señalado dos manchas rodeadas de negro que él ni apreciaba a distinguir bien, le parecían como dos habichuelas.  
Vamos a oír a los pequeñines - dijo la doctora pulsando unos botones, y por los altavoces sonaron dos acelerados latidos de corazón perfectamente sincronizados - Perfectos - dijo la mujer dando por terminado su trabajo.  
Elena se giró a Damon y vio que estaba blanco como la pared con sus ojos aún fijos en el monitor, ella pensó que su expresión no se debería diferenciar mucho de la del chico puesto que también se había quedado muerta con la noticia. Dos niños… dos bebés… Eso sí que era algo que no esperaba.  
"Leucemia mielógena, leucemia mielógena, leucemia mielógena… " repitió en su mente como un mantra para serenarse cerrando los ojos. Pensar en la enfermedad de Elijah, en el monstruo contra el que estaban combatiendo, le daba fuerzas.

Saldré para que te cambies - le dijo Damon y se marchó. Sin cruzar ni una palabra más con ella.

Los dos siguieron silenciosos y pensativos cuando la doctora les dio la siguiente cita y una carpeta con el informe y algunas fotografías de los bebés.

Esto es una locura - dijo Damon por fin en el coche cuando casi habían llegado a casa de Rose.  
Ya… - dijo Elena.  
Dos niños, Elena… dos niños… es demasiado…  
¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me deshaga de uno? - preguntó la chica indignada.  
¿Qué? - preguntó Damon y furioso detuvo el coche en el arcén para no tener un accidente.  
¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? - gritó girándose hacia ella, le salían chispas por los ojos y aún sujetaba el volante con rabia - ¿Crees que yo te pediría eso? Solo estaba diciendo lo que pienso, diciendo la verdad. Dos niños, dos bebés, el embarazo será más complicado, está también Elijah… ¿Por qué me condenas por decir mis miedos en voz alta? ¿Por qué piensas esas cosas de mí? - le preguntó.  
¡Porque no me miras a la cara! ¡No puedo confiar en ti! - gritó Elena y se le empezaron a saltar las lágrimas.  
Bueno, ahora te estoy mirando… - dijo Damon aún furioso.  
Para gritarme, como siempre - respondió ella.

Elena le apartó la mirada y se giró hacia el cristal de su ventana para ponerse a sollozar sin que él la viese.

¡Mierda! - gritó Damon dando un golpe al volante, haciendo a Elena dar un bote y que llorase algo más fuerte - ¡Joder! - volvió a gritar con otro golpe.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró, respirando hondo varias veces para tratar de calmarse.

Genial, he gritado y hecho llorar a una embarazada… A lo mejor no estás tan equivocada conmigo - dijo con amargura y tras eso arrancó el coche.

Cuando recogieron a Elijah en casa de Rose el pequeño ya se había dormido. Elena se quedó en el coche esperando porque no quería que su amiga la viese mal y Damon le dijo que todo había ido bien sin extenderse en los detalles.

Los dos entraron en casa aún en un incómodo silencio, Damon llevando al niño en brazos y Elena tras él.  
Ambos acostaron juntos al pequeño sin hablarse, en parte agradecían que el niño estuviese ya dormido.  
Cuando los dos salieron del cuarto, Damon se fue derecho a su habitación y cerró la puerta.  
Elena se quedó por un momento en el pasillo, mirando hacia la puerta por la que Damon acababa de entrar.  
Secándose nuevas lágrimas con las manos, se tragó su orgullo y fue hacia allí. Suspiró y dio dos golpes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

Elena pegó el oído a la puerta cuando no obtuvo respuesta. No le llegaba nada desde el interior, ¿estaría Damon dormido? No podía ser, si acababa de entrar a la habitación. ¿La estaba evitando? Eso le pareció mucho más probable y si era así, lo tenía bastante merecido por no poder controlar su bocaza.

Volvió a llamar, pero esta vez no se quedó esperando en el pasillo, probó el picaporte y entró al no encontrar oposición.

¿Se puede? – preguntó ya habiéndose asomado a la oscura habitación.

No. – le gruñó Damon y así pudo distinguir un bulto más oscuro que el resto en el grande que supuso que era la cama.

Damon… - empezó, dando un paso dentro de la habitación y tropezando con algo.

Consiguió mantener el equilibrio, tanteó en la pared en busca del interruptor y descubrió que se había llevado por delante uno de los zapatos de Damon, que el chico había dejado tirados por el suelo al quitárselos.

Apaga eso. – Damon alzó un poco la voz en cuanto vio la luz, girándose con brusquedad hacia el lado opuesto en la cama.

Perdona. – se disculpó Elena, apresurándose a apagarla. - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada, porque no le había visto bien ni sonaba como si lo estuviera.

Me duele la cabeza. – respondió seco. - Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar, ¿me puedes dejar en paz? – añadió sin girarse. Ya se sentía bastante mal por la escenita del coche, no quería añadir nada más a su conciencia.

No tienes que hablar, solo escucharme. – dijo Elena, sin moverse de donde estaba por miedo a tropezar otra vez. Damon no se movió ni la contestó, por lo que continuó hablando, temiendo esta vez que no la estuviera escuchando pero necesitando decírselo y aclarar las cosas. – Yo también tengo miedo, Damon, y entiendo que tú lo tengas.

Pues no lo parece. – musitó Damon en voz baja, imperceptible desde donde estaba Elena.

Sé que no reaccioné bien antes, pero es que eso es lo que me pasa cuando tengo miedo. – continuó disculpándose la chica. – Digo lo primero que me pasa por la mente, lo que no suele ser muy bueno. De verdad lo siento, por supuesto que no pensaba que quisieras deshacerte de uno de los bebes ni nada por el estilo. Lo que estamos haciendo es difícil ya de por sí y tienes razón, dos bebés lo hará el doble de difícil. Pero también hará que luego sea mucho mejor, el doble de alegrías y satisfacciones. Además nosotros también somos dos y podemos con ello, ¿no crees? – no le dio tiempo a contestar, tampoco estaba segura de sí lo haría. – Yo sola sé que no podría hacerlo, pero contigo es distinto. Todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros… es… no tengo palabras, por eso sé que podemos hacerlo juntos. – tomó aire con fuerza al haberlo dicho todo y de pronto se sintió un poco idiota por estar allí, en una habitación a oscuras sincerándose con alguien que no quería hablar con ella. – Bueno, eso… - perdió el valor. – Solo quería que lo supieras, que reaccioné así por los nervios y que lo siento si te ha parecido que pensaba mal de ti.

Estaba apunto de darse la vuelta para volver a su cuarto cuando le pareció escuchar algo. No le vio, pero sintió su presencia envolviéndola cuando Damon se acercó.

Yo… siento haberte hecho llorar. – se disculpó ahora él. – Nunca he sido capaz de aguantar las lágrimas de las mujeres y saber que era el culpable de las tuyas… - se interrumpió a media frase. – Y los niños, por nada del mundo querría que los pasase nada, no debí haberte alterado tanto. Digamos que… yo también sobrerreaccioné. – dijo, por llamar de alguna manera la acertada acusación de que solo la miraba para gritarle. Ojala pudiera decirle que no era así, pero no podía negar que le resultaba más fácil mirarla cuando estaba enfadado, entonces no le dolía tanto que fuese idéntica a Kath. Por eso decidió ignorar los detalles y disculparse en general.

Acepto tus disculpas si aceptas las mías. – le propuso Elena, entendiendo que trataba de hacer lo mismo que ella.

Hecho. – respondió Damon, sintiendo que se esfumaba parte del peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros desde que habían descubierto que tendrían dos bebés. Hasta le desapareció un poco del dolor de cabeza porque Elena le hubiese perdonado, aunque no el suficiente como para que dejase de atormentarle. – Ahora creo que me voy a la cama. – se sujetó el puente de la nariz, descartando hacer nada que no fuese dormir.

Claro, que descanses. Si puedo hacer algo por ti… - le ofreció, sintiéndose culpable por la situación.

Ya se me pasará. – negó Damon resignado, echándose en la cama. – Hasta mañana.

Elena lo aceptó y no dijo más, salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado y fue a su habitación, sentándose en la cama con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, repasando lo que había sido el día en su mente. Ambos se habían visto superados por las circunstancias esta tarde, pero algo le decía que habían conseguido superar el bache con éxito. Decidió hacer caso a esa vocecita en su cabeza y se tumbó, quedándose rápidamente dormida con una mano en el vientre donde crecían sus hijos.

Las cosas se normalizaron en un par de días, volviendo a la estabilidad cordial que solía reinar en la casa. Una noche que Damon llegó tarde a casa, como tanto solía hacer antes de que Elijah y Elena entrasen en su vida y ahora había decidido dejar de hacer a no ser que fuese absolutamente imprescindible, encontró a Elena esperándole en el salón con solo una luz encendida.

¿Elena? ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó, entre extrañado y preocupado, soltando rápidamente las llaves y el portafolios en la entradita.

Se acuclilló delante de ella.

Los cuatro estamos bien, no es eso. – le tranquilizó Elena, apretando algo que tenía en las manos y que no dejaba de mirar. El chico no pudo ver lo que era.

¿Entonces? – insistió suavemente, aún preocupado.

Es que… - Elena levantó la cabeza y se fijó por primera vez en el cansado aspecto de Damon. Se sintió mal por él, Damon seguramente deseaba darse una ducha, comer algo, descansar, y ahí estaba ella dispuesta a complicarle la vida. Una vez más. – Tengo que contarte algo, pero no te preocupes, no es nada grave. Te he dejado un plato en el microondas, podemos hablarlo mañana ya en otro momento, cuando tengas un rato. – le quitó importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano y se movió un poco para poner la televisión.

¿Seguro?

Seguro. – forzó una sonrisa. – Además estarás cansado, ¿no?

Pues la verdad es que sí. – reconoció Damon, estirándose un poco cuando se puso en pie.

Por eso, mejor otro día.

Elena se obligó a no mirarle cuando se apartó de ella y pensó irse a la cama tan pronto como Damon se metiera en su cuarto. No le veía, pero le escuchaba trasteando en la cocina y pronto oyó también el pitido del microondas, a pesar de que Damon se apresuró a abrirlo rápidamente para no despertar a Elijah.

Después sintió como se hundía el sillón cuando Damon ocupó el otro extremo.

Me vale con esto. – sonrió, sujetando el tenedor con una mano y haciendo malabarismos para que no se cayera la comida del plato con la otra mientras se quitaba los zapatos con los pies. – Venga, cuéntame. – la animó, probando el primer bocado.

Elena no pudo evitar que el alivio la embargase ante ese gesto y apagó la televisión.

Mi madre ha llamado esta tarde, pero estaba bañando a Eli y no he podido cogerlo. Bueno, creo que es mejor que lo oigas tú.

La chica pulsó varias teclas en su móvil, lo que había tenido entre las manos hasta ahora, y puso el mensaje de voz que tanto la había alterado.

Hola Elena. – saludó la voz de una mujer que Damon no reconoció. - ¿Cómo te va todo? No nos dijiste nada de los resultados del niño. – se escuchó un carraspeo nervioso. – Lo que quería decirte es que he conseguido que tu padre entre en razón y queremos conocer a nuestro nieto. Tampoco nos has dicho donde te estás quedando. Llámame cuando oigas esto y organizamos algo, ¿un fin de semana te parece bien? Llámanos Elena, adiós hija.

Nerviosa, Elena se retorció las manos en su regazo mientras Damon seguía cenando sin entender nada. Sus padres querían conocer a Eli, no le sorprendió que Katherine también lo hubiera ocultado de ellos. Bien, ¿cuál era el problema? Al menos ellos querían hacerlo, pensó tristemente. Ninguno de los de su familia, ni su padre ni Stefan, habían demostrado mucho interés en el niño.

Este fin de semana hay poco trabajo, puedes decirles que vengan. – dijo.

No lo entiendes. – negó la chica, moviendo la cabeza. – Mis padres son… tradicionales. – matizó tras una pequeña pausa. – No van a entender nada de esto.

No podría culparles por ello. – murmuró Damon entredientes, ahogando sus palabras con otro bocado por saber que no ayudarían a Elena.

Tú, yo… que estemos viviendo juntos, que vayamos a tener dos niños más sin tener una relación estable… ¿Qué digo? Directamente ni relación ni nada. No puedo contárselo, si papá echó a Kath de casa solo porque se quedó embarazada, no sé que me haría mí.

¿Eso hizo?

Las palabras de Damon consiguieron atravesar la nube de desesperación que la envolvía y que se parase un poco a mirarle. El chico no parecía muy contento con esa información y no le dio tiempo a leer mucho más antes de que le apartase la mirada.

Da igual. Son sus abuelos y tienen derecho a estar en la vida de Eli si es lo que quieren, no podemos robarles eso. – dejó el tenedor en el plato y se pasó esa mano por el pelo. – Si son tan tradicionales como dices, ¿la única forma en que aceptaran lo que estamos haciendo es qué estuviésemos casados o algo así?

Sí. – le confirmó Elena y entonces creyó entender lo sugería. – ¿No estarás sugiriendo qué lo hagamos? – preguntó, sin saber que pensar de esa idea. Por un lado le parecía agobiante y muy, muy precipitada, por el otro…

No, por dios, no. Eso ya sería demasiado. – Damon interrumpió sus pensamientos al volver a hablar. – Pero ellos no tienen porqué saberlo. Será un fin de semana, ¿no? Podríamos fingirlo.

¿Fingirlo? – repitió ella.

Eso haría que luego aceptasen mejor a los niños, ¿no? También van a ser sus abuelos. – preguntó inseguro Damon.

Sí, supongo que sí. En ese caso lo aceptarían. – reflexionó Elena. – Pero tendría que ser algo muy serio.

Damon asintió con la cabeza para sí mismo.

Llámales mañana y díselo, ya apañaremos algo. – se levantó, mostrándole el plato vacío. – Gracias por la cena, estaba muy bueno. Buenas noches. – le agradeció, llevándolo al fregadero y después yendo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

¡Damon! Sal ya, que tengo que entrar. – gritó Elena, dando un par de golpes en la puerta del baño.

No he terminado, ¿no puedes ir al otro? – respondió el chico desde dentro.

Había llegado el día de la visita de los padres de Elena, el momento de fingir que eran la pareja perfecta. Por ello, Elena había cambiado todas sus cosas a la habitación del chico y habían decidido no decir nada del embarazo de momento. Sus padres pasarían allí esa noche y ocuparían la que era la habitación habitual de Elena. No podían ver nada de ella allí si querían mantener la farsa.

Aún no he terminado de prepararme y mis cosas están aquí. Venga, sal. – le pidió, golpeando la puerta de nuevo.

Vale, ya salgo. – cedió Damon y salió terminando de abrocharse la camisa.

No le dio tiempo ni a abrir la boca cuando Elena ya hubo entrado y cerrado la puerta.

Abre cuando pueda volver a entrar. – le pidió.

Elena así lo hizo, abriéndole cuando ya solo le quedaba maquillarse un poco para estar completamente lista. El chico entró llevando una mano oculta en el bolsillo del pantalón.

¿Voy bien así? – le preguntó nervioso, señalándose la ropa.

Estás perfecto. – le echó un vistazo en el espejo.

No iba en vaqueros y camiseta, pero tampoco llevaba traje como si fuese al trabajo, habiendo optado por un término medio tirando a formal. Ahora trataba de peinarse con una sola mano, manteniendo la otra en el bolsillo.

¿Y yo? – preguntó, aguantándose la risa nerviosa que le provocaba verle así.

Te falta algo.

Extrañada, Elena se giró a mirarle y Damon le enseñó lo que con tanto cuidado guardaba en la mano. Una pequeña cajita negra que abrió con mucho cuidado, mostrándola un precioso anillo con un pequeño diamante coronándolo.

Es el de mi madre. – explicó, observando la joya con cariño. – Si vamos a hacernos pasar por prometidos necesitamos un anillo. Este nos servirá.

Es precioso. – Elena dudó un poco, pero acabó cogiéndolo al no notar oposición en el chico. – Tendré mucho cuidado con él. – le aseguró mientras se lo ponía, comprometiéndose así a cuidar del anillo ese fin de semana.

Damon no dijo nada, clavando la vista en el anillo que ahora adornaba la mano de Elena. Le había encajado perfectamente, como si lo hubieran hecho pensando en ella. El sonido del timbre hizo estallar la burbuja y les devolvió los nervios.

Voy a abrir. – dijo Elena.

Y yo a por Eli. – señaló Damon, echándose un último vistazo en el espejo.

Ambos asintieron antes de separarse. Elena se alisó levemente la boca y se acomodó el pelo antes de abrir, sonriendo al ver a sus padres.

¡Elena! – la envolvió en un brazo su madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su padre fue más comedido al saludarla y después Elena los hizo pasar. Damon estaba en segundo plano, apoyando las manos en los hombros de Elijah, que estaba impaciente y nervioso por conocer a sus abuelos.

Pero bueno, ¿quién es este chico tan guapo que tenemos aquí? – sonrió Miranda, fijándose en Elijah.

Damon le soltó y le animó disimuladamente para que fuera con ellos. Él siguió al niño un poco retrasado y se quedó a la altura de Elena, tomando a la chica de la mano.

¿Tú eles mi abela? – preguntó el pequeño, haciendo que la sonrisa de la mujer se ampliara.

Sí, pequeño. Y este es tu abuelo Grayson. – señaló y luego tiró de su marido para que se acercase. - ¿Y tú?

Eli. – sonrió a ambos y su atención fue para el paquete que vio que llevaban.

Le hemos traído una cosita. – explicó Miranda, mirándoles a ambos. - No importa, ¿no?

Para nada, a Eli le encantan los regalos. – habló Damon por primera vez. – Ha sido un detalle de su parte.

Oh por favor, no me llames de usted. Soy Miranda. – se presentó, acercándose a darle dos besos.

Damon Salvatore. – dijo, reaccionando un poco tarde al pillarle Miranda por sorpresa.

Grayson Gilbert. – dijo secamente el padre de Elena, y la chica apretó la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de Damon para darle ánimos.

Grayson le ofreció la mano, estrechándosela con fuerza cuando Damon la aceptó. El chico le devolvió el apretón, con el presentimiento de que no iba a ser tan fácil con él como con Miranda, que parecía más receptiva.

A Elijah le encantó el set de coches de policía y motos que le regalaron sus abuelos, tanto que estuvo jugando con uno de ellos mientras cenaban. Damon estaba sentado a su lado y quién estaba más pendiente de él, además de ser quién había cocinado para ganarse a los padres de Elena.

Tras la cena, Elena y Damon recogieron y metieron la vajilla sucia en el lavavajillas, negándose a que sus invitados les ayudaran. Después se sentaron todos en el salón, manteniendo una charla intrascendente por Elijah. El niño pronto empezó a frotarse los ojos y bostezar, mientras jugaba en la alfombra con sus muñecos y sus nuevos coches. Elena le preguntó a su madre si quería acostarle y ambas se fueron con Elijah después de que este se despidiera de los demás.

¿Quiere una copa? – le propuso Damon a Grayson cuando se quedaron solos, para aliviar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

Se levantó a coger una botella del minibar, encontrando con que le tenía detrás cuando se giró.

¿Te parece bonito, no? – le preguntó Grayson. – ¿No te bastaba con una de mis hijas que también tienes que tener a la otra? – le soltó, haciendo que se tensara.

Creo que se confunde conmigo. – respondió Damon, serio pero calmado. Elena ya le había hablado del carácter de su padre y de que algo así podría pasar.

¿Seguro? Porque te aseguro que nada me gustaría más. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? Tuviste un hijo con una de ellas y ahora de repente conoces a la otra y decides que te gusta lo suficiente como para casarte con ella. ¿Cómo sé que no juegas con Elena como hiciste con Katherine?

Yo no jugué con Katherine. – replicó Damon, apretando la mandíbula y los puños. – Y tampoco juego a nada con Elena, esto es muy serio. – dijo sin faltar a la verdad, solo que Grayson no imaginaba el verdadero sentido de sus palabras.

Eso espero chico, será la única forma de que tú y yo nos llevemos bien.

¡Papá! – interrumpió Elena, al ver la posición claramente tensa que mantenían, plantados el uno frente al otro y fulminándose con la mirada.

Grayson, por favor. – suplicó Miranda, acercándose rápidamente a coger del brazo a su marido para separarlo. – Recuerda lo que prometiste, no puedo pasar otra vez por esto.

No pasa nada. – calmó los ánimos Damon. – Solo estábamos hablando, ¿no, Grayson? – le miró, alzando una ceja.

Sí, solo hablábamos. – repitió él y los cuatro volvieron a sentarse.

Esta vez les preguntaron sobre el niño y cómo estaban las cosas con él. Se interesaron al escuchar que todas las compatibilidades habían dado negativas, pero Damon y Elena respondieron que tenían bastantes esperanzas en encontrar un donante en unos meses, sin especificar más que eso. La confianza de ambos jóvenes bastó para que confiasen en ellos, al menos por el momento.

Ey, te estás durmiendo. ¿Estás cansada? – preguntó Damon en voz baja, al darse cuenta de que daba cabezadas contra su hombro.

Estaban sentados juntos en el mismo sofá y el chico sostenía una de sus manos entre las suyas, acariciándola de vez en cuando. Grayson y Miranda estaban frente a ellos, también mostrando algunos signos de cansancio por el viaje hasta allí.

Deberías irte a la cama. – susurró de nuevo. – Venga vamos. – se levantó. – Nosotros nos vamos ya a la cama. Pueden quedarse lo que quieran. – dijo cortésmente.

Nosotros nos vamos también. – respondieron ellos.

Se dieron las buenas noches y Damon y Elena pudieron refugiarse en la seguridad de la habitación del chico. Suspiraron a la vez, sintiéndose a salvo y entonces se dieron cuenta de que tenían otro problema. Hasta ahora había sido relativamente fácil: decidir que fingirían, cambiar las cosas de sitio, hasta hacer la actuación esa noche; pero ninguno de los dos había querido pensar mucho en que tendrían que dormir juntos. Ahora ese momento había llegado y no podían escapar de él.

¿Puedo pasar yo primero? – preguntó Elena en voz baja para que no se oyera desde fuera, señalando el baño.

Claro. – respondió Damon de la misma forma, bajando la mirada hasta el suelo.

Elena buscó su pijama y prácticamente corrió al baño. Se demoró todo lo que pudo en prepararse, con la esperanza de que Damon estuviera ya acostado cuando saliera, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

El chico había retirado el edredón y estaba buscando como un loco por los cajones, tratando de no hacer ruido. Elena notó que seguía llevando la misma ropa y al fijarse mejor no vio ningún pijama a la vista. Carraspeó un poco para llamarle la atención y él la miró por encima del hombro.

Ya puedes pasar. – le dijo como excusa.

Gracias, ahora voy. – respondiendo, mirando otra vez en el cajón.

Lo cerró suavemente y abrió las puertas del armario, metiendo la cabeza en él. Elena se quedó ahí plantada sin saber qué hacer.

Esto, Damon… ¿qué haces?

Buscaba una cosa. – respondió pensativo. – Ah perdona, acuéstate si quieres. ¿Qué lado quieres? – preguntó, girándose hacia ella y desviando rápidamente la mirada ante la atractiva visión de ella en unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes que le quedaba un poco grande, de forma que uno de los tirantes se le había deslizado un poco por el hombro.

No sé, ¿en cuál duermes tú? – contestó insegura.

Me da igual, suelo acabar en el centro. Elije el que quieras.

Y volvió a meter la cabeza en el armario, continuando su búsqueda. Elena eligió el de la derecha por ser el que estaba más cerca del baño y se metió en la cama, notándola extraña al no estar acostumbrada a ella. Las suaves sábanas acariciaban su cuerpo y el colchón se encontraba en su punto justo entre duro y blando, invitándola a un placentero sueño.

Pero no podía dormir con Damon aún dando vueltas por la habitación. El chico había hecho progresos, sacando una vieja camiseta gris con un Ironman impreso en el pecho que había dejado a los pies de la cama, pero seguía buscando.

Damon, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó adormilada, incorporándose sobre un codo. - ¿Por qué no vienes a dormir?

No lo encuentro, pensaba que tenía alguno. – respondió, más para sí mismo que para ella.

¿Por qué no me dices lo que buscas? A lo mejor puedo ayudarte, a ver si te lo he cambiado de sitio o algo.

Si es una tontería. – negó el chico, desviando la mirada avergonzado.

Vale. – aceptó Elena, demasiado cansada para discutir. – ¿No puedes dejarlo para mañana? Quiero dormir. – protestó bostezando.

Es que no puedo dormir sin ello.

¿El pijama? – creyó entender ella. - ¿Eso es lo qué más buscas?

Algo así. Es que no… normalmente no uso pijama. – confesó sin mirarla. Elena se puso roja al instante y lo agradeció. – Por eso estaba buscando para dormir. La camiseta no es problema y pensaba que tenía unos pantalones que me podían servir, como de deporte o así, pero no los encuentro. – se revolvió el pelo avergonzado.

Ah. – Elena se sintió incómoda por causarle tantas molestias. – Da igual Damon, duerme como quieras.

¿Segura? No quiero incomodarte. – dijo el chico.

Solo es una noche y en cuanto nos quedemos dormidos no nos vamos a enterar de nada, ¿no?

Damon se dejó convencer por sus palabras y por el hecho de que había registrado la habitación varias veces. Era aceptar la propuesta de Elena o dormir con vaqueros, así que eligió lo primero. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió vestido con la camiseta que había cogido antes y unos bóxers. Elena ya había apagado la lamparita de su lado por lo que se apresuró a meterse en la cama y hacer lo mismo.

Pero eso fue una mala idea, en la oscuridad era más consciente de la presencia de la chica junto a él y el sonido de su respiración no le ayudaba a relajarse. Para Elena era más fácil, el sueño que le provocaba el embarazo era superior a lo que le provocaba la presencia de Damon.

Elena, ¿estás despierta? – susurró al rato, girándose hacia el lado que ocupaba la chica.

Mmm, no. – replicó ella, sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.

Damon sonrió por su respuesta.

No tengo sueño, ¿te importa si enciendo mi luz?

Se incorporó cuando ella negó y cogió un libro que guardaba en la mesilla, esperando que eso le ayudara a conciliar el sueño, intuyendo que sería misión imposible. Elena se quedó profundamente dormida al rato y no notó las miradas que Damon le dedicaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena encontró a Damon despierto cuando ella despertó. El chico estaba tumbado boca arriba, muy pegado a su lateral de la cama, cubriéndose la cara con un brazo.

Buenos días. – le saludó un poco tímida, cuando volvió del baño y le pilló echando un vistazo de reojo, confirmando así que estaba despierto.

Hola. – respondió él, poco comunicativo.

¿Otra vez te duele la cabeza? – se preocupó.

Un poco. – dijo Damon, pero no le dijo que era por lo poco que había dormido. Tampoco le dijo que cuando se había despertado estaba abrazándola, notando el cabello de ella contra su cara, envuelto en su aroma, sintiendo la caricia de su suave piel. Sintiéndose demasiado bien para su propio bien, por lo que se había apresurado a apartarse todo lo que pudo, llevando mucho cuidado para no interrumpir su descanso. – Me voy a quedar aquí un poco, ¿vale? A ver si se me termina de pasar.

Elena puso gesto preocupado, pero no le dijo nada y se cambió de ropa en el baño creyendo que lo mejor que podía hacer por él era dejarle tranquilo.

Una hora después, Damon salió ya vestido y casi recuperado, encontrando que todo el mundo estaba ya en pie.

Buenos días. – saludó en general.

Grayson jugaba con Elijah y los coches mientras que Elena y su madre hablaban de algo y veían la televisión. Fue a la cocina a por un café en vez de unirse a ellos. Ya estaba echándose el delicioso líquido en la taza cuando Miranda entró.

No sé si las habrás probado, pero estas pastillas han salido ahora y a mí me van bastante bien. – dijo, tendiéndole un papel con algo escrito.

¿Pastillas? – entrecerró los ojos Damon sin comprender.

Para el dolor de cabeza. – le explicó Miranda. – Me ha dicho Elena que a veces tienes jaquecas. No sé si te lo ha dicho, pero a mí también me pasa, sé lo que es eso.

Gracias. – sonrió Damon, sintiendo un calor dentro del pecho porque Elena se hubiera preocupado por él hasta ese punto. – Las probaré. – le aseguró, guardándose el papel.

Si tienes algún problema para conseguirlas díselo a Elena, o llamas tú y me lo dices, que yo puedo conseguírtelas. – le sonrió ella también.

Gracias. – le susurró Damon a Elena cuando se sentó a su lado, con la humeante taza de café en las manos, y le dio un suave y rápido beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

Elijah se quedó jugando en su cuarto tras despedirse de sus abuelos, contento porque le habían dicho que se verían más veces. Elena y Damon los acompañaron a la puerta y se sintieron más aliviados que nunca cuando los padres de Elena al fin se fueron. Se dejaron caer al suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta que acababan de cerrar.

Lo hemos hecho. – sonrió Elena. – Hemos sobrevivido. – puso su mano sobre la de Damon.

Era la mano en la que llevaba el anillo de su madre y Damon se quedó mirando la imagen de las manos de ambos. Sin decir nada, quitó la mano y cogió la suya para quitarle el anillo suavemente.

Damon… - le llamó, algo extrañada por su actitud.

Ya se han ido, Elena. No tenemos que seguir fingiendo. – dijo, poniéndose en pie y marchándose, con las imágenes de lo que podría haber tenido si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes dándole vueltas en la cabeza.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

Damon no había conseguido conciliar el sueño.  
El olor de la chica seguía en sus sábanas, y le había parecido que quizá ella lo malinterpretaría si volvía a cambiarlas después de haber hecho justo lo mismo el día anterior para que ella durmiese con él.  
En su mente se repetían las imágenes del fin de semana: Elijah, Elena y él como una familia feliz, como la familia que él podría haber tenido si Katherine no hubiese jugado a dos bandas, o si incluso le hubiese hablado del bebé después de aquello.

Salió al salón en busca de una copa para así ayudarse a dormir, y no pudo evitar el atormentarse con recuerdos de su pasado. Con imágenes ahora de un presente que ya nunca tendría con Katherine, y sobre todo con las imágenes del futuro que _podría _tener con Elena y que le había parecido demasiado bueno, demasiado tentador… pero que sabía que era demasiado complicado.

Elena salió a hacer pis al baño como últimamente tenía que hacer dos o tres veces cada noche. Además aquella noche, tras haberse marchado sus padres, no podía dormir de nuevo sola en su cama, se sentía algo extraña. Le pareció que del salón llegaba un poco de luz y un leve ruido en mitad del silencio de la noche, así que se acercó a ver qué era.

En el salón estaba Damon sentado con su portátil sobre las rodillas y los auriculares puestos, viendo algo que ella no podía ver puesto que estaba de perfil a ella.  
El chico tenía un vaso en la mano que apoyaba contra su mejilla y gesto concentrado mirando la pantalla.

¿No puedes dormir? - se acercó a él haciendo notar su presencia.  
No… - dijo Damon, y su voz a Elena le pareció un poco rara.  
Yo tampoco, es un fastidio el… - Elena se calló de pronto al ver que Damon se movía.

El chico soltó el portátil sin mucho cuidado sobre la mesa y el vaso al lado, y Elena se dio cuenta, cuando él se levantó, que parecía que había estado bebiendo.  
Damon se apoyó en el sillón más de lo necesario para ayudarse a levantarse y se acercó a ella con un andar algo tembloroso.

¿Por qué? - le preguntó mirándola con una intensidad que Elena jamás había visto en sus ojos, pero también con algo en ellos que la asustó.  
¿Por qué no duermo? - preguntó sin entenderle y casi susurrando, sin poder apartar la mirada de los penetrantes ojos azules de Damon.  
¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? ¿Por qué tienes que tener su cara? - preguntó de nuevo acercando ahora una mano a la mejilla de la chica para acariciarla - Si no la…

Damon parpadeó, como recobrando momentáneamente la sobriedad y abrió después los ojos apartando la mano del rostro de Elena como si éste le quemara, echándose un poco hacia atrás. Al hacerlo, por culpa de la velocidad de ese movimiento en su estado de embriaguez a punto estuvo de dar un tras pies y caerse. Elena se apresuró a intentar cogerlo, pero él levantó los brazos rápidamente, indicando que estaba bien y que ella no le ayudara. Y así, sin más palabras y con pasos temblorosos se fue hasta su habitación, en donde no cerró la puerta y Elena le vio desde el pasillo tirarse en la cama según llegaba a ella.

La chica se quedó un poco preocupada por él, así que intentando no hacer ruido le siguió hasta su cuarto y le vio ya dormido sobre la cama, se acercó al armario a por una colcha y lo cubrió con ella. Vio que había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche la cajita que ella sabía que contenía el anillo de su madre. Tal vez por eso era por lo que estaba triste.  
Resistió la tentación de acariciarle el cabello, así dormido tenía un aspecto tremendamente vulnerable, era como un niño, le recordó muchísimo a Elijah, y quiso saber cuáles eran los demonios que le atormentaban para combatirlos también, al igual que hacía con el que atormentaba al niño.

Elena fue al salón a recoger todo un poco, y al ver el portátil de Damon abierto, su curiosidad pudo más que su cordura y no pudo evitar sentarse a contemplar lo que él estaba viendo. El chico tenía abierta una carpeta, el nombre tan sólo le dio ganas de pulsar el botón: "Katherine".  
Tras sobrevolar con el dedo el botón durante algunos momentos, finalmente le dio a reproducir a un vídeo al azar.

_Damon estaba dormido, con la sábana tapándole un poco por encima de la cintura y su espalda desnuda iluminada por los rayos de sol.  
- Buenos días…. - oyó la juguetona voz en off de Katherine.  
Una mano apareció en pantalla y revolvió el cabello de Damon.  
No… Kath… Déjame… - protestó metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada sin abrir los ojos.  
- Con lo guapo que sales dormido… - volvió a sonar Katherine de fondo.  
¿Qué? - preguntó Damon saliendo de debajo de la almohada y mirando ahora a cámara adormilado - Oh, Kath….  
- Jijijijiji… - la risa de la chica ante el obvio malestar del chico inundó la escena.  
Damon puso una sonrisa traviesa justo antes de abalanzarse hacia la cámara - Ven aquí, preciosa._

Al oír las risas de su hermana y Damon tras haberse caído la cámara de las manos de la chica y ambos haberle dejado de hacer caso, Elena buscó el botón como una loca y apagó el video con la mano aún temblándole un poco. Pero su curiosidad no hizo más que encenderse, así que pulsó otro vídeo, deseosa de ver más detalles de la vida que compartieran Damon y su hermana.

_Katherine aparecía en pantalla en lo que parecía un salón que Elena no reconoció.  
¿Estás grabando? - preguntó a la chica.  
Sí - respondió otra voz de chica tras la cámara.  
Bien, ¿quién se ha traído el ordenador a la playa? Redoble por favor… - preguntó a la cámara y quien enfocaba se giró hasta ver a Damon junto a otro chico sentados en el sillón cada uno con un ordenador sobre las rodillas - Tadaaaaaan - oyó ahora la voz de Katherine y las dos chicas se rieron.  
Espera espera que esta es muy buena - sonó la voz en off de su hermana.  
Chicos, Jen y yo estamos desnudas - dijo y ambos chicos siguieron concentrados en la pantalla del ordenador mirándose quizá de reojo a veces.  
Sí, vamos a ir a bañarnos desnudas en la playa - sonó de nuevo la voz de la otra chica.  
¡Entré! - gritó Damon levantando las manos.  
No, en serio tio, ¿cómo lo haces? - preguntó el otro chico girándose hacia la pantalla de Damon con cara de decepción.  
Algún día te lo contaré - dijo con esa sonrisa que a Elena le daba escalofríos cuando la veía.  
¿Y qué pasa con lo de bañarse desnudas? - preguntó levantándose con esa misma sonrisa y acercándose a Katherine como una pantera sigilosa - Porque yo me apunto de lleno - le dijo cuando la rodeó por la cintura.  
Tú te apuntas a todas - rió Katherine rodeándole el cuello.  
Contigo siempre, preciosa - dijo Damon antes de besarla._

Uno más… Se dijo Elena sorprendida por el chico que veía en los vídeos, tan distinto del que ella tenía cada día frente a ella.

_Damon estaba en la puerta de un local junto al mismo chico de antes, los dos sonrientes y abrazados.  
¡Ya! - oyó la voz de Katherine de fondo.  
Que se vea bien el letrero, preciosa - dijo Damon apuntando hacia él y la cámara lo enfocó.  
¿Os he dicho ya que me encanta el nombre? - se oyó la risa de Katherine de fondo.  
A mi me encantas tú - rió Damon ante la cámara - Déjalo ahí grabando y ¡vamos a brindar! - se le veía tremendamente emocionado._

Katherine movió la cámara y los tres chicos se pusieron frente a la puerta con una cerveza cada uno en la mano.

¡Por el éxito! - dijo el otro chico.  
¡Por nosotros! - dijo Damon chocando su bote de cerveza contra Katherine y dando un trago - Tienes que beber para que de buena suerte.  
No me apetece - dijo Katherine dejando la botella - Seguro que tendréis suerte, sois vosotros, ¿no? - le guiñó y ya Damon se olvidó de lo demás y se acercó a besarla.

Elena dejó de ver vídeos tras aquel, no tenía más que más dudas sobre quién era el chico que vivía junto a ella y encima ahora tenía como un sentimiento de culpa por haber entrado en su intimidad sin que él lo supiera.

A la mañana siguiente, se acercó con miedo a la cocina a enfrentarse a él, no sabiendo cómo reaccionaría tras haberlo visto borracho la noche anterior.

Buenos días - le saludó Damon como si tal cosa, como si no hubiese pasado nada o como si él no lo recordase.  
Buenos días - dijo Elena.  
¿Te desperté anoche? - preguntó el chico - Creo que bebí un poco de más… perdona, no sé que me pasó - le dijo mirando hacia el suelo avergonzado.  
No, me despierto mucho a ir al baño, no pasa nada - sonrío Elena apiadándose un poco de él.  
Gracias por la colcha - dijo el chico soltando la taza en el fregadero antes de marcharse de allí.

Varios días después. Elena se dirigía hacia su coche. El móvil empezó a sonarle dentro del bolso y se detuvo para contestar. Suspiró aliviada al ver que era Stefan quien la llamaba y no Rose. Desde el incidente con Damon, siempre tenía la sensación de que a Elijah podía pasarle algo cuando no estaba con ella.

Hola perdida - dijo Stefan al otro lado - ¿Qué hacías?  
Hola Stefan, he ido a la facultad a recoger la evaluación sobre un trabajo y ahora iba a por Eli - dijo la chica.  
Ah, ¿por qué no te pasas por casa y tomamos algo? - le preguntó - Tengo una cosa que contarte, ¿vale?  
Es que… no sé - dijo Elena no muy segura de qué hacer.  
Venga, que es una idea que te gustará. ¿No tienes un poquito de curiosidad? Pero vente antes de ir por el crío ¿no? Digo, así hablamos tranquilos y eso… ¿Vendrás? ¿O quieres que me pase yo a comer a tu casa?  
No, me paso ahora - dijo Elena quizá demasiado rápido ante la perspectiva de una nueva visita de Stefan sin que Damon estuviese en el piso. Además, la chica pensó que quizá éste sería un buen momento para contarle que iba a ser tío de nuevo.

Un rato más tarde, Elena era recibida por un sonriente Stefan en su piso.  
¿Una cervecita? - le preguntó éste trayendo ya dos desde la cocina.  
No gracias - dijo Elena.  
Venga, que hace calor y esto entra solo - insistió el chico dejándola frente a Elena y bebiendo él de la suya - ¿Qué vas a hacer en verano? - le preguntó acercándose a ella en el sillón.  
Nada, ¿por?  
Verás, es que nos vamos unos amigos un mes a una casa en la playa. Seguro que lo pasamos genial, te vienes ¿no?  
¿Perdona? - preguntó Elena sin creerse lo que Stefan le preguntaba.  
Claro, ¿qué tienes que hacer? Dejas al crío con Damon y seguro que se las apaña, tú y yo somos jóvenes, tenemos que disfrutar - le guiñó.  
¿Me estás hablando en serio? - seguía alucinando la pobre chica.  
Totalmente enserio, qué, te apuntas ¿a que sí?

Stefan… - Elena no sabía cómo decirle todo lo que le quería decir ahora mismo y tampoco sabía cómo es que le estaba invitando a irse de vacaciones con él sabiendo las circunstancias que tenía encima, sabiendo que Elijah estaba enfermo. ¿Cómo esperaba que dejase al niño atrás sin más?  
Elena…. yo te gusto, tú me gustas… La playa, veamos qué pasa… - se insinuó el chico acercándose más a ella.  
Ni me voy a ir a la playa ni tú tampoco me gustas nada ahora en este momento - dijo la chica apartándolo y levantándose del sillón.  
¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pasa que te pone Damon, es eso? - preguntó Stefan.  
¿¡Cómo he podido estar tan ciega contigo, dios mío!? - se sorprendió en voz alta Elena - ¿Pero tú de qué vas?  
No, perdona, de qué vas tú. Yo te estoy ofreciendo un planazo - le respondió Stefan como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

No tenía que haber venido aquí nunca - dijo Elena más para sí misma que para Stefan y empezó a andar hacia la puerta.  
Eso, lárgate ya vendrás cuando Damon se canse de ti… - oyó que le decía a sus espaldas y se acordó que le quería decir a Stefan lo que ella y Damon habían decidido hacer. Elena pensó que quizá si lo hacía se libraría por fin de él de una vez por todas.

Stefan, Damon y yo vamos a tener un hijo, por Elijah, así que por favor déjame en paz - le pidió dando un par de pasos hacia el interior de la casa.  
¿Un hijo? ¿Pero qué le pasa a Damon que no sabe usar condones o qué? - se carcajeó Stefan.

Elena vio que decirle a Stefan lo del bebé había sido un error, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Le dolió en el alma que el chico se riera de ella, pero lo que más le dolió era cómo alguna vez le había creído mejor que Damon, cuando saltaba a la vista que era todo lo contrario. Stefan era cruel y egoísta, era como un lobo con piel de cordero. Era muchísimo peor que Damon en todos los sentidos.

Me das pena - dijo Elena tratando de no llorar delante de él.  
¿Pena yo? - volvió a carcajearse Stefan - Tú eres a la que hay que tener pena, Elena. ¿Con Damon? ¿Acaso te crees que Damon verá algo más en ti que a Katherine? ¿Por qué crees que yo quería acostarme contigo? Nunca serás para él más que una cutre fotocopia de Katherine.

Aquello fue demasiado para Elena, la tensión, la rabia, la pena y los nervios, todo a la vez, estaban a punto de hacerla colapsar allí mismo. Se dio la vuelta con toda la dignidad de que fue capaz y salió corriendo del piso de Stefan con las lágrimas quemándole en las mejillas y el corazón a punto de estallarle en el pecho.

Pero no fue hasta su casa, ni tampoco a casa de Rose a recoger a Elijah, sus pasos la encaminaron hacia una puerta que atravesó ignorando los gritos desesperados de la secretaria que intentó detenerla.

¡Elena! - se sorprendió Damon al verla entrar en ese estado.  
Perdone señor Salvatore pero no he podido…  
¡Sal Rebekah! - la cortó Damon acercándose hacia Elena y la chica le obedeció sin rechistar.  
¿Qué te pasa, Elena? ¿Son los bebés? ¿Es Eli? Por favor, dime algo… - dijo acercándose  
Elena no podía hablar ni podía mirarle, las lágrimas le brotaban sin control y el pecho le dolía tremendamente. Pero negó con la cabeza y susurró "los niños están bien" con un hilo tan tenue de voz que si Damon no hubiese estado junto a ella no la habría oído.

Elena, por favor… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me estás matando de la preocupación - dijo el chico acompañándola a que se sentase y tratando de calmarla - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

¿Cómo decirle que lo que le había dicho Stefan había sembrado un miedo tal en su corazón que ahora hasta le costaba trabajo hacerlo latir? No podía contarle aquello, no podía decirle cómo se sentía. Pero ¿qué podía decirle entonces? ¿Por qué había ido allí si no sería capaz de sincerarse con él? ¿A qué había ido?

¿Te has agobiado? - preguntó el chico abrazándola.  
¿Cómo? - preguntó asombrada de que le dijera eso.  
El embarazo, Eli… ¿Te ha venido todo de golpe? He leído que con las hormonas pues te pueden dar bajones de ánimo o cosas así… ¿Es eso? No te preocupes si es eso, ¿vale?  
Sí - susurró Elena agradecida de que él le hubiese dado una puerta a su callejón sin salida.  
Eh, no pasa nada ¿vale? No te agobies, todo saldrá bien ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a conseguirlo, Elena - dijo abrazándola - No te preocupes, puedes contarme lo que sea, yo estoy contigo en esto ¿vale? Juntos podremos, ¿recuerdas? - sonrió.

Elena asintió contra su pecho y ya supo por qué había ido junto a él. Había ido porque necesitaba que él la consolara, necesitaba sentir el calor de sus brazos y que él le dijese que todo iba a salir bien. Que todo por lo que estaban pasando tendría un sentido cuando al fin salvaran a Elijah.

¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa? - le preguntó el chico dulcemente acariciándole la espalda cuando ya estuvo más calmada.  
No, no, ya estoy mejor… ya te he interrumpido bastante con mis tonterías - dijo la chica separándose de él un poco avergonzada.  
No son tonterías, Elena. Vamos a tener un niño, bueno dos - sonrió Damon haciéndola sonreír -Quiero que pienses que puedes contarme un problema cuando lo tengas ¿vale?  
Vale - asintió Elena, dándose cuenta en ese instante, que Damon la había estado mirando todo el tiempo, que en ningún momento le había apartado la mirada, y perdiéndose por unos segundos en el azul de sus ojos.

¿Estás mejor de verdad? - preguntó Damon no muy convencido cuando ella se levantó.  
Sí, sí, de verdad. Son sólo estas hormonas que me tienen en una montaña rusa - sonrió la chica tratando de quitarle importancia a su crisis de antes.  
Bueno, hazme un favor, ¿vale? Vete a casa y descansa y dile a Rose que me pasaré yo por Eli, me lo llevo al cine o algo y tú te dedicas un día a ti sola ¿Me harás ese favor? - le preguntó un poco preocupado.  
De verdad que estoy bien - dijo Elena.  
Por favor, me quedo más tranquilo. Si no me dejas llevarte al menos déjame hacer eso - pidió Damon de nuevo mirándola fijamente y Elena ya no supo negarse.

Por la noche, Elijah le contaba aún emocionado a su tía lo bien que lo había pasado con su padre toda la tarde mientras que ésta le arropaba. Estaba tan cansado que no tardó en dormirse.  
Elena salió de su cuarto con una sonrisa en la boca y se acercó al de Damon para dar dos golpes, y entrar después cuando el chico se lo indicó desde dentro.

¿Se ha dormido ya? - le preguntó desde su mesa de escritorio.  
Sí, estaba rendido - sonrió Elena acercándose a él.  
Lo hemos pasado muy bien. ¿Has descansado? ¿Estás mejor? - le preguntó girándose hacia ella.  
Sí, gracias - sonrió Elena.  
¿Querías algo? - preguntó el chico extrañado porque ella hubiese ido a su habitación en plena noche aunque se maldijo mentalmente al pensar que había sonado un poco más borde de la cuenta, lo que pensó al ver la expresión en el gesto de Elena.  
No - negó ella con la cabeza - Sólo quería decirte que eres un gran padre, Damon - dijo - Haces que cada cosa que vives con Elijah sea especial. Solo quería decirte eso - sonrió algo avergonzada y empezó a andar para salir de la habitación.  
Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeño - dijo deteniendo a Elena cerca del umbral - un poco mayor que Elijah, pero niño aún - añadió.  
Lo siento mucho - se giró hacia él.  
Gracias, ya estoy bien - dijo Damon bajando la vista - Pero no recuerdo ni un sólo día de infancia feliz tras la muerte de mi madre, y no quisiera que a Elijah le pasase igual.  
Lo siento… - volvió a decir Elena, asombrada por que el chico compartiese algo tan personal con ella.  
Lo único en lo que pienso es no ser un padre como lo fue el mío - murmuró con pena.  
Damon - se acercó un poco Elena a él, deseando reconfortarle como él había hecho con ella aquella tarde - Cuando te veo con Eli, cuando veo como él te mira, cómo le miras tú. Me alegro de que vayas a ser el padre de mis hijos - dijo haciendo que el chico levantase la vista a mirarla a los ojos - Eres un gran padre, Damon. Eres increíble - sonrió Elena, y se marchó de allí sin poder soportar más las cosas que la mirada del chico le empezaban a hacer sentir.

Cuando se encerró en su habitación, Elena se llevó una mano al vientre pensativa.  
¿Qué le habría pasado a Damon? ¿Cómo sería el chico que su hermana conoció y que ahora había cambiado tanto? ¿Sería como el chico que ella veía con Elijah? ¿Como el chico que ella entreveía cuando se preocupaba por ella como lo hacía? Necesitaba tantas respuestas… y no tenía de dónde sacarlas.

Y lo recordó, recordó los vídeos, recordó aquellas imágenes, los amigos de Damon… quizá no debería hacerlo, pero necesitaba conocer a Damon, necesitaba saber más de la persona que vivía con ella, de la persona junto a la que iba a ser madre, y no se atrevía a preguntarle a él. Pero quizá hubiese alguien a quien sí que le podría preguntar.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

"La Guarida".

Elena leyó y releyó aquel nombre sin saber qué hacer. Era el nombre del bar que aparecía en uno de los vídeos que había visto de Kath y Damon, y que como todo en aquellos vídeos se le había quedado bien grabado. Solo tuvo que hacer una breve búsqueda por internet para descubrir que ese bar aún existía y estaba en aquella misma ciudad.

Su coartada era que tenía que hacer algunos trámites en la universidad, por eso había dejado a Elijah con Rose, asegurándose de que la chica la cubriría si fuese necesario. Su amiga no estaba de acuerdo con que fuese allí a espaldas de Damon, se lo había dejado muy claro pero ella estaba tan desesperada por saber que no pudo evitarlo.

El problema era que ahora que había llegado allí no sabía qué hacer. Continuando con su mala suerte el local estaba cerrado, como ponía en el cartel que hacían todos los lunes por las mañanas. Podía volver y probar suerte otro día, pero significaría buscar otra excusa y que aumentaran las probabilidades de que Damon descubriese lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahora o nunca. – murmuró para sí misma, dándose ánimos antes de probar con la puerta.

Si no funcionaba se daría una vuelta por atrás, buscando alguna entrada o algo así. No tuvo que llegar a tanto porque la puerta se abrió sin oposición y el aire se llenó con el sonido de unas campanillas que anunciaron su entrada.

El interior estaba en penumbra, solo iluminado por las luces de la zona de la barra.

¿Puedo ayudarte? – la sorprendió la voz de un chico desde la barra antes de que pudiera fijarse en nada más.

Busco al dueño. – respondió Elena, mirando a todas partes tratando de verlo.

Yo soy el dueño, Alaric Saltzmann. – contestó esa misma voz y un chico apareció tras la barra. - ¿Katherine? – se sorprendió, abriendo muchos los ojos al verla.

No, soy Elena, la hermana de Katherine. – dijo Elena, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho tanto por reconocerle como porque él la hubiese confundido con su hermana. ¡Era él! ¡El chico de los vídeos! ¡Lo había encontrado!

Ah. – contestó él, bajando la mirada. – Perdona por el error, pero no sabía que Katherine tuviese una hermana, ni mucho menos una gemela. – se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros. – No puedo atenderte, está cerrado. – cambió de tema.

Lo sé, yo solo quería hablar contigo.

¿Conmigo? – se sorprendió ahora.

Sí, verás… es que mi hermana murió hace unos meses.

Lo siento. – dijo Alaric con genuina pena y saltó la barra para acercarse.

Llevaba botas, vaqueros, una simple camiseta y el pelo desordenado, encajando perfectamente con el lugar. Elena no conseguía imaginarse a Damon allí, al menos al chico que veía la mayoría de las veces.

Pero sigo sin entender porque tienes que hablar conmigo. Hace años que no sé de tu hermana. – dijo, apoyándose contra el borde de una de las mesas y cruzando los brazos alrededor del pecho.

Encontré algunos vídeos entre sus cosas, uno era en este lugar. Salíais tú, ella y otro chico, estabais brindando… - empezó a explicar.

Ah sí, Damon. – la interrumpió Alaric.

Algo en su tono de voz hizo que Elena se callara y le dejase hablar a él.

Era el novio de Katherine, pero hasta donde yo sé lo dejaron. – dijo en tono seco. - Y no sé mucho más a partir de ahí, siento no haberte sido de ayuda. – descruzó los brazos, dando por terminada la conversación.

¡Espera! ¿Y alguien que sí sepa? ¿Kade? – preguntó Elena, tratando de retenerle.

Alaric se detuvo bruscamente al oír ese nombre.

¿Kade? ¿Qué sabes tú de Kade? ¿Dónde has oído ese nombre? – preguntó con vehemencia.

Elena dio un paso hacia atrás intimidada.

Solo sé que es uno de los amigos de Damon. – le respondió. – Solo quiero saber… Había muchas cosas de la vida de Katherine de las que no tenía ni idea y luego su novio, Damon… - se detuvo, impresionada por el mar de emociones que vio en los ojos castaños del chico.

Alaric cerró los ojos ante la mención del nombre de su amigo y se pasó ambas manos por la cara.

Mira Elena, yo también era amigo de Katherine y siento lo que le ha pasado, pero por su culpa perdí a mi mejor amigo. Y respecto a Damon… no sé lo que pasaría entre él y tu hermana, pero lo último que supe de él es que se iba a buscar a Katherine. Dejó de contestar mis llamadas y los mensajes cuando volvió, ¿y sabes lo que me dijo cuándo fui a preguntarle qué le pasaba? Que había madurado y no tenía tiempo para tonterías si quería ser alguien en la vida, ¡y me cerró la puerta después! Por mí le pueden dar mucho. – dijo, tan dolido como si los hechos de los que hablaba hubiesen ocurrido ayer y no cuatro años atrás. – No me apetece hablar de ninguno de esos dos. Si me disculpas, tengo que seguir colocando botellas para poder abrir esta tarde.

No te entretengo más. – dijo Elena sin que le quedase más remedio. - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – preguntó, negándose a rendirse tan fácilmente

Alaric se giró a mirarla indeciso y la chica aprovechó para coger una de las tarjetas de la barra y apuntar su número de móvil en ella con un bolígrafo que sacó del bolso.

Si alguna vez cambias de idea y quieres hablar, ¿me llamarías? – le preguntó, ofreciéndosela.

El chico tardó tanto en hacer algún movimiento que Elena temió que no aceptaría, pero finalmente extendió la mano y cogió la tarjeta.

No te prometo nada. – dijo al ver la esperanza en su mirada, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de llamarla y no quería que se ilusionase en vano. Ni él mismo entendía porque estaba aceptando esa tarjeta. Solo sintió que debía hacerlo, igual que mantenía los beneficios de la parte del bar que pertenecía a Damon porque no quería quedarse con algo que no era suyo, y así lo hizo.

Gracias. – le sonrió Elena. – Aunque no lo creas, ya me has ayudado. – no mucho, y no tanto como podía hacerlo, pero en algo sí que la había ayudado. – No te molesto más. Adiós. – se despidió, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Escuchó su despedida y cuando miró hacia atrás antes de salir le vio de nuevo tras la barra, como si nada hubiera pasado. Salió de allí algo cabizbaja al darse cuenta de que posiblemente había llegado a un punto muerto en su investigación.

Unos días después, Damon llegó a casa del trabajo y encontró a Elena sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra del salón, concentrada en los papeles que tenía distribuidos por todo el sillón. Antes de que el chico tuviera tiempo de preguntar, apareció Elijah a la carrera.

¡Papi! - saludó, echándosele al cuello cuando él se agachó a recibirle.

Hola, campeón. ¿Qué tal el día? – dijo, levantándose con el niño en brazos.

Men. – respondió Elijah, dándole otro beso en la mejilla y forcejeando un poco para conseguir que le bajara y poder seguir jugando.

Siguió al niño con la vista, viéndole entrar en su cuarto.

Hola, ¿eh? – saludó a Elena, apoyando ambos brazos en lo alto del sillón.

Hola. – respondió ella algo distraída. – Ya he ido a la farmacia. – le informó. – la bolsa está en el armario de la cocina, para que no la coja Eli.

Vale. – asintió Damon y se fue directo allí a mirar. – Ah sí, el yodo. – dijo, cogiendo uno de los botes de vitaminas que le habían mandado a Elena en su revisión mensual con la ginecóloga, a la que habían ido el día anterior. – He leído que… - empezó a decir y Elena desconectó inmediatamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Por favor, no me salgáis tan listillos como vuestro padre. – suplicó, acariciándose la tripa con una mano, hablando con los mellizos.

¿Decías algo? – preguntó Damon desde la cocina.

No, nada. - contestó Elena apresuradamente.

Damon devolvió los botes al armario y fue a ver que tenía a Elena tan entretenida.

Yo iba a sentarme, pero no contaba con la invasión de los papeles. – bromeó, señalando el sofá y cogiendo varios de ellos que formaban un montoncito para hacer hueco para sentarse y también cotillear un poco. - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ojeándolos.

Vio algo que parecía un cuadro de asignaturas con notas y buscó entre los nombres el que le había dicho Elena. Sonrió al ver la matrícula que lo acompañaba.

Estaba preparando la matrícula del año que viene. Ya ha sido complicado terminar este solo con Eli. Con el embarazo y luego los niños, he pensado que lo mejor es que siga estudiando a distancia. Tengo que rellenar estos papeles y entregarlos con la matrícula. – le explicó, señalándole otro montón.

Así no tienes que dejar la universidad. – asintió Damon.

Esa es la idea.

Una muy buena. – sonrió Damon y Elena le devolvió el gesto, contenta con que le pareciera bien. Eso le animó, por lo que continuó hablando.

Así me sale más barato también y como he sacado una matrícula me devuelven el dinero que pague el año pasado. He estado mirando y Eli necesita ropa nueva para el verano y pronto yo también, porque ya estoy empezando a engordar y… - Elena empezó a agobiarse nada más decirlo, por algo estaba haciendo cuentas y repasando lo que necesitaban.

Yo me encargo. – fue la simple respuesta de Damon.

No, no es necesario. También he estado buscando algún trabajillo para ahora y he visto uno…

Elena. – la cortó Damon con sequedad. – He dicho que yo me encargo, no tienes que trabajar. Si vivís conmigo es para todo, no tienes que preocuparte de nada.

He dicho que no. – replicó Elena, poniéndose seria. – No necesito que me mantengas. Soy perfectamente capaz de encargarme de mí misma y de Eli.

Eso no lo dudo, Elena. No se trata de eso.

¿Entonces qué es? Como me digas que no puedo hacerlo porque estoy embarazada… - le amenazó.

¿Qué? Por supuesto que no es eso. – negó también Damon, algo molesto por la insinuación. – Se trata de que eres la madre de mis hijos, no hay trabajo en el mundo más importante que ese ni dinero suficiente en el mundo que pueda pagarlo. Déjame hacer esto por ti. Por vosotros. – le pidió. – Por favor. – añadió en tono más suplicante cuando Elena no contestó.

V…Vale. – respondió finalmente ella cuando fue capaz de reaccionar. – Si es así.

Claro que es así. – Damon respondió con tanta sinceridad que la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que creerle. – Podemos hacerlo juntos. – siguió hablando él. – Si me esperáis, en uno o dos días podría cogerme una tarde libre y acompañaros. ¿Te parece? – propuso, jugueteando nervioso con un botón del puño de su camisa.

Eso estaría genial, iremos los tres juntos. – le asintió Elena.

Le encantó como eso sonaba, los tres juntos, como una verdadera familia. Por la mente de Damon pasó un pensamiento similar.

¿Todo aclarado, entonces? – preguntó el chico, tratando de obligarse a pensar en otra cosa.

Elena asintió con la cabeza.

¿Te falta mucho? ¿Quieres que te ayude y nos ponemos con la cena? Eli parece estar muy entretenido. – ofreció.

¿No quieres ducharte antes? – preguntó Elena, ya que aún iba impecablemente vestido del trabajo.

Ah, pues sí. – dijo Damon pasándose la mano por el pelo, sorprendido porque se le hubiese olvidado ese detalle.

Tienes tiempo mientras termino de rellenar la matrícula. – sonrió la chica.

Damon asintió y se levantó. Volvió al poco con el pelo húmedo, descalzo, con vaqueros y camiseta.

Tal y como habían acordado, Damon quedó con Elena y Elijah un rato después de la comida, tomándose la tarde libre para ir con ellos al centro comercial. Primero fueron a comprar la ropa de Elijah, aprovechando antes de que el niño se cansase y estuviese de peor humor a la hora de probarse la ropa.

Damon se ofreció caballerosamente a ir llevando las bolsas, además de colaborar activamente a la hora de elegir la ropa, como cuando tanto el padre como el niño se enamoraron de una camiseta con el logo de Superman e hicieron equipo para convencer a Elena, a la que no le quedó más remedio que ceder. Cuando terminaron con Elijah le tocó el turno a la propia Elena, que necesitaba ropa de pre-mamá para los meses que venían.

La chica miraba bastante antes de decidirse por cualquier cosa e ir a probársela. En la tercera tienda en la que entraron, Elena estaba mirando varios vestidos, teniendo dos en la mano por los que no se decidía. Damon y Elijah estaban ya aburridos, por lo que Damon mandó al niño a meterle un poco de presión.

¿Te fata muxo tita Lena? – preguntó el niño, acercándose a tirarle del borde de la falda.

No cariño, ya voy. – respondió ella, dejando el vestido azul en su sitio y tomando el otro junto a unos cuantos que tenía ya en la mano para ir al probador. - ¿Te vienes conmigo o te quedas con papi? – le preguntó al niño.

Con papi. – respondió Elijah sin dudarlo, y Elena no pudo evitar que le doliera un poco.

Le acarició un poco el cabello al niño y vigiló que volviese con Damon antes de ir hacia el probador y meterse en uno. Damon y Elijah esperaron hasta que eso pasase y fueron a toda prisa hacia los vestidos que estaba mirando antes la chica.

¿Cuál te gusta más, campeón? – preguntó Damon, cogiendo varios y enseñándoselos.

El niño se llevó un dedo a los labios en gesto pensativo.

El sul. – decidió Elijah al poco.

Pues ya sabes. – le guiñó el ojo Damon, quién buscó la talla, separó el vestido de los demás y lo colocó con cuidado en los brazos extendidos del niño.

Como habían acordado en susurros mientras Elena miraba sin decidirse, Elijah fue con él a los probadores llamando a su tita Lena mientras Damon le vigilaba de cerca. Elena no supo negarse cuando el pequeño apareció con el vestido y se lo probó.

Qe apa tita Lena. – sonrió Elijah al verla con él puesto.

¿Te gusta? – riendo, la chica dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para que lo viera bien.

Chi. – asintió Elijah, con una gran sonrisa.

A mí también. – se acercó Damon, apoyando las manos en los hombros de Elijah, dejando a Elena un poco cortada. – Te lo regalamos nosotros, ¿a qué sí, Eli? ¿No irás a decirnos qué no? – la desafió, ladeando la cabeza.

Tímida, Elena negó con la cabeza.

A icho que sí, papi. – se alegró el niño y Damon le ofreció la mano para que chocara con él, celebrando el éxito de su plan.

El chico echó un vistazo al probador y después buscó hasta sacar su cartera, tendiéndole a Elena una de sus tarjetas.

Cómprate lo que quieras, Elena. De verdad, no hay problema. Recuerda lo que hablamos. – le aseguró con una sonrisa. – Pero nosotros te esperamos fuera, ¿vale? Que ya estoy un poco hasta arriba de tiendas y seguro que Eli también.

Hombres. – negó la chica con la cabeza, resignada.

Estamos ahí en frente. – dijo Damon. – Vamos Eli.

Mamos. – repitió Elijah, cogiéndose enseguida de su mano.

Elena se probó los vestidos y eligió tres de ellos, además del que Damon y Elijah habían elegido para ella. No tuvo que buscar mucho para ver a los chicos, ambos estaban parados delante de la gran juguetería que estaba casi enfrente, observando embobados el escaparate. Se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido y vio que lo que tanto había llamado la atención de Damon eran las figuritas de varios superhéroes y personajes de videojuegos, que se montaban con pequeñas piezas de plástico de colores.

No había terminado de reconocerlas todas cuando Damon giró la cabeza, notando su presencia allí.

¿Entramos un momento y le cogemos alguna cosita a Eli? – preguntó, inclinándose un poco hacia su oído y bajando la voz para que el niño les oyera.

Elijah se había portado muy bien todo el rato y ahora se le notaba cansado, por lo que Elena decidió que era el momento de terminar con las compras, pero no sin recompensar al niño.

¿No crees qué aún es un poco pequeño para eso? – accedió, señalando los muñecos que Damon había estado mirando.

Entonces el chico bajó la cabeza rápidamente, como si le acabara de pillar en medio de la mayor travesura de la historia.

Sí, claro. De todas formas no era eso en lo que estaba pensando. – musitó, prefiriendo que Elena pensase que miraba los muñequitos por el niño y no sacándola de su error.

Damon le cogió las bolsas, uniéndolas a las que ya llevaba y empezando a andar hacia el interior. Al ver que empezaban a moverse, Elijah buscó también la mano de Elena y tiró de ella para que los acompañase.

Un rato después salían de allí, con Elijah encantadísimo con su nueva pizarra mágica, de las que llevaban un bolígrafo y varias piezas con formas para dibujar y que se borraba con solo bajar un botón. Además los adultos llevaban otra bolsa que contenía el primer regalo para los niños que aún no habían nacido y que habían elegido juntos después de que Damon lo sugiriera. Un par de ositos de peluche que vestían unos petos vaqueros y solo distinguían en el color de las camisas, mellizos, como los que ellos esperaban.

Tras el día de compras, Damon tuvo que quedarse un poco más tarde en el trabajo para compensar un par de cosas que le habían quedado pendientes. Cuando llegó a casa, Elena estaba preparando la cena en la cocina y no había ni rastro de Elijah.

Pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención. Por un segundo se olvidó de respirar al ver que Elena llevaba una camiseta suya. Le quedaba grande y ancha, tapándole parte de los muslos, perfecta para cuando el embarazo avanzase más, pensó Damon.

Hola. – saludó Elena, girándose a saludarlo con una cuchara en la mano. - ¿Damon? – le llamó, haciéndole despertar de su ensoñación.

Hola. ¿No acabamos de comprarte ropa? – señaló, esbozando una media sonrisa divertida.

Elena se avergonzó al instante, recordando lo que llevaba puesto.

Perdona, es que estaba tendiendo la ropa con Eli cuando se ha puesto a sangrar… y tenía que cambiarme… ha sido lo primero que he pillado… estaba tan cómoda que luego se me olvidó… perdona. – se disculpó titubeando, atascándose un poco. – Ahora me cambio.

No pasa nada. ¿Eli está bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado? – se preocupó al instante, cambiando el gesto. - ¿Dónde está?

En su cuarto, está un poco cansado y se ha querido meter en la cama. Le estaba haciendo la cena para acostarle pronto. Ya casi está. – le explicó.

Voy a verle. – dijo Damon, quitándose la chaqueta del traje, pensando ya en como animar al niño.

Termino esto, me cambio y enseguida estoy con vosotros. – dijo Elena, volviendo a fijarse en la comida.

No hace falta, quédate la camiseta. Después de todo te queda mejor a ti que a mí. – le sonrió un momento, antes de coger la tablet e ir a la habitación de Elijah con ella en la mano.


	16. Chapter 16

Cada vez que podía, Damon trataba de llegar pronto a casa, sentía que asíayudaba más a Elena y también pasaba más tiempo con Elijah. Se sentía fatal cuando llegaba siendo de noche y todos estaban ya dormidos.

Asíque ese día, al llegar pronto y ver la casa vacía se extrañó, por lo que llamóa Elena.

- Hola - respondióla chica tras dos llamadas.

- Hola, estoy en casa, ¿dónde estáis? - preguntóDamon.

- Ya vamos para allá, estábamos en el hospital que…

- ¿Hospital? ¿Quéha pasado? - se preocupóante esa palabra Damon.

- Nada, nada, sólo que Eli ha vuelto a sangrar y yo quería…

- ¿Y por quéno me has llamado? - se molestóDamon volviendo a interrumpir a la chica.

- Damon, no ha sido nada, llegamos ya, que estoy a dos calles - le respondióella y colgó.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, Elena abría la puerta con Elijah en brazos e inmediatamente Damon se fue hacia ella. La chica se dio cuenta que no se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba el pantalón de traje y la camisa arremangada y sacada del pantalón, sin corbata.

- Se ha dormido - susurróElena cerrando la puerta.

- Encima cargando peso, dos de dos - murmuróDamon enfadado cogiendo a Elijah de los brazos de Elena. Cuando lo tuvo dormido entre sus brazos le besóla frente mirándolo con preocupación.

- Estábien, Damon - susurróElena - y yo también, no seréla primera embarazada que carga con un niño, ¿o como te crees que hacen las demás?

Damon no le respondióy se marchócon Elijah para acostarlo en su cama, al poco estaba de vuelta y vio a Elena bebiendo agua en la cocina.

- ¿Qué te han dicho? - le preguntó.

- Nada, hay que darle vitamina K, ayuda a la

- Coagulación - terminópor ella Damon.

- Sí, y hay que añadir un poco más de calcio a su dieta - acabóde explicar Elena.

- ¿Por quéno me has llamado? - preguntóahora el chico dolido.

- Damon, no ha sido nada, pero como lleva tres hemorragias en pocos días, quería asegurarme…Tampoco te voy a molestar todas las veces que lleve a Eli al médico…

- Todas y cada una de ellas - sentencióDamon serio.

- ¿Y si estás en el juzgado? ¿O en una reunión? - preguntóla chica creyendo que Damon exageraba.

- Elena, ¿es que no me has oído? Todas-y-cada-una-de-ellas. ¿De acuerdo? Soy el mejor abogado de la ciudad y mi propio jefe. Yo establezco mis prioridades, y Elijah, los niños y túsois lo más importante - dijo con dureza - Me avisarás, ¿por favor? - preguntótratando de hacerlo con dulzura, puesto que no quería que el susto que se acababa de llevar le hiciera decir las cosas como no debía. Tan sólo necesitaba que Elena entendiese lo importante que era para él - ¿Aunque pienses que es una tontería? - insistió.

- Sí…- susurróElena, que se había quedado afectada ante la intensidad de Damon y su mirada fija en ella.

- Gracias - suspiróel chico y se marchóa cambiarse a su cuarto.

Días más tarde, Damon entróen casa y Elena le estaba esperando sentada en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua.

- ¿No puedes dormir? - preguntóacercándose él a la cocina a por un vaso de agua también mientras que se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

- Llegas algo tarde, ¿no? - le preguntóElena, y Damon se giróa ella al notar por su tono de voz que estaba enfadada.

- Sí, muy tarde - dijo molestándose un poco él ahora - Y estoy muy cansado y no tengo ganas de discutir, pero obviamente túsí. Asíque ilumíname, Elena, para que pueda irme a la cama, ¿quése supone que he hecho mal?

- ¿Dónde has estado? - volvióa preguntar Elena en el mismo tono.

- Trabajando, ¿dónde si no? - preguntóél.

- Mentira - espetóElena.

- ¿Perdona? - se sorprendióDamon.

- Esta tarde, Elijah y yo hemos ido a darte una sorpresa, queríamos ir a buscarte para salir juntos a cenar, pero ya he visto que tenías otros planes.

- ¿Me has visto? - volvióa preguntar el chico - ¿Y por quéno te visto yo a ti?

- Porque no quería que Elijah te viese montar en el coche con esa zorra e hiciese preguntas.

- Ya veo…- murmuróDamon apoyándose en la encimera.

- ¿Quéves? - preguntóElena.

- Esa "zorra"se llama Andie, y es una abogado muy prestigiosa…y no es ninguna zorra. ¿De quéva todo esto, Elena? - preguntó.

- ¿Cómo que de quéva todo esto?

- Sí, porque estoy cansado - se quejóel chico llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz.

- ¿Ahora te duele la cabeza? - preguntóElena más molesta aún.

- No - respondióseco - pero túy tu ridículo ataque celos me vais a dar un dolor de cabeza - protestócerrando los ojos.

- ¿Celos? - preguntóElena furiosa, pero en el fondo sabia perfectamente que eso era lo que le pasaba, los demonios se la habían llevado al ver a Damon sonriente abrir la puerta del copiloto para aquella chica.

- Sí, es lo que parece, y te recuerdo que túy yo no somos nada para que me montes una escenita, Elena - dijo Damon serio sin abrir los ojos aún.

- Yo no estoy celosa, ¿por quéiba a estarlo? - dijo ella levantándose - Como túdices no soy nadie, solo soy ¡la incubadora con patas que lleva a tus dos hijos dentro! - gritóElena y se marchóde la cocina a punto de llorar.

Damon quiso retenerla, pero estaba cansado y le parecióque la chica no estaba en el mejor momento para hablar, asíque decidióesperar a que se calmara para volver a tratar el tema con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Damon había preparado un vaso de zumo y estaba terminándose el caféen la cocina cuando Elena llegó.

- Buenos días, te he hecho zumo - dijo como ofrenda de paz.

- Buenos días, gracias - dijo la chica sin mirarle y se sentófrente a él a tomarse el zumo.

- Elena, anoche…

- Déjalo, Damon, no pasa nada, como dijiste, yo no…

- Elena, anoche no me dejaste hablar. ¿Me dejas hablar ahora? - la interrumpióde nuevo el chico tomándole la mano, y ella solo pudo asentir ante la sensación que el contacto de su mano le daba.

- Anoche estaba cansado y reaccioné, mal. Perdona. Ayer salía cenar con Andie porque quería hacerle una entrevista de trabajo de tipo informal. El embarazo avanza y quería buscar a alguien en quien pueda delegar y poder pasar más tiempo en casa con Eli y contigo…

- Oh - dijo Elena algo avergonzada por haber pensado lo peor nuevamente de él.

- Y luego pues tuve que volver a la oficina a terminar lo que había dejado pendiente y se me hizo tarde. Eso fue todo. ¿De acuerdo? - le preguntóy la chica no hizo más que asentir, se sentía tremendamente avergonzada y Damon aún no había retirado su mano de la de ella.

- Y no digas que solo eres una incubadora con patas, Elena. Túsabes que no es así, túsabes que no eres eso para mi.

- "¿Y quésoy para ti?"- pensóElena, pero no se atrevióa preguntarle, y Damon retiróla mano con una sonrisa y se puso a dejar su taza de caféen el fregadero.

- Lamento haberme portado como una histérica, lo siento mucho, Damon - dijo ella reteniéndolo cuando ya casi salía de la cocina.

- No te preocupes - sonrióDamon - Te lo perdono porque estás embarazada y porque estás muy guapa cuando te pones celosa - dijo antes de salir de la cocina y dejarla allícon el corazón rebotándole como un martillo contra el pecho.

Por la tarde, Damon llegóun poco más temprano de lo habitual, y estuvo toda la tarde jugando con Elijah en su tablet, ya que el niño estaba demasiado cansado para mucho más.

Elena aprovechóese tiempo para descansar y leer recostada en su habitación, contenta porque Elijah tuviese tiempo a solas con su padre y algo triste por no poder compartirlo con él.

Pasaron juntos el rato de la cena y Damon actuócomo si no hubiese pasado entre ellos, cosa que Elena agradeciópor el niño, pero que tampoco sabía nunca cómo tomarse en realidad.

A la noche, Elena estaba en su habitación y Damon llamóa la puerta.

- Pasa - le dijo ella.

- ¿Necesitas algo? - le preguntó- Elijah ya se ha dormido y yo me iba a ir a la cama también - explicóentrando un poco, lo suficiente como para estar dentro del cuarto, pero no demasiado alejado de la puerta.

- No, estoy bien. Gracias - sonrióElena.

- Bien, buenas noches - dijo el chico dándose la vuelta para salir.

- Damon - lo llamóElena deteniéndolo y haciendo que él la mirara por encima del hombro.

- ¿Quétal te fue la entrevista de trabajo? - le preguntóElena sin poder evitar que su curiosidad la dominase, se había pasado todo el día a su pesar pensando en aquella atractiva chica trabajando codo a codo día a día con a Damon.

- No la contraté- sonrióDamon con aquella sonrisa que a Elena le revolvía todo en su interior - a ti no te gustaba - añadiócomo explicación encogiéndose de hombros y sin más abandonóel cuarto, dejando a Elena con una sonrisa en los labios y un reconfortante calor en el pecho.

Al día siguiente, Damon volvióa llegar temprano, y le dijo a Elena que como no habían podido salir a cenar el otro día, se le había ocurrido que podrían hacerlo ese día en vez.

Así, Elena estaba en su habitación indecisa mirándose el vestido que acababa de ponerse con el que no estaba demasiado convencida. Era un vestido de pre-mamá, el que Damon y Elijah habían elegido para ella, de un tono azul celeste, con tirantes anchos y fruncido bajo el pecho, con una falda con vuelo que caía por encima de las rodillas.

Damon dio dos toques en la puerta y ella le dijo que podría pasar. El chico estaba increíblemente guapo como siempre, se había puesto unos vaqueros negros que le sentaban de maravilla, unas botas a pesar de ser verano y una camisa rojo vino que había remangado en las mangas que eran largas.

Verlo asíy verse a símisma, embarazada y gorda, no hizo más que incentivar la inseguridad de Elena sobre cómo se veía ante el espejo, y cómo se veía en comparación con él, quien con cualquier cosa parecía tener el don o la suerte de estar prefecto.

- ¿Te queda mucho? - le preguntó- Eli y yo empezamos a morirnos de hambre - dijo con un puchero que a Elena le parecióadorable.

- No lo sé, estoy gorda y no me veo bien con nada - protestóElena frente al espejo.

- No digas tonterías, estás preciosa - le sonrióél tratando de animarla, pero a Elena aquella palabra le cayócomo un jarro de agua fría.

- No vuelvas a llamarme así- dijo dolida atravesándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntóDamon sin comprender quées lo que había hecho o quéhabía dicho para despertar aquella reacción en Elena. Una vez más estaba completamente sin pistas con respecto a ella y sus reacciones.

- Hambreeeeeeeeeee - entróElijah en la habitación a la carrera e interrumpiendo a los dos en aquel momento.

- Ya nos vamos cariño - sonrióElena cambiando completamente su expresión para dirigirse al niño - me quedan sólo los zapatos.

- ¡Men! - gritóElijah y se cogióa la mano de Damon quien aún se había quedado con su vista fija en Elena y el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejarlo estar e irse todos juntos a cenar.

La cena estuvo muy bien.

Damon había elegido un sitio tranquilo y la comida italiana era uno de los platos favoritos de Elijah, por lo que estaba muy contento.

Los tres se habían sentado en un sillón en una mesa circular, cada uno a un lado y con el niño en medio, disfrutando de toda la atención de los adultos durante la cena. Como hacían siempre que estaban con el niño, Damon y Elena olvidaban todas sus diferencias y se mostraban como cualquier pareja normal. Vistos desde fuera, los tres parecían una familia cualquiera que había salido a cenar en un día cualquiera de la semana.

Pero si les mirabas más de cerca, si conocías un poco más cual era su situación…Podías ver la expresión preocupada de Damon cada vez que miraba a Elena cuando ella no le miraba tratando de saber a quéhabía venido su cambio de humor anterior. Tratando de leer algo en las facciones de la chica que le dijera quéestaba pasando que él no había visto. O podías ver la expresión atormentada de Elena mirando a Damon cuando él no la miraba, tratando de no dejar que los comentarios que Stefan le había hecho sobre lo que él y su hermano pensaban en realidad de ella le afectaran, o tratando de saber si aquello era verdad. ¿Acaso sólo veía Damon en ella a la copia de Katherine tal y como Stefan le había dicho con tanta crueldad gratuita? Jamás había querido hacer caso a lo que Stefan le dijo, lo había querido enterrar en un lugar profundo y oculto de su mente para no tener que pensar jamás en ello, pero al oírle llamarla preciosa, al oírle decir la misma palabra que ella sabía que Damon empleaba para referirse a su hermana, los miedos volvieron de nuevo y esta vez con una fuerza desatada.

Los dos llegaron a casa en silencio. Elijah se había dormido minutos antes de aparcar el coche y Damon lo llevaba en brazos. Como les pasaba casi siempre que el niño no estaba, o estaba dormido, ninguno tenía demasiadas cosas que decirse.

- Ya acuesto yo a Eli, no te preocupes - dijo Damon entrando al cuarto del niño, Elena le asintióy se fue al baño a quitarse el maquillaje y prepararse para ir a la cama.

Damon saliópoco después y estaba entornando la puerta del cuarto de Eli cuando la chica saliódel baño.

- Ni se ha movido - sonrióDamon refiriéndose al niño y lo cansado que estaba. Había sido una gran tarde para él, y normalmente cuando algo asíle pasaba las emociones acababan por agotarle debido a su estado de salud.

- Lo ha pasado muy bien, gracias Damon - le dijo Elena, y el chico no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que ella no había usado el plural en aquella frase y quiso saber si aquello se debía a lo que le había dicho aquella tarde y de lo que no habían podido hablar. No, no quiso, necesitaba saberlo, porque una parte de él había disfrutado de veras de pasar una velada con Elena y Elijah los tres juntos como una familia.

Damon se había propuesto tras el incidente con Andie y los "celos"de Elena, que ambos debían de hablar más las cosas si es que querían que aquello funcionase, o que al menos no les estallara en la cara cada dos por tres.

- Me voy a la cama - dijo la chica encaminándose hacia su habitación.

- No, espera Elena - la detuvo él - ¿Podemos hablar un momento? - preguntó.

- ¿Ahora? - preguntóla chica extrañada.

- Sí, por favor - insistióDamon.

- Dime - asintióella.

- No, aquíno - señalóla puerta de Elijah tras él y se fue hacia el salón esperando que Elena le siguiera como asílo hizo.

- Dime - volvióa repetir Elena cuando se sentóal lado de él en el sillón como parecía ser que era lo que el chico quería.

- Elena, ¿te pasa algo conmigo? ¿He hecho algo? - le preguntóentre preocupado y también desorientado, puesto que se encontraba sin ideas sobre lo que le había podido pasar a la chica con él.

- No - se apresuróa negar ella a la defensiva y demasiado rápido, dejando claro a Damon que algo síque le pasaba.

- Algo te pasa - insistióDamon.

- No séde quéme hablas - insistióa su vez Elena.

- Elena, esta tarde…dijiste, "no vuelvas a llamarme así"¿Llamarte cómo? - preguntódirectamente en vista de que ella no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil y la paciencia no era algo que se le diera especialmente bien.

- Yo no soy ella, no me confundas con ella - dijo Elena volviendo a poner la misma cara que aquella tarde y arrugando con la mano la falda del vestido que se sujetaba nerviosa.

- ¿Ella? - preguntóDamon sin entender hasta que una pieza hizo click dentro de su cabeza y cayóen lo que le estaba diciendo Elena - ¿Katherine? - preguntócon incredulidad ante la insinuación que ella le estaba haciendo.

La chica no le dijo nada y le apartóla mirada, confirmando sus sospechas. Damon se llevóla mano al cabello y suspiróexasperado, notóque una migraña estaba a punto de hacer acto de presencia.

- Elena - dijo Damon tomándola de la barbilla para girarle la cara y que ella le mirase - ¿Por quéhas dicho eso? - le preguntó.

- Stefan…

- ¿Stefan? - preguntóDamon perplejo - ¿Quétiene que ver Stefan? ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Te ha molestado? - preguntóDamon empezando a enfadarse realmente con su hermano.

- No, no pasa nada, déjalo Damon. No importa - dijo Elena tratando de no empeorar las cosas y que Damon y Stefan no tuviesen un problema por su culpa.

- No, síque importa - dijo el chico - Elena, mírame por favor - le pidióy ella le hizo caso mirándole.

- Claro que no eres Katherine, ¿acaso yo te he confundido alguna vez? ¿Acaso yo no séquién realmente eres? Desde luego que no eres Katherine, y desde luego que no eres Katherine para mí.

- ¿Y quésoy para ti? - preguntóla chica con el valor de que no fue capaz la última vez que aquella pregunta se colóen su cabeza.

- Eres la persona con la que me he metido en la mayor locura de mi vida por salvar a Eli - respondióel chico sincero.

- Locura…- musitóElena apartándole la mirada.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que has oído de lo que he dicho? - preguntóDamon sujetándose la sien con fuerza, la migraña ya estaba ahí- Es una locura, Elena. Pero es una locura de la que no me arrepiento. Doy gracias por tenerte en mi vida y en la de Eli, y séque Elijah estábien porque te tiene a ti, y que los niños estarán bien porque también te tendrán a ti como madre. ¿Quémás quieres de mi, Elena? - le preguntóempezando a desesperar al no conseguir leerla o no conseguir borrar la expresión de pena de su rostro y sufriendo cada vez más por el dolor de cabeza que le hizo cerrar los ojos y volver a apretarse la sien.

- No lo sé…- murmuróElena aún con pena.

- Elena - dijo Damon tomándole la mano y haciendo con eso que la chica levantara la vista y lo mirase a los ojos - Mientras que lo averiguas, confía un poco más en mí. ¿Vale? - le preguntó.

- Vale - asintióElena.

- Vamos a la cama, es tarde y estamos cansados…Mañana seráotro día, ¿de acuerdo? - le preguntócon una sonrisa que no le llegóa los ojos a causa del dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntóElena preocupada.

- Sí, sólo me duele la cabeza, no es nada - dijo el chico ya levantándose - Buenas noches. ¿Estamos bien? - le preguntó.

- Sí, estamos bien - sonrióElena.

- Bien - sonrióDamon yendo hacia su cuarto.

Elena no se quedótranquila por culpa del dolor de cabeza de Damon y se acercóa la cocina a por unas pastillas y un vaso de agua para llevárselos a su habitación.

Iba a llamar a la puerta cuando le parecióque Damon discutía al otro lado con alguien.

- Ya séque es la hora del desayuno, pero necesito hablar con él. Dígale que es su hijo, que es importante.

- Espero…

- Serébreve, padre, no te preocupes.

- Quiero decirte que se acabó, he acabado con el vago de Stefan, no veráni un duro más de mi parte, que se busque la vida, yo ya estoy harto de sus mierdas…

- Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos, padre…

- No, ¡no se me "pasará"!

- No, he dicho que es definitivo. Págale las juergas tú, yo he llegado a mi límite.

- ¡Ha ido a por Elena! ¿Entiendes? ¡Ha hecho llorar a la madre de mis hijos! ¿Recuerdas lo que es eso padre? ¿Te acuerdas alguna vez de mi madre? ¿O estás muy ocupado buscando a la señora Salvatore número seis?

- Estoy muy calmado…

- Perfectamente.

- Adiós.

Elena se quedóparalizada en el pasillo al ver que el chico parecía haber colgado con quien fuera que estuviese hablando, que parecía por la conversación que era su padre. Se sintiómorir cuando la puerta del cuarto de Damon se abrióy él salióde allítan a la carrera y tan enfadado que a punto estuvo de arrollarla a su paso.

- Elena, qué…

- Te he traído esto - dijo la chica enseñándole el vaso de agua en una mano y las pastillas en otra - Penséque lo necesitarías.

- Gracias - dijo Damon tendiendo las manos para que ella le diese todo y tomándose un par de pastillas lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿Estás bien? - volvióa preguntarle Elena preocupada.

- No - dijo el chico - Pero con las pastillas pronto estarémejor. Gracias - le dijo justo antes de volver a irse hacia su cuarto.

- Damon - le detuvo Elena armándose de valor - Lo que dijiste antes…la confianza…quiero que sepas que estoy aquí. Que también puedes confiar en mí.

- Gracias - asintióDamon deseoso de meterse en la cama cuanto antes y dejar aquél día atrás.

- Buenas noches - le dijo Elena a la puerta de su cuarto ya cerrada.

A la mañana siguiente, al medio día, Elena recibióuna llamada de teléfono que no esperaba para nada.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16

Elena llegó pronto a la cafetería en la que había quedado y tomó asiento en una de las mesas. Estaba tranquila, era la hermana gemela de Kath, no tendrían problema en encontrarla. Se entretuvo mensajeándose con Rose, quién había vuelto a quedarse al cuidado de Elijah. Unos cinco minutos después una sombra cubrió la pantalla y escuchó la misma voz que tanto le había sorprendido por teléfono.

Hola, ¿Elena? – Elena alzó la vista de la pantalla del móvil, encontrando que su interlocutor era una chica de largo cabello rubio y gafas de sol que parecía algo nerviosa. – Soy Jenna Sommers, la novia de Ric, hemos hablado por teléfono.

Elena asintió, quitándose sus propias gafas de sol y se levantó para saludarla, guardándose también el móvil. Jenna también se deshizo de las gafas y sus ojos castaños repasaron de arriba abajo la figura de Elena, dándose cuenta al instante.

Siento lo de tu hermana. – dijo, a pesar de que ya se lo había dicho por teléfono. – Ric no me había dicho que estabas embarazada, no te hubiera hecho venir hasta aquí de haberlo sabido, podría haberme acercado yo adonde fuera. – se disculpó, algo avergonzada.

No importa. – le quitó importancia Elena. De hecho ella lo prefería así, cuanto más lejos de un sitio que frecuentara Damon, mucho mejor. Volvió a sentarse y le señaló la silla frente a ella. – Supongo que no se daría cuenta porque casi no se me notaba, tampoco es que hablásemos mucho y ahora encima con el calor se nota más. – se lamentó un poco Elena.

Ambas pidieron unos refrescos, el de Elena sin gas, cuando una camarera se acercó a atenderlas.

Sé que no fui muy clara por teléfono, pero no quería arriesgarme a que Ric me pillara. – dijo Jenna cuando las sirvieron, moviendo la pajita en su bebida. – Él habrá dado por perdido a Damon pero yo no. Cuando vi tu tarjeta y Ric me dijo que la hermana de Katherine se había pasado preguntando por ella y de paso por Damon, vi mi oportunidad. – fue explicando. – Yo puedo darte información, hablarte de ella o lo que quieras, pero a cambio me gustaría saber lo que has averiguado de Damon, a ver si así puedo localizarle. – dijo con pena, dando un trago a su refresco cuando terminó.

Elena la había escuchado con atención y le extrañaron sus palabras porque no es que Damon hubiese sido precisamente difícil de encontrar, como había pensado al principio.

Eso es fácil, solo tienes que preguntar en el bufete. – contestó, y Jenna la interrumpió antes de que pudiera empezar a preguntar.

¿Bufete? ¿En el de su familia? – preguntó extrañada.

No sé, supongo. Por lo que sé es el jefe, tiene sentido que sea algún negocio familiar.

Jenna abrió los ojos como platos ante esta información, tan descabellada a su juicio. Por lo menos no estaba bebiendo cuando Elena habló o casi seguro que se hubiera atragantado.

No puede ser, si Damon odiaba eso, ¿cómo va a haberse metido ahí? – comentó desconcertada.

No sé. – respondió Elena, que se alegró un poco al ver que no era la única que andaba perdida. – Por eso quería saber. ¿Tú sabes cómo se conocieron Damon y mi hermana?

Más o menos. Los detalles supongo que los sabrá Ric, todo lo que sé es que se conocieron en una discoteca. Al principio pensamos que sería uno de sus rollos de siempre, Damon siempre estaba con unas y con otras. – hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, perdida en sus recuerdos. – Y de repente empezó a salir siempre con Kath, por eso supimos que esa vez era distinto. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a invitarla a salir con nosotros. No nos importó, tu hermana sabía divertirse y nunca habíamos visto a Damon tan pillado por nadie. – sonrió. – Se quedó destrozado cuando Kath le dejó, juró que no iba a parar hasta encontrarla y al mes o así se alejó de nosotros, como si le hubiésemos hecho algo. – le falló la sonrisa y su gesto se volvió serio. - ¿Tú sabes por qué? ¿Por qué lo dejó? Que nosotros sepamos estaban bien, nos extrañó tanto como a Damon.

Elena dudó, pero Jenna estaba siendo sincera, confiando sin pedirle nada a cambio más que un poco de información, lo mismo que estaba haciendo ella. La chica tenía algo, quizá fuese por el aura de amabilidad que la envolvía o por el efecto de sus alteradas hormonas, pero Elena sentía que podía confiar en ella. Y ya no era solo por Damon, el brusco giro que había dado su vida había cortado de cuajo la mayoría de sus relaciones al cambiar sus prioridades.

Se quedó embarazada. – empezó a contarle, tanteando el terreno con cuidado.

Oh. – dijo Jenna, sorprendiéndose una vez más. – Pero no tenía que haberse ido por eso. Damon puede parecer un viva la vida despreocupado, pero es legal, siempre ha sido legal, la hubiera ayudado. – Jenna describió otra imagen muy distinta al Damon que Elena conocía, solo reconoció la parte en que se suponía que era un chico legal.

Ese no era el problema. – respondió, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado. Le hubiera gustado decir que Katherine también lo sabía, pero no estaba segura. Dio un trago para refrescarse la garganta y bajó la mirada antes de hablar. – El problema era que no sabía si el hijo que esperaba era de Damon, por eso prefirió dejarle.

¿Cómo qué no lo sabía? ¿Cómo podía no saber si estaba embarazada de su novio? ¿Le engañaba? ¿Es eso? – preguntó, subiendo el tono con cada pregunta.

Sí. – musitó Elena, dándose cuenta por su tono de voz que por mucho que esa chica hubiese sido amiga de su hermana, las lealtades de Jenna estaban con Damon.

¿Con quién?

Eso da igual. – Elena no quiso responder para no enredar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban con algo que ya no tenía ninguna importancia.

¿El niño es de Damon?

Sí, Elijah es hijo de Damon.

¿Por eso preguntabas por él? – preguntó Jenna al verla tan segura. - ¿Para qué se quede con el niño o algo así?

No exactamente. Es que es una locura. – confesó Elena, pasándose las manos por la cara, usando la misma palabra que había usado Damon la noche anterior para describir su relación.

Créeme, eso es lo que más me suena a Damon de todo lo que me has dicho. – respondió Jenna, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento esperando la respuesta, tamborileando impaciente los dedos sobre el brazo de la silla.

Elena volvió a mirarla e hizo caso a lo que su corazón le decía y se abrió a ella. Le contó que Elijah padecía la misma enfermedad que había acabado con la vida de Katherine, que la única solución era un trasplante para el que todos habían resultado no ser compatibles, que había sido así como habían resuelto la duda sobre la identidad del padre del niño y como Damon había actuado con él en todo momento. Le habló también de como habían decidido tener un hijo juntos para salvar a Elijah y como él le había pedido que viviesen juntos, encontrando con que tendrían unos mellizos en los que estaban puestas todas sus esperanzas.

Tenía la garganta seca cuando terminó y Jenna parecía que había visto un fantasma, aunque no había hecho ningún comentario en todo el rato que ella habló.

Creo que necesito pensar. Lo que me has contado… espero de verdad que el niño se recupere. Si puedo ayudar en algo, cuenta conmigo, lo que sea por el hijo de Damon. – ofreció, poniéndose en pie de nuevo y cubriéndose de nuevo los ojos con las gafas de sol. – Dame unos días y llámame, ¿vale? Cuando puedas, que no debe ser fácil lo de llevar dos niños ahí dentro. – la señaló con una leve sonrisa. – Ah. – se giró hacia ella al recordar algo. – Felicítale de mi parte si puedes.

¿Felicitarle?

Su cumpleaños es dentro de dos días. Como para olvidar que día era, menudas fiestas montábamos con Ric. – le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia. – Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero decir nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme. Lo dicho, llámame, mi número ya lo tienes. – se despidió.

Elena observó cómo se alejaba sin mirar atrás, con la extraña sensación de que no se arrepentía en absoluto de habérselo contado. Al menos Jenna parecía dispuesta a hablar, a pesar de saber lo que Katherine había hecho. Quedar con ella no había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Miró la hora y le mandó un mensaje a Rose para indicarle que iba de camino a su casa, aún le quedaba tiempo para pasar un rato con ella antes de tener que volver a la suya a preparar la cena.

Al día siguiente por la noche, Elena estaba viendo una película en la televisión recostada a lo largo del sofá cuando Damon salió de su habitación. Eso no fue lo raro, lo que verdaderamente sorprendió a Elena fue que el chico fuese a sentarse con ella. Se movió hasta sentarse con las piernas cruzadas para dejarle sitio.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó Damon curioso, estirándose, como si no se hubiese metido en su habitación a trabajar después de acostar a Elijah.

Ver una peli. – respondió ella, señalando el televisor con el mando para remarcar lo obvio.

Eso ya lo veo. – replicó Damon con una sonrisita.

Era la primera vez que la veía con la camiseta que la había regalado desde el día que llegó a casa y la vio con ella puesta. Por eso se había ido a la habitación en cuanto acostaron a Elijah, pero luego no había podido concentrarse al no poder sacarse la imagen de Elena con esa camiseta de la cabeza.

¿Te vas a quedar? – preguntó Elena al ver que se acomodaba en vez de irse.

¿No puedo? – replicó Damon, haciendo un puchero.

Sí, pero está empezada.

Bueno, pero tú me cuentas lo que ha pasado, ¿no? – preguntó Damon, girándose un poco hacia ella.

Incapaz de negarse, Elena tragó saliva y aprovechó que pronto empezaron los anuncios para ponerle al día. Damon la escuchó atentamente y después su concentración se dividió entre la película y la chica que llevaba su camiseta.

En la siguiente tanda de anuncios Elena se levantó y el chico se giró, apoyando un brazo en el respaldo del sofá para observarla sin que ella le viera. La observó buscar en la nevera y recuperó su posición inicial cuando se dio la vuelta. Damon escuchó un ruido como de cajones y después los pasos amortiguados de Elena al regresar.

La chica volvió a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, saboreando con anticipación el helado mientras abría la tarrina. Probó la primera cucharada sintiéndose tan bien que si el embarazo hubiese estado más avanzado casi hubiese jurado que podía sentir como se movían los mellizos. Se relamió con la siguiente y se le escapó un pequeño ruidito de satisfacción con la tercera. Nunca un helado le había sabido más delicioso en su vida.

Elena. – miró a Damon cuando él la llamó y vio que el chico miraba serio la tarrina con el ceño fruncido.

Déjame adivinar, no te gusta. – lo ignoró ella, no estando dispuesta a renunciar al helado.

No es bueno tomar helado por la noche, he leído que… - empezó a relatar Damon, sin que Elena le escuchase más allá de esas palabras que solían sacar lo peor de ella.

Sin pensar, siguiendo un impulso que salió de lo más dentro de ella, aprovechó que Damon seguía hablando sin parar sobre lo que había leído para callarle dándole una cucharada de helado. El chico se quedó mudo y ella se arrepintió al instante, pero ya no había vuelta atrás e hizo lo único que podía hacer. Tomó un poco más de helado mientras esperaba que el chico explotase.

Notó como se le tensó la mandíbula, como se le oscurecieron los ojos mientras se iba poniendo más y más serio sin decir nada. La situación empezaba a superar los peores temores de Elena, ya estaba a punto de echarse a temblar cuando entonces Damon hizo lo que menos esperaba.

Soltó una carcajada y se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo. Usó la otra mano para limpiarse un poco del helado que le había resbalado por la comisura de los labios y volvió a reír con fuerza.

Vale, vale, lo pillo, ya me callo. – dijo para el asombro de Elena, que lo miraba con los ojos como platos. Se levantó sin dejar de reír. – Tengo que reconocerlo, es la mejor forma en que me han pedido nunca que me calle.

El sonido de su risa acabó por aliviar la tensión que había paralizado a Elena. La chica sonrió y volvió a centrarse en la tarrina. Pronto, su cuchara chocó con otra que trataba de arrebatarle su helado.

¿Qué? Tú me has ofrecido. – se defendió Damon, llevándose esta vez la cuchara a la boca por propia voluntad.

Durante unos minutos se dedicaron a ver la película y a comer helado.

¿Has leído sobre los antojos, Damon? – le preguntó Elena, aprovechando el entendimiento al que parecían haber llegado.

Claro. – respondió él, en tono ligeramente ofendido.

Pues estás viendo uno. – le aclaró por si acaso aún no se había dado cuenta.

Al menos podía haber sido de chocolate, es el mejor helado del mundo. – protestó Damon en broma.

Eso, encima que comparto mi helado contigo vas y te quejas. – le siguió el juego ella, gesticulando dramáticamente. - ¿Alguna vez estás contento con algo a la primera?

A Damon le cambió el gesto. Elena no tenía ni idea de lo que decía, estaba contento desde el momento en que había decidido salir de la habitación y unirse a ella, pero no lo había notado hasta ahora y aquello le abrumó. Se sintió sobrepasado por ello y su respuesta fue automática. Volvió a levantarse, apretando con fuerza la cuchara, ahora un instrumento inútil en su mano.

Damon, yo no… no he querido decir nada malo. – se apresuró a disculparse Elena al ver que iba derecho al fregadero, sin entender que le había pasado. – Solo era una broma.

Lo sé, pero tengo trabajo pendiente. Buenas noches. – respondió sin ni siquiera mirarla y se encerró en su habitación, arrepintiéndose de haberse puesto a comer helado con ella, de haber salido de la habitación y hasta de haberle regalado aquella camiseta que tan bien le quedaba.

Elena no dejó de pensar en lo que le había pasado a Damon la noche anterior y la información que le había dado Jenna. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Damon y el chico no les había dicho nada, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso creía que los ponía en un compromiso si lo contaba? ¿Qué no querrían celebrarlo con él? ¿O era que le daba vergüenza o algo así decirlo?

Por desgracia, a pesar de que llevaban meses viviendo juntos, Elena comprendió una vez más que sabía muy poco de él. No dejó que eso le importase, si era su cumpleaños entonces tenían que celebrarlo y para ello se buscó un cómplice acorde a la ocasión.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de papi. – le contó a Elijah mientras le vestía. – Y por eso vamos a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. – le sonrió y el niño imitó su sonrisa. – Pero no puedes decirle nada, tiene que ser un secreto entre nosotros, ¿vale? Al menos hasta que vuelva de trabajar y le sorprendamos. – le dijo, porque cuando Damon no estaba muy liado en el trabajo a veces les llamaba en su hora de comer y hablaba un poco con el niño y con ella.

¿Zecreto como el de papi? – preguntó Elijah, deseando colaborar.

Sí, bueno, supongo que sí, los secretos son secretos. – respondió Elena, desconcertada ante la primera noticia de que padre e hijo tuvieran su propio secreto. - ¿Me ayudarás? – le preguntó, poniéndole la camiseta.

Elijah asintió con vehemencia, clavando en ella sus grandes ojos castaños.

Lo primero es el regalo, ¿qué podemos regalarle? – continuó hablando Elena y el niño no supo que decir. - ¿Qué cosas le gustan a papi?

Los pererues. – respondió Elijah, con los ojos brillantes por poder ayudar y se llevó un dedo a los labios intentando recordar algo más.

"¿Los superhéroes?, ¡pues claro!", pensó Elena cuando recordó los muñequitos de superhéroes que había pillado mirando a Damon. No pudo entender como no se le había ocurrido antes ni tampoco como no se había dado cuenta de que los muñecos le gustaban a Damon, que no los miraba solo por Elijah. Igual que le había pasado lo del cumpleaños, tampoco entendió porque Damon no le había dicho nada cuando le preguntó.

Y tú, tita Lena. –dijo al fin Elijah, haciendo que Elena saliera bruscamente de sus pensamientos y le mirase boquiabierta.

Alegre por haber ayudado, el niño salió corriendo hasta la cocina, pidiendo su desayuno. Elena le siguió aún alucinada por lo que había dicho Elijah, llegando a la conclusión de que debía de haberse confundido o entendido mal algo. "¿Cómo iba a gustarle a Damon? ¿Sería eso verdad?", esas y otras dudas revoloteaban en su mente hasta que las apartó y se centró en lo que era importante en ese momento. Le dio el desayuno al niño mientras le contaba cuál era el plan para hoy, primero irían de compras y después prepararían la fiesta para Damon.

Como Damon se había hecho cargo de sus gastos y los de Elijah, Elena había guardado el dinero que le había devuelto la universidad por sacar matrícula, que irónicamente había sido en la asignatura que peor se le daba. No se le ocurrió mejor forma de gastar ese dinero que en el chico tanto estaba haciendo por ella y por Elijah.

Y ahora la tarta. – sonrió a Elijah cuando salieron de la juguetería con una bolsa donde llevaban la caja con los muñequitos ya envuelta en papel de regalo.

¡Síii! ¡Tarta! – gritó el niño, tirando de su mano.

Fueron al supermercado del centro comercial, donde ninguna de las tartas convencía a Elena.

¿Y eta? – preguntó Elijah, señalando otra.

No. – negó Elena tras examinarla atentamente.

No sabía explicarlo, pero estaba buscando algo más, algo que cuadrase mejor con lo que estaba preparando. No quería algo impersonal y mecánico, quería que la tarde fuese diferente, que todos participaran y se implicasen en la celebración del primer cumpleaños de los tres que formaban lo que fuese que fueran, esa unidad tan parecida a una familia pero que aún no se atrevía a llamar así.

Ya sé. – sonrió, mirando el reloj para comprobar que tenían tiempo.

¿Nonde mamos, tita Lena? – se extrañó Elijah cuando empezó a conducirle a otra zona del supermercado.

A comprar los ingredientes, haremos nosotros la tarta. Una deliciosa tarta de chocolate. – especificó al volver a acordarse una vez más del comentario que Damon hizo sobre el helado, segura de que aquel sería el sabor que más le gustaría.

Stefan y Klaus estaban disfrutando de sus vacaciones en la playa. Se pasaban las tardes en la playa, las noches de fiesta y dormían lo imprescindible por las mañanas. La noche anterior habían conocido a unas chicas en una discoteca con las que habían vuelto a quedar esta tarde en la playa.

Caballerosamente, los chicos se ofrecieron a ir a invitarlas unas cervezas para hacer frente al calor y dejaron a las chicas sentadas en una mesa de la terraza del bar más popular que había por allí.

Yo pago. – dijo Stefan, sacando su cartera ya que la noche anterior Klaus le había invitado.

Su amigo hizo un gesto de asentimiento y empezó a coger las bebidas.

Lo siento, no la coge. – se disculpó el camarero.

¿Otra vez? – rió Klaus antes de que Stefan pudiera decir nada. – Tío, hace un par de días te pasó lo mismo. ¿Has dado la misma tarjeta?

Es otra. – replicó Stefan secamente, buscando dinero suelto en su cartera y los bolsillos, sin ganas de arriesgarse a probar otra tarjeta. – No sé qué les pasa.

Debería llamar a su banco. – trató de ayudar el camarero, ganándose una fría mirada por parte de Stefan.

Déjalo tío, ya pago yo. – se impacientó Klaus y dejó sobre la barra un billete de veinte. – Ya echaremos cuentas cuando vayas al cajero, si es que no te fallan ahí también las tarjetas. – rió.

Stefan no dijo nada, sintiendo que le ardía la cara por la humillación.

Ese mismo día, Damon estaba en el juzgado cuando notó que el móvil le vibraba en el bolsillo al tenerlo en silencio. Las únicas llamadas que había recibido ese día eran de trabajo y no podía evitar sentirse dividido ante ello a pesar de que debería estar acostumbrado. Ya hacía unos años que su vida era así y quedaban atrás los tiempos en que esperaba este día con ilusión. El juicio ya estaba casi terminado y solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos para revisar quién era. Al ver que era Elena se olvidó de estas tonterías y se apresuró a devolverle la llamada.

Hola, ¿está todo bien? ¿Eli? ¿Los mellizos? – preguntó preocupado de seguido, sin darle tiempo a Elena para que contestase.

Tranquilo. – respondió ella en cuanto la dejó hablar. - ¿Estás muy liado?

Acabo de salir del juzgado. ¿Por? – preguntó, aflojándose un poco el nudo de la corbata.

Es que estoy un poco cansada y me preguntaba si ibas a tardar mucho hoy.

¿Quieres que vaya a echarte una mano? – preguntó ahora dulcemente Damon al ver que Elena le había hecho caso en lo que hablaron de la confianza.

Si no es mucho pedir.

Para nada. Estaré allí en quince o veinte minutos como mucho. No te preocupes de nada y descansa, que ahora voy yo. – le aseguró antes de colgar.

Ni siquiera pasó por el bufete, se fue directamente a casa desde el juzgado, tardando aproximadamente los quince minutos que le había dicho a Elena por culpa de los semáforos. Encontró la casa a oscuras al abrir la puerta y eso le extrañó.

¿Elena? – preguntó, negándose a pensar en la peor.

¡Sorpresaaaa! – gritaron de repente varias voces y se encendió una luz.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - gritó Elijah corriendo a abrazarse a sus piernas - Feliz cumple - sonrió el niño cuando Damon se agachó a su altura.  
¿Cumple? - preguntó Damon, y su mirada se dirigió hacia Elena quien se había quedado un poco atrás observando la escena de Elijah con su padre sin saber muy bien qué hacer.  
Sí, es hoy, ¿verdad? - preguntó insegura.  
Sí - asintió Damon - Pero cómo…  
Papi, mo cho tarta, men, men - empezó a tirar el niño de Damon, interrumpiéndole en lo que el chico le decía a Elena, de cómo había averiguado que era su cumpleaños si es que él no lo se lo había mencionado nunca.  
¿Tarta? ¿Con el hambre que tengo? - sonrió agachándose a coger a Elijah en brazos e ir con él hacia el salón - huele de maravilla campeón - sonrió Damon.

Era verdad, ahora que se fijaba la casa tenía como un grato olor a chocolate, y tenía como una calidez especial. Se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo y decidió que no importaba cómo Elena sabía que era su cumpleaños, importaba que su casa olía a chocolate, que Elena le sonreía cada vez que él la miraba y que Elijah hablaba atropelladamente mientras le contaba todo lo que habían hecho esa tarde él y su tía para sorprenderle.

Fopa, papi, fopa - sonrió Elijah dando palmaditas cuando su padre se lo sentó en su regazo delante de la tarta de chocolate.  
¿Ya soy tan mayor que no os han cabido las velas? - preguntó con un puchero cuando Elena encendía la única vela sobre la tarta.  
Es que… no estaba segura de cuantos eran - reconoció Elena un poco avergonzada.  
Veintiocho - sonrió Damon - ¿Me ayudas a soplar, campeón? - preguntó al niño, quien sonrió encantado.  
Síiiiii - dijo empezando a intentar soplar.  
Ayúdanos, tita Elena que no podemos - sonrió Damon, y finalmente los tres soplaron la tarta.

Después de eso Elena les sirvió a cada uno un trozo y se pusieron a comer.

Uhmmm. Está buenísima - dijo el chico con el primer bocado aún en la boca.  
Gracias - sonrió Elena.  
La cho yo - dijo el niño con toda la boca llena de chocolate, y los adultos rieron.

¿Le damos a papi el regalo, Eli? - preguntó Elena levantándose cuando casi habían acabado con la tarta.  
¿Regalo? - preguntó Damon.  
Ez una zopreza, papi - sonrió el niño peleando por levantarse e ir él a buscarlo.  
Está en el sillón - le dijo Elena y el pequeño corrió como una bala a por él llegando con el paquete al poco después.

¿Me ayudas a abrirlo? - le preguntó Damon, y no tuvo que repetirlo cuando el niño empezó a romper el papel.  
Oh - dijo Damon al ver qué era lo que le habían regalado, se había quedado sin más palabras. Él que era un prestigioso abogado acostumbrado a ganarse la vida con su verborrea no era capaz de decir más que un pequeño monosílabo en aquel momento.  
¿Te gusta? - preguntó Elena algo insegura.  
Es perfecto, gracias - sonrió Damon con la más resplandeciente de las sonrisas.  
Vamo jugá, papi, vamo jugá - tiraba ya el niño de su mano.  
Vamos campeón - rio Damon levantándose.

Horas más tarde, Damon observaba sentado en el comedor algunos de los muñequitos que Elena y Elijah le habían regalado por su cumpleaños y que se había pasado gran parte de la tarde montando con el niño y jugando con él después.  
Su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia, su corazón estaba lleno de calidez, e incluso sentía que un pequeño nudo se formaba en su garganta al repetir la tarde en su mente.

Me voy ya a la cama - oyó la voz de Elena y se giró hacia ella - Feliz cumpleaños - sonrió la chica.  
Espera, Elena - la retuvo Damon acercándose a ella, la chica empezó a ponerse nerviosa a medida que la cercanía con Damon aumentaba.  
Dime - sonrió de nuevo tratando de aparentar normalidad.  
Quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho, por la fiesta, la tarta… todo - sonrió enseñándole en su mano el muñequito que estaba observando.  
No hace falta - sonrió Elena.  
No, sí hace falta - la corrigió Damon - Hoy… ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida - sonrió desviando la mirada algo avergonzado revolviéndose el pelo, y sin poder evitar el impulso se acercó a Elena y la rodeó en un abrazo, la chica se quedó un momento sin saber qué hacer, asombrada por aquella muestra de afecto de Damon.  
Gracias - le dijo el chico cuando ya se hubo separado, con la más resplandeciente de las sonrisas, después de eso, tomó la mano de Elena entre las suyas y colocó algo ahí, cerrando la mano de Elena sobre ello - Este es para ti - le guiñó el ojo y volvió a la mesa del comedor a seguir jugando.

Elena le observó durante un momento mientras que el chico jugaba en el comedor ajeno a ella, sonrió al verle como un niño pequeño, relajado y feliz.  
Se giró para irse hacia su cuarto y abrió la mano para saber qué le había dado Damon. Era un muñequito de los que le habían comprado, vestido de Batman. Sonrió pegando la mano contra su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón.

El viernes, Damon llegó a su despacho tras salir del juzgado llevando un envase transparente con una ensalada, un sandwich y un refresco que había comprado por el camino, para cenar mientras repasaba unos casos y así dejar todo listo para no tener que hacer nada en el fin de semana. Se le había ocurrido que podrían pasar tiempo haciendo algo juntos en familia, deseaba devolverles a Elena y Elijah el gesto que habían tenido con él durante su cumpleaños, una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca ante el mero recuerdo de aquél día.

Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió de ver a su hermano sentado en el sillón que tenía para recibir a los clientes, pero decidió actuar como si no quisiera arrancarle la cabeza en ese mismo instante, la sonrisa que antes brillase en su cara quedó totalmente borrada ya. Estaba preparado para aquella visita. La había estado esperando desde que llamase a su padre y decidiese cortar todo el soporte financiero que le daba a su hermano y no iba a dejar que Stefan le hiciera perder los nervios.

Hermano - saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y se dirigió a su mesa donde se dispuso a comer.  
Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente - dijo Stefan levantándose enfadado y acercándose a la mesa.  
¿La tenemos? - preguntó Damon concentrándose en la ensalada y sin mirar a su hermano - No lo recuerdo…  
¿Me puedes explicar por qué mis tarjetas no tienen fondos y he recibido una notificación de desahucio de mi piso?  
No sé, Stefan, eres un chico listo, piensa algo, seguro que se te ocurre - le sonrió Damon y siguió comiendo.  
Damon… - se enfadó Stefan poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa de Damon.  
Stefan… - siguió ignorándole su hermano con su fría sonrisa.

Voy a llamar a papá - dijo separándose de la mesa.  
Hazlo, yo ya lo he hecho y te recuerdo que yo soy quien manda ahora - sonrió con una sonrisa de dientes resplandecientes - Padre cree que quizá y aprendas algo de todo esto.  
¿Aprender algo? - preguntó Stefan cruzándose de brazos - ¿Como tú has aprendido a usar condones? - sonrió con malicia.  
¿Cómo? - preguntó Damon.  
Sé lo de Elena, sé que la has preñado… ¿Sabe eso papá? Seguro que le…  
¡Sal de aquí! - gritó Damon levantándose de su mesa.  
¿Es por ella? ¿Me cortas la pasta por esa puta? Si seguro que se ha preñado por…  
¡Que salgas o te saco a patadas! ¿Estás sordo? ¡Lárgate! No verás un centavo más de mí y papá no tiene nada que decir en esto, ¿has probado a trabajar? ¿Has probado a hacer algo de provecho? Sal de mi oficina ahora mismo - le gritó Damon ahora con chispas saltándole de los ojos y dando dos pasos para rodear la mesa.  
Bien - dijo Stefan serio girándose al poco después.  
Y Stefan - dijo Damon apoyándose sobre su escritorio - Si te vuelvo a oír siquiera pronunciar su nombre no serán palabras lo que tenga contigo.  
Ya… - sonrió Stefan mientras abandonaba el despacho.

Elena ya se había puesto el pijama y estaba casi lista para irse a la cama cuando la puerta de casa sonó, fueron unos golpes a la puerta, el que llamaba no hizo uso del timbre.  
Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que quizá Damon se habría olvidado las llaves y llamaba así para no despertar al niño, ya que era algo tarde y sabría que ya estaba en la cama. Su corazón se le heló en el pecho al ver a Stefan, en un estado algo lamentable, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

Stefan - dijo un poco asustada al verle en ese estado - Damon no está - añadió cubriéndose un poco con la fina bata de raso que llevaba por casa ante la mirada que éste le dedicó.  
Lo sé - sonrió Stefan - Vengo a hablar contigo - pasando hacia el interior de la casa sin esperar a ser invitado.

Elena le siguió hasta el salón y le vio revolver entre los muebles de allí, abriendo todas las puertas. La chica al ver que no estaba teniendo cuidado ninguno, entornó hasta casi cerrar la puerta del pasillo, por miedo a que sus ruidos despertasen a Elijah.

Estás borracho - dijo Elena sin atreverse a acercarse más a él, quien seguía rebuscando.  
Y voy a estarlo más en cuanto encuentre…. ¡Ah! Aquí está - sonrió enseñándole a Elena una botella que había sacado del bar y bebiendo tras desenroscar el tapón que tiró directamente al suelo sin pensárselo.  
Creo que deberías irte - le pidió la chica.  
Pues yo creo que no - dijo Stefan tirando la botella al suelo y yendo directamente por otra, con la que hizo lo mismo que la anterior.

Elena miraba a un lado y a otro sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se preocupaba porque el niño se despertase y encontrara a Stefan en ese estado. Pensó en ir a por su móvil y llamar a Damon, pero no sabía si aquello sería aún peor, no sabía qué podría pasar si Damon se enteraba que Stefan estaba allí borracho a esas horas y vaciándole el bar.

Stefan, es tarde, por favor… Damon…  
Damon qué - se acercó a ella el chico enfadado y algo tambaleante - ¿Vas a irle otra vez con el cuento?  
Yo no he hecho nada - se asustó un poco Elena apartándose.  
No, has abierto tu puta boca y yo me he quedado sin pasta - le dijo él mirándola con odio.  
¿Qué tiene Damon, eh? - le preguntó cada vez acercándose más, Elena huía andando hacia atrás hacia la puerta de la casa, asustada por cómo la miraba el chico.  
¿Por qué él tiene que quedarse con todo? - le preguntó acorralándola contra una pared.  
Stefan, por favor…  
¡Cállate! - la cortó con un grito y una bofetada, tapándole la boca con una mano después.  
¿Por qué eh? ¿Por qué Damon tiene que tener a Katherine y yo no? - dijo pegando la cara al cuello de Elena y besándola después, la chica temblaba y trataba de apartarlo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Stefan, Stefan, por favor… Suéltame, suéltame…  
Yo te voy a enseñar lo que te pierdes - dijo abriéndole la bata con la mano con la que no la sujetaba.

Elena cerró los ojos tratando de evitar gritar para no despertar al niño y desesperada sin saber qué hacer para conseguir librarse de Stefan.

- Suéltala - oyó una potente voz que la llenó de calma y de seguridad.

Entonces notó que el chico era separado de ella de golpe y abrió los ojos para ver a Damon junto a ella y a Stefan en el suelo como a un par de metros de distancia.

¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Damon mirándola un segundo, y ella tan sólo pudo asentir antes de que Damon se abalanzara de nuevo a por su hermano.  
Te dije o no te dije que dejaras en paz a Elena, ¿Stefan? - le preguntó cogiéndolo de un puñado.  
¿No entiendes las palabras? - preguntó justo antes de darle un puñetazo que le giró la cara y volvió a tirarle al suelo.  
¿Esto sí que lo entiendes? - preguntó de nuevo dándole otro puñetazo echándose sobre él.  
¿Esto te queda claro? - volvió a preguntar antes de propinarle nuevos puñetazos ante los que Stefan no reaccionaba por su inferioridad y su estado de embriaguez.

¿Mami? ¿mamiiii? - oyó Elena la voz de Elijah y se apresuró hacia el cuarto del niño para que no saliese al salón, mientras que Damon seguía golpeando a Stefan quien aún estaba en el suelo protegiéndose a duras penas.  
Tita Lena - le dijo el niño cuando la vio entrar en su cuarto.  
¿Qué te pasa peque? ¿Te has despertado? - le preguntó ella tratando de calmar sus nervios para que el niño no notase nada.  
Tenno medo - dijo el pequeño aún adormilado.  
No pasa nada, Eli - sonrió ella sentándose en la cama junto a él - Es la tele, es una película que la tita ha dejado muy alta, duérmete, ¿vale?

El niño se acurrucó de nuevo en su cama con su manita sobre el regazo de Elena y al poco se quedó dormido.

Elena se quedó junto a él en la cama, acariciándole el cabello y escuchando las voces que venían desde el salón, y de vez en cuando algún que otro golpe que la hacían dar un bote y cerrar los ojos.  
Finalmente oyó sonar voces algo más apagadas y la puerta de la casa cerrarse y tras eso todo quedó en silencio de nuevo.

Elena no supo ni cuánto tiempo hubo pasado hasta que se armó de valor para salir de nuevo al salón.  
Estaba todo un poco revuelto, había una lámpara caída, las botellas que Stefan había tirado estaban en el suelo, y vio a Damon en la cocina, sentado a la barra con la camisa algo rota y sacada por fuera del pantalón de traje mientras sostenía algo en las manos. Al acercarse, Elena vio que se estaba poniendo hielo en los nudillos con un paquete de guisantes.

Stefan no volverá a molestarte - dijo sin levantar la mirada, pero sabiendo que ella estaba allí.  
Damon… - susurró ella acercándose a él.  
Le habría matado, Elena - dijo el chico aún sin mirarla - Cuando le he visto tocarte, cuando le he visto que te hacía daño… yo… - negó con la cabeza sin poder acabar la frase.  
Damon - se acercó Elena hasta poner una mano en el brazo del chico - Estoy bien - susurró.

Damon no le dijo nada, se giró hacia ella y puso una mano sobre el vientre de Elena, lo que la hizo tener un pequeño temblor debido al frío del hielo que el chico había estado tocando justo antes, pero no protestó.

Lo siento muchísimo - dijo acariciando su vientre aún sin mirarla.  
No es tu culpa - dijo ella negando.  
Si os hubiera pasado algo… - siguió torturándose Damon con su vista fija en el vientre de Elena donde ya se notaba el embarazo.  
Estamos bien, Damon. Estamos bien - dijo Elena sin saber qué más decir. Odiaba que Damon se echara las culpas por lo que había pasado.

Damon se agachó hasta apoyar su frente contra el vientre de la chica cerrando los ojos, apoyando una mano suavemente sobre su cadera. Elena no supo cómo reaccionar, separó las manos del cuerpo mirándole con ojos abiertos y la respiración contenida, no sabiendo si abrazarle como deseaban todos los músculos de su cuerpo o apartarle…

Ya no me queda nadie, Elena - susurró Damon contra su vientre - Solo me quedáis vosotros.

Aquello hizo reaccionar a Elena, su corazón se encogió en su pecho ante el dolor de aquellas palabras de Damon. Le acarició el cabello tratando de consolarlo.

Nosotros no vamos a irnos a ninguna parte - le susurró mientras le acariciaba, y notó como él apretaba levemente la mano que tenía sobre su cadera.

Unos minutos después, o quizá horas, Damon se movió de su posición y Elena retiró las manos de su cabello.  
¿Estás bien? - le preguntó sobrevolando con sus dedos la mejilla enrojecida de Elena pero sin atreverse a tocarla. La chica le asintió mirándole a los ojos.  
Vete a la cama, descansa - le pidió apartando la mano y dándose la vuelta para volver a ponerse el hielo.  
¿Tú no te vas a la cama? - le preguntó ella sin saber qué otra cosa preguntarle, pero queriendo preguntarle mil cosas a la vez.  
No - respondió el chico seco.  
Damon…  
Elena, por favor, vete a la cama - le pidió de nuevo, y Elena supo que le estaba pidiendo que le dejase a solas, y no lo quiso presionar, así que se fue a la cama.

Pasó el sábado entero, donde ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar el tema. En parte porque Damon se pasó la mayor parte de el día encerrado en su cuarto con una migraña. Aunque era más bien eso lo que le había dicho a Elena, la verdad era que se sentía terriblemente culpable y avergonzado por lo que había pasado con Stefan.  
Elena estaba muy preocupada por él, le asustaba que lo que hubiera pasado con Stefan volviera a hundirle en el pozo del que parecía que poco a poco estaba saliendo.

Pero el domingo por la tarde finalmente, Damon salió de su habitación con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si todo estuviese tan normal.

Elena estaba en la cocina terminando de recoger todo lo de la comida cuando él entró. Ella le había hecho un sandwich puesto que cuando tenía migrañas no solía comer mucho.

¿Para mi? - se acercó hacia el plato y le dio un bocado ante la perpleja expresión de Elena, quien no entendía cómo podía estar de tan buen humor ni tan fresco tras el fin de semana que llevaba.  
Sí - musitó ella.  
Gracias - dijo el chico tomando el plato para salir con él de la cocina.

Al pasar junto a Elena, se acercó a ella y depositó un suave y rápido beso en su mejilla.  
Por todo - susurró.  
Y sin más se puso a jugar con su hijo con aquellos muñequitos de súper héroes que tanto les gustaban a ambos.  
De vez en cuando, y cuando ella no lo notaba, el chico le lanzaba miradas furtivas, sintiéndose a morir cuando le parecía que aún tenía el rostro algo colorado.

Por la noche en su habitación no podía dormir.  
No dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza a cómo Elijah, Elena y los niños habían entrado en su vida de aquella manera. Cómo habían cambiado tan de golpe todas sus prioridades. Eran su familia, quizá fuese una familia extraña, pero era la suya, y era lo más importante del mundo para él.  
Se sentía culpable por lo que Stefan le había hecho a Elena, si él no le hubiese amenazado para que la dejase en paz… No había hecho otra cosa que lanzarlo en contra de ella. Había actuado como un idiota al pensar que Stefan se quedaría tranquilo y los dejaría en paz. Al final había resultado que no conocía nada de la persona en la que se había convertido su hermano.

Damon… Damon… - oyó la asustada voz de Elena con varios golpes en la puerta de su habitación y dio un salto para ponerse rápidamente los vaqueros e ir a abrir.  
Es Eli - dijo la chica - tiene mucha fiebre.

Casi no había acabado la frase Elena y Damon ya estaba yendo hacia el cuarto del niño.

¿Cuánto lleva así? - le preguntó a ella en cuanto tocó al niño y notó que estaba ardiendo como ella le había dicho.  
No lo sé, he ido al baño y me he pasado a mirarle y he visto que tenía fiebre… Le pasó una vez cuando vivíamos con Rose, ella le aplicó paños de agua fría. Hay que darle la medicina.  
Ve tú por ella, lo llevo a mi cama que tenemos el baño al lado - dijo el chico ya tomando a Elijah entre sus brazos.

Cuando Elena volvió de la cocina, Damon ya había sacado una toalla pequeña y la llevaba para colocarla sobre la frente del niño, quien se movió algo agitado en el sueño a causa de la fiebre.  
Ambos le incorporaron un poco y le dieron la medicina.  
Damon lo recostó sobre las almohadas y se echó en la cama junto a él sin parar de aplicarle la toalla por la frente, el cuello, los brazos.  
Elena se levantó para traer una nueva y se la dio a Damon, echándose junto a él también en la cama, con el niño entre ambos, a quien acarició suavemente una mano.

Se va a poner bien - le dijo él serio asintiendo, mientras que seguía aplicando el frescor de la toalla sobre la frente y el cuerpo del niño.  
Eso no lo dudo - sonrió Elena - Estás tú cuidando de él - dijo justo antes de tomarle la mano que el chico tenía sobre la almohada.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 18

Damon miró de reojo la mano de Elena sobre la suya y musitó algo por lo bajo, siguiendo con su tarea de refrescar el cuerpo de Elijah. La chica notó como volvía a esquivarla y no quiso dejar las cosas así, ya demasiado habían esperado para hablar.

No te he oído. – lo intentó de nuevo, apretándole la mano para que no la ignorase.

He dicho que deberíamos ponerle el termómetro. – dijo Damon sin mirarla.

No te creo, pero llevas razón. Voy a por él. – dijo Elena, levantándose a por él.

Damon estaba tocando la frente de Elijah cuando volvió, aún sin mirarla. El niño no se despertó cuando le colocaron el termómetro y los adultos se quedaron en silencio. La tensión aumentaba mucho más rápido de lo que pasaba el tiempo hasta hacerse prácticamente palpable.

Ambos se sintieron aliviados cuando el termómetro pitó. Elena lo retiró, con cuidado de no despertar a Elijah, que seguía durmiendo a pesar de la fiebre.

39. – dijo preocupada.

Fue a tendérselo a Damon para que lo viera, pero él ya se le había adelantado y le sujetó la mano por la muñeca, girándosela un poco para poder ver la pantalla del termómetro.

Hay que esperar, ha pasado muy poco tiempo y la medicina aún no le habrá hecho efecto. Seguiremos con el agua fría. – dijo, hablando tanto para él mismo como para Elena.

La chica notó lo que estaba tratando de hacer, racionalizar lo que estaba pasando para relajar el ambiente.

Cuando le pasó con Rose también le llevó un rato que le empezara a bajar la fiebre. – asintió.

Bien, entonces es eso. Hay que esperar. – dijo Damon, ahora para sí mismo.

Se quedaron en silencio, lo que provocó que la tensión volviese.

¿Vamos a estar así todo el rato? Que la noche es muy larga. – se quejó Elena, tomando la iniciativa al ver que Damon prefería sumergirse en sí mismo.

¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Montar una fiesta con los vecinos? – respondió el chico irónico, alzando una ceja.

No necesitamos a nadie más. – le ignoró Elena. – Podemos simplemente hablar, ¿no? Porque no sé tú, pero al menos a mí tanto silencio solo me da sueño y con Eli así lo que menos quiero es dormirme. Tu cama no ayuda, es demasiado cómoda. – trató de bromear.

Damon no dijo nada, pero no le ocultó la sonrisita que le provocaron sus palabras.

Empiezo yo si quieres. Te cuento algo y luego me cuentas a mí. – se envalentonó Elena por su reacción y continuó hablando sin darle tiempo a que se negara. – El otro día… - no fue necesario decir más para que ambos supieran a lo que se refería. Los ojos de Damon se ensombrecieron y se le tensaron los músculos al recordar la visita de Stefan. - supe que todo iría bien en cuanto escuché tu voz. Ya no tuve miedo.

No debiste haberlo tenido nunca, fue mi culpa que lo tuvieras. – confesó Damon, sorprendido por su declaración.

No, Damon. – la firmeza con que ella le habló le hizo alzar la mirada. Un poco, lo necesario para leer en su expresión que no le mintiera. – Es mi culpa, yo le permití a Stefan acercarse tanto. Pensé que era distinto, pero las cosas cambiaron en el momento en que empecé a decirle que no. No veo nada ahí que sea tu culpa.

Yo… - empezó a decir Damon.

Lo único que me importa de esa noche. – le interrumpió Elena, poniendo la mano de nuevo sobre la de Damon que descansaba sobre la almohada, cerca de la cabeza del niño. – Es que me sentí segura en cuanto llegaste, tú, el padre de mis hijos. Piensa en eso en vez de culparte.

Esta vez Damon no se retiró ni la rehuyó, deseando creerla con todas sus fuerzas. Desde luego era un pensamiento mucho más reconfortante que los que tanto le atormentaban. Extendió la mano libre sin pensar, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando ya casi rozaba el vientre de Elena con las yemas de los dedos.

¿Puedo? – preguntó tímido, deteniéndose pero no retirando la mano.

Elena asintió, esperando expectante que continuara lo que había dejado a medias. Damon apoyó suavemente la mano en el centro de su tripa y la acarició sobre la ropa. La chica cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto y de haber conseguido convencer a Damon de que dejase de torturarse.

Abrió los ojos en el momento en que dejó de sentir la mano del chico en su cuerpo.

Ahora es tu turno. – sonrió Elena para animarle. – Te lo voy a poner fácil. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que los muñecos te gustaban a ti cuando fuimos de compras? – le preguntó directamente lo que quería saber.

No sabía lo que ibas a pensar. – contestó el chico tras pensarlo bien, elegiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

Nada, ¿qué iba a pensar? – respondió ella desconcertada.

¿Qué soy demasiado mayor para muñecos de superhéroes? – le dio una pista Damon. – Es lo que piensan todos.

Yo no. No veo nada malo a que te gusten. – volvió a sonreír Elena al ver que ahora el desconcertado era él. – Si lo hubieses dicho no hubieras tenido que esperar a que fuese tu cumpleaños para tenerlos.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de su error, no debió haber mencionado el cumpleaños. Ya había tenido suerte una vez y no debió haber sacado el tema de nuevo. No podía explicarle a Damon como lo había sabido ni buscado ninguna excusa.

Tu turno. – le recordó el chico.

"Aquí está, ahora va a preguntarlo.", pensó, preparándose mentalmente.

Cuéntame algo de la uni, ¿por qué elegiste tu carrera? O lo que quieras. – pidió, cambiando completamente de tema.

Le seguía intrigando que Elena supiera cuando era su cumpleaños, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no quería saber esa respuesta y teniendo en cuenta que había notado a Elena muy sincera cuando no se metió con su pasión por los superhéroes, volvió a dejarlo estar. No quería pelearse con ella, esta noche menos que nunca.

Aliviada, Elena le hizo caso y cuando terminó de hablar volvieron a ponerle el termómetro a Elijah. La fiebre le había bajado un poco, lo que les tranquilizó. Damon fue a mojar las toallas y volvió a refrescar el cuerpo del niño viendo funcionaba.

Era el turno del chico de hablar y Elena tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía por cuál empezar. Damon la miró un momento y se dio cuenta de por dónde iban sus pensamientos. Se apresuró a contarle cualquier tontería, una anécdota de su trabajo, cortando de raíz cualquier pregunta sobre Katherine.

Elena lo entendió e igual que había hecho él con el tema del cumpleaños, lo dejó estar y la conversación siguió su curso por tonterías y cosas sin importancia. Siempre más pendientes de Elijah que del otro, iban parando para tomarle la temperatura y seguir poniéndole paños fríos.

No fue hasta que la fiebre desapareció completamente que se permitieron descansar. Elena cayó extenuada y Damon no quiso molestarla, sabía que necesitaba dormir por el embarazo y se habían pasado la mitad de la noche despiertos. Él también estaba cansado y ahora que el niño parecía haber superado la crisis, se acomodó mejor y pronto se quedó dormido.

Damon se despertó instantes antes de que sonara el despertador y se apresuró a apagarlo. Por suerte, Elena y Elijah siguieron durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Con cuidado de no molestarlos, tocó la frente del niño, comprobando con alivio que su temperatura era normal. Después cogió la colcha y lo subió hasta tapar un poco a Elena con ella. Tenía que empezar a prepararse ya si no quería llegar tarde al trabajo. Tenía menos ganas que nunca y se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta del armario, con los ojos fijos en la cama.

Allí estaba su familia. Elijah, Elena y los mellizos que aún no habían nacido. Esa imagen le aceleró un poco el corazón y la calidez se expandió por su cuerpo, derritiendo partes de él que se había esforzado por congelar años atrás.

¿Qué me habéis hecho? – preguntó en un susurro al aire.

Salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta entornada y controlando desde fuera que pudiera ver perfectamente la cama. Marcó un número en su móvil y cortó directamente a Rebekah, impidiéndola hasta saludar.

Reorganiza mi agenda, voy a tomarme el día libre. – dijo, en su temible tono de voz más profesional. – Si hay algo que no se pueda retrasar pásaselo a otro.

Pero señor, hoy tiene la cita con… - titubeó Rebekah, tan sorprendida por su petición como por que la llamase a su número personal.

Me da igual. Mi hijo se ha pasado la noche enfermo y quiero pasar el día con mi familia. – decirlo en alta también le sentó bien y sonrió, echando un vistazo al interior de la habitación. - Hoy no estoy para nadie, ¿entendido?

Entendido.

Muy bien, buenos días. – dijo Damon y colgó la llamada sin más.

Dejó el móvil en la mesilla, acordándose de ponerlo en silencio por si acaso, y despacio, fue tumbándose en la cama, intentando quedar en la misma postura que al despertar. Consiguió hacerlo, aunque debió de molestar un poco a Elijah porque el niño se movió en sueños. De forma inconsciente, Elena recolocó el brazo que tenía alrededor de la cintura del niño y se movió hasta volver a pegarse a él.

Damon sonrió con dulzura al ver que Elena protegía al niño incluso cuando ella estaba dormida. Pasó él también el brazo sobre el cuerpo de Elijah, entrecruzándolo con el de Elena y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir.

Entonces se le ocurrió lo que le pareció una idea genial y le fue imposible contenerse. Deshizo con cuidado el abrazo conjunto a Elijah y volvió a levantarse para coger su ordenador. Abrió el programa que usaba para diseñar el videojuego de Elijah y se puso a trabajar.

Elena despertó horas después y lo primero que hizo fue comprobar cómo estaba Elijah. Entonces escuchó a alguien tecleando y al levantar un poco la vista se encontró con que los brillantes ojos azules de Damon la sonreían. O al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio en el breve instante de tiempo en que coincidió con ellos, porque Damon desvió la mirada de nuevo al portátil.

Pero esta vez había algo distinto, no fue como otras veces que le había retirado la mirada. A Elena no le dio la impresión de que lo hubiese hecho aposta, si no más que estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que fuese que estaba haciendo en el ordenador. Aprovechó esa concentración en su favor y le observó atentamente ya que la preocupación de la noche anterior no le había permitido apreciarlo como se debía.

Damon estaba recostado con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y el portátil en el regazo. No se había peinado, seguía descalzo y sin camiseta, llevando esos vaqueros desgastados que se había puesto la noche anterior. A Elena le pareció que incluso llevaba el botón desabrochado y se obligó a apartar la mirada antes de que bajara a sitios que no debía.

Buenos días. – le saludó, notando la garganta un poco seca.

Buenos días, te he dejado un vaso de zumo en la mesilla. – saludó el chico concentrado, aún haciendo volar los dedos sobre el teclado.

Satisfecho con la imagen a la que acababa de dar los últimos retoques, bajó la pantalla del portátil para que Elena no pudiera verlo. La chica no estaba pendiente de él, se había girado para ver y después tomar el vaso de zumo de naranja.

Es un poco tarde pero pensé que sería mejor dejar que Eli se despierte solo. – continuó explicando Damon en voz baja, tocando con el dorso de la mano la frente y las mejillas del niño.

Ya no tiene fiebre. – dijo Elena de la misma forma, aún demasiado sorprendida por el comportamiento de Damon como para decir mucho más.

Cuando me he despertado tampoco tenía. Todo parece estar bien. – sonrió, mirando al pequeño.

Sus palabras hicieron que Elena buscase algún reloj o algo donde ver la hora. Era casi mediodía y Damon estaba en casa en un día de diario.

No has ido a trabajar.

No se dio cuenta de que había hablado en alto hasta que Damon le respondió.

No.

Podías haberme despertado, no hacía falta que te quedaras. – dijo, algo avergonzada porque por culpa de haberse quedado dormida, Damon hubiera tenido que quedarse en vez de hacer su rutina normal.

Quería quedarme. – respondió simplemente él, volviendo a sorprenderla. – Quería pasar el fin de semana con vosotros, pero después de lo de Stefan… No sé, ya no me pareció tan oportuno. No quería incomodarte. – confesó, bajando un poco más la voz. Apartó el ordenador y se revolvió el pelo. – Pero si lo prefieres me voy. – buscó sus ojos, malinterpretando el mutismo del que Elena no era capaz de salir por la sorpresa. Damon eligiéndolos a ellos antes que a su trabajo.

No seas tonto, ¿cómo lo voy a preferir? Eli se va a volver loco de contento cuando se despierte y te vea aquí. – consiguió reaccionar ella, sonriéndole.

Damon le devolvió una leve sonrisa fugaz antes de levantarse y estirarse, dándole a Elena una perfecta visión de su tonificado cuerpo y la parte superior de sus bóxers. Notando un súbito calor en las mejillas y un cosquilleo en el estómago, la chica se apresuró a desviar la mirada antes de que Damon se diera cuenta y la pillase.

¿Has desayunado o solo café? – le preguntó al ver una taza en la mesilla de su lado.

Solo el café, aunque ya para la hora que es me espero a la comida. Tómate el zumo. – regañó suavemente a Elena, cogiendo la taza para llevarla a la cocina.

Cuando volvió, Elena estaba bebiéndose obedientemente el zumo y Elijah empezaba a despertar, bostezando.

Hola, campeón, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Damon, sentándose en el lateral y comprobando una vez más que no tuviera fiebre.

Men papi. – le respondió el niño, incorporándose hasta ponerse de rodillas y abriéndole los brazos.

Elena sonrió ante el tierno abrazo que se dieron padre e hijo y les dio un poco de tiempo antes de revolverle el pelo a Elijah.

¿Y yo qué? ¿No hay abrazo para mí? – preguntó, poniendo cara de pena cuando Elijah la miró.

Al instante Elijah estaba luchando contra los brazos de su padre para lanzarse a los de su tía.

Con cuidado, campeón. Que la tita Elena no se va a ir a ningún sitio. – le dijo Damon, dándole un beso en la coronilla cuando le notó un poco más calmado y le dejó ir.

Elijah la abrazó y le dio un húmedo beso en la mejilla.

Eh, ahora soy yo el que se va a poner celoso. – protestó Damon divertido, al juzgar que llevaban demasiado sin hacerle caso. Elijah no tardó en volar hasta sus brazos. -¿Quieres que me ocupe yo de Eli? – le preguntó a Elena, por encima del hombro del crío. – Mientras te duchas, te cambias y eso.

Todo tuyo. – sonrió Elena al verse en medio de esas escenas padre e hijo que tanto le gustaban y en las que casi nunca tenía opción de participar.

Vamos campeón, a tu cuarto. – dijo Damon, levantándose con el niño en brazos y haciéndole reír al llevarlo como si volara por breve camino de su habitación a la del niño.

La sonrisa de Elena se amplió tanto que la chica sintió como casi se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

El día transcurrió rápida y pacíficamente. Debido a lo que había pasado, ambos estuvieron muy pendientes del niño, que fue el rey de la casa. Una vez todos estuvieron vestidos y listos, prepararon la comida entre los tres y después dejaron que Elijah eligiera las películas que quería ver en el maratón de dibujos que se dieron por la tarde. Si hasta Damon preparó palomitas y se las comieron entre los tres. Bueno, entre Elena y Damon, porque Elijah se quedaba tan embobado con los dibujos que apenas pestañeaba.

La fiebre no había dejado a Elijah descansar tanto como parecía. Un poco antes de su hora habitual de acostarse, el niño empezó a bostezar y dar muestras de cansancio. De nuevo obtuvo la atención de ambos adultos, que le llevaron juntos a la cama y hasta le contaron un cuento.

El niño se durmió y ambos se separaron prácticamente por primera vez en ese día, Elena se fue a su habitación y Damon a la suya. Entonces Damon miró el móvil que había estado evitando todo el día y suspiró al ver algunas llamadas y mensajes pendientes. Armándose de paciencia, se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a escuchar los mensajes que tenía en el buzón de voz.

Se dio una ducha que le despejase cuando terminó y como tenía que ponerse con algunas cosas del trabajo, fue a por un refresco a la cocina. Volvió por el pasillo con la lata en mano y le pareció ver algo de luz por debajo de la puerta de Elena. Eso le hizo cambiar el rumbo de sus pasos y dirigirse hacia allí para hablar con ella.

No había decidido que iba a decirle. El día familiar que acababan de compartir había despertado una tormenta de emociones en su interior y cada una de ellas le gritaba una cosa distinta. Lo único que tenía claro era que nada de aquello hubiese sido posible sin Elena.

Levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta y se quedó congelado al escuchar la voz de la chica desde dentro.

Sí, eso es todo. Menudo susto, Rose.

Ya, ha sido todo junto. Entre lo de Stefan y luego de Eli, ha sido un fin de semana para olvidar. Menos mal que está Damon.

Que tonta fui al principio al pensar tan mal de él. – rió la chica algo avergonzada.

De verdad, no entiendo a Kath. Te juro que lo he intentado.

¿Cómo qué por? Porque no sé cómo pudo liarse con Stefan teniendo a Damon.

Damon se cubrió la boca con una mano por miedo a que algún ruido involuntario le delatase. Sabía que no debía estar allí escuchando, que estaba mal pero no era físicamente capaz de girar sobre sus talones y volver a la seguridad de su habitación.

Elena volvió a hablar tras un silencio mucho más largo que los anteriores.

Sí, ya. Supongo que habrá sido así, porque ya has visto que este Stefan no se parece en nada al chico que me describió Kath. Con Damon sí que acertó más, aunque no lo pareciese a primera vista.

Pero Rose, no entiendo que pudiera tener dudas. Yo no las tendría…

Damon ya no oyó más, se obligó a sí mismo a huir ante el peligroso cariz que iba tomando la conversación. Si no oía más, no tendrá que pensar ello y podría seguir encerrando cualquier pensamiento peligroso en lo más profundo de él mismo. Actuar como si no pasase nada.

Un par de semanas después, Elena se encontraba aburrida y se sentía encerrada entre cuatro paredes. No podía recurrir a Rose porque la chica había tenido que salir fuera de la ciudad un par de días por trabajo y volvería al día siguiente, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes se le ocurrió otra persona más.

Ven, Eli vamos a ir a la calle. ¿Quieres llevarte un juguete? – le dijo al niño, guardándose el móvil después de haber acordado la cita.

Sin protestar ni lo más mínimo, Elijah fue a buscar el que quería y se cogió fuertemente de la mano de Elena.

¿Mamos nonde la tita Roze? – preguntó cuando ya estuvieron en el coche.

No, vamos a ver a una amiga. – le explicó Elena mientras conducía al lugar en el que habían quedado. Elijah asintió con la cabeza, entretenido con su juguete. – Se llama Jenna, ¿y sabes qué? Conocía a papi y a mami cuando estaban juntos, antes de que nacieras tú. – le contó, y eso llamó la atención del niño.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19**

Elena salía de la habitación de Elijah justo cuando Damon pasaba por el pasillo con la corbata en la mano y quitándose la chaqueta.

Aún no se ha dormido - se acercó a él y tomó la chaqueta y la corbata de manos de un sorprendido Damon - Puedes pasar a darle las buenas noches - sonrió.  
Gracias - sonrió Damon y se dirigió hacia la habitación del niño, siguiendo de reojo a Elena con la mirada, mientras la chica entraba en el cuarto de él a dejar la chaqueta y corbata. El gesto le pareció algo tan familiar y cercano, que tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para borrar aquellos pensamientos que constantemente luchaban por meterse en su cabeza pero a los que él no daba tregua.

Papi… - le saludó Elijah con un bostezo, a lo que Damon dejó escapar una risita mientras se acercaba a depositar un suave beso en los cabellos de su hijo.  
Hola campeón - sonrió sentándose junto a él en la cama - ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Lo has pasado bien?  
Te vito foto - dijo el niño abrazándose a su muñeco de Superman y echándose en la cama listo para dormir.  
¿En fotos? - se sorprendió Damon.  
Chi, mo ido una amiga tita Lena, la miga Jen tenne mucha foto tuya Papi, taz mu guapo con mami - bostezó de nuevo el niño.  
¿Jen? - preguntó sin acabar de creerse lo que su hijo le estaba contando - ¿Cómo se llamaba la amiga de la tita Elena, Eli? ¿Jenna?  
No ze papi, tenno sueño - se quejó el niño cerrando los ojos y abrazando el muñeco.  
Solo una cosita, campeón, ¿se llamaba Jenna? ¿Y has visto fotos de mami? - insistía Damon.  
Chi, mami tú - volvió a decir el niño con un suspiro justo antes de dormirse debido al cansancio de haber estado toda la tarde de paseo con su tía.

Damon se quedó un momento en la habitación del niño tratando de razonar lo que el pequeño acababa de contarle.  
No era posible que hubiesen visto a Jenna. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era que Elena conocía a Jenna? Ella no era amiga de Kath, y Katherine no contactó con ellos tras desaparecer o él lo habría sabido. ¿Entonces?  
Su ánimo empezó a hervir y apretó los puños para tratar de calmarse. Respiró hondo varias veces y cerró los ojos decidiendo que averiguaría qué estaba pasando allí, pero no ahora.

Elena estaba sentada en su habitación delante del ordenador cuando Damon se asomó a su puerta. El chico tuvo que dar dos toques para que le oyera, puesto que llevaba puestos los auriculares.

¿Ya se ha dormido? - preguntó con una sonrisa que se borró de su rostro en cuanto vio la expresión con que la miraba Damon.  
¿Pasa algo? - volvió a preguntarle.  
Elena, ¿crees que podrías venir mañana a mi despacho, a eso de las dos? - preguntó él.  
Claro - dijo Elena - ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? - se preocupó.  
Sin Eli, por favor - dijo el chico bajando la vista para no mirarla, de lo que Elena se dio cuenta al instante ya que hacía algún tiempo que no era así.  
Sí, ok - asintió ella - Pero qué pasa, ¿no puedes decirme nada? Me estoy preocupando…  
Mañana - murmuró el chico dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

En el pasillo se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos apretando los puños, tratando de contener toda la furia que sentía en ese momento para no estallar allí en la habitación de Elena, con su hijo en la habitación de al lado. No estaba muy seguro de que pudiera tener aquella conversación con ella sin gritar, y no quería que Elijah los viese discutir. Odiaba preocupar a Elena, pero esas habían sido todas las palabras que había conseguido decir bajo control, así que sin más se metió en su habitación para darse una ducha e irse a la cama, deseando que los pensamientos que rondaban su mente le dejasen dormir… Lo cual no pasó en absoluto…

Elena había estado intranquila durante todo el día, la cara y las reacciones de Damon y su mutismo del día anterior no habían salido de su cabeza.

¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a Damon con ella? Porque tenía claro que era con ella si no había sido capaz ni de mirarla a la cara por la noche y aquella mañana ya no estaba en casa cuando ella se levantó.

Dio un suspiro justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejándola en la planta de oficinas del bufete donde estaba el despacho de Damon.  
Su mente seguía dando vueltas cuando la secretaria de Damon la acompañó a la oficina, no sin antes lanzarle una nada disimulada mirada a su abultada tripa.

Pasa, Rebekah - oyó la voz de Damon desde dentro y tragó saliva.  
Su cita de las dos, señor Salvatore - le anunció la secretaria entrando junto con Elena en la oficina.  
Gracias Rebekah, que no nos molesten y puedes marcharte a comer si quieres - le dijo Damon y la chica asintió y salió cerrando la puerta.

Elena se acercó hasta el escritorio algo nerviosa, hacía tiempo que Damon no le transmitía aquella sensación, la que le transmitió en los primeros encuentros al poco de conocerle.

¿Qué querias decirme? - preguntó tratando de sonar con tranquilidad.  
Verás - comenzó Damon con un tono de frialdad que a Elena le erizó la piel - Anoche estuve pensando, que es que seguro que me he equivocado. Seguro que NO he oído bien, seguro que Elijah quiso decir otra cosa… porque si no… ¿Puedes explicarme? Por favor Elena… ¿Cómo es que mi hijo - recalcó esas palabras - sabe quién es Jenna? ¿O me estoy equivocando? - preguntó.  
No, no te estás equivocando - le reconoció Elena poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva al darse cuenta de que aquello había resultado ser una encerrona.  
¿Me lo puedes explicar entonces? - preguntó Damon con todo el autocontrol de que fue capaz.

Elena - dijo el chico ya que ella no hablaba - Créeme que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por no enfadarme, por no gritarte…. pero me lo estás poniendo muy difícil, ¿puedes explica…  
¿Por eso me has citado aquí? ¿Para gritarme a gusto? - se enfadó Elena.  
Vaya, ¿tan transparente soy? - sonrió Damon sin ganas.  
¡No! - gritó Elena - No eres nada transparente, Damon. Por eso fui a buscar a Jenna, yo vi unos vídeos donde…  
¡¿Que tú qué?! - gritó Damon ya perdiendo del todo la compostura. Por un segundo pensó que quizá era algo hipócrita enfadarse ya que él también había espiado en más de una ocasión algo privado de la chica, pero la rabia que sintió pudo más que él.  
En tu ordenador, vi los vídeos en que Kath y tú…  
¿Se puede saber qué hacías con mi ordenador? ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Qué has visto? ¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte en mi vida, Elena?  
¿Quien soy, Damon? - preguntó ella - Dejaste el ordenador ahí, sé que está mal pero no lo pude evitar… yo necesitaba… - se calló cuando las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.  
No llores, por favor - le pidió él incapaz de verla llorar.

La chica trató de calmarse, porque estaba enfadada e incómoda y lo que menos quería ahora mismo era la pena de Damon por verla llorando.

Elena - le pidió Damon un poco más calmado - Si querías saber algo, ¿no pensaste en preguntarme a mi? - preguntó.  
¿Cómo, Damon? ¿Cómo voy a preguntarte por mi hermana? ¿Habrías hablado conmigo de ella? Los dos sabemos que no… No te conozco, Damon, y cada día me doy más cuenta de ello… y vamos a tener dos hijos y yo… yo no sé qué hacer… yo siento que necesito más - confesó entre llantos.  
¿Más? Te ayudo todo lo que puedo, Elena. ¿No voy contigo al médico? ¿No tienes todo lo que necesitas? ¿No estáis bien tú y Elijah? ¿Qué más quieres Elena? - le preguntó mientras que Elena negaba con la cabeza y la vista gacha.  
¡A ti! - gritó la chica descontrolada y tapándose la boca justo en el momento después de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de admitir. Damon abrió los ojos y dilató las pupilas como si hubiese visto al fantasma de su madre justo delante de él.

Elena le retiró la mirada y se cogió las manos tratando de calmarse y deseando salir de aquel despacho lo antes posible. Quería esconderse en un rincón y olvidarse del mundo por un rato. Se sentía sola y pequeña en aquel despacho que la agobiaba. Pero lo que más la agobiaba eran el silencio y la lejanía de Damon.

Quieres demasiado - dijo él finalmente - Lo que quieres… yo no te lo puedo dar - susurró - No te lo quiero dar - reconoció en voz muy bajita, y el corazón de Elena se rompió en miles de pequeños pedacitos en ese mismo momento, de una forma tan brutal, que a Elena le pareció oír el crujido mientras que se resquebrajaba dentro de su pecho.

Aquello fue demasiado para ella, ya no pudo soportarlo más. Se levantó como pudo y echó a correr para salir del despacho, agradecida de que fuese la hora de la comida y no hubiese nadie que la viese en su patética huida.

Damon no se movió de su sitio ni intentó retenerla. Sabía que acababa de hacerle daño. Habría matado a su hermano por herirla y ahora él la hería de un modo mucho peor.  
Pero es que no podía ser nada más para ella. Hacían toda aquella locura por Elijah, por su hijo. Él no podía permitirse enamorarse de ella para perderla después. Su corazón no sería capaz de soportar un nuevo desengaño, una nueva decepción.  
Por eso, egoístamente, prefirió herirla a ella, para protegerse él. Aunque todos los músculos de su cuerpo le dolieran gritándole que fuese a buscarla y la consolase entre sus brazos.

Al anochecer, Damon entró en casa esperando encontrársela toda en silencio y a oscuras debido a lo tarde que era.  
Había estirado ese momento al máximo, buscando tareas sin importancia que hacer para evitar a toda costa en momento en que volviese a encontrarse con Elena.  
Pero la chica lo estaba esperando despierta.

Elena… - se sorprendió al verla en la cocina, se había quedado sin palabras puesto que no estaba preparado para volver a hablar con ella - Pensé que estarías dormida… - dijo.  
Casi - musitó la chica con obvio gesto de cansancio.  
¿Pasa algo? ¿Está todo bien? - le preguntó. Elena le miró con un gesto que indicaba que absolutamente nada estaba bien, pero no se lo dijo.  
Sólo quería decirte que llamó mi madre por si podían venir mañana a pasar el fin de semana, mi padre tiene que venir a la ciudad y han pensado en ello en el último momento. Pero no te preocupes, ya le diré cualquier excusa para que no vengan - dijo.  
No, no hace falta. Son tus padres, Elena. Pueden venir - dijo Damon soltándose la corbata.  
Bien - dijo Elena levantándose - Mañana moveré mis cosas - añadió ya yéndose hacia su cuarto.

Elena… - dijo Damon tratando de detenerla, pero se calló ahí porque realmente no sabía nada más que decir.  
No - fue todo lo que dijo Elena antes de perderse por el pasillo.

A la mañana siguiente, Damon y Elijah estaban ya en la cocina desayunando cuando la chica se levantó.

Titaaaaaaaa - la saludó el niño corriendo hasta abrazarse a sus piernas - ¿Vennen los abus? - le preguntó.  
Sí, cariño. Luego llegan - sonrió Elena - Voy a cambiar mis cosas - dijo mirando a Damon cambiando el gesto.  
Espera, te ayudo - dijo el chico levantándose de la mesa.  
No hace falta - le respondió seca dándose la vuelta y dejándolo plantada en el sitio.  
¿Que le paza la tita? - preguntó el niño acercándose a su padre.  
Nada, está cansada, cariño - le sonrió Damon tranquilizándole.

A la hora de la comida llegó Miranda, diciendo que Grayson se les uniría a la tarde ya que aún no había acabado las gestiones, pero que ella no aguantaba las ganas de ver a Elijah.  
Se quedó sorprendida al ver el obvio estado de embarazo de Elena, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Todos disfrutaron de una agradable comida en familia, hablando de todo un poco y de temas trascendentales. Damon y Elena mantuvieron una fingida cordialidad todo el rato, pero apenas se dirigieron la palabra, lo que no pasó desapercibido para los observadores ojos de una madre como Miranda.  
Así, cuando Damon y Elijah estaban absortos en el salón viendo una película de dibujos animados de superhéroes, Miranda aprovechó el momento mientras madre e hija acababan de recoger la cocina y preparar café.

¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, cariño? - preguntó mirando la abultada tripa de la chica.  
Iba a decírtelo, pero es que no sabía cómo… y cuando dijiste que veníais… bueno, ya te ibas a enterar - respondió Elena encogiéndose de hombros.  
¿De cuanto estás? - preguntó su madre.  
De cuatro meses - respondió la chica.  
Elena… pero entonces… - su madre se sorprendió ya que eso significaba que ya estaba embarazada la última vez que se habían visto.  
Lo sé, no quisimos decíroslo. Pensamos que ya era bastante para asimilar para papá con lo del compromiso y demás… ¿Recuerdas que os dijimos que tendríamos un donante en unos meses? - sonrió Elena acariciándose la tripa - Los bebés son in-vitro… para ayudar a Elijah - terminó sin poder evitar el emocionarse ante ese pensamiento.  
Oh, cariño - dijo su madre abrazándola - Verás como todo sale bien - trató de animarla.  
Eso espero - suspiró Elena, y su madre pudo ver que había algo más que preocupación por Elijah en su tono.

¿Qué te pasa, cariño? - le preguntó acariciándole la espalda - ¿Has discutido con Damon?

Elena la miró sorprendida de que se hubiese dado cuenta de que pasaba algo.

Una madre sabe esas cosas - sonrió Miranda - No te preocupes, eso también se solucionará - la animó.  
No sé - musitó Elena triste, mirando hacia el salón donde estaba Damon con Elijah.  
Claro que sí - rió su madre sin saber realmente a lo que Elena se refería y creyendo que sería una pelea normal de pareja - ¿Crees que tu padre y yo llevamos treinta años juntos sin pelearnos? Esas cosas pasan, cariño. Y vosotros lleváis poco tiempo. Apuesto a que es vuestra primera pelea - sonrió y Elena la asintió para tranquilizarla - Con todo esto del embarazo y Eli… los problemas a veces hacen que uno discuta con quien más le importa. Pero he visto cómo te mira, cariño. Te quiere, lo solucionaréis - sentenció.  
Gracias - susurró Elena abrazándose a ella. Aunque su madre no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba, le agradeció el gesto de tratar de animarla.

Grayson no llegó hasta después de la cena, puesto que se le habían complicado los trámites que tenía que hacer más de la cuenta. Había estado negociando duramente la venta de unas propiedades familiares.

Elena - se quedó de piedra al ver a su hija en estado de buena esperanza cuando se levantó a recibirlo - ¿Y dijiste que confiara en ti? ¿Y vuelves a hacer lo mismo? - preguntó furioso mirando a Damon quien aún permanecía en el sillón sentado.  
Grayson - le regañó su mujer para que no dijese nada más. No podía soportar la idea de perder a Elena como le había pasado con Katherine.  
Claro que puede confiar en mi - dijo Damon levantándose y acercándose a rodear a Elena con un brazo.  
No estáis casados, ¿y vais a tener un hijo? ¡Pero si hace meses ni os conocíais! - continuó Grayson ignorando las súplicas de su mujer - ¿Cómo sé que no vas a dejar mi hija como hiciste con la otra?  
Papá… - intentó intervenir Elena, pero no le salían las palabras ante la cercanía de Damon, y notaba el cuerpo del chico completamente tenso junto a ella.  
No, déjalo. Elena - le pidió Damon - Yo me equivoqué con Katherine, créame que lamentaré no haber estado con ella y con mi hijo el resto de mi vida. Pero le prometo que ni Elena ni esos niños sentirán jamás mi falta. Yo quiero a su hija, de eso puede estar seguro. Y somos una familia, aunque no sea como a usted le gustaría - afirmó sin retirarle la mirada.  
Eso espero, chico - dijo Grayson serio, aunque algo más comedido debido a la firme respuesta de Damon.

Me voy a la cama ya - se disculpó Elena deseando salir de allí cuanto antes.  
Grayson, no entiendes nada, los bebés son por Elijah, son los donantes que el niño necesita - le explicó su mujer.  
¿Cómo? ¿Es eso cierto? - preguntó el hombre mirando a Damon, quien aún observaba el camino que había tomado Elena.  
Sí - respondió Damon - Los generaron in-vitro, para que estuvieran libres de enfermedad y fuesen compatibles con Elijah - explicó sin mirarle.  
Lo siento - se disculpó el hombre sintiéndose tremendamente mal.  
No se disculpe conmigo, hágalo con su hija - le dijo Damon mirándole fijamente - Debería sentirse orgulloso de tener una hija como Elena. Muy orgulloso.

El hombre le asintió sin palabras, afectado por la intensidad que emanaba del joven y la firmeza de lo que le había dicho.

Yo también voy a dormir, buenas noches - se disculpó Damon yéndose a su habitación.

En el cuarto, Elena estaba acostada ya con la luz apagada, pero el chico pudo oír sus callados sollozos en la cama.  
Sin pensarlo se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó por la espalda. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, ni tampoco dejó de sollozar.

No llores, por favor - le pidió - No te va bien.  
¿También lo has leído? - le preguntó Elena enfadada con él.  
Elena…  
Mis padres ya te han creído, Damon. Ya no tienes que seguir fingiendo - le dijo tratando de soltar las manos que la abrazaban.  
No estoy fingiendo, Elena. Yo me preocupo por ti - dijo el chico.

Aquellas palabras no hicieron sino intensificar del llanto de Elena.  
No llores, no soporto verte llorar…  
Claro, no lo soportas…  
Elena, por favor, ¿qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? - le preguntó empezando a desesperar.  
Nada, Damon. Nada… porque lo que me pasa es que hasta yo me he creído tus mentiras, Damon. Y los dos sabemos que no pueden ser verdad. Así que déjame, por favor. No quiero que encima te duela la cabeza - le pidió.

Olvídate de mi cabeza. No puedo dejarte así y lo sabes - insistió Damon.  
¿Qué quieres? - le pidió Elena girándose para darse la vuelta y encararle en vista de que él no se iba a rendir.  
¿No podemos hablar? ¿No podemos arreglarlo? Estábamos bien, todo estaba bien… dijiste que éramos una familia, que no te irías a ninguna parte - le recordó.  
¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Que yo voy a irme? - le preguntó Elena atónita.

Damon no le respondió y le apartó la mirada, dándole con ello todas las respuestas que Elena necesitaba.  
Supo qué era lo que le pasaba a Damon, comprendió que su corazón había salido tan herido que no era capaz de volver a entregarlo, y eso hizo que sintiera una inmensa pena y compasión por él.  
Pensó que quizá todo lo que necesitaba era algo más de tiempo, tiempo para ganarse su confianza, tiempo para ganarse su corazón. Pensó que la espera valdría la pena, puesto que ella sabía todo lo que valía Damon.

No voy a irme a ninguna parte, Damon - le sonrió como pudo acariciándole la mejilla.

Damon abrió los ojos y la miró durante largo rato, sin palabras para expresar cómo se sentía.  
¿Puedo abrazarte? - le susurró suplicante, y ella no pudo negarse.

Damon se separó de ella y se abrazó a sí mismo tratando de recobrar el calor que notó perdido en cuando dejó de abrazar a la chica.

Yo… esto es todo lo que puedo darte, Elena - dijo el chico bajando la mirada.  
Está bien, Damon - dijo ella con visible cansancio debido a su embarazo y a toda la montaña rusa emocional por la que acababan de pasar.  
Pero no quiero engañarte, Elena. No quiero que pienses que alguna vez pueda llegar a cambiar algo, que pienses que…  
Está bien, Damon - volvió a cortarle ella cuando le vio que se empezaba a ahogar en su propio miedo, sabiendo que era eso lo que no le impediría ver nada más ahora mismo - Estamos bien. Duérmete, es tarde - susurró cerrando los ojos.  
Buenas noches Elena - dijo Damon observando a la chica mientras que poco a poco se quedaba dormida a su lado.

Damon llegó a la casa y escuchó las risas que provenían del patio trasero.  
Llevaba puesto aún el traje, aunque se había quitado la corbata.  
Se acercó allí y observó la escena.

Elijah jugaba con sus hermanos quienes corrían por el patio tratando de alcanzarle para hacerle cosquillas, pero al ser más pequeños, de apenas dos años, no podían hacer nada contra él.  
Chicos, ¿quien le hace cosquillas a mamá? - preguntó una voz masculina, un chico de cabellos castillos y ojos azules que estaba sentado bajo la sombra del árbol junto a Elena.  
Matt - le regañó ella riendo.  
Mamii, mamiii - corrieron los mellizos hacia ella seguidos por su hermano mayor y los tres se abalanzaron sobre su madre, quien reía en el césped ahora mientras su marido y los niños le hacían cosquillas.  
Ya, ya - se levantó con la respiración entrecortada y aún riendo.  
¡Matt! - dijo Elijah señalando a su nueva víctima y los tres niños se echaron sobre él, las fuertes risas del hombre inundaron el jardín. Elena se giró hacia la puerta y su sonrisa se desdibujó al ver a Damon allí observándoles, el chico lo notó claramente. Se acercó hasta él para abrirle la puerta.

Llegas tarde, como siempre - le dijo por todo saludo.  
Lo siento, he tenido lío en…  
Sí, ya sé, el trabajo - le cortó Elena - podrías hacer un esfuerzo, al menos el día que vienes a por los niños. Que son tus hijos.  
Mis hijos que tú me has quitado… - le recriminó él con dolor.  
Puedes venir a verlos cuando quieras, tú eres el que está todo el día trabajando…  
No como Matt - murmuró Damon tensando su mandíbula y mirando hacia el chico que aún jugaba con sus hijos en el jardín. Los niños se lo estaban pasando tan bien que aún ni le habían visto.

No voy a dejar que empieces una discusión conmigo, Damon - se contuvo ella seria - Voy a por las mochilas de los niños - dijo empezando a alejarse de él.

En pie, junto a la puerta, Damon continuó observando la escena de los niños jugando con Matt, de la que él era completamente ajeno, y sus ojos se dirigieron a la mujer que poco a poco se alejaba de él. ¿Cuándo la había perdido? ¿Cuándo habían dejado de ser una familia? ¿Cuando se había convertido en esa extraña que ya no le miraba con dulzura?

¡Elena! - gritó tratando de detenerla.

Y se despertó en mitad de la oscura noche, con el cuerpo envuelto en sudor.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20**

¿Damon? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Elena, incorporándose sobresaltada y encendiendo la luz de su mesilla.

¿Elena? – preguntó Damon, girándose hacia ella, con la mirada ligeramente desenfocada aún sin distinguir completamente la realidad de los sueños.

¿Qué te pasa? Has gritado. – se preocupó la chica, que se había despertado en el momento que escuchó su nombre.

Te ibas… y los niños… - se llevó una mano a la frente, agobiado. – No podía…

Elena le puso la mano en el hombro para intentar que se calmara y notó que tenía la camisa un poco húmeda.

Si estás sudando. – dijo sorprendida. - ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

No, estoy bien. – negó Damon, retirándole la mirada y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Había estado a punto de contárselo, un poco más y lo hubiera confesado todo como un niño asustado. Su mente ya le había traicionado en sueños y casi le había vuelto a traicionar al estar medio dormido.

¿Seguro? – desconfió Elena. No quería pensar mal, pero Damon aún estaba algo pálido y seguía sentado en la cama. Como seguía teniendo la mano en su hombro, notaba que respiraba agitadamente y continuaba tenso. - ¿Quieres hablar? Siempre es peor guardártelo. – lo intentó de nuevo, preocupada por las palabras que se le habían escapado. – Me llamabas y estoy aquí. – le recalcó lo último.

Damon reaccionó a la defensiva, apartándose un poco para que dejara de tocarle.

No… no era nada. – dijo, algo titubeante, dándose cuenta hasta él de que no sonaba muy creíble.

¿Y los niños? – continuó preguntando la chica. – No les va a pasar nada, Damon. – trató de tranquilizarle, pensando que sería más fácil que le hablase de los niños que de lo que sea que le había hecho gritar su nombre.

Lo sé. – Damon se frotó las sienes con cansancio. – Solo era un estúpido sueño. De verdad, no hagas una montaña de un grano de arena. No me pasa nada. – le dijo, hablando en realidad para sí mismo, esforzándose por creerse sus propias palabras.

Pero… has dicho que… los niños – replicó Elena no muy convencida.

Qué sí, que no les pasa nada a los niños ni les va a pasar. – repitió mecánicamente, esperando que eso bastase para convencer a Elena y que lo dejase en paz. Con un poco de suerte se dormiría rápidamente y él, bueno, no albergaba demasiadas esperanzas en volver a coger el sueño.

No Damon, ¡los niños se están moviendo!

¿Qué?

Desconcertado, Damon se giró hacia ella y se quitó las manos de la cara. Elena estaba sonriendo, con los ojos como iluminados con un brillo espacial y apoyaba una mano en su tripa.

¿Se están moviendo de verdad? – preguntó, olvidándose de su pesadilla.

Solo uno. – respondió Elena, mirándose la tripa donde por primera vez notaba la vida de sus hijos. – Ay, no. Ahora los dos. Ven. – lo llamó, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Damon dudó, pero le pudieron más las ganas que tenía de notar a sus hijos que el miedo residual por la pesadilla. Tímidamente colocó la mano en un lateral del vientre de Elena, poniendo toda la distancia posible con la de ella, esperando el momento en que alguno de los mellizos diera una patadita.

Otra vez. – sonrió Elena, que no se estaba fijando demasiado en él. - ¿Lo has notado?

Sí. – musitó el chico decepcionado, esperando más que el leve toque que le había costado un montón distinguir.

Su tono de voz hizo que Elena le mirase y le pareció ver a un niño pequeño enfurruñado. La imagen le hizo sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

¿Cómo vas a notarlo? – dijo, cogiéndole la mano y desplazándola hasta el centro de su tripa. – Espera.

Damon tragó saliva por las contradictorias sensaciones que le transmitía la cálida mano que Elena seguía manteniendo sobre la suya. Entonces lo notó, claramente sintió el golpe en la palma de la mano.

¡Se ha movido! – susurró emocionado, pasando alternativamente la mirada de la chica a su tripa.

Elena le asintió sonriente, ya que ella también lo había sentido. Los mellizos no podían haber elegido un momento mejor para moverse por primera vez, casi parecían haber intuido que su padre los necesitaba. Damon parecía haberse recuperado gracias a ellos, más de lo que había podido hacer ella. Ese pensamiento la alegró y la entristeció a la vez, pero no se dejó llevar por malos pensamientos. Este momento especial no merecía que nada lo enturbiase.

Es alucinante, ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

Damon parecía haberse soltado un poco y hasta había empezado a mover la mano, acariciándola en pequeños círculos queriendo notar más.

Mucho. – fue todo lo que respondió el chico.

Su repentina escasez de palabras no era habitual, a Damon siempre le faltaba tiempo para contarle lo que hubiera leído. Normalmente Elena estaría más que encantada de librarse de uno de sus discursitos, pero esa noche no. Esa noche lo que quería era que Damon se sintiera cómodo.

¿No has leído nada sobre esto? – le preguntó ella misma, manteniendo la mano sobre la del chico, dejando que los movimientos de él fuesen también los de ella.

Damon la miró sorprendido, tratando de decidir si le estaba hablando en serio o se burlaba de él. No era tonto, había notado que la chica normalmente reaccionaba mal o a la defensiva cuando le contaba lo que había leído, y aún así no podía evitar hacerlo. La sonrisa de Elena era demasiado amplia, su mirada tan sincera que decidió serlo él también.

Sí, pero ahora mismo estoy en blanco. No podría decirte nada ni aunque me preguntases. – respondió, volviendo a concentrarse de nuevo en los movimientos de su hijo o hija.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando notó dos golpes, dos en vez de uno, sus dos hijos saludándole a la vez. Elena no quiso decirle nada, pero ahora que la situación se había tranquilizado y estaban en silencio, volvía a entrarle el sueño.

Aguantó todo lo que pudo, no queriendo importunar la frágil paz que envolvía a Damon, pero llegó el momento en que tuvo que tumbarse.

Haberme dicho que tenías sueño, perdona. – se disculpó Damon, apartándose rápidamente de ella.

Elena eligió no volver a decirle nada. Eran muchas las cosas que quería decirle y no tenía ni idea como se tomaría Damon muchas de ellas. Bueno sí, no le gustaría oírlas y Elena no quería que se encerrase más en sí mismo. Todo lo contrario, ahora que sabía lo que le pasaba, quería sacarlo de su armadura.

Es de madrugada, claro que tengo sueño. – respondió Elena, acomodándose mejor. – Y seguro que tú también.

Damon estaba a punto de decirle que se equivocaba una vez más, pero se quedó mudo cuando la chica le tomó la mano que tenía más cerca de su cuerpo y volvió a llevarla a su tripa, dejándola ahí.

Venga, duérmete. – le dijo, moviéndose lo justo para apagar la luz.

De nuevo en la oscuridad, Damon creyó que sus peores temores volverían a atacarle pero no movió la mano de donde Elena la había dejado y consiguió sumirse en un relajado sueño.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron cuando Elijah se metió en la cama con ellos, saltando sobre Damon y llamándolos en voz alta. Era algo más tarde de lo que se solían levantar y el niño ya estaba vestido, de lo que les informó que se había ocupado su abuela.

Una vez cumplido el objetivo de despertarlos y darles un beso a cada uno, Elijah salió corriendo a buscar su desayuno. De nuevo solos, a Damon y Elena no les quedó más remedio que salir de la cama y cambiar el chip para fingir que eran una pareja feliz.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Elena al verle en la habitación completamente iluminada.

Debido a todas las emociones de la noche anterior, Damon se había acostado vestido tal y como estaba cuando había llegado Grayson, con vaqueros y camisa con las mangas remangadas.

Sí, ¿y tú? – se preocupó también él, abriendo el armario para sacar ropa con la que cambiarse tras darse una ducha.

También. – asintió Elena, saliendo de la cama. A diferencia de Damon, ella sí estaba en pijama.

Damon asintió con la cabeza para sí mismo.

Voy a darme una ducha antes de desayunar, ¿quieres pasar primero? – ofreció.

Elena asintió y pasó por su lado para ir al baño, dándole un pequeño apretón en el brazo sin atreverse a hacer más. Una vez se cerró la puerta, Damon se miró fijamente ese punto de su brazo como si tuviera una extraña marca ahí. Acabó sentándose en el lateral de la cama y revolviéndose el pelo con ambas manos.

Así le encontró Elena cuando salió del baño, pero él no le dio oportunidad de preguntarle ni de reconfortarle, se apresuró a encerrarse en el baño. Enseguida se escuchó el ruido del agua cayendo en la ducha y Elena aceptó que no podía hacer nada más por ahora. Se vistió y se armó con una sonrisa para enfrentarse a sus padres.

Ambos estaban ya en pie, escuchando atentamente a Elijah. Los saludó y fue a prepararse su habitual vaso de zumo de naranja. Miranda se levantó y se acercó a ella.

Nos hemos dormido, gracias por ocuparte de Eli. – le dijo Elena a su madre antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de hablar.

No es nada, si Eli es un encanto. No sabes cómo me alegro de que nos llamases y nos contases que lo estabas cuidando y lo de su enfermedad. – le sonrió cálidamente, hablando en voz baja. - ¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Mejor? – le preguntó ahora preocupada, acariciándole el brazo.

Sí, las hormonas no ayudan, ya sabes. – sonrió la chica.

Habla con tu padre, tiene algo importante que decirte. – dijo Miranda. – Hazlo, cariño. – la animó al ver las dudas en su mirada.

Miranda engatusó a Elijah y salió con él de la cocina, dejando solos a padre e hija. Se miraron incómodos antes de que Grayson se aclarase la garganta y empezase a hablar.

Siento lo de anoche. – se disculpó. – Me pilló de sorpresa y fue lo primero que pensé, debí haber preguntado antes de juzgar tan rápidamente.

No pasa nada. – respondió Elena, sorprendida por su cambio de actitud y conmovida por él. Extendió una mano y tomó la de su padre.

¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no nos contasteis que los bebés son para salvar a Elijah? Lo habría entendido Elena. – afirmó el hombre, apretando la mano de la única hija que le quedaba.

Damon y yo pensamos que sería más fácil ir poco a poco. No pensábamos ocultároslo. – matizó rápidamente, para que no hubiera más malentendidos.

No es la forma en que yo hubiese actuado. Me cuesta aceptar todo esto que hacéis los jóvenes. Vivís juntos, ya esperáis dos niños y cuidáis de otro, pero lo intentaré. Te lo prometo. – le aseguró Grayson. – Lo importante es que haya amor, si esta es la forma en la que os queréis, está bien. Al menos estáis prometidos y pronto haréis las cosas bien. Damon llevaba razón, estoy orgulloso de ti. – se mostró aliviado al expresar este pensamiento en voz alta. Elena no tanto, pero consiguió disimularlo. - ¿Por qué no venís un fin de semana a casa? Así vamos conociendo mejor a Damon, y podemos pasar un rato con Elijah, que ya estamos un poco mayores para tanto viaje. – sonrió a Elena, tratando de demostrarle con esa invitación que había cambiado.

Sería genial, pero no sé si Damon trabajará. Tengo que hablarlo con él. – replicó Elena sonriente, no cabiendo en sí de felicidad al ver a su padre comportándose.

¿Hablar de qué? – preguntó Damon, entrando en ese momento en la cocina y sirviéndose una taza de café.

Papá me estaba proponiendo que fuésemos a pasar un fin de semana con ellos. – le contó Elena.

Estuvo a punto de decirle también que sus padres vivían a poca distancia de la playa en coche, pero se detuvo al pensar que eso seguramente ya lo sabría por Katherine.

Claro, eso estaría bien, ¿no? – preguntó Damon, sentándose al lado de Elena y consultándola con la mirada.

¿El próximo? Estoy completamente libre, podríais venir el viernes. Miranda estará encantada. – ofreció Grayson.

Yo tengo que trabajar el viernes. – respondió Damon, ensombreciéndosele la mirada. Se trataba de un caso importante en el que había invertido mucho tiempo y que no podía posponer ni delegar. – Pero no pasa nada. – se apresuró a decir, cubriéndose con su mejor máscara antisentimientos. – Podéis ir Eli y tú, y yo me uno el sábado. Seguramente saldré tarde el viernes. – se disculpó mirando a Grayson.

¿No te importa? – le preguntó Elena a Damon.

El chico negó con la cabeza, no estando seguro de si le traicionarían las palabras si hablase.

Entonces iremos el viernes. – sonrió Elena a su padre.

Tu madre estará encantada. – asintió él. - ¿En qué trabajas? – le preguntó ahora a Damon con curiosidad.

Es el mejor abogado que vas a encontrar por aquí. – respondió Elena, levantándose para dejar su vaso vacío en el fregadero y saliendo para darles las novedades a Elijah y Miranda.

Grayson y Damon se quedaron hablando un rato más sobre el trabajo del joven. Entre lo de la noche anterior y este descubrimiento, parecía que una barrera hubiese caído en el padre de Elena. A Damon le pareció intuir hasta un poco de respeto cuando Grayson se convenció de que lo que había dicho su hija sobre el trabajo del chico era verdad, pero por algún motivo él no se sintió así.

Un par de días después, Damon y Elena esperaban en la consulta del ginecólogo. Elijah estaba con Rose, por lo que los dos estaban tranquilos respecto a ese tema.

Siento el retraso, ya estoy con vosotros. – se disculpó la doctora cuando entró, a pesar de que solo había tardado un par de minutos.

Elena estaba ya cambiada por lo que empezó la revisión directamente, parándose solo a apuntar alguna cosa.

Todo está muy bien. – dijo la doctora en voz alta, comprobando sus notas. – Vamos a ver a los bebés, ¿queréis? - les preguntó, yendo a coger el ecógrafo.

Claro. – sonrió a Elena, y Damon se acercó un poco a ella para ver mejor la imagen cuando apareciera en la pantalla.

El chico solía quedarse siempre un poco apartado en aquellas visitas, pensando que así Elena se sentiría más cómoda, porque no eran exactamente una pareja como las que pasaban normalmente por allí.

La doctora extendió el gel por la tripa de Elena y puso el aparato a funcionar. Los ojos de los tres se centraron en la pantalla del ecógrafo, donde aparecía la imagen en blanco y negro.

¿Queréis saber lo que son? – les preguntó, examinando al primero de los mellizos.

Ellos se miraron y no necesitaron palabras para saber cuál era la opinión del otro.

Sí. – asintió Elena, sabiendo que Damon estaba de acuerdo.

Vamos a intentarlo, a ver si estos pequeñines colaboran. ¿Habéis pensado en que os gustaría?

A mí me da igual. – se adelantó esta vez Damon. – Lo importante es que salven a Eli, niño o niña es lo de menos. Los vamos a querer igual, ¿no? – le preguntó a Elena, un poco dubitativo al final porque la chica le miraba ahora a él en vez de la pantalla.

Claro que sí, que sea niño o niña no cambia nada. – le sonrió ella.

Este pequeñín debe ser algo tímido o tímida, no se deja ver. – interrumpió la doctora, explotando la burbuja en la que se habían sumergido sin darse cuenta.

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que había desplazado el aparato hasta el otro lado del vientre de Elena.

Pues no lo parecía la otra noche. – un poco decepcionada, Elena hizo un mohín y volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla, la única forma que tenía de ver a sus hijos hasta que nacieran. – Para dar patadas no tenían tantos reparos.

Sí, son un poco inquietos por lo que veo. – sonrió la doctora. – Entonces ya los habéis notado moverse, ¿no? Ese siempre es un momento genial. – continuó dándoles conversación.

Genial se le queda corto, fue absolutamente fantástico. –dijo Damon, con el recuerdo completo de esa noche muy fresco en la memoria.

Por eso empezó a tantear con la mano, hasta que encontró la de Elena y le dio un ligero apretón. Elena se esforzó en no mirarle, temiendo que eso destrozara el momento.

No hay duda, es una niña. Se ve perfectamente. – les indicó la doctora, señalándoles en la pantalla.

Después pasó a intentarlo de nuevo con el primer bebé, esperando que no fuese tan rebelde esta vez.

Felicidades, es un niño. – les dijo al poco, manteniendo el aparato fijo para volver a indicarles en la pantalla.

Elena solo podía pensar en dos cosas. Primero en la mano de Damon que no se apartó de la suya hasta que la doctora imprimió las ecografías y segundo, en sí la pareja de mellizos tendrían o no unos preciosos ojos azules.

El viernes por la mañana, Damon terminaba de cargar el coche con las cosas que Elena había preparado para Elijah y ella para el fin de semana. Cerró el maletero y volvió a subir a su piso, donde Elena le esperaba en la cocina.

Te he preparado café, acabo de echarlo. – le sonrió ella, ofreciéndole la taza de la que salía un inconfundible olor a café recién hecho.

Gracias. – sonrió Damon, sentándose frente a ella.

De nada, no iba a dejar que te fueras sin desayunar. Ya te he dicho que podía cargar el coche, no hacía falta que lo hicieras tú.

Elena, no tienes que cargar peso. – la regañó suavemente, dándole después un pequeño sorbo al café. Le supo delicioso y dio otro trago más largo. – Y no es ninguna molestia.

Continuaron bebiendo en un agradable silencio, Damon su café y Elena el zumo, antes de que el chico volviera a hablar.

¿Cuándo vais a iros? – fue todo lo que preguntó, esforzándose en mantener un tono neutro de voz.

Cuando Eli desayune y recoja esto un poco.

Damon se levantó, acabándose el último trago de café ya en pie.

Estaremos allí al mediodía, un poco antes de la hora de comer. – continuó diciéndole Elena, mientras él le daba la espalda al llevar la taza al fregadero.

Vale. – asintió y fue a coger la chaqueta del traje, que había dejado colgada del respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor cuando bajó a cargar el coche. – Nos vemos el sábado. – se despidió, girándose momento para hacerlo.

Sí, hasta el sábado. – indecisa, Elena no supo como despedirle.

Si fuera por ella le daría un beso en la mejilla o algo así, pero exceptuando el pequeño momento cuando vieron a los bebés en el ginecólogo, Damon había estado manteniendo las distancias con ella, esforzándose mucho por no tocarla de ninguna manera.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, no se verían hasta el día siguiente y él no había hecho más que un gesto como despedida. ¿Qué más podía hacer ella? Se quedó sentada y le devolvió el gesto mientras aún la miraba, sintiéndose impotente.

Damon continuó andando hasta que casi hubo salido, enviando a lo más hondo de sí mismo los pensamientos que gritaban que no se separase así de Elena, con un simple e impersonal gesto con la mano. Ahí se giró, con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Elena. – la llamó tímido. - ¿Me avisas cuando lleguéis?

Claro. – le sonrió ella.

Gracias, hasta el sábado. – se despidió Damon, no queriendo alargar más la despedida, creyendo inútilmente que así haría desaparecer esa punzada que le atravesaba el pecho cada vez que pensaba que tenía que quedarse un día completamente solo.

El juicio se alargó mucho más de lo que Damon había planeado y no tuvo tiempo de revisar su móvil un momento. Cuando pudo hacerlo encontró que tenía algunos mensajes de Elena, recibidos varias horas atrás.

El primero era un vídeo de Eli hecho con el móvil en el porche de una casa desconocida para Damon. Sentado en su despacho, el chico le dio al play para escucharlo.

¿Ya, tita Lena? – preguntaba Elijah impaciente. El niño llevaba su camiseta de Superman, detalle que hizo sonreír a Damon a pesar de que estaba cansado y de mal humor.

Ya Eli. – escuchó la voz de Elena, aunque no se la veía. – Dile algo a papi.

Hola papi. – sonrió el niño, apoyándose en la valla del porche. – Tamos nonde los abus, mos gado men. – dijo.

La imagen se movió un poco y Elijah le mandó un par de besos por gestos, como Damon pensó que Elena debía de estar indicándole. El vídeo acabó cuando el niño se despidió y echó a correr hacia Elena.

Damon volvió a reproducir el vídeo antes de leer el resto de los mensajes de la chica.

"Ya estamos aquí. Todo bien. Hasta mañana, que te sea leve."

Damon escribió su respuesta a pesar de que había pasado bastante desde que le habían llegado los mensajes. Esperó un poco a ver si la aplicación le indicaba que tendría respuesta, pero Elena debía de estar ocupada porque nada pasó.

Resignado, el chico se guardó el móvil y se puso a terminar el papeleo del caso para poder cerrarlo por fin e irse a casa. Pero esa idea no le animó como otras veces, era la primera vez desde que Elena y Elijah se mudaron con él que lo único que le esperaba al volver del trabajo era un piso enorme y vacío.

Unas horas después, buscaba las llaves, parado delante de la puerta y un hondo suspiro abandonó sus labios mientras abría la puerta de su casa.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21**

Damon entró en la casa y la encontró como esperaba: en completo silencio.  
Hasta le pareció que estaba más fría. El vacío de la casa se le acabó metiendo dentro.

No pudo evitar pensar en sus pesadillas, que se habían repetido más de una vez en los últimos días. Nunca eran igual, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo: había perdido a Elena y los niños y estaba justo como ahora, solo.

Por un momento el miedo fue más fuerte que él y corrió hacia la habitación de su hijo para comprobar que aquello que más temía no se había convertido en realidad y que seguía estando tan solo en sus sueños.  
El cuarto estaba justo como lo habían dejado por la mañana, la cama hecha y los juguetes de Elijah algunos recogidos y otros esparcidos por la alfombra. Unos folios estaban en la mesa a medio dibujar con las ceras de colores junto a ellos. Suspiró y se rió un poco de sí mismo y de su ridículo ataque de pánico momentáneo.

Todo esto es por tu culpa - dijo mirando la foto de Katherine sobre la mesilla, se acercó a acariciar suavemente con la yema de los dedos el rostro de la joven.  
Yo… te quería, Kath… - susurró.

Iba a irse a su habitación a descansar, pero no pudo evitar entrar en el cuarto de Elena al pasar junto a él.  
El portátil de la chica estaba sobre el escritorio, había algún libro en la mesilla, la suave bata de raso estaba sobre la cama.  
Damon se sentó y acarició con la mano la tela, cerrando los ojos al imaginar que en realidad era a ella a quien acariciaba. Ahora estaba solo, ahora nadie lo veía y podía permitirse dejar volar esos pensamientos a los que mantenía a raya. Ahora podía permitirse sentir los sentimientos que bloqueaba.  
Se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, inundado por el aroma del champú de la chica que ocupaba la almohada. Sonrió relajado por primera vez en todo el día, y sin darse apenas cuenta se durmió rodeado de ella.

Elena estaba preparando la neverita en la cocina con todas las cosas para ir a la playa cuando entró Elijah a la carrera.

Tita Lena, e papi, e papi - saltaba el pequeño tirando del pantalón corto de su tía para anunciarle que su padre ya había llegado.

Damon entró al poco en la cocina algo avergonzado seguido de Miranda. Había estado largo rato en el coche pensando en cómo iría a saludarla, ya que tenían que fingir que eran una "feliz pareja" delante de los padres de ella, pero al verla no tuvo que fingir nada.

Hola, princesa - dijo acercándose a ella, aún con su mochila colgada al hombro y con la más resplandeciente de las sonrisas, rodeando a la chica por la cintura para darle un beso en la mejilla - te he echado de menos - le dijo ante la atónita mirada de Elena quien por un momento no se acordó de que estaban montando una representación, las palabras y el cálido gesto de Damon le sonaron totalmente reales, los sintió así - A los tres - añadió el chico posando su mano sobre el vientre de Elena y desviando ahí su mirada.

Nosotros a ti también - le respondió como pudo cuando se recuperó de la impresión.  
¿Te ayudo? ¿Dice Eli que nos vamos a la playa? - le preguntó Damon ya soltándola y girándose hacia la nevera que estaba sobre la encimera de la cocina.  
Sí, un rato al menos - sonrió Elena - Tienes que cambiarte, ¿no? Espera que te llevo a tu cuarto.  
¿Mi cuarto? - preguntó extrañado Damon de que no fuese el mismo en el que dormía la chica.  
Lo siento - vocalizó ella y le tomó del brazo para acompañarle - ¿Vamos? - le preguntó y el chico le asintió por toda respuesta.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde dormiría Damon, Elena cerró la puerta con ellos dentro.

Lo siento muchísimo, Damon - le dijo en voz baja y con la mirada fija en sus pies - Mi padre no quiere que durmamos juntos bajo su techo, aunque yo le haya dicho que ya lo hacemos cuando estamos en casa, lo siento, de verdad, no he podido evitarlo.

Damon no decía nada, por lo que Elena se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia el chico quien se había quedado congelado en mitad de la habitación, la habitación de Katherine. Sus puños se habían cerrado a los lados de su cuerpo y se había tensado completamente, mientras que su mirada estaba fija en el corcho que Katherine tenía en la pared lleno de fotografías colgadas, algunas de ellas reconoció haberlas hecho él mismo.

No voy a poder dormir aquí - susurró Damon sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho en voz alta.  
Solo será una noche… - le dijo Elena acercándose a él tratando de animarlo, pero el chico pareció no oírla. Seguía sin moverse con la vista fija en aquellas fotos y la mandíbula apretada.  
Te esperamos abajo - le dijo Elena y hasta que Damon no oyó cerrarse la puerta no reaccionó.

Suspiró y echó la mochila sobre la cama buscando las ropas para ir a la playa.

Cuando bajó ya cambiado Elena no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo fijamente. ¿Cómo le hacía para que con una camiseta gris de cuello de v y un bañador negro por la rodilla el chico pareciera que acababa de salir de un catálogo de anuncio de Calvin Klein? Se miró hacia su sencillo vestido blanco y agradeció el que Elijah corriese hacia su padre en cuanto le vio y así éste no se dio cuenta de que un poco más y se lo habría comido con la mirada. Malditas hormonas, pensó.

Volveremos a la hora de comer - se despidió Elena de su madre.  
Estupendo, cariño. Divertíos - le sonrió ella amablemente cuando Damon se acercaba a ella con Elijah recolgado de un brazo y tomó la mano de la chica para salir por la puerta los tres juntos.

Junto al coche, Damon se detuvo y dejó al niño en el suelo.  
Dame la bolsa - le pidió a Elena.  
No hace falta, no pesa - insistió ella.  
Elena…  
Tú llevas la sombrilla, yo la bolsa - se cerró en banda Elena y empezó a andar con Eli hacia la playa.  
Cabezota - le dijo Damon cuando aligeró el paso para ponerse a su lado y tomarla de la mano.  
Mira quién fue a hablar - dijo Elena poniendo los ojos en blanco, lo que hizo que el chico soltase una sonrisa.

Los dos estaban tan a gusto con la mano del otro tomada, que no se dieron cuenta cuando hubieron estado a la distancia suficiente para que los padres de la chica ya no los viesen y siguieron así hasta llegar al paseo marítimo.

No sabía que Kath viviese aquí - murmuró Damon maravillado por la vista del mar desde el paseo en donde se habían detenido. Echaba profundamente de menos la sensación de libertad que el mar y las olas le transmitían.  
¿No sabías donde vivía? - se sorprendió Elena.  
Se ve que no sabía nada de ella, ¿no te parece? - le sonrió él con pena.  
No sé qué decirte a eso, Damon. Ojalá pudiera decirte algo, pero no tengo nada que decir - dijo triste bajando la vista.  
No es tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo? - le preguntó Damon tomándola de la barbilla para que le mirase - No tenía que haber dicho nada, perdona.  
Es sólo que no quiero que estés mal - dijo Elena.  
Estoy en la playa y con vosotros, ¿cómo iba a estar mal? - sonrió Damon y antes de que Elena tuviese tiempo de preguntarle ya se había ido a por el niño que trataba de subirse a la barandilla del paseo para ver el mar mejor.

Los tres pusieron las cosas en la arena, colocando una silla plegable bajo la sombrilla donde Elena se sentó a leer tranquilamente mientras que Damon y Elijah se pusieron a construir castillos en la arena junto a ella.

La mañana avanzaba y el castillo que padre e hijo iban construyendo era cada vez más grande.  
Damon se levantó y se quitó la camiseta, acercándose a dejarla en la mochila bajo la sombrilla. Cogió el protector y se acercó a Elena, quien ya había tenido bastantes problemas para ignorar el torso desnudo del chico cuando estaba a dos metros de distancia.

¿Me ayudas con la crema? - le preguntó dándosela como si tal cosa y arrodillándose de espaldas a ella para que la chica pudiera echarle.

Elena tragó saliva con la crema en las manos y empezó a pensar en cucarachas, arañas, o cualquier cosa repulsiva que no fuese la piel de Damon caliente a causa del sol y resbaladiza entre sus manos por la crema.

Ya - dijo como pudo cuando hubo acabado.  
Tú también deberías echarte, el sol está pegando fuerte - le dijo Damon levantándose - ¿Quieres que te ayude? - preguntó.  
No, gracias, ya me apaño - le contestó Elena quizá demasiado cortante dada la expresión que le puso el chico, pero por suerte no le insistió y volvió con Elijah, para echarle crema al niño también. Probablemente para él no fuese nada tocarla con apenas un trozo de tela por toda ropa, pero para Elena aquello habría sido ya demasiado.

¿Quieres ir al agua, campeón? - preguntó Damon al niño.  
Chiiiii - soltó la pala Elijah y salió a correr en dirección a la orilla.

Damon se giró a Elena y la chica le asintió, diciéndole que fuera que ella se quedaba allí.  
Elena les vio cómo jugaban en la orilla esquivando las olas y corriendo de un lado a otro. Luego los dos se metieron en el agua y Damon parecía que intentaba enseñar al niño a nadar, de rodillas en la orilla explicándole lo que debía de hacer. Elena no pudo evitar que la sonrisa de sus labios se le quedara de oreja a oreja.

Eli salió corriendo hacia su tía como le había dicho Damon y al llegar junto a ella la chica lo cubrió con la toalla y lo sentó a su lado bajo la sombrilla. Al poco apareció Damon, quien había mandado al niño con Elena para poder nadar un rato en el agua. Elena se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. El chico era como una visión, con gotas de agua deslizándose por su perfecto torso que brillaban a la luz del sol mientras que se llevaba una mano al cabello para sacudirse el exceso de agua.  
Al llegar junto a ella se sentó directamente en la arena sin molestarse en coger toalla ni nada, estaba siendo una mañana realmente perfecta para él. Se sentía como en el paraíso.

Se giró hacia Elena y los ojos a punto estuvieron de salírsele de las órbitas cuando vio que la tripa de la chica se había movido.

Se ha movido - dijo acercándose y haciendo sobrevolar su mano por donde había visto un pequeño bulto aparecer.  
Sí - sonrió Elena.  
¿Que se meve papi? - preguntó el niño acercándose a Damon quien se había quedado de rodillas con la vista fija en la tripa de Elena. Damon lo rodeó con los brazos.  
Es la tripa de la tita, campeón. Mira un poco y verás como se mueve - le explicó.  
¿Se meve? - preguntó el niño sin comprender.  
Bueno, no es la tripa, es lo que hay dentro - dijo Elena recolocándose un poco para que Damon y él pudiesen ver mejor la tripa.  
¿Netro la tripa? - preguntó Elijah posando la mano sobre la barriga de Elena.  
Verás peque, dentro de la tripa de la tita hay dos hermanitos - sonrió Damon acercándose al pequeño y poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Elijah.  
¿Hemanitos? ¿Pa juegá? - preguntó.  
Claro que sí - sonrió Elena mirando a Elijah y a Damon con ternura.  
Men - dijo el niño.  
Mira, ¡se ha movido! - señaló Damon el sitio donde la tripa había cambiado de forma y Elijah y él se quedaron pasmados contemplándolo. Damon pasó suavemente un dedo sobre el sitio asombrado ante la maravilla que era tener a los niños y envidioso por no poder sentirlos dentro como lo hacía Elena.

Elena contemplaba a padre e hijo que miraban su barriga y de vez en cuando la acariciaban como si aquello fuese el objeto más valioso del mundo y a punto estuvo de ponerse a llorar de la emoción. Las cosas cambiarían, todo mejoraría, cuando naciesen los bebés y curasen a Eli todo sería perfecto. Ella conseguiría que todo fuese perfecto.

De madrugada, Damon daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la cama. Como había presentido no conseguía dormirse, era como si el fantasma de Katherine le atormentase, como si los recuerdos de su vida con ella le asfixiaran.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Elena entró en la habitación.

Damon - susurró - ¿estás dormido?  
No - dijo Damon incorporándose un poco en la cama.  
No puedo dormir, me molesta un poco la espalda - dijo Elena acercándose a sentarse en la cama junto a él - ¿puedo quedarme un rato? - le preguntó. Había estado terriblemente preocupada por Damon y por lo que el chico pudiera pensar o sentir estando rodeado de recuerdos de Katherine. Sabía que si le preguntaba directamente él lo negaría y la evitaría, así que pensó en que si era ella la que recurría a él, Damon no se negaría a ayudarla, como siempre.  
¿Y tu padre? - preguntó Damon apartándose ya en la cama para hacerle sitio.  
Que se fastidie mi padre, él no está embarazado de gemelos - dijo Elena acabando de subirse a la cama y haciendo un puchero a Damon que al chico le pareció tan adorable que tuvo que taparse la boca para acallar la risa. Tan solo llevaba un minuto ahí junto a él y ya había conseguido cambiar su humor dándole una vuelta de 180 grados. Era increíble todo lo que Elena podía hacer por él incluso sin proponérselo.

Los dos se tumbaron sobre la cama que no era una cama lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, por lo que no podían evitar el rozarse con casi todo el lateral de su cuerpo, Elena se acariciaba la tripa y Damon mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Gracias - susurró Damon rompiendo el silencio - Hoy ha sido un día genial, hacía demasiado tiempo que no iba a la playa. Había olvidado lo mucho que me gusta - explicó Damon.  
Podríamos ir otro día - sonrió Elena al ver que su plan surtía efecto y Damon estaba cómodo con ella.  
Eso sería genial - se giró en la cama y apoyó un codo para contemplarla mientras hablaba - Además creo que puede ser muy bueno para Eli, ¿sabes? El agua del mar tiene propiedades curativas, está indicado como terapia en un montón de enfermedades de la piel, respiratorias, alergias… De hecho en algunos países lo recetan y… te estoy aburriendo, ¿verdad? - se cortó al ver que se había emocionado nuevamente hablando de algo que le gustaba y que Elena había bostezado.  
No, no me aburres - sonrió la chica aunque no pudo evitar bostezar de nuevo.  
No, claro que no - musitó Damon con ironía.  
Que no, pesado. Sólo tengo sueño - sonrió Elena - Vamos a dormir, mañana me hablas más de todo lo que has leído sobre el mar - le dijo y sorprendiendo a Damon se acurrucó contra él apoyándose contra su pecho.

El chico se quedó congelado, fue como si el contacto con Elena sacase todo el aire de sus pulmones y temía que la chica oyese el acelerado latido de su corazón. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, y notó el suave aroma del champú de Elena junto a él. Respirar aquel aroma a vainilla le reconfortó y pronto su respiración estuvo más relajada, y sus músculos se relajaron ante la cercanía de Elena, permitiéndose a sí mismo colocar una mano sobre la cadera de la chica, mientras que la rodeaba con la otra. Así fue como se quedó dormido, con la cálida y dulce presencia de Elena, eclipsando completamente el doloroso recuerdo de Katherine.

A la mañana del domingo, Damon se despertó sintiéndose tremendamente solo al comprobar que la chica no estaba junto a él, aunque le había dejado una nota en la almohada.

"Una cosa es que no le haga caso a mi padre y otra es que quiera que te mate. Me ha dado cosa despertarte, sé que necesitas descansar. Buenos días. E.".

Sonrió ante la nota y de un salto se levantó para ducharse y bajar cuando antes a unirse a Elena.  
Al llegar a la cocina, la chica ya estaba sentada junto a Elijah y sus padres desayunando.

Buenos días, Damon - le saludó Miranda - ¿has dormido bien? - preguntó.  
De maravilla - respondió Damon sonriente acercándose a besar suavemente la coronilla de Elena y después la de su hijo, junto a quien se sentó a desayunar.

El resto del día lo pasaron en familia, el padre de Elena hizo una barbacoa, lo que les ayudó a él y a Damon a atar lazos mientras que cocinaban en el jardín. Toda la tensión de anteriores encuentros parecía ya del todo desaparecida.

Cuando llegaron a casa al anochecer, Damon llevaba al niño que se había dormido en brazos, lo dejó sobre la cama para que Elena acabase de acostarlo mientras que él se fue a por las maletas al coche.

Cuando salió después de dejar su bolsa en su cuarto y la de la chica en el suyo, Elena ya le estaba esperando sentada en el sillón con un tarro de helado del que comía con evidente placer. Vio que la chica había sacado otra cuchara y que la tenía puesta sobre el cojín del sillón junto a ella.

¿Quieres un poco de helado? - le preguntó señalando con su mano el sitio junto a ella para que Damon se sentara. El chico en un principio se acercó para sentarse a su lado, pero un gemido que salió de la boca de Elena con los ojos cerrados tras dar una nueva cucharada le hizo retroceder.  
Creo que me voy a la cama - dijo.  
No lo hagas otra vez - le pidió Elena con gesto suplicante - Estábamos tan bien… el fin de semana… por favor, no vuelvas a alejarte de mí.

Damon cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Lo siento, Elena - susurró - No puedo - dijo negando con la cabeza sin mirarla y corriendo más que andando hacia su habitación.

Al llegar allí se apoyó contra la puerta y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Una migraña estaba a punto de acudir.  
¿Por qué no podía estar junto a ella? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de todos sus miedos y simplemente dejarse llevar? Ahora estaba solo, solo en su cuarto. Eso es lo que había conseguido. Se echó en su cama tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.  
Elena no era Katherine. Eso lo tenía perfectamente claro. Ella no le dejaría, ella no le haría daño como le había hecho Kath. ¿Entonces qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no se atrevía? ¿Por qué no simplemente daba el paso?  
Necesitaba tanto poder hablar con alguien, se ahogaba en su soledad. Pero no podía hablar con Elena de aquello, ya demasiado daño le hacía a la chica. Entonces, ¿quién más le quedaba? Se dio cuenta de que se había pasado los últimos años alejando a todas y cada una de las personas que se preocupaban por él. Empeñado en ser alguien que realmente no era, en vivir una vida vacía que no le aportaba nada. Y acabaría por hacer lo mismo con Elena si no cambiaba. Pero ¿cómo cambiar? ¿Cómo dejar de lado sus miedos? Cada vez que lo intentaba fracasaba estrepitosamente.

Por la mañana temprano le mandó un mensaje a Elena diciéndole que se iba a dar un paseo. A pesar de ser lunes no tenía que ir a trabajar puesto que se había tomado una semana de vacaciones para pasarla con su familia.

El bar estaba justo como lo recordaba, fue como transportarse al pasado. Nada había cambiado.  
Fue hacia la puerta trasera y sonrió al reconocer la furgoneta ahí aparcada y al chico que descargaba cajas de ella.

Hola, Ric - le saludó cuando estuvo a su altura.

El chico se giró hacia él como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Damon… - murmuró.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 22

- ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? – preguntó Ric entredientes, apretando la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que le costaba pronunciar las palabras.  
- Ric, yo… - empezó Damon, dando un paso hacia él.  
- Cállate. – le advirtió el chico, dejando a un lado en el suelo la caja que tenía en las manos, haciendo tintinear las botellas.

Algo en la mirada de Alaric hizo que Damon se detuviera, preguntándose por primera vez desde que lo había decidido si venir había sido una buena idea.

- Lo siento mucho colega, tienes que escucharme… - lo intentó de nuevo, diciendo algunas palabras más antes de que su amigo, si es que aún le podía llamar así, volviera a interrumpirle.  
- ¿Ah sí? ¿Tengo que escucharte? – preguntó Alaric, destilando frialdad. - ¿Igual qué tú me escuchaste a mí? Lástima que no haya una puerta aquí para que podamos repetirlo. – ahora su voz rebosó ironía mientras señalaba el espacio entre ambos.  
- Ric, por favor. – dijo Damon suplicante, no queriendo aceptar lo obvio, que había perdido a su mejor amigo.

Si tan solo Ric le dejase explicarse, decirle lo mucho que lo sentía y todo lo que se arrepentía por haberle tratado como si no fuera nada cuando era una de las personas más importantes para él. Podía conseguirlo, sabía que podía, todo dependía de que Alaric lo dejase hablar. Las cosas podían volver a ser como antes.

Dio un paso hacia él, viéndose frenado en seco por el puñetazo que le lanzó Alaric. El golpe le tomó tan de sorpresa que no alcanzó a defenderse.

- No te acerques más o el próximo no irá al hombro. Te lo digo muy enserio. - le amenazó a Alaric, con los puños bien apretados por delante de él.

Alucinado, Damon se llevó la mano al hombro. Alaric no le había pegado demasiado fuerte, no tanto como Damon sabía que podía hacerlo, pero le había dolido un montón psicológicamente hablando.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces, Ric? Vas a despertar a… - la puerta trasera del bar, junto a la que estaban, se abrió y apareció Jenna. La chica no llegó a completar la frase por la sorpresa de ver a Damon allí. – Damon.  
- Hola, Jenna. – saludó él, girándose hacia ella con una sonrisa triste en los labios porque Jenna no hiciera otra cosa que mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos, sin acercarse a él.

Alaric se relajó un poco ante la presencia de su novia, pero eso no bastó para que cambiase de opinión.

- Lárgate. – fulminó a Damon con la mirada y después lo ignoró, pasando al lado de Jenna para meterse dentro del bar.

Damon bajó la cabeza, incapaz de esconder lo mucho que le dolía la forma en que Alaric lo trataba.

- Ni se te ocurra. – dijo Jenna rápidamente. – Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí, ¿me oyes? Ahora vengo. – le advirtió, señalándole con el índice antes de entrar en el bar y cerrar la puerta.

El chico se quedó plantado y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, notando que le empezaba a doler la cabeza por la sensación de culpabilidad. No había sido su intención provocar una pelea entre sus amigos. Se acercó a la puerta para decirles que lo sentía y que se marchaba, y se quedó paralizado de nuevo cuando le pareció escuchar el suave llanto de un niño entre las voces de sus amigos.

- Me da igual, Jen. Si ahora tiene problemas y se ha acordado de que existimos ya no es asunto mío. – decía Alaric, en un tono de voz no tan alto como para indicar una bronca grave.  
- Ric, por favor, es nuestro amigo. – lo intentó Jenna, también en un tono normal de voz con un matiz de súplica.  
- Dejó de ser mi amigo el día que me cerró la puerta en la cara con esa estupidez sobre madurar como excusa. – negó con rotundidad. – Ya hemos hablado de esto, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero yo paso.  
- Eso dalo por hecho.  
- Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que decirle si hablas con él. – sentenció Alaric.

Damon se apartó de la puerta al escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella. Jenna salió llevando un bebé en brazos.

- ¿Quieres un café? – preguntó la chica como si tal cosa.

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, Damon asintió con la cabeza con los ojos fijos en el niño, que sonaba como un gatito maullando.

- Entonces espera un momento. – le pidió Jenna, acercándose a él. – Ten, quédate con Jer.  
- Pero Jenna… - protestó el chico, alucinando por el giro que había dado la situación.  
- No seas tonto, así vas practicando, que sé que en unos meses vas a tener dos en vez de uno. – le sonrió Jenna.

Esa sonrisa hizo que Damon aceptara y cogiese al bebé. Jenna le dio también un sonajero y Damon intentó entretener al niño con él para que dejase de llorar. El niño le recordó a Elijah, y también a sus amigos, cuando le miró con los ojos castaños inundados de lágrimas.

- ¿Te gusta, eh peque? – agitó el sonajero frente al niño, sonriendo al ver que parecía estar calmándose.  
- Le encanta ese juguete. – dijo Jenna desde sus espaldas, llevando dos vasos en las manos. – Ven. – le indicó, reforzando sus palabras al hacerle un gesto con la cabeza.

Le guió hasta una especie de muro de piedra que estaba cerca, desde el que se podía ver el bar y se sentaron allí. Alaric salió en cuanto ellos se marcharon y continuó su tarea de seguir descargando la furgoneta y metiendo las cajas dentro.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? – le preguntó Damon a Jenna, apartando la vista de Alaric al sentir una punzada en el pecho por lo mal que le habían ido las cosas con él.  
- Ha hecho un añito hace unos días. Se llama Jeremy. – respondió ella, mirando con ternura a su hijo sentado en su regazo.  
- No sabía que tuvierais un hijo. Elena no me lo dijo. – comentó, dolido porque le hubiese ocultado esa información.

Le dio un sorbo a su café, que a pesar de los años estaba tal y como a él le gustaba. Jenna aún se acordaba.

- No puede decirte lo que no sabe. Ric cuidaba de Jer las dos veces que nos vimos. – le contó Jenna, y Damon ya no supo que decir a eso. – Tienes que darle tiempo, Damon. – la chica apoyó la mano en su hombro para darle ánimos. – Está muy dolido, pero aún te quiere.  
- No sé yo. – musitó el chico desanimado.

Intentando distraerse, empezó a hacerle carantoñas al bebé. Jeremy le respondió con una amplia sonrisa en la que se veían algunos dientes y extendió la mano en el aire hasta coger la de Damon cuando el chico se la acercó.

- Lo pasó muy mal cuando dejaste de hablarle. – empezó a contarle Jenna, acariciando el cabello de su hijo, del mismo tono que el suyo. – El bar dio muchos problemas al principio, era mucho trabajo para él solo y se le juntó todo. Fue una mala racha.  
- Lo siento. – murmuró Damon, completamente sincero, moviéndose para sostener mejor a Jeremy.

Firmemente agarrado a él, el niño se revolvió del regazo de su madre y acabó plantando los pies en el suelo.

- Yo le ayudé en todo lo que pude y aún así le costó sudor y lágrimas sacar el bar adelante, pero lo consiguió. – siguió hablando Jenna, vigilando atentamente a su hijo, quién torpemente dio un par de pasos hacia Damon.

El chico pudo notar orgullo en la forma en que Jenna hablaba de Alaric y él también se enorgulleció un poco por todo lo que su amigo había conseguido. Nunca había dudado de Alaric, que era muy capaz de conseguir lo que se proponía. Ese pensamiento le había consolado cuando se alejó de ellos, con el bar en manos de Alaric sus amigos estarían bien.

Jeremy chocó contra sus rodillas y Damon le sonrió.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No me vas a decir nada? – preguntó al niño, que seguía había agarrado a él.  
- Que va, con lo tímido que es. No sé a quién habrá salido. – dijo Jenna resignada.  
- A ti no. – sonrió Damon, mirándola ahora a ella y sacándola la lengua con total naturalidad.  
- ¡Eh! – protestó Jenna, dándole un codazo y riendo ante el puchero que Damon le puso.

Damon rió con ella, sintiéndose mucho mejor al ver que las cosas entre ellos eran como antes, y Jeremy los imitó a su manera, balbuceando algo también.

- Bueno, algo sí que dice. – le señaló Damon a Jenna y los dos volvieron a reír.  
- Sí, alguna cosilla. – le contestó ella cuando se calmó.

Damon dejó definitivamente el vaso vacío sobre el muro y puso el otro brazo como barrera para que Jeremy no pudiera alejarse. El niño descubrió el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y empezó a jugar con él, intentando quitárselo.

- Tu hijo se parece a ti. – le soltó Jenna de repente. – Es un encanto.  
- Me dijo que le habías enseñado fotos. – respondió Damon tras unos tensos instantes de silencio.  
- Le encantó verlas, todo lo que quería era ver más y más. Te quiere con locura.

No mencionó a Katherine, algo que Damon le agradeció profundamente.

- Es una pena que esté malito, pero Elena me dijo que lo teníais controlado. ¿Es verdad, no? – preguntó preocupada, poniéndole la mano en el antebrazo. – Puedes contar con nosotros si necesitáis algo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?  
- Gracias Jen, eres la mejor. – sonrió Damon, pasándole un brazo por la cintura y acercándola a él.  
- Te hemos echado mucho de menos. – susurro Jenna, apoyando un momento la cabeza contra su hombro.  
- Y yo a vosotros. – confesó Damon.

Sonriente, Jenna se apartó de él y se inclinó para rodear a Jeremy con los brazos para que dejase en paz el reloj de Damon. Al verse apartado de su distracción, el niño empezó a poner pucheros, el paso previo a sollozar, y Jenna le dio un beso en los cabellos para que se calmara.

- Que no te escuche Elena diciendo eso de que soy la mejor, porque lo de ofrecerse a tener un hijo para salvar a tu peque tiene mucho mérito. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho? – preguntó al ver el cambio de expresión de Damon.

"Ahora o nunca", pensó Damon mientras se revolvía el pelo. Había pensado en hablar con Alaric, pero siempre se había llevado muy bien con Jenna y pensándolo bien, quizá un punto de vista femenino fuese todo lo que necesitaba.

- No, nada, es que yo… no sé qué hacer, Jenna. – dijo sincero. – No sé qué hacer con Elena. – matizó.  
- ¿Os va mal? – se interesó enseguida la chica.  
- Todo lo contrario. – dijo Damon y se cubrió la cara con las manos.  
- Espera un momento, voy a llevar a Jer con Ric para que ejerza un poco de padre. Tiene hambre, por eso está un poco tonto. – dijo Jenna al intuir que iba para largo y notar que Jeremy estaba a punto de llorar.

Se llevó también los vasos vacíos, con el niño en brazos, delatando que tenía práctica. Damon los siguió con la mirada, Alaric ya no estaba a la vista y las puertas de la furgoneta estaban cerradas, no como la trasera del bar. Jenna volvió enseguida sin el niño, sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

- Dispara. – animó a Damon, acomodándose dispuesta a escucharle.  
- No se lo digas a Ric, ¿eh? – le pidió, temiendo que tal y como estaban las cosas su amigo, o ex-amigo, se burlase de él. - Creo que me gusta.  
- ¿Y… tú a ella no? – intentó adivinar Jenna.  
- Que va, eso sí que lo sé seguro, ella quiere más. – dijo Damon, soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa. – Si sabes lo de la enfermedad de Eli y lo de los bebés, sabrás que no somos nada, ¿no? – Jenna asintió ante su explicación, empezando a entenderlo. – Vivimos juntos, la ayudo en lo que puedo, cuido de que ella y los niños tengan todo lo que necesitan; pero ella quiere más que eso. Me quiere a mí, me lo dijo el otro día. – dijo, sonando desesperado en la última parte. - ¿Sabes lo que le dije?

Jenna negó con la cabeza, dejando que siguiera desahogándose sin interrumpirle.

- Que no podía y que no quería dárselo. – musitó bajando la voz, con el recuerdo de todo el daño que le había hecho a Elena muy fresco en la memoria. – La destrocé Jen, pero es que es la verdad. Tú no sabes cómo fue, lo de Kath… me rompió algo aquí. – se llevó una mano al pecho.  
- Sé lo que te hizo Damon, no tienes que repetirlo. – se apresuró a decir Jenna, notando lo mucho que le dolía y cogiéndole la mano, apartándola de su pecho.  
- Sigo estando roto y me aterra pensar en arriesgarme con Elena, que salga mal, volver a perderlo todo y acabar aún peor. Pero tampoco quiero perderla, Jen, y tarde o temprano acabará cansándose de mí y encontrará a alguien que la haga feliz. No sé qué hacer.  
- Que encuentre a alguien también es perderla. – le apretó la mano. – Yo no la conozco mucho, pero Elena no es Katherine, las cosas no tienen porqué ser iguales y no creo que lo sean.  
- No lo son. – afirmó Damon. – Pero eso no lo hace más fácil, el miedo sigue estando ahí y no sé cómo hacer que se vaya.  
- ¿Lo has intentado?  
- No sé cómo hacerlo. – reconoció el chico.  
- No sé, Damon. Es muy complicado. – dudó Jenna, deseando ayudarle. – Tú eres el único que sabe si merece la pena o no, pero si ni siquiera lo intentas tú mismo sabes cuál va a ser el resultado. Entiendo que lo sientas como un riesgo, pero Elena no es ciega. Eres una de las mejores personas que conozco y por supuesto que no estás roto, seguro que sabe verlo. – le sonrió. – Solo necesitas tiempo. Prueba a hacer cosas con ella, pasar algo de tiempo juntos, no sé. No todo es besos y sexo, puedes empezar por otra cosa y ver si eso te ayuda. – le aconsejó. - Tú verás si prefieres rendirte sin haberlo intentado o luchar por lo que quieres.

Se puso en pie, arrastrándole con ella.

- Y el Damon que yo conocía no era un cobarde. – terminó de decir con otra sonrisa. – Ah, Ric quería que te dijese que puedes coger lo que te corresponde de tu parte del bar cuando quieras. – cambió de tema.  
- No lo quiero, quedároslo. – negó Damon rápidamente.  
- Es tuyo. – negó ella con la cabeza. – Ya sabes cómo es, Ric no lo va a tocar.  
- En serio Jenna, quédatelo. Ni con todo el oro del mundo podría pagarte lo que has hecho por mí.

Jenna se le echó encima, dándole el abrazo que había querido darle desde el principio pero que había podido al no querer quitarle el ojo de encima a Jeremy.

- Oh Damon. – dijo contra su cuello. – No necesito dinero, solo que no vuelvas a desaparecer. – le pidió, dándole después un beso en la mejilla para despedirse.

- ¡Hola! – saludó Damon al entrar en casa.  
- ¡Papi! – Elijah corrió a saludarle, abrazándose a sus piernas.

Damon se agachó, cogiéndole en brazos para darle un beso y yendo a la cocina donde estaba Elena con él.

- Has tardado mucho, no sabía si vendrías a comer. – le dijo Elena, que estaba preparando la comida.  
- Lo siento, necesitaba pensar y no me di cuenta. – se disculpó Damon, que había estado dando una vuelta por ahí para asimilar las palabras de Jenna.  
- Pues sí que tenías en que pensar. – murmuró la chica, pero Damon estaba cotilleando las ollas y la oyó perfectamente.  
- En muchas cosas, Elena. – respondió serio. - ¿Te ayudo?  
- Échale un ojo a Eli. – fue lo único que le pidió.  
- Vale. ¿Quieres jugar, campeón? – le preguntó al niño.  
- ¡Chi! – respondió entusiasmado.

Damon lo dejó en el suelo y Elijah salió corriendo en busca de la tablet del chico.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el chico a Elena.  
- Claro, ¿qué me iba a pasar? – Elena le dio una rápida sonrisa forzada y volvió a su tarea de preparar la comida.

Damon se fue a jugar con Elijah no muy convencido y no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la impresión de tristeza que le transmitía Elena cada vez que la miraba, a pesar de que ella ni actuaba ni los trataba diferente. Supo que era una vez más por su culpa, por haberse apartado de ella la noche anterior y se sintió mal.

Por eso, cuando acostó a Elijah con la promesa de que al día siguiente irían al zoo, fue a hablar con ella en vez de meterse a su habitación como siempre. La encontró sentada a la mesa del comedor con un cuaderno y unos bolígrafos.

- ¿Ya se ha dormido? – preguntó Elena, notando su presencia al instante y decidiendo hablar primero, cubriendo el cuaderno con el brazo.  
- Sí. ¿Qué haces? – preguntó curioso, tomando una silla para sentarse a su lado.

Elena tapó aún más el cuaderno al ver que se acercaba.

- No es nada. – respondió esquiva.  
- ¿No puedo ver ese nada? – preguntó Damon, poniendo la mano sobre la de la chica.  
- Vas a pensar que soy una tonta y te vas a reír. – contestó Elena como pudo, sorprendida por lo que parecía ser una nueva subida en la montaña rusa de Damon.  
- Te aseguro que no. – sonrió Damon, y tiró suavemente de su mano, empezando a retirarla del cuaderno.

Apartó la suya cuando hubo terminado y apoyó ese codo en la mesa, sujetándose la cabeza. La hoja estaba llena de cuadrados y círculos unidos por líneas. Algunos estaban tachados y otros tenían varios guiones debajo. Había incluso letras, aes mayúsculas y minúsculas en algunos sitios.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pasó un dedo sobre un grupo de cuatro guiones separados en parejas que estaban bajo un cuadrado.  
- El otro día estuve pensando en cómo serían los niños, intentaba averiguarlo. – Elena se puso algo roja, pero como el chico no dijo nada, siguió hablando. – Estos seríamos tú y yo, y los mellizos. Luego Eli. – señaló un solitario cuadrado que salía del otro cuadrado que representaba a Damon y de un círculo apartado de los demás, Kath. – Mis padres.  
- ¿Y las letras?  
- Son el genotipo. Mira, este serías tú y tienes los ojos azules, eso significa que los dos genes que controlan el color de los ojos, en tu caso son iguales y son los de los ojos claros, porque son recesivos. – dos aes minúsculas estaban juntas bajo el cuadrado. – Eso significa que tú a tus hijos siempre les vas a transmitir ese gen. – le marcó varias aes pequeñas, el guión que estaba al lado de dos de ellas no tenía nada. – Pero Eli tiene los ojos castaños, por lo que tiene que tener otro distinto. – le indicó una a mayúscula. – Y se lo tuvo que pasar Kath, si ella lo tiene yo también lo tengo. Este es dominante, y como mi madre tiene los ojos verdes, significa que también puedo tener el gen de ojos claros y que no se manifieste, pero pasárselo a nuestros hijos y que alguno tenga los ojos azules. Es genética mendeliana. – Elena le miró y se dio cuenta de que sonreía.  
- ¿Y estos otros? – Damon señaló la otra pareja de guiones.  
- El color del pelo.  
- Pero ese es más complicado, también hay codominancia.  
- ¡Sabes genética! – le acusó Elena al darse cuenta.  
- Culpable. – replicó Damon con una preciosa sonrisa de medio lado.  
- Si lo hubieses dicho no te hubiera soltado el rollo.  
- A mí no me ha parecido ningún rollo. – contestó el chico, sin perder la sonrisa. – Necesitas más información para seguir. ¿Quieres qué te ayude? A lo mejor sacamos algo interesante. – propuso, cogiendo uno de los bolígrafos.

Elena fue incapaz de negarse, no mientras que esa sonrisa y la cercanía siguieran haciendo estragos en su interior.

- Entonces, ¿qué animal te gusta más? – le preguntó Damon por enésima vez a Elijah, que iba cogido de su mano.  
- Oso. – respondió el niño, apartándose a regañadientes de la valla.  
- Si es el que acabamos de ver. – protestó Damon resignado. Cinco minutos antes Elijah le había dicho que los elefantes y antes que los tigres y antes los leones, siempre el animal que acaban de ver.

Elena soltó una risita, sin levantar la cabeza del plano del zoo.

- ¿Y tú? – le preguntó ahora a ella. - ¿También me vas a decir que los osos? – preguntó haciendo un puchero.  
- Podría, pero no. Me gustan más los delfines.  
- Delfines, ¿eh? – sonrió, acercándose para ver el plano. – He leído que pueden sentir cuando una mujer está embarazada.  
- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál te gusta a ti? – preguntó rápidamente Elena, queriendo cortarle.  
- La verdad es que no tengo un favorito, unos días me gusta más uno, otros otro. Me gustan aquellos que dominan su elemento, parecen tan libres… - se interrumpió. - ¿Se acerca a lo que pensabas?  
- Más o menos.  
- ¿Cuál pensabas que iba a decir?  
- La pantera. – respondió Elena sin pensar.

Damon enarcó una ceja con curiosidad y ella se puso roja. Elijah eligió ese momento para reclamar atención y empezó a tirar de los vaqueros de Damon con una mano y de los shorts de Elena con la otra.

- ¿Nonne mamos aola? – los miró entusiasmado.  
- A ver a los delfines, campeón. Ya verás como saltan y las cosas que saben hacer. – respondió Damon, colocándole bien la gorra.  
- Damon, no… - empezó a decir Elena, inmensamente aliviada de haberse librado de explicarle porque le comparaba con una pantera, ya que aún no habían terminado con esa zona.  
- El espectáculo empieza en veinte minutos, no podemos perdérnoslo, ¿no? – replicó el chico, echando a andar hacia allí con Elijah.

Horas después, cuando ya se habían recorrido el parque de arriba abajo y quedaba poco para que cerrasen, Elena aprovechó para ir al baño mientras Damon y Elijah entraban en la tienda de recuerdos. Los esperó fuera y el niño corrió hacia ella en cuanto la vio, dispuesto a enseñarle el peluche que Damon le había comprado y que llevaba en una bolsa.

El chico caminó con ellos sin decir nada, llevando él otra bolsa más grande. Se la pasó al detenerse junto al coche para poder abrir la puerta de Elijah y ayudarle a colocarse en su silla.

- El de la derecha es para ti. – fue todo lo que Damon le dijo.

Elena abrió la bolsa y vio que había dos peluches, una pantera y un delfín. Este segundo era el que le había indicado Damon y al sacarlo para verlo mejor, Elena descubrió la cría que tenía bajo la aleta y se le aceleró el corazón.

- Gracias. – le dijo a Damon, apretando la bolsa contra su pecho.  
- No es nada. – dijo él, cerrando la puerta.  
- ¿Y el otro? – preguntó curiosa.  
- Bueno, yo también quiero un recuerdo. – respondió el chico un poco tímido, abriéndole ahora a ella la puerta y sonriendo, tratando de que sus gestos hablasen por él.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 23**

Para Damon la semana junto a su familia se había pasado volando. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto ni se dejaba llevar, sin preocuparse siquiera de mirar el reloj.

Por eso la vuelta al trabajo estaba resultándole especialmente pesada. Había tenido varias reuniones por la mañana para que le pusieran al día de todo lo que había pasado durante su ausencia, y no acababa de estar muy cómodo con el abogado que había contratado con vistas a delegar en él más adelante.

Estaba tratando de comer un sandwich sin ganas y echando de menos la comida casera cuando Rebekah entró en su despacho.

Perdón, Señor Salvatore, le busca su hermano - le dijo la chica - ¿Le dejo pasar?

Damon se quedó mirándola serio sin saber qué decirle. De todas las personas que esperaba que pusiesen ir a verle, su hermano no era una de ellas.

¿Señor? - volvió a preguntar Rebekah puesto que Damon seguía sin responderle.  
Sí - murmuró Damon - Déjalo.

Stefan entró poco después en el despacho de su hermano, iba como un perro apaleado, con las orejas gachas y el rabo entre las piernas.

Tienes que tener muy poca vergüenza para presentarte aquí… - le saludó Damon sin levantar la vista de su portátil llevándose una mano a la sien, el simple hecho de su presencia le empezaba a poner de mal humor y darle dolor de cabeza.  
Necesito ayuda, Damon - dijo Stefan en voz baja, acercándose temeroso.  
Por supuesto que sí… - murmuró Damon.  
Es en serio, no tengo a donde ir, no tengo pasta…

¿Y algo de eso es mi problema? - preguntó Damon levantándose de su sitio para mirarle.  
No - respondió Stefan rápidamente - Es mi problema y mi culpa, me he portado como un cretino, lo que pasó con Elena…  
No hables de ella - le cortó Damon amenazante.  
Lo siento - se disculpó Stefan - Lo siento mucho, ¿vale? La cagué, Damon, la he cagado de verdad… Y no solo ahora, Damon… Tienes que saberlo, tienes que saber que…  
¡No lo digas! - gritó Damon intuyendo por dónde iba.  
Pero tienes derecho a saberlo… a saber la verdad - insistió Stefan.  
¿Qué verdad, Stefan? - preguntó Damon apoyando los puños.  
Yo… lo supe todo el tiempo… - confesó Stefan agachando la mirada cargado de culpabilidad - Sabía que Katherine estaba contigo, siempre lo supe… Sólo que yo pensaba que no la tomabas en serio…

La mandíbula de Damon se tensó y los nudillos se le volvieron blancos de tanto apretar los puños, sentía las uñas clavándose en su piel.

Ahora sé que tú la querías… y yo no… y eso… nos cambió a los dos… Aunque tú siempre fuiste mejor que yo - reconoció Stefan aún con la vista gacha.  
Lo que siempre he sido es un imbécil - dijo Damon - Eso parece.  
No, Damon… esto no es culpa tuya, yo la vi contigo y la quise para mi. Es culpa mía y culpa de ella… pero no tuya.  
Ahora ya da igual de quien sea la culpa, ¿no?  
Solo quería que supieras la verdad - dijo Stefan levantando la mirada - Merecías saber la verdad…

¿Y qué quieres de mi? No voy a darte dinero, Stefan. Eso se acabó - negó Damon exasperado.  
No, había pensado que me dieras trabajo o algo… acabé tres años de derecho…  
No puedo darte trabajo en el bufete con tres años de carrera, Stefan… La empresa es mía, pero no me parece ético - volvió a negar Damon.  
Por favor, Damon… Haré lo que sea… puedo aprender… Te prometo que no te arrepentirás… He cambiado, Damon. Te lo juro.

Damon miró por un momento a su hermano y leyó el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Su gesto, sus palabras, todo parecía sincero. Giró la vista hacia el marco de fotos que reposaba en su mesa y suspiró.

Preséntate en personal, hablaré con Martins - empezó a decir Damon como un autómata - Que te ponga a archivar o entregar correo o lo que…  
Gracias, gracias Damon - le cortó su hermano abrazándole emocionado - Gracias por no dejarme tirado…  
Eres mi hermano, Stef. Nunca voy a dejarte tirado - afirmó Damon serio, sin responder al abrazo de su hermano - Pero Stefan, una queja, un problema y estás fuera, ¿de acuerdo?  
De acuerdo, Damon, no habrá problemas, te lo prometo - asintió Stefan apartándose de él.  
Ten - dijo Damon acercándose a su cajón para sacar un talonario - Para que puedas ir tirando - dijo firmando el cheque y entregándoselo.  
No, Damon… de verdad que…  
Lo pensaba descontar de tu sueldo - dijo Damon serio con la mano aún extendida y el cheque en ella.  
Vale - asintió Stefan aceptándolo.  
Vete ya abajo, tengo mucho lío y quiero comer. Empiezas mañana, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Damon sentándose de nuevo a su mesa.  
De acuerdo, mañana, no te arrepentirás… - sonrió Stefan y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Stefan - le llamó su hermano antes de que saliese del todo haciéndolo girarse en el umbral - Gracias por decirme la verdad.  
No, Damon - le negó Stefan - Gracias por ser mi hermano - dijo con una sonrisa triste justo antes de marcharse del despacho.

Damon apartó la comida y se agachó poco a poco en el escritorio hasta que su frente tocó la mesa.

Tenía en su interior un millar de sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, una parte de él, estaba aliviado por haber podido solucionar las cosas con su hermano pequeño. Nunca es que hubieran estado demasiado unidos, apenas tenían nada en común. Pero eran hermanos, y cuando a Damon se le hubo enfriado todo lo que verle con Elena le produjo, la parte de él que quería a Stefan a pesar de todo, se había preocupado por él.

Ahora Stefan había aparecido ante su puerta, arrepentido y necesitándole. Y no sólo eso, le había confesado además que él siempre había sabido todo lo que pasaba. Saber aquello en parte le alivió, porque cuando una oscura parte de su ser le decía que Stefan debía saberlo, Damon se sentía culpable y mala persona por pensar así de su hermano. Ahora al menos sabía que no era así. Que tenía motivos para creer lo peor de Stefan. Y extrañamente aquello era un alivio. Quizá una forma de poner algún tipo de cierre a todo ese asunto.

Pero otra parte, una gran parte de hecho, le hacía sentir como un imbécil. Y aquello dolía demasiado. Ambos le habían engañado, se imaginaba escenas de su hermano y la mujer que había querido riéndose a sus espaldas y el dolor de cabeza aumentaba acompañado de un resquemor en el pecho. Tenía hasta ganas de vomitar.

Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? – se preocupó un poco Rebekah al entrar para reportar que había vuelto de su hora de comida y verle en ese estado. Damon jamás había demostrado algo que indicara que fuese "humano" delante de sus empleados.  
No, Rebekah, no me encuentro nada bien – dijo Damon sin moverse.

¿Quiere que cancele la reunión con el Juez Rogers? – volvió a preguntar la secretaria.  
Sí, por favor. Me iré a casa y seguiré desde ahí. No me pases llamadas – dijo Damon levantándose y empezando a recoger.  
Desde contabilidad me han pasado los datos que faltaban para la reunión del board, ¿se los envío entonces? Ya he preparado la presentación para que usted la revise…  
Estupendo – dijo Damon colgándose la funda del portátil al hombro y quitando la chaqueta de la silla mientras que con la otra mano se soltaba la corbata – Muchas Gracias, Rebekah – se despidió.  
De… de nada, señor… - balbuceó la secretaria nada acostumbrada a que su jefe le agradeciese su trabajo.

Elena y Elijah estaban terminando de comer cuando se abrió la puerta de casa.

¿Damon? – preguntó la chica extrañada por la hora que era.  
Sí, hola – saludó Damon acercándose a la cocina con gesto abatido.  
Papiiiiiii – gritó el pequeño bajándose de un salto de la silla para acercarse a abrazar a su padre.  
Hola campeón – le saludó Damon revolviéndole el pelo, y su gesto se dulcificó un poco al hacerlo. Su hijo tenía como un efecto balsámico en su ánimo.  
¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza o algo? – se preocupó Elena ya que empezaba a acostumbrarse al problema del chico con las migrañas, y algo en su gesto la hacía adivinar que las cosas no estaban bien.  
Un poco, voy a trabajar un rato y me echo en la cama – respondió Damon sin mirarla y ya yéndose hacia su habitación.

El rato que Damon se iba a dedicar a trabajar acabaron siendo horas. Así cuando Elena se puso a hacer la cena, el chico seguía aún en su habitación encerrado.

Elijah se escabulló de su tía para ir a ver a su padre, puesto que aunque Elena le había dicho que no le molestara porque tenía trabajo, para el niño, que era pequeño, era complicado de entender que su padre estuviese en casa y no estuviese con él. Sobre todo después de la semana que habían pasado juntos todo el tiempo.

Papi - dijo acercándose a él mientras estaba en el escritorio.  
Ah, hola campeón - le respondió Damon quien estaba tan absorto en los números que no le había oído entrar.  
Vamo juegá - le pidió el pequeño tirando de la camisa del traje que aún no se había quitado pero que tenía por fuera del pantalón.  
No puedo, Eli - le dijo Damon - Tengo que trabajar, ve a jugar con la tita, ¿vale?  
Pero yo quero jegá contigo… - refunfuñó el niño.  
Yo también, pero ahora no ¿vale? - dijo Damon levantándose y empujándolo un poco hacia la puerta - Ve con la tita - le pidió.

Damon se fue un momento al baño para lavarse la cara y despejarse. Llevaba varias horas al ordenador concentrado y le picaban un poco los ojos.  
Al volver, Elijah no se había ido, sino que estaba subido a la silla del escritorio y tocando su ordenador.

¡¿Qué haces?! - le gritó acercándose y cogiendo el ordenador.  
Jegá - respondió el niño asustado.  
¡Joder! - volvió a gritar Damon al ver que había borrado el documento en el que había estado trabajando - ¡¿Qué has tocado?! ¡¿No te dicho que ahora no?! - seguía gritándole - ¡No tienes que tocar mis cosas! ¡ELENAAAAAAA!

Elena acudió a la carrera a causa de los gritos y cuando llegó a la habitación el niño corrió envuelto en llanto a refugiarse tras sus piernas.

¿Qué pasa? - preguntó al ver la escena. Elijah llorando y Damon en pie tecleando en el ordenador.  
¡¿Dónde coño estabas?! - le gritó Damon a ella enfadado - ¡El niño me ha borrado el puto trabajo! - gritó de nuevo mirando el ordenador.

Elena se mordió la lengua para no contestarle y se agarró al pomo de la puerta.

Anda, Eli, vámonos - le dijo al niño tomando su mano y cerrando la puerta de la habitación con ellos fuera.

Damon seguía buscando el trabajo como loco, tratando de averiguar lo que Elijah había hecho con él, hasta que desesperado revoleó el portátil que cayó sobre la cama.

Mierda - murmuró al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Él era un hacker informático, si había alguien capaz de recuperar información de un ordenador ése era él. Comprendió que no debía de haberse puesto así en ningún momento ni debía de haberle gritado al niño. Suspiró y se echó en la cama junto al ordenador. Deseaba que ese día no hubiese pasado nunca. ¿Desde cuando las cosas del trabajo eran más importantes para él que su hijo? Y para colmo de males también le había gritado a Elena, si gritar a Eli no había sido más que suficiente para que ahora se sintiese como una mierda.

Cogió el portátil y tras teclear unos cuantos comandos en la consola recuperó el documento y lo revisó para enviárselo a Rebekah para que tuviera las copias listas para la reunión del día siguiente. Cerró la tapa del portátil y se fue al baño a darse una ducha para despejarse.

Elena y Elijah estaban terminando de cenar cuando Damon apareció por la cocina. La chica le miró un momento y enfadada le ignoró para seguir ayudando al niño con el postre.

Hola - dijo Damon dejándose un poco de caer sobre la silla junto al pequeño - Eh, campeón ¿me perdonas? - le preguntó.  
¿Sa roto el jego? - preguntó el niño asustado.  
No, claro que no - se apresuró a quitarle importancia Damon - Es solo que papi está cansado y enfadado… pero no quería gritarte - le dijo.  
¿Tas fadado conmigo? - preguntó el pequeño con pena.  
No, contigo no. Conmigo porque soy tonto - trató de explicarle Damon en una forma en que lo entendiese.  
Tonto - se rió el niño al oírle decir esa palabra.  
Sí, bastante - se rió Damon con él - ¿Has terminado ya la cena? ¿Quieres que juguemos un rato a nuestro juego hasta que tengas sueño?  
Chiiiiiii - saltó el niño de la silla y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Elena… - empezó Damon sin saber muy bien qué decirle cuando los dos estuvieron a solas.  
Eli te está esperando - le respondió ella seca levantándose a recoger el plato y dándole la espalda se giró hacia el fregadero.

Eli y Damon jugaron largo rato a la tablet y el chico comprobó aliviado que el niño ya había olvidado completamente el incidente anterior.

Cuando Eli ya se hubo dormido, Damon se armó de valor para enfrentarse a Elena. La chica estaba metida en su habitación, así que sin atreverse a pedir permiso, pensando que ella no se lo daría, Damon entró en el cuarto. Elena estaba sentada en la cama leyendo, por lo que Damon se tumbó junto a ella y dio un gran suspiro.  
No te cortes ¿eh? - le reprochó Elena con ironía al ver que se acomodaba junto a ella - Como si fuera tu casa…  
Lo siento - le dijo Damon colocando las manos sobre el pecho y mirando al techo - Lo siento mucho, Elena - volvió a disculparse.

¿Qué te pasa hoy, Damon? - le preguntó la chica aún enfadada pero también preocupada por él. No había sido nada normal su comportamiento con Elijah y aquello la había desconcertado.  
He tenido un día de mierda - dijo Damon.  
Eso no es excusa - le reprochó Elena.  
Lo sé, y lo siento… - volvió a disculparse Damon - No puedo deshacer lo que he hecho, pero puedo pedir perdón. ¿Me perdonas? - la miró ahora poniendo un puchero.

Elena no le dijo nada y le apartó la mirada, pero Damon pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que la chica estaba sonriendo, por lo que se relajó.

Hoy ha venido a verme Stefan - dijo Damon tras un momento de silencio.  
Oh - musitó Elena girándose a él. Extrañada de que compartiese algo con ella y entendiendo un poco más por qué Damon estaba así. No quería ni pensar en cómo podía haber acabado dicha visita.  
Necesitaba dinero, le he dado trabajo en la firma… Espero que no te moleste - le comentó.  
Es tu hermano y tu empresa, ¿qué tengo que opinar yo? - se extrañó Elena.  
Bueno, a mí me importa tu opinión. Más que la de nadie - dijo Damon girándose a ella.  
No voy a molestarme porque ayudes a tu hermano, Damon. Al revés - sonrió Elena con calidez.  
Gracias - sonrió Damon entendiendo lo que la chica quería decirle.

Los dos estuvieron un rato más en silencio, Elena fingiendo como que leía sin poder pasar del mismo párrafo y Damon mirando al techo.

Me ha dicho que él sabía lo de Kath - confesó el chico.  
¿Cómo? - preguntó Elena con un tono algo más agudo en la voz.  
Que sabía que Katherine estaba conmigo y aún así fue a por ella - explicó Damon - ¿tú lo sabias? - le preguntó con un poco de desconfianza en la voz.  
No, claro que no - respondió Elena - A mí me dijo que sospechaba, que intuía, pero me preguntó incluso si lo vuestro era verdad…  
Ya veo… - murmuró Damon.

Elena no paraba de morderse el labio, tratando de decidir si debía seguir preguntando a Damon sobre eso, pero el chico parecía estar de humor hablador, así que tentó su suerte.

¿Qué piensas? - le preguntó.  
Nada y todo - sonrió Damon enigmático, con aquella sonrisa que a Elena le erizaba la piel.  
Sobre lo que te ha dicho Stefan… - trató de acotar el tema Elena.  
Ya no me importa… Me he dado cuenta de que me da igual. Si lo sabía, si no lo sabía… Es pasado… ¿Qué gano con enfadarme ahora con Stefan? Nada… Y la verdad es que no estoy enfadado… Es sólo… que ya no me importa. No es que me guste tampoco… pero ya he dejado demasiado tiempo que esto me hunda, ¿no crees? - sonrió.

Elena no supo qué decirle a esa pregunta, por lo que tan sólo asintió muda.

Siento mucho todo lo que mi hermana te hizo, Damon - susurró.  
Tu hermana, no tú. No te disculpes por ella - le pidió él.  
Tú te disculpaste por tu hermano - sonrió Elena.  
Touché - sonrió Damon.

Damon se incorporó un poco más en la cama para poder estar a su altura y le tomó la mano para mirarla a los ojos y asegurarse de que ella también le mirara.

Elena, quería decirte... - empezó con algo de dificultad, se sentía vulnerable e indefenso como un niño pequeño, y aquello no le gustaba. Aquella sensación era extraña, pero a la vez estaba emocionado, sentía una nueva calidez en su interior y sonrió para darse fuerzas - No sé cómo decirte esto... Pero quería decirte que quiero intentarlo, que lo que necesites, yo quiero dártelo - le dijo con el corazón en la mano.

La chica no pudo evitarlo y le rodeó el cuello para fundirse con él en un abrazo.  
Sólo necesito que me ayudes, que me des un poco más de tiempo, porque no se cómo hacer lo que tú quieres que haga - le pidió aún con ella rodeando su cuello.  
Perdona - se apartó Elena pensando que quizá lo había agobiado con ese abrazo.  
No me he quejado - sonrió Damon levantándose de la cama.

Gracias - le dijo Elena cuando ya se iba.  
No Elena, gracias a ti, por entrar en mi vida y ponerlo todo patas arriba, porque hasta que tú no llegaste no me di cuenta de lo vacía y desastre que era - sonrió.  
Para no saber qué hacer… lo estas haciendo muy bien - sonrió Elena.  
Es que cuando me propongo algo, soy el mejor - le guiñó un ojo Damon y se marchó dejándola con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 24**

****  
Al día siguiente, Elena se levantó sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago, como el de las famosas mariposas que tanto invocaban los libros en las historias de amor. No había ni rastro de Damon por ningún sitio y en la cocina encontró una nota junto a un vaso lleno hasta arriba de zumo de naranja.

_"Tengo mucho trabajo. Si me voy antes espero poder escaparme pronto, o al menos no tener que quedarme hasta tarde. Me hubiera gustado poder darte los buenos días :( D."_

Elena sonrió tras leer la nota, en la que se podía notar claramente el intento que Damon le había dicho que quería hacer y que efectivamente estaba haciendo. Mientras se tomaba el zumo, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría cuando el chico volviera. ¿Cómo lo recibiría? ¿Cómo actuaría él? ¿Estaría tan nervioso como lo estaba ella?

Se sintió un poco tonta pero no pudo evitar que las preguntas se repitiesen en su cabeza, así que decidió hacer algo especial para distraerse.

Damon llegó a casa por la tarde, a su hora habitual a pesar de haber entrado más temprano a trabajar, y le recibió un grato olor que le hizo cerrar los ojos e inspirar hondo para llenarse los pulmones con él.

- ¡Papi! – escuchó la voz de Elijah y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que el niño corría hacia él.  
- Hola campeón. – le cogió en brazos directamente, más agradecido que nunca por la sonrisa que el niño le regalaba y que tanto temió haber estropeado el día anterior.  
- ¡Mo cho gaetas! – le contó Elijah entusiasmado, antes incluso de que Damon tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle.  
- ¿Galletas? – preguntó el joven, esforzándose por comprender la lengua de trapo del niño. Le sujetó mejor con un solo brazo y llevó la otra mano hasta la mejilla del niño, limpiando con un dedo una pequeña mancha de harina.

Supo que había acertado en el instante en que lo dijo y que ese era el olor que decoraba su casa. El aroma a galletas recién hechas.

- ¡Sí! ¡Men! – Elijah forcejeó hasta que consiguió bajar al suelo y le cogió de la mano, empezando a tirar de él hasta la cocina.

Allí Elena estaba ocupada sacando una bandeja del horno, por lo que no había podido salir a verle como Elijah. Otra bandeja con galletas ya terminadas, un cuenco pequeño con un pincel dentro y una bolsita de ositos de gominola a la mitad estaban sobre la encimera.

- Mmm, que pinta. – se fue hacia ellas al instante.

Las galletas tenían forma de letras y brillaban, cubiertas por una capa de glaseado y con varios ositos pegados a lo largo. A Damon se le hizo la boca agua mientras cogía una, con que estuvieran la mitad de buenas que la tarta de chocolate que le hicieron para su cumpleaños ya estarían deliciosas.

- Cuidado, que queman. – le advirtió Elena, al ver de reojo lo que estaba haciendo.

La advertencia llegó demasiado tarde, Damon ya le había pegado un mordisco a la galleta que había cogido. Por suerte para él llevaban unos minutos fuera y no estaban recién sacadas del horno.

- Joder, quema. – se quejó, soltando el trozo que le quedaba en la encimera y abriendo mucho la boca para tomar bocanadas de aire.  
- ¡Damon! – le regañó Elena, dándole con el trapo que había usado para no quemarse con la bandeja en el brazo.

Él no contestó, fue derecho hacia el fregadero y se sirvió un vaso de agua fría.

- Eso no se dice, ¿eh Eli? – le dijo Elena al niño, que observaba divertido las penas de su padre.  
- No. – respondió, acercándose un poco al horno, pero manteniendo unos pasos de distancia.

Tal y como había hecho con la primera tanda, Elena encendió la luz del horno para que se viera lo que tenía dentro y se colocó tras Elijah, apoyando las manos en los hombros del niño para que no se acercase demasiado.

- ¿No hace demasiado calor aquí? – se preocupó Damon cuando al fin dejó de beber agua, soltándose la corbata.  
- Es por el horno, solo le quedan unos minutos. – le explicó Elena, sonriéndole cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Damon también sonrió, aunque su sonrisa se desdibujó rápidamente.

- No me va a dar tiempo a ducharme y terminarlas con vosotros, ¿no? – preguntó, sintiéndose de nuevo agobiado por un trabajo que le hacía perderse momentos con su familia.  
- Si eres muy rápido. – respondió Elena con gesto de circunstancias. – Esto hay que hacerlo cuando aún está caliente. – se disculpó al ver su gesto de decepción.  
- Lo sé. – suspiró Damon resignado. – Bueno, cuanto antes empiece antes saldré, ¿no? – sonrió, yéndose a su habitación.

Al pasar junto a Elena, le rozó el brazo con la yema de los dedos en una suave caricia.

Damon quería estar con ellos y compartir algo tan normal como hacer unas galletas en familia, por eso se dio toda la prisa que pudo. Para cuando salió, duchado y cambiado a vaqueros y una de sus camisetas de superhéroes, Elijah estaba subido a una silla con el cuenco de antes en las manos y gesto de concentración. Elena tenía el pincel en la mano y lo mojaba en el contenido del cuenco dándole la última capa a las galletas que ya tenían colocados los ositos.

Aún no le habían visto y Damon prefirió observar con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Estaba tan ensimismado que se perdió parte de la conversación que tenían Elena y el niño.

- … hay que esperar Eli o si no te pasará como a papi y te quemarás.  
- Male. – asintió el niño con gesto serio. - ¿Ya pedo, tita Lena? – preguntó después.  
- Vale, pero solo un poco. – cedió Elena, poniéndose a recoger.

Con cuidado, Elijah se sentó en la silla y sujetó el cuenco con una mano, metiendo un dedo dentro que luego se llevó a la boca.

- Ta ico. – sonrió el niño, cogiendo más glaseado.

Damon no pudo contenerse más, se acercó sigilosamente y también metió el dedo en el cuenco que sujetaba Elijah.

- Mmm, sí, está rico. – dijo cuando el delicioso sabor a limón inundó su boca.  
- E mio. – protestó Elijah al ver que su padre volvía a meter el dedo en el glaseado.  
- Hay que compartir campeón. – se defendió Damon, lamiéndose el dedo. - ¿Tú no quieres? – le preguntó a Elena, arrepintiéndose enseguida cuando escenas de Elena tomando el glaseado de su dedo bombardearon su mente.  
- No, gracias, demasiado azúcar. – respondió Elena, con las mejillas un poco rojas por pensamientos similares a los del chico.  
- ¡Mío! – protestó Elijah de nuevo y a la chica no le quedó más remedio que mirar a ver qué hacían.

Damon se había arrodillado al lado de la silla y competía con su hijo para ver quién podía coger la mayor cantidad de glaseado.

- Es mío. – los interrumpió, arrebatándoles el cuenco y yéndose al fregadero con él.  
- ¡Eh! – protestaron ambos a la vez.  
- Vamos a cenar en un rato. – dijo Elena, sin ceder en su postura. – Podéis comeros la galleta esa si tanta hambre tenéis.

Damon se levantó y vio en la encimera la galleta mordida con la que se había quemado antes. La cogió con cuidado y esta vez no se apresuró en llevársela a la boca. Reticente, dudó al pegarle un pequeño bocado, saboreándolo cuando vio que era seguro. Después partió un trozo, asegurándose de coger uno de los ositos, y se lo dio a Elijah como ofrenda de paz por haber perdido el glaseado.

Seleccionó otro trozo y fue a llevárselo a Elena.

- ¿También vas a decirme que no? – preguntó con un puchero.  
- ¿Cuándo te he dicho a ti que no? – replicó la chica, cogiendo el trocito de galleta.  
- Genial, entonces no me dirás que no ahora. – Damon la apartó y se puso el mismo delante del fregadero.  
- Pero… - protestó Elena sorprendida.  
- Pero nada. – sonrió Damon. – Ya has hecho mucho con este recibimiento, ahora déjame esto a mí y descansa un poco. – la empujó suavemente para recalcar sus palabras.  
- Está bien. – sonrió Elena, incapaz de negarse, y se secó las manos antes de dejar el trapo.  
- Ah Elena, nosotros haremos la cena. ¿A qué sí, campeón? – se giró hacia Elijah, que se apresuró a asentir.

- Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien? – saludó Damon con una sonrisa cuando coincidieron en la cocina a la mañana siguiente. El chico estaba ya listo para el trabajo, bebiéndose de pie el café.  
- Pues no. Hace mucho calor. – refunfuñó Elena, demasiado malhumorada como para disimular. Ya tenía bastante con los mellizos como para lidiar también con el verano en pleno apogeo.  
- Ya, yo también lo he sufrido. – le acercó el vaso de zumo que le había preparado con gesto preocupado. – Debe ser el aire acondicionado. Se habrá estropeado o algo así, llamaría al técnico pero es demasiado temprano.  
- No te preocupes, luego llamo yo. – dijo Elena, agradecida porque el zumo estuviese frío.  
- Si te ponen algún problema me llamas. – le insistió el chico.  
- Que sí, te he dicho que yo me encargo. No te preocupes.  
- Lo que te gusta pedirme imposibles, ¿eh? – replicó Damon, llevando la taza vacía al fregadero.

No sabía cómo despedirse de ella. Lo que su nueva condición le dejaba hacer o lo que él mismo se permitiría hacer. Eso le hizo ponerse nervioso y los nervios le hicieron sentirse algo incómodo, por suerte tenía la baza de irse a trabajar bajo la manga por si le era necesaria.

- A mí no me parecen tan imposibles. – le sonrió Elena, y amplió su sonrisa cuando le pareció ver una chispa en los ojos del chico.

El comentario hizo que Damon se relajase al instante, sintiéndose ahora un poco tonto por haber vuelto caer en la estúpida autodefensa de siempre, la misma de la que tanto quería salir.

- Es verdad, se me olvidaba que no conoces el significado de esa palabra. – le dedicó esa sonrisa que, sin él saberlo, hacía estragos en Elena.

Así que, igual que había hecho el día anterior, la dedicó una pequeña caricia al pasar por su lado y se fue a trabajar notando un cosquilleo en la yema de los dedos, allí donde la había tocado.

Cuando Damon volvió a casa una masa de aire cálido lo recibió y supo que le esperaba otra noche de incómodo calor. Elijah salió a buscarle como siempre y él le cogió en brazos.

- Tenno calor, papi. – se quejó el niño cuando apenas había dado dos pasos, intentando soltarse de él.  
- Ya veo. – murmuró Damon, dejando al niño en el suelo y quitándose la corbata y la chaqueta del traje.  
- Eli, ven, bebe agua.

Damon siguió a Elijah hasta la cocina, donde Elena le ayudó a que bebiera de un vaso de agua. El niño llevaba solo un pantalón corto y, por lo que Damon pudo apreciar, Elena no parecía llevar mucho más que la camiseta que el mismo le había regalado tiempo atrás y que le quedaba grande, cubriéndole parte de los muslos y dejando sus piernas desnudas al descubierto. Eso hizo que la temperatura aumentase varios grados de golpe, al menos para Damon.

- ¿Damon? – el chico regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó a Elena llamándole con cuidado.  
- Sí, perdona. – sonrió un poco a modo de disculpa. - ¿Me decías algo?

Echó un vistazo a la cocina para no quedársele mirando como un tonto, pero no podía evitarlo, Elena estaba tan sexy con su camiseta que se le iban los ojos. Elijah había salido de la cocina, por lo que estaban los dos solos. Empezó a subirse lentamente las mangas de la camisa para tener algo que ocupara su mente, aunque fuese mínimamente.

- El técnico ha dicho que el problema es una pieza y que necesitaba un día o dos para conseguirla. – le repitió pacientemente. – Pasado mañana como muy tarde lo arregla.  
- Vale. Voy a darme una ducha.  
- Haces bien, voy bañando a Eli mientras.  
- ¿Me esperas y lo hacemos juntos? – le pidió Damon. – Ah, y bebe agua tú también, es importante. – sobrevoló su abultada tripa con la mano, sin llegar a tocarla.

Elena se giró y le enseñó el brick de zumo, de los que le daban a Elijah para merendar, que se estaba bebiendo. Damon le dio su aprobación asintiendo con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación, desabrochándose la camisa por el pasillo.

Cuando salió de la ducha, el inconfundible sonido de los dibujos animados le guió hasta el salón, donde Elena veía la televisión con el pequeño. Una vez más todo lo que la chica le provocaba le golpeó de lleno, aunque esta vez el culpable fue el hielo que Elena se estaba pasando por el cuello para refrescarse.

Pequeñas gotitas del agua producida al fundirse el hielo quedaban pegadas a su piel, atrayendo la mirada de Damon como si se tratasen de imanes. El chico siguió con la vista una de esas gotitas cuando bajó resbalando y se perdió en el interior de su camiseta, por el centro, más o menos entre… Damon tragó saliva, interrumpiendo él mismo el rumbo de sus pensamientos y tratando de calmarse antes de hacer notar su presencia.

No lo consiguió del todo, le era imposible en presencia de Elena, pero se había dominado lo suficiente cuando dio un par de pasos en el salón y anunció que estaba listo. Elijah protestó un poco, porque quería seguir viendo los dibujos, pero al ver que su padre también estaba incluido, obedeció inmediatamente.

Ninguno tenía ganas de ponerse a cocinar debido al calor que hacía e improvisaron algo con ayuda del microondas para Elijah y ellos prepararon un par de ensaladas. Casi habían terminado de cenar, riendo por alguna de las ocurrencias del niño cuando Damon se manchó al caérsele un trozo de lechuga.

Lo cogió de su regazo con la mano y lo dejó en el borde del plato. Después echó la silla hacia atrás y estiró el bajo de su camiseta, frotando la mancha con la servilleta.

- ¿Puedes? – preguntó Elena, levantándose para ayudarle.  
- No. – refunfuñó Damon al ver que no se quitaba por mucho que lo intentase.  
- Te haz machado. – se rió Elijah, señalándole.  
- Sí, se ha manchado. – rió Elena con el niño, para la frustración de Damon. - ¿No tienes calor, Damon? – le preguntó, acercándose.

El chico llevaba sus habituales vaqueros y camiseta, mucha más ropa de la que ellos llevaban, era imposible que no tuviera calor vestido así. Además Elena pudo ver un fino hilillo de sudor que le caía por la nuca.

- Un poco. – reconoció Damon.  
- Trae, déjame la camiseta. Hay que lavarla. – le pidió, cogiéndola con una mano por el bajo.  
- Elena… - susurró Damon, siguiendo sus movimientos con la vista.  
- Como estés más cómodo. – le pidió ella, soltándole un poco apenada.

Damon suspiró con gesto pensativo y se levantó. Se quitó la camiseta, con lo que la mirada de Elena se vio atraída al instante a su amplia espalda, donde los músculos destacaban perfectamente visibles a medida que el chico caminaba. Echó la camiseta a la lavadora y volvió a sentarse con ellos para terminar de cenar, después de haber comprendido que era una tontería estar incómodo pasando calor.

Tampoco era nada malo estar sin camiseta y no era la primera vez, en la playa no había dudado antes de quitarse la camiseta delante de ella y no entendía porque le habían venido tantas dudas de golpe cuando salió de la ducha y decidió ponerse también la camiseta además de los vaqueros.

- Mia, igualez. – dijo Elijah, al que le hizo mucha gracia que tanto su padre como él no llevasen camiseta.

Ahora fue el turno de Elena de unirse al club de "me cuesta mirarte sin que la imaginación se me dispare y que aumente aún más la temperatura" que había inagurado Damon al verla con su camiseta y al que seguía perteneciendo. Siempre con cuidado de que el otro no les pillase, eran incapaces de dejar de mirarse de reojo.

- Llevabas razón, era una tontería. Estoy mejor así. – le dijo Damon a Elena un poco más tarde, antes de irse a su habitación a trabajar.

Elena se encontró de nuevo en la cama antes de lo que la gustaría. La lámpara de su mesilla la daba demasiado calor y la impedía leer, aunque tenía la ventana un poco abierta para que entrara algo de la suave brisa que se levantaba por las noches. Se encontró a sí misma mirando hacia el pasillo. Las puertas de los tres dormitorios estaban abiertas y gracias a la posición de la cama, Elena podía ver parte del de Damon si se incorporaba un poco.

El chico tenía la luz apagada pero Elena alcanzó a distinguir el brillo de un tenue resplandor, que supuso que sería del ordenador o de la tablet. Como no conseguía dormir y seguía distinguiendo el brillo al cabo de un rato, acabó levantándose y acercándose lo más silenciosamente que pudo, para no molestar a Elijah.

A Damon también le costaba concentrarse, muchas veces se encontraba a sí mismo mirando hacia la habitación de Elena. Se apresuró a fingir que estaba inmerso en el ordenador cuando la vio levantarse y enseguida se apagó su luz.

- ¿Damon? – bajó la tapa del portátil para impedir que Elena pudiera verle antes incluso de escuchar cómo le llamaba débilmente.  
- Sí, dime. – se incorporó con el portátil en el regazo.  
- Como seguramente mañana seguiremos sin aire, ¿me dejas otra camiseta? Está tengo que lavarla y es muy cómoda, especialmente con este calor. – empezó a explicarse, un poco avergonzada por pedirle su ropa pero aquella camiseta era con lo único que conseguía soportar el calor.  
- Claro, coge la que quieras. – sonrió Damon en la oscuridad.  
- Gracias. No sé donde… ¿La cojo?¿Me la das?  
- Espera. Dame un minuto. – replicó Damon, alzando un poco la voz, no queriendo que encendiese la luz.

Elena no se movió, ya se había acostumbrado un poco a la oscuridad y le pareció que Damon se levantaba de la cama y cogía algo. Se puso roja al escuchar el inconfundible sonido que hacía una cremallera al subirse y comprendió que le había pillado casi desnudo. Las mejillas no fueron lo único que le ardieron cuando su mente conjuró cuál podía haber sido la situación si hubiera entrado con la luz encendida.

Damon encendió la luz de la mesilla antes de que Elena estuviera preparada para mirarle a la cara y, ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica, se acercó a la cómoda y señaló un cajón. Llevaba los mismos vaqueros de antes y Elena supuso que eran lo que se acababa de poner.

- Están aquí, por si alguna vez las necesitas y no estoy en casa. - sonrió  
- Gracias. – repitió Elena, acercándose.

La chica no quería ponerse a husmear en sus cajones y cogió la primera que vio, una camiseta negra con los fantasmas del comecocos estampados en el pecho.

- Al menos a estos les conozco. – sonrió, enseñándosela.  
- Cuando quieras te echo una partida. – la desafió, muy seguro de sí mismo.  
- Cuando no nos muramos de calor. – aceptó Elena el reto.  
- Elena. – la llamó Damon cuando ya estaba casi saliendo de la habitación. La chica giró sobre sus talones para mirarle. - ¿Estás muy cansada? – preguntó, algo inseguro.  
- No. – susurró ella.  
- ¿Te apetece un helado?  
- ¿No tienes que trabajar? – señaló Elena el portátil que estaba sobre las sábanas.  
- Sí. – se llevó una mano al cabello con gesto cansado. – Pero un descanso me vendría genial.  
- Vamos. – sonrió la chica, echando a andar hacia la cocina en busca de la tarrina.

Damon abrió la puerta de la terraza para que pudieran quedarse en el salón y también entornó un poco la puerta del pasillo para que pudieran hablar más cómodamente sin perturbar el sueño de Elijah. Después aceptó la cuchara que Elena le tendió y se acomodó en el sillón.

No hicieron nada más aparte de comer helado, ni siquiera se molestaron en encender la televisión. No les molestaba el silencio, era íntimo, para nada desagradable como se podía tratar en el caso de dos desconocidos. Porque no era eso lo que ellos eran, ya no, y aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a ponerle un nombre a lo suyo, sabían que estaban haciendo lo que querían hacer. Y eso les bastaba.

Sus manos se rozaban al coger helado, seguramente más de lo necesario, pero esos pequeños roces formaban parte de la comodidad del silencio. A Elena le costaba disimular el placer que le daba el helado y eso hacía que los ojos de Damon estuvieran bastante pendientes de ella. El gemidito que a veces se le escapaba obligaba al chico a cerrar los ojos y tomar cucharadas más grandes de helado para que su cuerpo no se disparase como no podía impedirle a su mente. Aún así no se arrepentía de estar allí comiendo helado con ella.

De la misma forma ella estaba pendiente de él. No pudo dejar de notar esa maldita costumbre que tenía Damon de lamer la cuchara cuando se le derretía un poco de helado por ella. Solo imaginarse las cosas que podía hacer esa lengua la hacían sentirse como un volcán a punto de estallar y apresurarse a comer helado para templar su cuerpo, pero no se arrepentía del rato que estaban compartiendo.

Continuaron comiendo hasta que acabaron con el helado que quedaba en la tarrina, lo que puso fin al momento de tranquilidad que estaban compartiendo. Damon se levantó, tomando la tarrina y la cuchara de manos de Elena.

- Es tarde, tienes que dormir. – le dijo a Elena cuando lo dejó todo en el fregadero.

El asentimiento de Elena se mezcló con el bostezo que se le escapó. La presencia de Damon la había ayudado a olvidarse de todo lo demás y le había entrado el sueño que tanto se le resistía por culpa del calor.

- Gracias. – susurró Damon, parándose en el pasillo junto a su puerta. – Por tenerme paciencia. – especificó.

Elena no supo que decir, se le formó un nudo en la garganta por toda la vulnerabilidad que vio en Damon. ¿Acaso Damon no sabía todo lo que valía? ¿Lo mucho que merecía la pena esperarle? No tenía que darle las gracias y le apenó que lo hiciera.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Damon terminó de acercarse y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

- Buenas noches. – susurró.  
- Buenas noches Damon. – susurró Elena, sabiendo incluso en la oscuridad, que acababa de dedicarle su sonrisa traviesa porque todo su cuerpo reaccionó a ella.

Después de eso se fue a la cama y ya no le costó dormir, sin saber que Damon vigilaba su sueño desde su habitación el rato que se quedó trabajando antes de dormirse él también.

Al día siguiente, cuando Damon volvió de trabajar notó la casa mucho más fresca y supo que ya les habían arreglado el aire acondicionado. Lo que no supo fue como sentirse respecto a eso, si aliviado o decepcionado.


	26. Chapter 26

Elena estaba sentada nerviosa. Movía una y otra vez la cuchara dentro de la taza sin acabar de prestarle demasiada atención a la infusión.

¿Quieres parar? - le dijo Rose - ¡Me estás poniendo histérica! - se quejó la chica.  
¡Es que yo estoy histérica! - se quejó ahora Elena exasperada.  
Ya, eso no hace falta que lo jures - se rió Rose.  
Me alegra divertirte - refunfuñó Elena poniendo mala cara.  
Anda, no seas así. Vamos, cuéntame otra vez cómo ha sido - la trató de animar su amiga.

_Elena entonces le recordó la llamada de teléfono que al medio día le había erizado la piel y que volvía a hacerlo cada vez que pensaba en ella._

Hola, Princesa - la saludó Damon con una sonrisa al otro lado nada más que oyó su voz. Más cómodo al estar hablando con ella por teléfono y no cara a cara.  
Hola - sonrió Elena al teléfono con la misma sonrisa resplandeciente.  
¿Qué hacías? - preguntó Damon.  
Recoger la cocina - respondió la chica - ¿Y tú?  
Pensar en ti - respondió Damon sin dudarlo, lo que hizo ampliarse la sonrisa de Elena al otro lado.  
Tramposo - susurró Elena.  
¿Por? - preguntó Damon riéndose con una alegre carcajada.  
Porque me has preguntado qué hacía para decirme eso - le sacó la lengua ella aunque él no pudiese verla.  
Puede… - rió Damon e hizo que la chica riese también.

Bueno, ¿qué tal estás, todo bien? - preguntó Damon cambiando de tono.  
Sí, todo bien, ¿por? - se extrañó Elena.  
Pues es que había pensado… que… pues verás…  
Damon - sonrió Elena al ver que le costaba trabajo lo que fuera que iba a decirle - Dilo y ya - le animó.  
Pues en una cita - dijo Damon casi sin detenerse.  
¿Una cita? - preguntó Elena.  
Sí, nosotros… a cenar… es lo… lo que hacen las parejas ¿verdad? - A ambos el oír la palabra "pareja" les hizo sentir un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago.  
Supongo - respondió Elena que se había quedado sin palabras.  
¿Supones? - preguntó Damon mostrando un poco de inseguridad.  
Digo que estaría bien - se apresuró a animarse Elena - Estaría muy bien - sonrió.  
Bien, ¿crees que podríamos esta noche? ¿Crees que Rose podrá quedarse con Eli?  
Rose siempre está encantada de quedarse con Eli - aseguró Elena.  
Bien - sonrió Damon - Ah, y dile que se queda a dormir ¿no?  
¿A dormir? - preguntó Elena.  
Sí… bueno… si quieres… pues así estamos más tranquilos… por si la… si la noche se alarga.  
Vale - fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir Elena.  
Perfecto, te recojo a las ocho entonces. Hasta luego, princesa - sonrió Damon al otro lado.  
Hasta luego - se despidió Elena.

Rose seguía mirándola sin responder y el poco temple que Elena conservaba empezaba a desaparecer.

Di algo - le pidió a su amiga.  
Es que no sé qué quieres que diga, ¿que te ha invitado a cenar, y es un encanto? No puedo creerme que te llame princesa, te odio mucho ahora mismo…  
¡Rose! - la regañó Elena empezando a desesperar.  
¿Qué? - preguntó la joven armándose de paciencia. Estaba claro que a veces a Elena la poseían las hormonas.  
Pues que quiere que estemos solos… ¿entiendes? So-los, ¡en casa! Donde hay ca-mas - explicó Elena como quien dice la lección a un niño pequeño que no entiende.  
¿Y eso es un problema? Pues ponte ropa interior sexy - le guiñó Rose.  
¿Sexy? ¿Pero tú me has visto? ¡Soy una foca! ¿¡Cómo demonios voy a estar sexy!?  
Cariño, NO eres una foca. Eres una preciosa embarazada y ahora mismo nos vamos de compras - la tomó de la mano Rose.  
¿De compras? - se extrañó Elena.  
Claro, ¿Eli? - llamó Rose al niño pequeño que salió corriendo de su habitación - Nos vamos a comprar un bonito vestido para la tita Elena.  
¡Meeeeen! - saltó el niño emocionado.  
Y algo más - susurró Rose mientras que le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga.

Un rato más tarde Rose estaba delante de la cortina del probador mientras que Elijah jugaba con unos cochecitos en la zona que había preparada para niños en la tienda. Era una tienda de ropa pre-mamá y de bebé, por lo que estaba muy preparada para que las futuras mamás pudiesen comprar tranquilas mientras que los "hermanos mayores", como era el caso de Elijah, se entretenían.

No pienso enseñarte esto - se quejó Elena aguantando la cortina.  
Elena, por favor, ¿si no me lo enseñas a mi cómo se lo vas a enseñar esta noche a Damon?  
Es que NO se lo pienso enseñar a Damon, si no me ha dado ni un beso por favor - se quejó la chica - No sé cómo me he dejado convencer, no sé en qué estaba pensando….  
Ahí estás - sonrió Rose abriendo la cortina en el descuido que Elena había tenido mientras pensaba en lo erróneo de esa compra.  
¡Rose! - se quejó Elena tratando de taparse.  
Estás preciosa, perfecta, sabía que ese azul destacaría el suave moreno de tu piel. Damon te va a querer comer enterita - sonrió Rose ante lo acertado de su elección de ropa interior.  
¿Tú crees? - preguntó Elena girándose hacia el espejo con dudas.  
Claro que sí, hazme caso - asintió Rose.  
Pero y si… y si no pasa nada… - siguió dudando Elena.  
Si no pasa nada ya lo tienes para otra vez, pero hay que estar preparada para todo, Elena. Cómpralo, y el negro también, y ni se te ocurra decirme que no te llevas el vestido.  
De acuerdo, mamá - sonrió Elena claudicando - Anda, cierra que me cambie.

A las ocho menos diez minutos, Elena ya se había bajado al portal a esperar donde Damon le había dicho. Estaba tan nerviosa que la casa se le caía encima. El sonido de un mensaje le hizo buscar en el bolso el móvil como una loca. ¿Y si Damon había tenido algún problema en la oficina y se le había hecho tarde? O peor, ¿y si cancelaba la cita y no se atrevía a llamarla para decírselo?  
Pero el mensaje no era de Damon sino que era de Rose.

_"Relájate y disfruta. Besos. Aquí estamos genial!"_. Y acompañaba el mensaje con una foto de Elijah y ella comiendo pizza con una radiante sonrisa en la cocina de la chica.  
Elena sonrió al ver la imagen, aunque la parte de relajarse no era fácil, ver que Elijah estaba pasándoselo tan bien la tranquilizó.

Damon llegó cuando todavía ella contemplaba el móvil por lo que no lo vio llegar. El chico se detuvo un momento a contemplar la belleza de Elena. La chica llevaba un vestido en tonos verdes y azules con una falda de amplio vuelo y unas sandalias plateadas. Estaba increíblemente guapa. Él se había dejado su camisa blanca de traje y se había quitado la chaqueta y corbata.

Elena - la saludó cuando ya le pareció que llevaba demasiado tiempo observándola.  
Hola - sonrió la chica al verle.  
Estás… p… - se detuvo justo en el momento en que esa palabra vino a su mente, recordando lo que pasó cuando la llamó así la última vez - perfecta - reaccionó al instante.  
Buenos reflejos - sonrió Elena dándose cuenta de lo que le había pasado.  
Lo siento - se llevó una mano al pelo nervioso.  
No te preocupes, Damon. No voy a molestarme porque me llames así, ya no tengo miedo de que me compares con ella - le sonrió Elena tranquila.  
Es sólo que no quiero fastidiarla, demasiado he metido la pata ya - se avergonzó Damon.  
¿Vamos? - ofreció Elena para cambiar de tema y relajar la situación.  
Sí, es aquí cerca, podemos ir paseando ¿quieres? - le preguntó Damon - He leído…  
Que me va bien - sonrió Elena acabando la frase del chico por él - Me parece perfecto - dijo tomando la mano del chico. Damon sonrió subiendo un poco la mano de Elena para darle un beso en ella y ambos comenzaron a andar hacia el restaurante.

Los dos llegaron al local y se sentaron en una mesa para pedir la cena.  
¿Te parece si pedimos el menú degustación? - preguntó Damon - Tengo hambre - sonrió cerrando la carta.  
¿No se supone que soy yo la que come por tres? - sonrió Elena cerrando la carta también.  
He comido una ensalada en la oficina - explicó Damon frunciendo el ceño.  
Trabajas demasiado - negó Elena con la cabeza.  
Lo sé… - murmuró Damon cambiando el gesto por uno triste, lo que a Elena le preocupó.  
Menú degustación entonces - sonrió Elena y le acarició suavemente la mano que Damon tenía sobre la mesa, consiguiendo que el chico sonriese también.

Llegó la comida y los dos estaban disfrutando de ella con una pequeña charla intranscendental sobre lo que había hecho cada uno durante el día, donde Elena ocultó su visita con Rose a la tienda de ropa.

No voy a probar eso - negó Elena apartando un plato - Huele raro - se quejó.  
¿Raro? - preguntó Damon - Yo no huelo nada, he leído que con el embarazo pueden cambiarte los olores y los sabores de las cosas - comentó mientras que él comía del plato.  
Lo siento - se disculpó inmediatamente al ver que Elena le miraba fijamente sonriendo.  
No te disculpes - sonrió Elena - a veces eres un empollón muy adorable… - se burló sacándole la lengua.  
Y a veces te saco de tus casillas - sonrió Damon.  
Eso también - rió Elena y los dos rieron relajados.

Cuando hubieron acabado la cena los dos volvían a casa paseando de la mano y en silencio. Habían disfrutado de una velada agradable. Elena tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora pensando en qué pasaría ahora, qué harían una vez estuviesen en casa. Y Damon notaba las mariposas revolotear en su estómago, aunque a veces más que mariposas le parecía que era el ejército de los estados unidos al completo desfilando el día de las fuerzas armadas.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta y Damon soltó su mano para abrir, se quedaron un momento mirándose sin saber muy bien ninguno qué decir o qué hacer.  
Damon levantó la mano para acariciar con ella el rostro de Elena pero tuvo que apartarla rápidamente para llevársela al estómago al sentir un dolor que le partía por la mitad.

¿Damon? - se preocupó Elena al ver la cara de sufrimiento del chico.  
Un momento - dijo Damon con trabajo levantando un dedo y corriendo hacia la casa.

Elena le siguió preocupada hasta su cuarto y vio como el chico llegaba in extremis al baño a echar todo el contenido de su estómago en el retrete.

¿Estás bien? - le preguntó con tono de preocupación.

Damon asintió con la cabeza sin girarse a ella y no pudo evitar seguir vomitando.

Te dije que eso olía raro - le dijo la chica acercándose a coger una toalla y mojarla para refrescarle un poco la frente cuando se hubo sentado en el suelo del baño.  
Recuérdame que te haga caso siempre - musitó el chico tratando de evitar vomitar de nuevo.  
Anda, échate en la cama. Voy a hacerte una manzanilla - le dijo Elena dejando la toalla sobre el lavabo.  
Así no era como pensaba acabar la noche… - murmuró Damon llevándose la mano a la tripa aún revuelta.  
¿Y qué habías…? - Elena se cortó a sí misma en el momento en que vio la mirada que Damon le dirigía y sin más salió del baño antes de que la viera ponerse colorada como un tomate.

Cuando Elena volvió de la cocina, Damon la esperaba echado en la cama con una camiseta y unos bóxers y uno de los cojines encima de la cabeza y emitiendo leves quejidos. Elena sonrió al verle así, enfurruñado como un niño pequeño.

Te he traído la manzanilla - le dijo acercándose y sentándose en la cama junto a él.  
Gracias - dijo Damon incorporándose un poco para tomarla de manos de la chica - Está muy caliente - se quejó.  
Eres un quejica cuando te pones malo - sonrió Elena.  
Es que he fastidiado todo, yo quería que todo fuera perfecto y ahora…  
Ahora estamos juntos, no pasa nada - sonrió Elena.

Damon le sonrió, pero tuvo que soltar la manzanilla sobre la mesita para salir corriendo al baño a vomitar de nuevo.  
Cuando llegó del baño con el pelo mojado y pasos temblorosos se dejó caer en la cama junto a Elena.  
¿Te quedas conmigo? - le preguntó con un puchero - Que estoy malito…  
Si me lo pides así… - sonrió Elena - Voy a cambiarme un momento - dijo señalando el vestido que aún llevaba puesto.  
Puedes coger una de mis camisetas - sonrió Damon contento por que fuese a quedarse a dormir con él - Ya sabes dónde están, y me encanta verte con ellas… y estoy malito…  
Qué rollo tienes - rió Elena levantándose pero yendo a por una de las camisetas del chico como le había pedido, en verdad a ella también le encantaban.

Elena se metió en el baño a cambiarse, pero no se dio cuenta de que la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo y de que Damon tenía perfecta visión de ella desvistiéndose a través del espejo.  
_¿Elena había ido a cenar con él llevando todo el rato eso?_ Pensó con la boca abierta hasta casi el pecho. Al ver a la chica así vestida, o desvestida mejor dicho, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionase como el de cualquier ser humano con ojos y se apresuró a apagar la luz de la habitación y cubrirse como pudo con un cojín su prominente erección.

¿Estás peor? - le preguntó Elena extrañada al salir del cuarto de baño y ver que había apagado la luz.  
Algo regular - se quejó el chico en la oscuridad esperando que desapareciese su "nuevo problema" aunque la perspectiva de que ello pasara con Elena en la cama sabiendo lo que había debajo de esa camiseta no era nada bueno.  
¿De verdad quieres que me quede? - preguntó la chica preocupada - No quiero molestarte…  
Tú nunca molestas, y estando contigo me siento mejor - dijo él.

Elena sonrió y se acomodó en la cama junto a él colocándose hacia arriba mirando al techo. Al poco de acostarse notó la suave caricia de Damon sobre su vientre y se relajó cerrando los ojos.

Lo he pasado muy bien - dijo ella en el silencio de la noche.  
Yo también - dijo Damon sin parar de acariciarla - Bueno, salvo la parte en que he echado la primera papilla y encima delante tuya - se quejó.  
Aún con esa parte, lo he pasado muy bien - sonrió Elena.  
¿Sabes? Si la boca no me supiera a rayos te besaría ahora mismo… Quiero besarte desde que te vi esta tarde esperándome en el portal… Bueno, quiero besarte desde hace tanto que ya ni… - Damon se interrumpió cuando le sonaron las tripas y tuvo que llevarse la mano al estómago.  
Buenas noches, Damon - sonrió Elena - Descansa - le dijo acercándose a darle un suave beso en la mejilla.  
Buenas noches - suspiró Damon y cerró los ojos con su mano aún sobre el vientre de Elena, a la que se unió la de la chica entrelazando los dedos de ambos.

Al día siguiente, Damon se había levantado con los primeros rayos de sol y le había dado un suave beso a Elena en la frente con cuidado de no despertarla y se había ido a trabajar.  
Por la tarde tenían una nueva ecografía de revisión y un lío impresionante en la oficina. Uno de los antiguos clientes de su padre se había metido en un buen problema con el fisco y trataban de preparar el caso para que pagando una multa la cosa no llegase a juicio ni a los medios, perjudicando la imagen de la empresa.

Pero la tarde se le complicó a Damon sin remedio y al final tuvo que mandarle a Elena un mensaje diciéndole que no podría acompañarla.  
Llegó a casa entrada la noche y arrastrando los pies y suspiró al ver que la chica le estaba esperando sentada frente al televisor, que apagó nada más verle acercarse.

Hola - saludó Damon abatido.  
Hola, ¿has cenado? - le preguntó Elena.  
He comido un sándwich, tenía la tripa un poco revuelta aún - musitó Damon sentándose junto a ella en el sillón echando la chaqueta y la corbata a un lado.  
¿Quieres que te prepare algo? - le preguntó la chica levantándose ya.  
No, por favor - le pidió Damon tomándola de la mano para que se sentara - Siento mucho habérmelo perdido, Elena. Siento mucho no haber podido ir contigo al médico.  
No pasa nada, Damon - sonrió la chica sentándose junto a él - Lo entiendo.

A veces creo que no te merezco… - susurró Damon haciendo que Elena se sonrojara y bajase la vista, por lo que él la tomó de la barbilla para que le mirara - No, estoy seguro de que no te merezco, pero por algún extraño motivo aquí estás - le sonrió.  
Tú también estás aquí - sonrió Elena - Estamos juntos en esto, no voy a molestarme porque no hayas podido venir al médico. No es lo que me gustaría pero de verdad que lo entiendo, ¿vale? - le preguntó Elena para que le quedara claro que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos. El chico se mostraba abatido por haberse perdido la consulta.  
Vale - sonrió algo más aliviado - Dime, ¿qué tal todo? ¿Qué te han dicho?

No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? - empezó Elena.  
Mal empezamos - dijo Damon incorporándose - Elena, mi hijo tiene una enfermedad mortal, vivo preocupado.  
Bueno, pero no es eso, ¿vale? Quiero que te lo tomes con calma…  
Elena, no ayudas. ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó alarmado.  
Bueno, es solo que uno de los peques, la nena, pues que está cogiendo menos peso que el hermano, pero me ha dicho la doctora que puede ser normal… Para asegurarnos de que todo va bien nos han dado cita en dos semanas. Eso es todo - le explicó.  
¿Pero está bien? ¿Todo normal? - se preocupó Damon.  
Sí, no es nada, de verdad… No pasa nada, pero solo es por precaución - sonrió Elena tomándole de la mano tratando de contagiarle algo de calma, lo veía bastante alterado.

Damon cogió su mano libre y la apoyó sobre el vientre de Elena.

Siento mucho no haber estado con vosotros, seguro que te has asustado aunque ahora te hagas la valiente conmigo - dijo mirando la tripa y sin mirarla a ella.  
Bueno, un poco sí - reconoció Elena - Pero ahora todo está bien - le sonrió y así era, porque estando con él siempre se había sentido segura.  
Elena, te prometo que nunca más voy a faltar a una consulta en el médico. Te lo juro.  
Está bien, Damon, de verdad - sonrió la chica tratando de quitarle importancia.  
Lo sé, pero te prometo que no pasará más. Te lo prometo - dijo y se acercó a besarla en la frente, donde se retuvo unos segundos aspirando su dulce aroma, mientras que se levantaba.

Voy a darme una ducha e irme a la cama, que descanses, Elena - le sonrió desde el pasillo.  
Que descanses - sonrió Elena cuando el chico ya casi se estaba yendo hacia su cuarto.

Pero Damon no se metió en la ducha como le había dicho a Elena.  
Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su habitación tras cerrar la puerta fue sacar su teléfono móvil y marcar un número, sin importarle la diferencia horaria.

Se extrañó de que quien le contestase el teléfono fuese su padre en persona y no alguna de sus exóticas amiguitas.

Damon ¿sabes qué hora es? Me has dado un susto de…  
Padre, en media hora recibirás por correo mi dimisión irrevocable que presentaré a la junta mañana - le cortó Damon seco.  
¿Cómo? - se sorprendió su padre levantando la voz.  
Como has oído, se acabó - dijo Damon - Me he cansado de no ser quien quiero ser. Si de todas formas tampoco te gusto, así que ya no tengo que seguir fingiendo.  
¿Fingiendo? ¡Pero si eres el mejor abogado de la ciudad!  
Pero ese no soy yo, padre - negó Damon sentándose en la cama.  
¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a volver a jugar a los marcianitos? - se burló su padre enfadado.  
Voy a cuidar de mi familia - le contestó Damon justo antes de colgar.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 26

Damon llegó unos minutos tarde al pequeño restaurante donde le esperaba su cita para comer. Se sentó en una mesa preparada para dos donde esperaba una chica que apoyaba el codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano, observándole atentamente.

- Lo siento señor, pero creo que se ha equivocado. Espero a un amigo no a un estirado.  
- Muy graciosa Jenna. – replicó Damon en un tono que delataba todo lo contrario, aflojándose un poco la corbata.  
- Es que no te pega nada. – se defendió Jenna. - ¿Cómo lo llevas?  
- Mi padre no deja de darme el coñazo, cree que si me lo pienso recapacitaré y me quedaré. Pero no va a ganarme, soy mejor abogado que él. – le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo al saber que nada podría pararle. – Créeme, esto tiene los días contados. – dijo, sujetándose la chaqueta del traje con dos dedos, como si quisiera tocarla lo menos posible.  
- Ese es mi Damon. – le sonrió Jenna.

Un camarero se acercó a servirles las bebidas.

- He pedido por ti, para que no se te hiciera muy tarde, espero que no te importe. – le explicó la chica, con gesto de circunstancias.

Damon negó con la cabeza y apoyó un brazo en la mesa.

- Pensaba que ibas a traer a Jer. – comentó, un poco decepcionado por no ver al niño allí.  
- Está con Ric.  
- Le he traído algo. – puso sobre la mesa una bolsa que había traído consigo. – Pero no si eso te va a traer problemas con Ric. – la apartó antes de que su amiga la cogiera, no queriendo fastidiar las cosas entre sus dos mejores amigos.  
- Tú déjame a Ric a mí. – Jenna se incorporó sobre la mesa y le quitó la bolsa de las manos, guardándola en su bolso y dándole las gracias por el detalle. – Tú solo dale tiempo, ¿vale? – dijo después al ver su tristeza porque Alaric aún siguiera sin hablarle. - Lo hiciste demasiado bien, Damon, le diste donde sabías que más le dolería. Todo eso tiene que salir, es como una herida. Tiene que supurar para que pueda curarse, ¿lo entiendes?  
- Sí. – suspiró Damon un poco desanimado.

Jenna puso la mano sobre la de él, dándole un ligero apretón para que levantara la cabeza hacia ella.

- Yo me encargaré de Ric. – le aseguró. – Y tú ocúpate de Elena. – le dio un golpecito en la mano antes de apartar la suya. – Venga cuéntame, para eso me has llamado, ¿no?

Damon le hizo a su amiga un resumen de como habían cambiado las cosas desde que había aceptado su consejo y mientras comían de los platos que ya les habían traído, le contó cuál era su problema ahora.

- Es fácil, solo tienes que decírselo.  
- No es tan fácil, yo le pedí que no trabajase porque ya lo hacía yo y ahora le tengo que decir que lo dejo. No quiero cagarla y que Elena se enfade conmigo. – contestó Damon bajando la voz.  
- Ni te imaginas lo que me gusta verte tan enamorado. – sonrió Jenna, mirándole fijamente.  
- ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? – preguntó Damon, tirándole un trozo de pan.  
- ¡Damon! – protestó la chica, agitando las manos mientras él soltaba una risita por lo bajo. – En serio, habla con Elena, igual que lo has hecho conmigo. Ella entenderá que dejes un trabajo que odias y te dediques a algo que te guste más.  
- Espero que tengas razón, porque no puedo no contárselo. – musitó Damon, al que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad, solo lo estaba retrasando hasta saber que decirle.

Continuaron hablando hasta que terminaron la comida y llegó la hora de pagar, donde Damon se adelantó a Jenna.

- No tienes que invitarme. – protestó Jenna, cruzándose de brazos cuando se fue el camarero con la cuenta y el dinero de su amigo.  
- Pero quiero hacerlo. Déjame hacerlo. – puso un pechero para que se ablandase.  
- Está bien. – cedió Jenna, poniéndose en pie. – Pero me debes una invitación, ¿eh?

Damon se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Aún tengo tiempo, ¿te llevo a casa? – ofreció Damon al ver que miraba la hora.  
- Gracias. – asintió Jenna, cogiéndose de su brazo.

Le soltó cuando estuvieron fuera y vio el coche que Damon había traído.

- No puedo creer que sigas teniendo este montón de chatarra. – dijo, deslizando la mano por el costado del Camaro, recordando tiempos pasados. - ¿Sigue funcionando?  
- Pues claro. – replicó Damon un poco ofendido porque llamase chatarra a su coche.  
- ¿Sabes? – se giró Jenna hacia él. – Quizá no estuvieses tan perdido como parecía.

- Señor, su hermano está aquí. – anunció Rebekah, entrando en el despacho de Damon tras haber llamado a la puerta. – Quiere verle, ¿lo dejo pasar?  
- Claro, Rebekah. – asintió Damon, sorprendido por la visita de su hermano. No había sabido nada de Stefan desde que le consiguió el trabajo en el bufete. – Ah, estos informes ya están listos. ¿Puedes llevarlos al archivo?  
- Sí, señor. – asintió Rebekah y se acercó a coger unas carpetas del escritorio de su jefe.

Salió del despacho con ellas y le indicó a Stefan que podía pasar. En su estado de precipitación y nerviosismo, el chico tropezó con ella. Se agachó al instante, recogiendo las carpetas que habían acabado en el suelo.

- Perdona. – se disculpó, sonriendo a Rebekah al devolvérselas.

La puerta del despacho no estaba cerrada del todo, por lo que Damon fue testigo de todo esto y tuvo el tiempo suficiente de levantarse. Cuando Stefan finalmente entró, Damon estaba apoyado en la parte delantera del escritorio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho de forma defensiva.

- He oído que te vas, ¿es verdad eso? – le soltó directamente.  
- Mañana, si esperas un poco más ya no me pillas, hermanito.  
- Lo escuché ayer, he venido lo más rápido que he podido. – se defendió Stefan.  
- Esto no es lo mío, Stefan. – Damon descruzó los brazos y se apartó un poco del escritorio, pasando un dedo por el filo como si limpiase una línea de polvo invisible. – Quizá me equivoqué, pero eso es lo bueno del tiempo, que te da la oportunidad de rectificar. – dijo crípticamente antes de alzar la mirada hacia su hermano.

Había estado pendiente de Stefan sin que el chico lo supiera, no había habido quejas sobre él y sí buenas palabras, lo que había sorprendido a Damon. Realmente parecía que Stefan estaba intentando cambiar.

- No te preocupes, a ti no te pasará nada. El trabajo es tuyo si sigues haciéndolo bien. – dijo para probarle, tratando de entender cuáles eran los motivos de Stefan para estar en su despacho justo ahora.  
- No he venido a verte por eso. – replicó Stefan, titubeando después y pareciendo algo tímido cuando volvió a hablar. – El otro día… encontré algo. Estaba en una caja... en el fondo. – le mostró lo que le había estado ocultando, una pequeña caja rectangular alargada que le tendió.

Damon la cogió con recelos y los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas cuando vio lo que había dentro.

- Lo he guardado ahí para que no se estropease. – explicó Stefan. – He pensado que a lo mejor querías dárselo a tu hijo.

Damon no le dijo que ya no hacían consolas en las que funcionase el cartucho que le acababa de dar. No tenía voz para hacerlo, todo lo que podía hacer era contemplar como un idiota la pegatina que identifica aquel cartucho como el único de los juegos de la saga de Zelda que habían salido para la Super Nintendo, la consola que le habían regalado cuando era pequeño. Y aquel era el primer juego que había tenido. Pasaba horas jugando en su cuarto, sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pensando e interesándose casi exclusivamente en el juego que quería pasarse por completo.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esto? – preguntó cuando pudo reaccionar. – ¿Sabes cuántos años hace que no veo uno de estos? Cuando se perdió el mío ni siquiera padre pudo…  
- Es el tuyo, te lo quité. – le interrumpió Stefan, ocultando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.  
- ¿Qué? – se le escapó a Damon por culpa de la sorpresa, levantando la cabeza para fijar la mirada en su hermano.

El menor de los Salvatore se encogió un poco más, esperando las represalias.

- Sabía que no lo había perdido. – sonrió Damon con nostalgia por un instante, ya que siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con sus cosas, en especial con ese juego al que tanto cariño le había tenido, pero le cambió el gesto al asimilar las completas implicaciones de las palabras de su hermano pequeño. – Espera, ¿me quitaste el juego? ¿Por qué? ¡Era mi favorito! – le reprochó incrédulo.  
- ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Por eso lo hice! Solo estabas pendiente de ese maldito juego, nunca me hacías caso. – se defendió Stefan. – Pensé que si te lo quitaba al fin jugarías conmigo. – le reprochó ahora él. – Pero no, te dieron otro juego y todo volvió a ser igual.  
- No, nada fue igual. – replicó Damon, negando también con la cabeza. Había descubierto y desarrollado su amor por los videojuegos, además del que procesaba a los superhéroes.  
- Como digas. El juego es tuyo, siento haberlo tenido todos estos años. – resumió Stefan, no sabiendo que más decir.

Damon volvió a mirar el juego que tenía en la mano y suspiró, llevándose otra mano a la sien. En medio del dolor de cabeza que le empezaba a llegar una idea se abrió paso con fuerza.

- Gracias. – dijo de repente, con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro. – Muchas gracias, Stef.  
- De nada. – murmuró el chico, sin entender muy bien el humor de su hermano pero no iba a ser él quién protestase porque se lo hubiese tomado tan bien. – Tengo que irme ya, volver al trabajo. – se excusó.  
- Claro. – asintió Damon, aún ligeramente perdido en sus pensamientos.  
- Que te vaya todo bien. – le deseó Stefan, sin saber muy bien si le estaba escuchando o ya había desconectado.

Con más palabras atascadas en la garganta pero que no se atrevió a decir por miedo a destrozar la frágil paz que parecía reinar entre su hermano y él. Ya habría tiempo para más, algo que no pasaría si dijese algo, que aunque fuese sin querer, rompiese ese último vínculo de hermandad que les quedaba.

Damon le observó irse con un nudo en la garganta y una vez más sin saber cómo debería sentirse. Apretó la mano y notó el cartucho del videojuego, eso le sacó una sonrisa. Lo dejó con cuidado al lado de aquella fotografía de Stefan y él que le había acompañado durante tanto tiempo. Recordaba perfectamente cuando se había tomado y por unos segundos envidió ese momento, cuando su vida era mucho más sencilla. Pero esa vida no incluía lo que ahora tenía, una verdadera familia, porque como Stefan acababa de reconocer sus problemas empezaban mucho antes de lo que jamás había imaginado, y eso no lo cambiaría por absolutamente nada.

Al día siguiente Damon terminó por fin su trabajo. Una vez más había tenido que quedarse hasta tarde, pero era la última vez y no le importó tanto como las demás. Rebekah estaba sentada en su puesto cuando terminó, fielmente como siempre. Damon era consciente de que no siempre la había tratado bien. La chica siempre le había sido leal desde el momento en que entró a trabajar en el bufete y había trabajado bien. Por eso, quiso tener un detalle con ella antes de irse.

- ¿Aún aquí? – preguntó, haciendo que la chica apartase la mirada del ordenador en que trabajaba concentrada.  
- Tenía algunas cosas pendientes, señor. – respondió Rebekah, bajando un poco la cabeza avergonzada, ya que la verdad era que no le había parecido bien irse antes que él.  
- Olvida lo de señor, es solo Damon. – sonrió el chico, acercándose hasta dejar algo sobre la mesa de Rebekah.

Era una tarjeta de las del bufete, con un número de teléfono escrito a mano.

- Ya tengo su número señ… Damon. – rectificó rápidamente por la forma en que él la miró.  
- Oh, no. – negó él con la cabeza. – Es el de mi hermano, seguro que se alegra si le llamas, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho yo. – le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. – Buenas noches Rebekah, que tengas suerte. – se despidió de la chica, que estaba tan roja y desconcertada que no atinó a decir palabra.

El salón estaba iluminado tenuemente, con la televisión encendida cuando Damon llegó. Sonrió al ver a Elena en el sofá y se acercó a ella soltando el maletín con el ordenador, la chaqueta del traje y la corbata en el primer sitio que pudo.

- Buenas noches. – le saludó Elena cuando le vio, dejando por un momento de comer helado. – Eli lleva un buen rato dormido pero llegas justo, tus hijos están pidiendo atención.

Damon pudo ver que tenía la otra mano en la tripa y se acuclilló frente a ella haciendo lo mismo.

- Hola peques. – susurró, notando bajo la palma de la mano como se movían ante el sonido de su voz.  
- Mira, te contestan. – le dijo Elena al notar que alguno de los mellizos daba una patada.  
- Ojala pudiera oírlos de verdad. – respondió Damon, y en un impulso pegó el oído contra la curva de su tripa, cerrando los ojos tratando de escuchar mejor.

Lo repentino de su gesto pilló a Elena de sorpresa, pero en cuanto reaccionó llevó una mano a la nuca del chico.

- Ya solo queda el último trimestre, pronto podrás. – le dijo, acariciándole suavemente el cabello.

Damon se quedó así hasta que empezaron a molestarle las piernas por lo forzado de la posición. Entonces decidió acomodarse mejor y se apartó para tumbarse en el sillón, colocando la cabeza en el regazo de Elena para seguir en contacto con sus hijos.

- ¿No hay helado para mí? – preguntó poniendo un puchero.

Elena volvió a tomar la tarrina, sorprendida por verle tan contento después de llegar del trabajo, especialmente porque había llegado tarde y eso solía ponerle de mal humor.

- ¿No quieres cenar? – le preguntó, tratando de no fijarse demasiado en como saboreaba el helado que le acababa de dar.  
- Luego, estoy agusto. – sonrió el chico, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.  
- Pero es tarde.  
- No importa.  
- ¿No madrugas mañana?  
- No.  
- ¿Y eso? ¿Entras más tarde o algo? – continuó preguntando Elena extrañada, tratando de conseguir una contestación que le aportase respuestas y no más preguntas.  
- No es eso. Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar.  
- No me voy a enfadar. – le aseguró ahora algo preocupada.  
- He dejado el trabajo. – soltó Damon, de golpe y sin respirar entre las palabras.

Abrió un ojo con preocupación, cerrándolo rápidamente al encontrarse con los de Elena mirándole. La chica no decía nada, por lo que se animó a abrirlos de nuevo.

- Has dicho que no te ibas a enfadar. – le recordó.  
- Y no me enfado. Solo me ha pillado de sorpresa. – reaccionó Elena al fin, llevándose una mano a la frente. - ¿Pero por qué? Creía que te iba bien. – preguntó, tratando de entenderle, porque lo que tenía muy claro era que Damon no hacía nada sin motivos.  
- Quiero estar contigo, con Eli, con los niños… Pronto vas a necesitar ayuda y quiero ser yo quién te la dé, pero no puedo con este trabajo. No quiero perderme nada más. Y no me gusta. – reconoció en tono más bajito.  
- Está bien. – aceptó Elena, que le había escuchado en silencio.  
- ¿Está bien? ¿Solo dices eso? – se sorprendió el chico.  
- Es tu decisión, Damon. Y es tu trabajo, eres el único que puede decidir si seguir o no.  
- ¿Y no te preocupa que no trabaje? – la interrumpió Damon, incorporándose.  
- No, porque si hubiera algo de lo que preocuparse no lo hubieras dejado. – respondió ella tranquilamente. - ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó, buscando su mirada.  
- Nunca dejaría que os faltase nada, ni a ti ni a los peques. – fue la firme respuesta de Damon. – Además ya tengo otra cosa en mente.  
- ¿Ves? Todo está bien. – le sonrió Elena, hundiendo la cuchara en el helado.  
- Dios, Jen tenía razón. – murmuró Damon, llevándose una mano a la nuca y mirándola fijamente.  
- ¿Jen? – le preguntó Elena, cerrando los ojos para saborear el helado.  
- Jenna. Mi amiga. – fue matizando Damon. – Retomé el contacto con ella después de… bueno… de que discutiéramos. – confesó revolviéndose el pelo.  
- Oh. – se le escapó a Elena, bajando la mirada ante el recuerdo de ese momento.  
- Escúchame Elena. – Damon la tomó de la barbilla y le hizo mirarle. – Cometí un error, otro más, cuando rompí con esa parte de mi vida y una vez más no lo supe ver hasta que tú me lo enseñaste. No me importa si hablas con ellos, los ves o lo que sea. – habló en plural por si Elena tenía alguna conexión con Ric que ni Jenna ni él supiesen, aunque le pareció muy improbable. – Pero si quieres saber algo sobre mí, ¿me lo preguntarás? – preguntó con voz suave.

Elena le asintió sin palabras, notando que le ardía la piel donde él la tocaba.

- Bien. – sonrió Damon, y modificó la posición de su mano hasta copar su mejilla.

Las cosas habían seguido mejorando desde la desastrosa noche de su cita, pero Damon no había vuelto a intentar besarla a pesar de que sí había tenido ganas de hacerlo. Muchas ganas. Quería que fuese algo especial, una situación que recordasen por más que pasasen los años y por eso continuaba esperando.

Mientras acariciaba suavemente su piel con el pulgar todo eso se le olvidó. Acababa de dar un giro brutal a su vida, un giro que le acercaría más a ella y los niños, ¿qué mejor ocasión que esta? Un beso para celebrar las novedades que les esperaban, todo lo que afrontarían juntos, en familia… y en pareja. No se le ocurrió un momento más oportuno.

Su móvil empezó a sonar antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de pensarlo. Se separó a regañadientes, endureciéndosele el gesto al ver quién le llamaba.

- La última vez. – se dijo a sí mismo. – Voy a darme una ducha y después picaré algo, no te preocupes, acuéstate si quieres. – le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Elena al pasar.

Esperó a estar en el pasillo para coger la llamada.

- ¿Padre? Cómo vuelvas a decirme algo sobre el bufete cambiaré el número y ya no podrás localizarme. He terminado con esto. – amenazó con frialdad, entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta, igual que cerraba esa etapa de su vida.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 27**

Pasadas las dos semana a las que se había comprometido en la oficina para dejar todo listo y cerrar ese capítulo en su vida, Damon se levantó sonriente esa mañana. Saber que ya nunca más tendría que ponerse una corbata al cuello si no le apetecía o que no tendría que pasar interminables horas buscando resquicios legales entre los que colar a un puñado de sinvergüenzas realmente era como una bendición.

Ahora tenía que organizar todo bien y centrarse en lo que importaba: su familia. Y para ello tenía que estar tranquilo de que las finanzas estaban bajo control, aunque la falta de dinero no fuese algo que le preocupase por el momento. Pero Damon era como una hormiguita organizada y tener todo bajo control era algo que le superaba.

Así, tras desayunar tranquilamente con su familia sentado a la mesa como solo podía hacer los fines de semana, se sentó en el comedor delante del ordenador con un montón de papeles y facturas para revisar.

Elena se acercó a él al verle tan atareado.

¿Qué haces? - le preguntó curiosa.  
Números, para saber exactamente cuánto dinero tenemos… - sonrió Damon tomando un sobre y abriéndolo - ¿Has comprado algo con la tarjeta? - le preguntó al ver de qué era.

Elena entonces recordó qué había sido lo último que había comprado con la tarjeta, la ropa interior que se había puesto aquella noche en que salieron a cenar. Una noche ya casi olvidada ante el ajetreo con el trabajo de Damon.

Nada - dijo la chica avergonzada quitándole el papel de golpe a Damon de las manos.  
Elena - se sorprendió el chico ante su repentino arrebato.  
No he comprado nada, ¿vale? - dijo ella poniendo el sobre tras su espalda.  
Elena, dame el papel - le pidió Damon levantándose.  
No, que no lo puedes ver - le dijo Elena empezando a andar hacia atrás - No seas pesado, ¿vale? - trató de disuadirle, pero para Damon aquello empezaba a convertirse en un juego del gato y el ratón muy divertido.

Eres consciente de que puedo ver el extracto en el ordenador, ¿verdad? - le preguntó dejándola un poco descolocada.  
Pero no lo vas a hacer - reaccionó Elena.  
¿Ah no? - preguntó Damon acercándose un poco más a ella - Elena, se buena y dame el papel… - le pidió.  
Sé tú bueno y déjalo estar - dijo Elena andando un poco más hacia atrás.  
Elena… yo NO soy bueno… - se acercó Damon hasta que tan sólo tenía que alargar un poco la mano tras la espalda de la chica y cogerlo, pero aquella cercanía le afectó más de lo que esperaba y bajo su mirada a los labios de la chica.  
Yo tampoco - le sacó la lengua Elena y se escabulló para salir corriendo de él, lo que al hacer con tanta agilidad para ser una embarazada dejó a Damon unos segundos atontado, pero enseguida salió tras ella.  
¡Ven aquí! - le gritó riendo a carcajadas persiguiéndola por la casa.

Elijah salió al pasillo al reclamo de los gritos y las risas y pilló a Damon y Elena cuando se habían caído ambos en la cama del chico, ella tratando de que no cogiese el sobre y él tratando de cogerlo.

¡Que me lo des! - reía Damon.  
¡Que no! - reía Elena divertida también con las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo.  
¡Cosquilla cosquilla! - gritó Elijah subiéndose a la cama sobre su padre, momento que Elena aprovechó para coger el sobre y romperlo en pedazos.  
¡Eh, tramposa! - se quejó Damon.  
Ya no hay nada que ver, no importa - le sacó la lengua Elena.  
Sí que importa, porque el otro día me quedé con ganas de ver eso tan… - cogió una mano para taparse la boca y vocalizó la palabra sexy - que te habías comprado - acabó la frase en voz alta y apartándole la mirada.  
¿Ve qué papi? - preguntó Elijah.  
La ropa de la tita - añadió Damon mirando al niño, y poniéndose después a hacerle cosquillas, cosa que Elena agradeció puesto que las mejillas las tenía coloradas como un tomate y su cuerpo había subido varios grados de temperatura.

Damon se volvió a sentar al rato a hacer números de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba bien económicamente por el momento, pero que no había pensado en algo que quizá sí que necesitaban: una casa más grande. Porque el piso estaba bien, pero con la llegada de los bebés aquello se quedaría un poco pequeño. Además los niños necesitaban más aire libre, y con los bebés quizá sería más complicado poder ir al parque… Quizá una casa con jardín, en una zona tranquila… o mejor… ¿Cerca de la playa? Damon se quedó enamorado del lugar en el que vivían los padres de Elena. ¿Y una casa cerca de ellos? A la chica le vendría bien toda la ayuda que pudiera tener, y los peques estarían cerca de sus abuelos, y él tendría la playa… todo eran ventajas… Pero quería que para Elena todo fuese una sorpresa… Aunque para hacer todo eso no lo podía hacer solo, necesitaba a un aliado, y se le vino a la cabeza un único nombre para ayudarle: Miranda.  
Sacó su móvil y le mandó un par de mensajes, la mujer le respondió encantada de ayudarle en prepararle una sorpresa a su hija, Damon no le dijo más y dejó los detalles para el día siguiente, en el que habían quedado al medio día.

Durante el resto del día, Damon y Elena estuvieron dedicándose largas miradas en silencio mientras que compartían juntos la rutina, miradas en las que se decían todo lo que no se atrevían o no podían decirse con palabras, pero de las que el otro era ajeno.

Por la noche, Elena estaba a punto de hacer un surco en la alfombra de tantas vueltas que estaba dando. Insegura se mordía el labio no sabiendo si hacer lo que había pensado hacer… pero deseando hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Iba allí? ¿No iba? ¿Qué significaría ir? ¿Y si no significaba nada? ¿Y si lo significaba todo? ¿Estaba preparada? La respuesta a esa última pregunta fue un claro y rotundo SÍ.

Damon estaba en el ordenador tratando de distraerse creando nuevas escenas para el videojuego con la luz apagada. Unos golpes sonaron en su puerta y Elena asomó la cabeza cuando el chico le dijo que pasara.

¿Estabas dormido? - le preguntó en la oscuridad, donde sólo se veía la tenue luz de la pantalla que iluminaba a Damon destacando el azul de sus ojos.  
No, no para nada - sonrió Damon.  
¿Me prestas otra camiseta para dormir? - preguntó sonriendo Elena.  
Claro, cógela si quieres - le asintió.

Elena entonces encendió la luz para entrar y a Damon a punto estuvo de desencajársele la mandíbula de tanto que se le abrió la boca.  
La chica había ido a su habitación llevando solamente el conjunto de ropa interior azul que él le había visto por encima un día y que se había imaginado quitándole tantas veces. Aquella ropa interior que le realzaba perfectamente su figura donde se apreciaban las curvas de la maternidad, pero que para Damon seguía siendo terriblemente tentadora.

Elena no le miró, se paseó como una diosa por la habitación y se agachó sensualmente, quizá más de lo necesario, a abrir el cajón y coger la camiseta. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia brillando en sus labios.

Gracias - le dijo aún sin mirarle justo antes de apagar la luz y volver a cerrar la puerta.

Cuando Damon recuperó algo del riego sanguíneo en su cerebro, que se había centrado en otra parte de su anatomía ante el desfile de Elena, soltó el portátil sin importarle dónde caía y voló más que corrió a la habitación de la chica.

Cuando llegó allí ella estaba terminando de ponerse la camiseta habiéndose quitado el sujetador y le daba la espalda, vio como su cabello se movía suavemente deslizándose por su piel y cómo la tela de algodón la acariciaba como él deseaba hacerlo.

Elena - fue todo lo que dijo con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Ella se giró hacia él y Damon pudo ver el mismo deseo en sus ojos. El chico dio dos pasos hacia el interior de la habitación, recorriendo lentamente la distancia que los separaba, saboreando la sensación de saber que en un instante finalmente la tendría en sus brazos.

Papiiiiiiiiiiii - oyeron ambos la voz de Elijah que gritaba en mitad de la noche.  
No puedo creerme que me pase esto - musitó Damon exasperado.  
Papiiiii, papiiiii, tenno medo, papiiiiiiii - gritaba el niño.  
Ni te muevas - le pidió a Elena - ahora vengo…

Damon se acomodó como pudo el bulto de su entrepierna y entró en la habitación de Elijah dando un gran suspiro.

Ya estoy aquí, peque, ¿qué te pasa? - le preguntó.  
Tenno medo, papi - dijo el niño - quero cotigo - le pidió.  
Pero no pasa nada campeón, ¿ves? - dijo Damon - Yo estoy ahí al lado, y la tita también, y tienes a Superman.  
Con papi - insistió Elijah negando con la cabeza y Damon se pasó una mano por la cara suspirando exasperado.

Mientras, Elena observaba la escena de padre e hijo entre divertida y enamorada desde el umbral de la puerta intentando contener la risa ante la desesperación de Damon.

¿No puedes intentar dormir solito, Eli? - volvió a tratar de convencerle Damon - Si tú eres muy valiente…  
Con papi - se cerró en banda el niño, y Damon pudo ver que o cedía o ninguno dormiría aquella noche.

Miró entonces hacia la puerta de la habitación y vio a Elena allí parada, y pensó que al menos conseguiría llevarla a su cama aunque no fuese como él había pensado en un primer momento. Susurró al pequeño en el oído.

Siiiii - gritó el niño emocionado colgándose de su cuello - la tita tanmén - sonrió.  
Tú también te vienes, ¿verdad tita? - preguntó Damon con un puchero.  
Siiii, tita, tita - pidió Elijah con voz cantarina.  
Está bien - cedió Elena.

Así, un sonriente Damon cogió en brazos a un todavía más sonriente Elijah y los tres juntos se fueron a la habitación de Damon. Se acostaron cada uno a un lado de la cama con Elijah en medio, al que parecían haberle recargado las pilas.  
El niño estaba emocionado por esa pequeña aventura nocturna en la que se había acostado en la cama de su padre con su tía también allí, y no paraba de hablar ni de pedir que le contasen cuentos, aunque Damon no hacía más que decirle que se durmiera.

Cuando por fin el cansancio venció al niño, Elena y Damon se quedaron en silencio juntos en la cama. La chica cerró los ojos para dormirse también, y Damon se fijó en sus piernas desnudas sobre la sábana, que a la luz de la pequeña lámpara de la mesilla parecían tener un brillo especial. Se sintió atraído por la piel de Elena como una polilla hacia la luz. Estaba completamente hipnotizado por ella y a punto estuvo de acariciarla cuando al moverse notó el cuerpecito de Elijah acurrucado junto a él y recordó que eran tres en esa cama.

Así que de un salto se levantó. Elena abrió los ojos al notar el cambio en el peso de la cama tan repentinamente.

¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó extrañada al verle levantado apagando la luz de la mesilla que habían encendido a petición del niño.  
A darme una ducha - dijo malhumorado Damon - Qué remedio… - murmuró en un tono que Elena no fue capaz de oír.

Damon entró desnudo en la ducha y puso el agua todo lo fría que pudo para poder despejarse y dejar de pensar en lo que estaba pensando. Cuando el agua fría no funcionó probó a cambiarse por agua caliente, muy caliente.

Pero nada parecía funcionarle, empezaba a desesperar. Necesitaba a Elena, eso era lo que le pasaba. Su necesidad se había hecho tan primaria como el respirar. Pero necesitaba sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, necesitaba despejarse para poder irse a la cama e intentar conseguir al menos unas horas de sueño reparador.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró entregándose a sus pensamientos. Entregando su cuerpo al deseo que sentía por Elena y dejando volar su imaginación mientras que se acariciaba a sí mismo para encontrar un ansiado alivio.  
Elena paseándose por la casa con una de sus camisetas y nada más debajo. Elena en ropa interior desfilando para él. Elena con su cabello cayendo en ondas sobre su abultado pecho desnudo mientras que gemía de placer sobre su cuerpo y era sacudida una y otra vez por sus potentes embestidas.

Elena - suspiró con los ojos cerrados y se mordió el labio para evitar que algún gemido incontrolado saliese de su boca y despertase a la chica, que a estas alturas estaría ya más que dormida.

Se concentró en Elena sobre sus sábanas, con su olor impregnándole los sentidos, con su piel rozando su cálida piel en el frescor de la noche. Le miraría a los ojos y vería ese deseo en ellos, le diría cuánto disfrutaba, cuánto había deseado igual que él ese momento, cuán cerca estaba ya del clímax. Cerca… Muy cerca… Rozándolo con los dedos… Un poco más… más…

¡Joder! - exclamó Damon en voz baja al haberse mordido tan fuerte el labio que tras el éxtasis sintió tan sólo el dolor que le había producido.

Se llevó dos dedos y los miró comprobando que se había hecho sangre.

Perfecto - se enfadó - Esto es… perfecto… ¿algo más? - preguntó y como respuesta el grifo de la ducha se descolgó dándole un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que volviera a morderse de nuevo el labio sobre la misma herida.  
Ouch! - se quejó.

Salió de la ducha con cuidado de no tropezar para añadir nada más a su mala suerte y se miró en el espejo. Se había hecho una buena herida, probablemente por la mañana estaría hinchado, y no dudaba de que quizá tendría un chichón donde el teléfono de la ducha le había golpeado.

¿Yo qué te he hecho, universo? - se quejó poniéndose un poco de papel higiénico para tratar de contener la hemorragia.

Cuando aquello le pareció que estaba más o menos bien suspiró y se fue a la cama, donde cayó presa de un profundo sueño casi en el momento en que su cabeza reposó en la almohada.

A la mañana siguiente Elijah los despertó dando saltos sobre la cama. Damon se tapó con la almohada para tratar de seguir durmiendo, no había conseguido descansar lo que necesitaba, al final con su desastre de noche se había dormido a altas horas de la madrugada.

Ooogrrr - protestó no queriendo despertarse.  
Tenno hambre, vamo sayuná - se quejó el niño.  
¿No puedes esperar un poco? - preguntó sin sacarse la almohada de la cabeza.  
Anda, vamos Eli, deja a papi que duerma - oyó la voz de Elena y notó como los dos se movían en la cama y al poco oyó la puerta cerrándose.

Levantó un poco la mirada para ver la hora que era en su móvil y vio que debía de levantarse ya y darse prisa si quería ir a donde Miranda y estar de vuelta a la hora de comer, le quedaba un buen trayecto y luego hablar de todo el asunto de la casa sorpresa para su familia.

Se levantó y se vistió con una camisa aunque se puso los vaqueros, sonrió de nuevo al ver que ya no tenía que usar sus carísimos y elegantes trajes con los que se sentía a veces algo disfrazado, pero su sonrisa se borró al verse la cara en el espejo.

Elena y Elijah estaban desayunando en la cocina cuando Damon se unió a ellos.

¿Vas a salir? - le preguntó la chica al verle arreglado.  
Sí, tengo que hacer un par de cosillas… pero volveré para el almuerzo, ¿vale? - le dijo echándose un café en la taza - Ouch! - se quejó cuando el calor del café le dolió en la herida del labio.  
¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó Elena y al ver la herida se preocupó - ¿Pero cómo te has hecho esto? - le dijo tomándole la cara entre las manos para observarle la herida más de cerca - ¿Te duele mucho?  
Mejor no preguntes - dijo Damon molesto apartándole las manos.  
Pero deja que te vea, ¿cómo te ha pasado? Si ayer no lo…  
Elena, déjalo, no es nada - le dijo tratando cuanto antes de olvidarse la forma en la que se había lastimado.  
Papi ¿tacho pupa? - preguntó Elijah.  
¿Ves? Estás preocupando al niño y no me pasa nada - le dijo serio a Elena en voz baja - Eh campeón, papi se ha mordido el labio sin querer, pero no pasa nada ¿vale? Se ve feo pero no duele - le guiñó el ojo para quitarle importancia.

Elena se quedó algo desconcertada ante la reacción tan esquiva y molesta del chico. ¿Le pasaba algo con ella? ¿Volvíamos a los secretos? A Elena no le entraba en la cabeza el cambio. Si todo estaba bien, si estaban más unidos que nunca… Damon por fin se abría a ella y ella se estaba dejando también llevar…  
¿Sería que Damon se arrepentía de lo que casi había pasado la otra noche? ¿Y cómo podría preguntarle qué le pasaba?

Miraba al chico de reojo en silencio, quien charlaba con Elijah sobre los cereales con chocolate del niño mientras que no paraba de ojear el reloj.

Tengo que irme - dijo levantándose y se agachó a dar un beso en la coronilla a Elijah, que le obligó a cerrar los ojos ante el dolor en el labio.  
Hasta luego, te llamo si se me hace tarde, pero para el médico estoy seguro - le dijo a Elena y sin más se marchó.

Ni una caricia, ni un beso para ella… Nada…  
¿Habían vuelto atrás? ¿Habían perdido el avance que habían ganado? ¿Y si Damon ya no quería aquello? ¿Y si Damon la había visto casi desnuda y no le había gustado lo que había visto? Claro… eso era… ella era Katherine… ¿Sería aquello? Damon apenas la había mirado… Como antes… Como cuando le recordaba a ella… Eso es lo que le pasaba a Damon… No había dudas…

Pensar en eso la llenó de tristeza. Porque nunca podría competir con ello, nunca podría libarse de ser la gemela de Katherine. Y si eso era lo que les separaba… Entonces estaban condenados para siempre. Estaban malditos antes de empezar.

¿Qué te paza tita Lena? - le preguntó el pequeño al verla llorando. Elena entonces notó que lo estaba haciendo y se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas con el bajo de la camiseta de Damon que aún llevaba puesta.  
Nada cariño, una cosita que se me ha metido en el ojo - trató de sonreírle al niño para que no se preocupara y Elijah sonrió volviendo a su plato de cereales.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 28

Damon pasó con Miranda gran parte de la mañana. La mujer estaba encantada con la propuesta de Damon y con la perspectiva de tener tanto a su hija como a sus tres nietos más cerca y había hecho muy bien sus deberes. Llevó a Damon a una zona, un poco más cerca de la playa que la que vivían ellos, en la que estaban terminando varias casas completamente nuevas.

¿Es lo que buscas? – le preguntó Miranda una vez terminaron de hablar con el agente inmobiliario que les había enseñado la casa piloto.

Se acerca bastante, pero quiero pensarlo mejor, ver más opciones. – respondió el chico pensativo. El lugar le había encantado pero no quería emocionarse y precipitarse.

Haces bien, comprar una casa es algo importante. – le asintió Miranda. – Tengo que irme ya, aún me queda preparar parte de la comida. – se excusó.

Yo también, le aseguré a Elena que comería con ella y Eli. Gracias por ayudarme. – sonrió Damon, acercándose para darle con cuidado un beso en la mejilla.

Miranda no se fue a pesar de la despedida, retorciendo nerviosa la correa del bolso.

Damon… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – le llamó indecisa.

Claro. – respondió Damon un poco extrañado por su actitud, volviendo a acercarse.

No quiero que pienses que me meto donde no me llaman, pero… mi hija y tú… ¿habéis pensado en alguna fecha?

¿Fecha? – preguntó Damon, deseando creer con todas sus fuerzas que no le estaba preguntando lo que parecía.

Sí, para la boda. – continuó Miranda. – Aparte del compromiso no nos habéis dicho nada más y a Grayson… él no os lo va a decir, pero le encantaría que fuese antes de que los peques nazcan. Sería lo más… adecuado.

Damon necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener oculta sus emociones con su mejor máscara.

Una boda lleva tiempo. – intentó salirse por la tangente.

Lo sé, si necesitáis cualquier cosa puedo ayudar en lo que sea. – ofreció Miranda.

El chico notó que lo decía completamente en serio y eso hizo que una gota de sudor frío le resbalase por la nuca.

No es eso. - se llevó una mano al pelo. – No creo que ahora sea el mejor momento. Ni me planteó casarme sabiendo que a mi hijo podría pasarle algo en cualquier momento y creo que a Elena le pasa lo mismo. Su hija y yo ahora estamos bien, pero los dos estaremos más tranquilos cuando Eli esté fuera de peligro y para eso hay que esperar a que nazcan los niños. – empezó a soltar excusas, esperando que alguna de ellas bastase para convencer a Miranda de que dejase el tema.

Sí, claro, llevas razón. He sido una tonta por preguntar, perdóname. – le cortó Miranda algo avergonzada.

No, claro que no. No pasa nada. – Damon sonrió un poco para quitarle importancia. – Seréis los primeros en saber el día cuando lo tengamos.

Nos vemos mañana. – le asintió Miranda más tranquila.

Esta conversación no contribuyó a mejorar el humor de Damon, ni tampoco el doloroso recordatorio al comer que era la herida que tenía en el labio. Rose se quedó con Elijah mientras ellos iban a la revisión con el médico. La ginecóloga les aseguró que todo estaba bien con los mellizos y les quitó un peso de encima, aunque eso no hizo que la actitud de Damon cambiara.

Elena siguió notándolo distante a pesar de que en la consulta había parecido tan aliviado como ella ante las buenas noticias de que la niña estaba cogiendo peso, aunque fuese un poco menos que su hermano mellizo. Sus intentos de conversación se quedaron en eso, solo intentos, porque aunque Damon respondía, Elena se dio cuenta de que no estaba completamente con ella. Algo ocupaba sus pensamientos y solo Elijah conseguía hacerle sonreír y despertar un poco a la realidad durante el paseo que dieron tras recogerle.

La distancia se hizo aún más evidentemente durante la noche. Damon estaba sentado en el sofá con el portátil y un plato con el sándwich a medio comer que había insistido en cenar a última hora en vez de la cena que había preparado Elena. Ya le había dado las buenas noches al pequeño y Elena había ido a acostarle.

Se ha dormido nada más meterle en la cama. – le informó la chica al volver.

Damon se apresuró a bajar la pantalla del portátil al ver que iba a sentarse junto a él. Estaba investigando más casas y no quería que Elena le pillase.

Estaba cansado. – respondió. – Elena, escucha. Esta mañana yo… - la chica contuvo la respiración cuando Damon empezó a explicarse sin que ella le preguntase. – Es que quería estar solo porque… he ido al cementerio. – le soltó del tirón, sin darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras provocaban en Elena.

Durante el viaje de vuelta de donde Miranda había estado pensando en la mejor excusa que podía darle a Elena, llegando a la conclusión de que ir al cementerio era con la que menos explicaciones tendría que dar después para justificar que hubiera salido solo.

Claro, lo entiendo. – respondió la chica, bajando la mirada.

Damon había ido al cementerio, a ver a Katherine y se había ido solo sin decir nada a nadie. No se le ocurría nada mejor, la confirmación de sus peores temores.

Sabía que lo harías. – sonrió, feliz por lo bien que estaba consiguiendo esconder la sorpresa. – Ah Elena, he estado pensando que deberíamos pensar algo, alguna excusa para retrasar la boda por si nos preguntan tus padres, ¿no? – cambió de tema. – Para que digamos los dos lo mismo, ¿no te parece?

Sí, claro. – contestó Elena con un hilo de voz, lo máximo que era capaz de dar sin quebrarse.

Sí que había algo peor que Damon yendo a ver a Katherine, el amor que había perdido, y era el recordatorio de que su relación estaba basada en una relación falsa en la que por supuesto, Damon ni se planteaba la posibilidad de boda a pesar de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos desde la primera vez que contaron esa mentira. Cada vez veía lo veía todo más negro para ellos, Damon no veía más que a Katherine en ella.

Ajeno a todos estos pensamientos, Damon le expuso las mismas excusas que le había dado a Miranda y Elena se mostró de acuerdo con él, sin querer hablar por si le traicionaba la voz.

Me voy a la cama, ¿vale? Buenas noches. – se despidió Damon, levantándose con el ordenador en una mano y el plato en la otra, queriendo seguir cuanto antes con la búsqueda.

Elena se quedó allí sentada tratando de asimilar como todo se había ido al garete y casi pudo jurar que le había escuchado correr a encerrarse en su habitación. Como antes.

Sin ganas de nada, Elena se fue también a su habitación y allí se dejó llevar por el nudo que le atenazaba la garganta. Lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, ahogando cualquier ruido que se le escapaba con la almohada para que nadie la oyera. Solo después se quedó dormida, a altas horas de la madrugada.

¿Y la tita? – le preguntó Elijah a su padre al día siguiente, cuando los dos estaban desayunando en la cocina.

No sé, se habrá dormido. – respondió Damon, que también estaba un poco extrañado porque no se hubiera levantado aún, como siempre.

¿Voy a ezpertarla? – se ofreció el niño enseguida, levantándose de la silla.

No, campeón. – le retuvo Damon, revolviéndole el cabello. – Déjala que duerma, que aún es pronto.

Un rato después, Damon llamaba a la puerta de Elena.

Hola, ¿estás despierta? – preguntó, abriendo un poco la puerta al no obtener respuesta.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y Elena acostada en la cama, aunque despierta.

Sí, ya me levanto. – contestó sin ganas, incorporándose y encendiendo la luz de la mesilla. - ¿Vas a salir? – le preguntó al ver que llevaba vaqueros y camisa.

Tengo que hacer unos recados y a la vuelta me voy a pasar a hacer la compra, que he visto que nos faltan algunas cosas. – le dijo la excusa que había preparado para esta ocasión. – Vendré para la comida.

Vale. – asintió Elena. - ¿Te vas ya?

En diez, quince minutos, por eso te llamaba. Eli lleva un rato despierto y ya ha desayunado. Quería venir a despertarte pero pensé que sería más tranquilo que lo hiciera yo. – empezó a excusarse.

Me visto y voy con él, cinco minutos. – le cortó Elena, habiendo pillado ya lo que quería decirle. Quería irse y para eso necesitaba que cuidase de Elijah.

Vale, genial. – sonrió Damon y salió cerrando la puerta.

Poco después, estaba calzándose en la entrada cuando escuchó que Elena había salido de su cuarto y la avisó en voz alta de que se iba, entusiasmado por la cita con Miranda.

A la tarde, cuando Damon ya estaba en casa, Elena volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto. Lo único que sabía Damon de este comportamiento era lo que la chica le había dicho a Elijah, que estaba un poco cansada. Pero él tenía la impresión de que no era solo eso, aunque Elena no se hubiera quejado nunca él sabía que la chica tenía bastante trabajo en casa todos los días. La casa, Eli, el embarazo, eran muchas cosas y entendía que a veces pudiera sentirse un poco agobiada por todo.

Por eso pensó que le hacía falta un poco de diversión y de tiempo sin responsabilidades. Decidió ocuparse de eso y llamó a Rose para que se llevara a Elena a una salida de chicas. Rose no le puso ninguna pega y un rato después estaba allí, con la excusa de de que estaba por la zona.

Al principio Elena no quería, pero al final acabó cediendo por no oírla más.

¿Se puede saber qué hacías en la cama? – preguntó Rose cuando ya llevaban un rato en la calle y su amiga parecía algo más animada.

Ya te lo he dicho, no tenía ganas de nada. – respondió, esquivando el tema.

Elena… - la regañó. - ¿Ya estás otra vez con las inseguridades? Estás embarazada, no es nada malo.

Ya. – contestó Elena, sin que eso fuese el problema.

En serio, Elena. ¿No has oído nunca eso de que les embarazadas tienen un aire especial? Pues aplícate el cuento. – la sonrió. – Anda, ven, tengo la solución a tus problemas.

La cogió del brazo y la guió por un par de calles hasta arrastrarla a una peluquería que conocía.

Elena llegó a casa y no tuvo tiempo de soltar las llaves en la entrada antes de que Elijah corriera a recibirla. El niño patinó un poco al detenerse, mirándola fijamente y abriendo un poco la boca ante la novedad de la mecha roja que destacaba claramente entre los cabellos castaños de su tía.

E apa tita Lena. – sonrió enseguida.

¿Sí? ¿Te gusta, cariño? – preguntó Elena, animándose al instante por la reacción del niño.

Chi, eztaz apa. – repitió de nuevo, con esa sonrisa inocente en los labios.

Gracias. – le sonrió también Elena. - ¿Dónde está papi? – preguntó, extrañada al no verle por ninguna parte.

Elena siguió con la mirada el brazo de Elijah cuando el niño señaló hacia la cocina y se encontró con que el chico se había asomado un poco y la estaba mirando. Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron en el aire por lo que esos ojos azules le transmitieron. Damon enseguida le apartó la mirada y desapareció dentro sin decir nada.

Hola. – le saludó tímidamente, entrando en la cocina.

Hola. – respondió el chico, que estaba preparando la cena.

Elena esperó un par de minutos a que se diera la vuelta y le dijera algo. Le daba igual lo que fuera, había leído la respuesta en sus ojos pero cualquier cosa era mejor que este silencio.

No te gusta, ¿verdad? – tomó la iniciativa, luchando porque sus ojos no se llenasen de lágrimas.

No es eso, es que es… raro. Supongo que me acostumbraré enseguida. Me has pillado por sorpresa, no es que no me guste. – se excusó de nuevo, inseguro de lo que debía decir. El repentino nuevo look de Elena le había pillado desprevenido y después le había desconcertado. - ¿Por qué te has hecho eso? – preguntó, sonando más brusco de lo que pretendía, lo que le hizo arrepentirse de haber hablado.

Quería un cambio. – contestó la chica, queriendo salir de esa cocina que cada vez se le hacía más pequeña cuanto antes. – Voy a ducharme y te ayudo.

No hace falta, lo tengo todo controlado. – dijo Damon, y tras ese nuevo rechazo Elena se fue sin decir nada.

Esquivó a Elijah deliberadamente y pudo llegar a su habitación justo antes de romper en un mar de lágrimas. A Damon no le había gustado que intentase diferenciarse de Katherine porque era a Katherine a quién él quería. Elena ya no pudo negarlo más, estaba demasiado claro y esa certeza la destrozó.

Ya está dormido. – la informó Damon, volviendo al salón tras haber acostado al niño al poco de cenar.

Vale. – asintió Elena sin mirarle, terminando de recoger los cacharros de la cena.

¿Quieres un poco de helado? – propuso Damon, yéndose hacia la cocina sin esperar respuesta.

La herida del labio le molestaba menos y estaba de mejor humor por ello. Había visto que echaban una película interesante en la televisión y había pensado en verla con Elena mientras comían helado. Seguro que eso les ayudaba a dejar atrás la incomodidad que se había instalado entre ellos tras su poca acertada reacción a la hora de expresarse.

Pero Elena no compartía sus planes.

No me apetece. Estoy cansada, me voy a la cama. – la escuchó negar cuando ya había abierto la nevera.

La chica ya le daba la espalda, caminando por el pasillo cuando Damon se giró hacia ella con la tarrina en la mano. Se quedó allí plantado, viéndola entrar su cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Suspiró mientras devolvía el helado a su lugar en el congelador. Comer helado juntos por la noche se había convertido en su momento, de los dos, no tenía ninguna gracia hacerlo solo.

Se quedó un rato en el salón pero la película ya no le pareció tan interesante y acabó quitándola antes de llegar a la mitad para irse también a la cama. A diferencia de Elena, él no cerró su puerta del todo, la dejó entornada como a la mitad. Se desvistió y se metió a oscuras en la cama, fijando la vista en el techo intentando dormir.

Estaba medio dormido cuando le pareció escuchar unos pasos y al incorporarse creyó ver una figura que se movía en las sombras. Lo que sí oyó claramente fue el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse y supo que tenía que ser la de Elena. Pensó que se habría levantado al baño y no le dio más importancia, acomodándose de nuevo en la cama y durmiéndose al poco rato.

Aún era temprano cuando se levantó, por lo que pensó en preparar el desayuno y sorprender así a Elena y Elijah. Pensó que aquello era justo lo que necesitaban para empezar el día con buen pie, a ver si así podían tener 24 horas completas de tranquilidad. Silbó suavemente una melodía mientras iba hacia la cocina, interrumpiéndose bruscamente cuando vio algo que no debería estar allí.

La cuchara de postre que encontró en el fregadero se clavó en su pecho como un puñal cuando lo relacionó con lo que había visto en medio de la noche. ¿Elena había estado comiendo helado sin él? ¿A eso se había levantado? ¿Por qué le había dejado fuera de algo que era de los dos?

Apoyó ambas manos en el fregadero, con la vista clavada en la cuchara. Primero se sintió dolido, pero después lo sumó al comportamiento de Elena de los últimos días y se preocupó. Su instinto le gritaba que algo estaba pasando ahí y que no debía dejarlo pasar. Sin saber muy bien que hacer dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos y llamó suavemente a la puerta de la habitación de Elena.

Elena, tenemos que hablar. – dijo serio cuando ella le abrió.

Deja que vaya al baño primero. – le pidió ella tratando de mantenerse seria.

Damon asintió y se apartó de la puerta para que pudiera pasar. Una vez estuvo en la seguridad del cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara con manos temblorosas intentando contener inútilmente los pensamientos que las palabras de Damon habían provocado en ella. Ahí estaba, el momento había llegado, Damon iba a dejarla.

Queriendo retrasar lo máximo posible el momento en que su mundo se resquebrajase en pedazos, Elena fue a la habitación de Elijah tras salir del baño. Damon la esperaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y expresión impenetrable, pero no la dijo nada al verla ir al cuarto del niño.

Eli, despierta cariño. – dijo Elena suavemente al ver al niño dormido.

El sexto sentido de madre que había desarrollado últimamente se disparó en su cabeza y se acercó al niño.

Eli. – lo llamó de nuevo.

El pequeño emitió un quedo quejido cuando Elena intentó despertarle, pero no llegó a abrir los ojos a pesar de que sus párpados temblaron por un momento, permaneciendo cerrados como si fuesen de cemento. Al moverse Elijah vio que había sangre en la almohada y que el niño tenía restos en torno a la nariz y la boca.

¡Damon! – gritó asustada al tocar la frente del niño, olvidándose de cualquier cosa que no fuese Elijah.

Al instante Damon estaba ya dentro de la habitación, sin otra cosa en mente que no fuera su hijo enfermo.


	30. Chapter 30

Pasaron horas interminables en el hospital. Horas en las que hacían a Elijah pruebas y más pruebas.

Elena y Damon esperaban en silencio alguna noticia. La chica estaba sentada revolviendo con las manos su falda, el chico paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- Todo ha sido por mi culpa. ¿Quéclase de madre voy a ser? - se lamentóElena.

- ¿Qué? - preguntóDamon girándose hacia ella.

- Sí, Eli llevaba cansado varios días, ha estado varios días mal y yo no lo he visto porque he estado…- se callóy comenzóa llorar quedamente.

- Yo también he estado distraído, a otras cosas Elena…No te eches toda la culpa, tampoco podíamos saber que esto pasaría…- tratóde consolarla el chico sentándose junto a ella y rodeándola con un brazo, abrazo al que Elena no correspondió, dándole la seguridad a Damon de que algo raro le pasaba.

Finalmente el médico les llamó, pero les dijo que sólo uno de los dos podía pasar. Elena no se atrevía a ir, no tenía fuerzas para recibir malas noticias. Damon se dio cuenta de aquello y entróél.

- ¿Quétal está? - fue lo primero que le preguntóal doctor.

- Mal, su estado ha empeorado mucho.

- ¿Se va a morir, doctor? - se atrevióa preguntar Damon no supo ni cómo, con la voz fallándole por la emoción y el miedo contenidos.

- Estámal, necesita el transplante - le dijo el médico - Pero no se preocupe, haremos todo lo que podamos.

- Gracias - asintióDamon y se acercóa su hijo quien descansaba en la cama tranquilo, como cualquier niño que estuviese dormido.

Damon le acariciólos cabellos y le recogióalgunos que le caían sobre la frente.

- No te preocupes, Eli - le susurró- No vamos a dejar que te pase nada - dijo y tuvo que llevarse la mano a los ojos para secar las lágrimas que le habían empezado a caer. Le besóla frente y salióde la habitación.

Damon entróa la sala de espera que había junto a la UCI y se acercóa Elena quien se había dormido sentada en el pequeño silloncito que había allí.

- Eh, Elena –la movióun poco para despertarla y la chica dio un bote asustada.

- ¿Quépasa? ¿Estábien Eli? ¿Estábien? –se alarmó.

- Elena, tranquila, todo estáigual…no pasa nada…Sólo que te habías dormido. Vete a casa, anda –le dijo tratando de calmarla.

- ¿A casa? –se extrañó.

- Sí, aquíno hay sitio para que nos quedemos los dos y túestás embarazada –le explicóel chico.

- ¿Y? –se molestóElena.

- Elena, por favor, sérazonable. No quiero tener que discutir contigo, bastante tenemos ya como para que ahora enfermes. Vete a casa –le pidióserio y se acercóa la ventana desde donde podía ver a su hijo descansando en su cama.

Elena contuvo las lágrimas que empezaban a formársele en los ojos y tragóel nudo que se le hacía en la garganta.

Damon volvía a apartarla. Cada vez estaba todo más claro.

- Volverépor la mañana –cedióla chica deseando irse antes de romper a llorar delante de él.

- Bien –le respondióél sin mirarla, acariciando la ventana como si acariciara el cabello de su hijo.

- ¿Has hablado con mi médico también? –le preguntó.

- Sí, mañana se pasarápor el hospital para hablar con nosotros sobre las opciones…- le comentóDamon.

Elena no quería irse, pero también le dolía la forma en que el chico parecía que la apartaba. Y la espalda la mataba de tantas horas sentada en el incómodo sillón mientras que habían esperado noticias de Elijah. Asíque se acercóa coger su bolso para marcharse.

- Elena –la llamóDamon cuando justo estuvo en la puerta y se giróa mirarlo –Descansa –le dijo tratando de sonreírle, pero apenas consiguiéndolo.

Cuando Rose abrióla puerta de la casa una asustada Elena se abrazóa ella.

- Cariño, pero ¿por quéhas venido túaquísola? Haberme avisado y habría ido a recogerte…- le dijo cerrando la puerta y acompañándola al salón.

- No soy una inútil, solo estoy embarazada…¿Podéis dejar de tratarme como si fuera de porcelana? –se quejósentándose.

- Déjame adivinar…¿Damon? –sonriósu amiga.

- No entiendo por quéno quiere que me quede con Elijah, es mi niño también. ¿Quése piensa? ¿Cómo me voy a ir tan tranquila dejándolo ahí? Quizáes que no me quiere tener cerca, claro, eso será…

- Woa, woa, woa…para el carro…¿A quéviene todo esto Elena? ¿Apartarte? ¿Cómo va a querer Damon apartarte? –se extrañóRose.

- Porque es lo que lleva haciendo desde que se me ocurriódar un paso adelante…No estáseguro, Rose, séque se arrepiente de lo nuestro –comenzóa llorar Elena –Y me lo habría dicho ya si Eli no se hubiese puesto malo.

- Elena, ¿pero quédices? No creo que le pase nada a Damon…anda, voy a hacerte una infusión y te calmas y me cuentas. Que seguro que has malinterpretado…Los cambios en el trabajo, los niños, Eli…seguro que él estátan preocupado como túy dices que siempre le cuesta abrirse. ¿Pero que quiera alejarte? Por favor, Elena, piensa bien.

- ¡Me ha dicho que me vaya a casa! –gritóElena - ¡Que deje a Eli solo y me vaya!

- Pero porque tienes que pensar en los otros dos también, Elena…¿Y solo? Estácon su padre, Eli no estásolo…por favor, cálmate…Date una ducha mientras te preparo la infusión y verás cómo lo ves todo mejor dentro de un rato…

Pero Elena no cambióde opinión tras la ducha relajante que su cuerpo agradecióni tras la infusión. Ella estaba convencida de que Damon quería sacarla de su vida, pero aún no había podido decírselo. Quizási Eli no hubiera tenido ese ataque, él habría hablado con ella para decirle que lo dejaba. Que la dejaba antes incluso de haber estado con ella.

Asíque le dijo a Rose que se iba a la cama a descansar y se tumbóde la misma con la mirada fija en el techo, preocupada sin poder dormir. Pensando en Elijah que estaba en aquella cama de hospital luchando por su vida. Pensando en los peques que crecían dentro de ella y que ahora mismo se movían inquietos como ella estaba. Pensando en quésería de ella a partir de ahora…Y sobre todo, pensando en Damon.

Por la mañana temprano, Damon se despertópoco a poco al olor del vaso de papel con caféque movían delante de su nariz.

Al abrir los ojos se encontrócon su amigo Alaric sosteniendo el vaso.

- ¿Ric? - se extrañóal verle - Pero ¿cómo…

- Elena avisóa Jenna anoche - explicóAlaric cortándole - He venido lo antes que he podido. He pensado que necesitarías café- dijo levantando el vaso - Y a un amigo…

- Oh, Ric, gracias - exclamóDamon levantándose a abrazarle emocionado, pero Alaric no correspondióel abrazo y se riócon un vaso de caféen cada mano.

- Bueno, deja las mariconadas y tómate el café, anda - dijo Alaric cuando Damon se hubo soltado.

- Espero que hayas echado un chorro de bourbon en este vaso - sonrióDamon tomando el caféque le tendía su amigo.

- ¿Y cuándo no? - le guiñóun ojo Ric sentándose junto a él en el sillón para beber su cafétambién.

- En serio, Ric…no sabes lo que significa para míque estés aquítío…- dijo Damon tras un rato de silencio.

- Damon yo…para míeras mi hermano tío, eres mi hermano…No vuelvas a darme con la puerta en la cara…ni literal ni metafóricamente - le sonrió.

- Te lo prometo - asintióDamon.

- Además, ¿cómo iba a dejarte solo? Ni me imagino por lo que debes estar pasando…¿Quétal estáel peque? - preguntóAlaric.

- Bueno, estágrave…ha empeorado bastante…nos quedamos sin tiempo, Ric. Si hubiera estado más pendiente de él, si me hubiese dado cuenta antes de que estaba mal…- musitóDamon abatido, lleno de culpabilidad al igual que Elena por haber estado distraído los últimos días y no notar que el niño estaba empeorando.

- Aún hay esperanzas, ¿cuándo te has rendido tú? Si el peque se parece a ti, seguro que es un luchador. Y en cuanto a lo otro…Somos padres, no somos perfectos, nadie lo es - sonrióAlaric - ¿Quétal estáElena?

- Ah…Elena…- suspiróDamon.

- ¿Quépasa? - preguntóAlaric - No me digas que la has cagado…

- No la he cagado, Ric…pero no séquéle pasa, lleva unos días como abatida…y no séquéhacer…pero te aseguro que no he hecho nada - se encogióde hombros Damon.

- Eres el tío - se riósu amigo - Y ella estáembarazada, seguro que has hecho algo. ¿Le has dicho últimamente lo guapa que está? - le preguntó.

- Oh - musitóDamon llevándose la mano a la cara para darse una torta - Fue a la peluquería y yo…

- ¿Ves? - sonrióAlaric - Las mujeres embarazadas se ponen como locas, tío. Es como cuando tienen el periodo pero a lo bestia…Tienes que arreglarlo - le dijo.

- Ya…lo arreglaré- sonrióDamon con algo de pena - al menos eso es fácil…

Un rato más tarde llegóel doctor de Elijah. Las buenas noticias eran que el niño no había empeorado, pero las malas era que no había mejoría tampoco. Habían subido a Elijah en la lista de candidatos para transplantes a causa de su gravedad, pero tampoco asíestaban seguros de que tuviesen más opciones. El estado del niño era crítico, necesitaba del transplante para sobrevivir. Al tener el sistema inmunitario tan debilitado, las posibilidades de rechazo habían bajado considerablemente, por lo que no tenían que hacer aquello de forma artificial como habían planeado hacer en un primer momento. El problema era que por eso mismo el tiempo de Elijah se agotaba rápidamente.

Cuando el doctor se estaba ya despidiendo aparecióElena bastante nerviosa acompañada de Rose.

- Gracias doctor - le dijo Damon al hombre justo al estrecharle la mano para despedirse.

- ¿Quéte ha dicho? - le preguntóElena acercándose pero no tanto como para tocarlo.

- Seguimos igual…- respondióDamon sentándose en el sillón abatido.

Elena no se acercóa él, se sentójunto a Rose en otro de los sillones, y le observócomo intentaba evitar llorar desesperado.

Al medio día y como les había dicho, la doctora de Elena se pasópor el hospital y les atendióen el despacho de uno de sus colegas de allí.

- Bueno, estás de casi 27 semanas, Elena…Los niños podrían ser viables, pero recomiendo esperar al menos una semana más para practicar la cesárea, asítendríamos tiempo de empezar con las inyecciones para ayudar al desarrollo de los pulmones de los bebés - les explicó.

- Pues si cree que una semana…- empezóDamon cuando Elena le interrumpió.

- ¿Una semana? No tenemos una semana doctora, no sabemos el tiempo que le queda a Eli, los niños tienen que nacer ya - se alteróElena.

- Elena, los peques necesitan esa semana, Eli estarábien - le dijo Damon.

- ¿Y si no es así? No puedes saberlo, Damon. ¡No lo sabes!

- Elena, cálmate, no te va bien - le pidióDamon tomándole la mano, pero la chica se la soltóenfadada.

- Deja de decirme que me calme, Elijah me importa tanto como a ti. ¿Quécrees? ¿Que porque no sea mi hijo no lo quiero?

- Elena, nunca he pensado eso…- abriólos ojos como platos Damon - ¿Quéte pasa?

- ¿Que quéme pasa? No me importa que me apartes de ti, pero no voy a dejar que me dejes de lado en las decisiones que haya que tomar sobre Elijah.

- ¿Apartarte de mi? - se sorprendióaún más Damon - Doctora, ¿nos deja un minuto? - le pidióDamon a la mujer que los miraba con la boca abierta y con obvia incomodidad.

- Sí, estaré…sí…ahífuera…- se levantóla mujer dándose toda la prisa del mundo en salir.

- Elena, ¿se puede saber quéte pasa? - le preguntótratando de calmarse - ¿Quéestás diciendo? ¿Apartarte de mi?

- Túte arrepientes, ya lo sé…Ya no tienes que fingir…Yo seguiréadelante, tendremos a los niños, salvaremos a Elijah y después si quieres no tendrás que volver a verme…

- ¿Puedes hacer el favor de calmarte? Elena, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida?

- No, no lo soy…- dijo Elena - Túno quieres que sea yo, querrías que fuese ella…Creíste que podrías estar conmigo, pero has visto que no soy ella y ya no puedes…Ya no puedes engañarte.

- ¿Katherine? Elena, jamás, nunca, óyeme bien, NUNCA he querido que fueses ella.

- No me mientas, Damon - empezóa llorar Elena.

- Eh, eh, mírame…¿Que no te mienta? Mírame a los ojos, Elena. Mírame a los ojos y dime si te estoy mintiendo cuando te digo que te quiero - le pidiótomándola de la barbilla - Que tan sólo existes túpara míy que doy las gracias todos los días por que una muchacha valiente y cabezota viniese a molestarme a mi oficina y se metiese en mi vida y me acompañara en la locura más grande que jamás he cometido.

Elena le miródurante largo rato, viendo la inmensa sinceridad en sus ojos y rompióa llorar desconsolada dándose cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado al pensar que él no la quería.

- Eh, anda, ven aquí- le pidióDamon y ella le obedeciósentándose en su regazo donde la acaricióy consolócomo una niña pequeña. Mientras que Elena lloraba todas sus lágrimas, él le acariciaba la espalda besándola los cabellos de vez en cuando.

- ¿Estás mejor? - le preguntócuando le parecióque se hubo calmado algo. La chica se apartóun poco de él y le asintiósecándose las lágrimas. Damon tomóel mechón de pelo pelirrojo y se lo enroscóentre los dedos.

- Ahora que me acostumbro cada vez me gusta más - le sonriócon su sonrisa matadora - Estás muy guapa - dijo, y consiguiólo que pretendía, que una sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de Elena.

- Esperaremos una semana - explicóDamon mientras que él mismo limpiaba alguna lágrima que aún caía por las mejillas de Elena.

- Pero Eli…- susurróElena.

- Los bebés también tienen que estar bien, Elena, y tú. No quiero que os pase nada. Hablaremos con los doctores, tendremos a Eli vigilado. Y si empeora lo volveremos a pensar. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo - susurróde nuevo Elena, quien tenía la garganta irritada por el llanto.

- Pero juntos, Elena. Estamos juntos en esto. Creía que ya habíamos superado eso, que confiabas en mi…- le dijo dolido mientras que le apartaba un poco de cabello para llevarlo tras su oreja.

- Es sólo…tenía tanto miedo…tenía miedo de perderte…Y fuiste al cementerio…- susurróla chica agachando la mirada.

- ¿Al cementerio? - se extrañóDamon habiendo olvidado la excusa que había inventado - Oh - musitóacordándose al instante - Elena, tienes que confiar en mí- comenzó- No fui al cementerio, ¿vale? Lo siento pero te mentípero porque no podía decirte donde había ido. Pero te prometo que es algo que te va a gustar - sonrió- ¿Me crees? - preguntóun poco preocupado.

- Sí- asintióElena sin ninguna duda.

- Y una cosa que te quede clara…Túnunca vas a perderme, princesa - le sonrióDamon con aquella sonrisa que a Elena le hacía dar vueltas el corazón y la chica se abrazóde nuevo a él. Enterrando su cara entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, y queriendo creer con todas sus fuerzas que todo saldría bien. Que no fallarían ahora que estaban tan cerca, que lograrían salvar a Elijah.

- ¿Le decimos a la doctora que entre ya? - preguntóDamon aún abrazándola, y Elena notóque le sonreía sobre su pelo.

La doctora les explicóen quéconsistía el tratamiento que debían de aplicarle a Elena para ayudar al desarrollo de los bebés y que aunque fuesen prematuros no tuviesen problemas. Aconsejóademás, dada la especial situación de Elijah, Elena estuviera ingresada en el hospital para ese tratamiento, por si había un cambio en la evolución del niño y necesitaba el transplante con mayor urgencia.

Así, Elena tenía una habitación en planta y Elijah estaba ingresado en la UCI.

Damon se pasaba el día de arriba a abajo, con uno y con la otra. Aunque Elena casi nunca estaba sola. Rose, Jenna e incluso Alaric le hacían compañía. Una tarde también los padres de la chica acudieron a visitarla, pidiéndole a Damon que les avisaran a la más mínima novedad.

Pero la visita que a todos dejóboquiabiertos fue la de Stefan en compañía de Rebekah.

Los dos entraron en la habitación de Elena y la chica se acercóa la cama a darle unas flores que habían traído para ella.

- Rebekah, ¿quieres un café? - preguntóDamon al ver el incómodo y extraño silencio en el que todos estaban.

- Síse…SíDamon - sonrióla joven corrigiéndose.

Damon y Rebekah se fueron y Stefan se acercóun poco a la cama donde estaba Elena de reposo. Los últimos acontecimientos habían hecho que se le subiera la tensión, y era peligroso para ella y para los bebés, por lo que apenas se movía de la cama.

- Déjame, las pondréen agua - le dijo tomando las flores de manos de la chica. Stefan se acercóal baño y salióal poco después con las flores dentro de un vaso de plástico con un poco de agua y lo puso sobre la mesilla auxiliar junto a la cama.

- Gracias - sonrióElena ante ese gesto.

- Elena, yo…no me atrevo ni a mirarte a la cara…- agachóla mirada el chico y se metiólas manos en los bolsillos.

- Ahora eso ya no importa, Stefan. Si Damon estábien contigo, túeres su hermano y yo estoy bien - sonrióla chica sincera.

- Pero yo no quiero que estés bien conmigo por Damon, sino porque túme perdones. ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme alguna vez ser un cerdo hijodeputa contigo? Puedo ponerme de rodillas si hace falta - sonrióStefan con una sonrisa que Elena reconociómuy parecida a aquella que le quitaba la respiración cuando veía en Damon.

- Puedo intentarlo, si sigues por este camino - le advirtióElena. Sabía lo mucho que Stefan significaba para Damon y no quería que el chico sufriera una nueva decepción.

- He cambiado, Elena. Tengo trabajo, empezarécon unas clases en la universidad el año que viene a ver si acabo la carrera…y Rebekah…bueno, ella es fantástica…

- Síque lo es - sonrióDamon entrando interrumpiéndoles.

- ¡Señor! - se quejóRebekah poniéndose colorada.

- Dios santo, Rebekah, cada vez que me llamas asíme echas como diez años encima…¿Vas a tardar mucho en acostumbrarte a que es sólo Damon? - preguntóburlón.

- Seguro que ayudaría si nos viésemos más - sonrióStefan girándose hacia su hermano.

- Eso estaría bien - sonrióDamon poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de éste.

- Muy bien - sonrióStefan.

Poco a poco y sin que hubiese ningún cambio en el estado de Elijah, la semana que había marcado la doctora de Elena pasó.

Aquella tarde le harían la cesárea y pronto los pequeños habrían nacido y Elijah tendría su oportunidad.

Por la mañana, Damon entrósonriente llevando una silla de ruedas a la habitación de Elena, quien seguía de reposo.

- Damon - sonrióla chica al verle, como hacía cada día.

- Te tengo una sorpresa, princesa - le sonriótambién el chico - Adivina quién estáun poco mejor y ha pedido verte.

- ¡Eli! - gritóla chica emocionada, apartando la sábana para salir de la cama.

- Eh, tranquila, tranquila…con calma - sonrióDamon y se acercóa ayudarla a salir de la cama y sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

Damon la empujósonriente hasta la UCI y la ayudóa colocarse la mascarilla y el gorro para entrar en la habitación del niño después de ponérselo él mismo.

- Papiii - gritóel niño feliz desde la cama al verlos - tita Lena techao menos - sonrióel pequeño y Elena hizo un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas.

- Yo también, peque - sonrióElena.

- Eh, campeón. ¿Sabes qué? Tenemos una sorpresa - dijo Damon sentándose en la cama junto a él - Esta tarde vienen los hermanitos - sonrió.

- ¿Lo manito? ¿Pa juegá? - preguntóel niño contento y Damon y Elena rieron ante su ocurrencia.

- Bueno, ahora serán un poco pequeños para jugar, pero pronto síque podrás jugar con ellos. ¿Y sabes qué? Los hermanos van a ayudar a que te pongas mejor - sonrióElena.

- Men - sonrióElijah echándose en la cama al sentirse un poco cansado.

- ¿Estás bien, campeón? - se preocupóDamon.

- Ti cansado, tenno zeño - susurróel niño cerrando los ojos.

- Bueno, la tita y yo nos vamos un rato y te dejamos descansar, ¿vale campeón? - le preguntólevantándose.

- Male - dijo el niño sin abrir los ojos.

Elena no podía hablar, verle asíle partía el corazón. Alargóla mano y apretósuavemente la del niño que descansaba sobre la cama, y vio que el niño le sonreía tranquilo.

Elena y Damon se marcharon en silencio y asícontinuaron hasta que estuvieron en la habitación de la chica, donde él la ayudóa volver a la cama.

- Voy a por un café- dijo Damon - y a devolver esto - señalóla silla de ruedas.

- Damon - le llamóElena - ¿puedes abrazarme? - le pidió.

Damon no tardóni un segundo en recorrer la distancia que les separaba para rodearla con sus brazos, la chica rompióa llorar y él se dedicóa consolarla.

- Tengo miedo, Damon - le dijo.

- Yo no - dijo él apartándose un poco.

- ¿No tienes miedo? - le preguntóella confundida.

- No, porque esto estáen tus manos y yo confío en ti, princesa - sonrióDamon.

- Nada estáen mis manos…- nególa chica triste.

- Claro que sí- sonrióDamon llevándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja - Y yo no conozco a nadie más fuerte ni más valiente que tú. Túvas a conseguirlo, Elena. Todo saldrábien.

Entonces Damon la miróa los ojos, y supo sin ninguna duda que no encontraría un momento más perfecto que aquél.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 30

Damon echó un vistazo a la puerta, comprobando que estuviese bien cerrada, enseguida volvió a centrarse en Elena y sonrió. La chica se perdió en la inmensidad que le transmitían sus ojos azules, estremeciéndose cuando él copó su mejilla con una mano.

Elena. – susurró Damon recorriendo la distancia que los separaba, mirando fijamente los labios que ya saboreaba en su mente.

Elena cerró los ojos en el momento en que unos cálidos labios se apoyaron contra los suyos y correspondió al lento beso de Damon. Un pequeño gemidito escapó de su garganta por sus labios entreabiertos, haciéndole imposible al chico seguir conteniéndose. Aprovechó la invitación para tantear primero y saborearla después como llevaba tanto tiempo deseando hacer.

Elena correspondió al beso con todo lo que llevaba dentro, alzando una mano para enredarla en su sedoso cabello negro y acercarle más a ella. Sus lenguas danzaron juntas en medio de un beso que los consumía hasta que la necesidad de respirar se hizo demasiado fuerte. Y ni aún así se separaron del todo.

Dios, por fin. – suspiró Damon, con la frente apoyada contra la de Elena y la mano en su mejilla. - Ni te imaginas las ganas que tenía de besarte. Si llega a entrar alguien a interrumpirnos de nuevo le mato.

Elena soltó una risita, completamente relajada.

¿Qué pasa? ¿No me crees? – preguntó Damon esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Claro que te creo. – respondió Elena, acariciándole la nuca.

Damon volvió a verse irresistiblemente atraído por sus labios y los besó de nuevo.

¿Qué me has hecho? – preguntó aún contra sus labios. – Llevaba años sin querer estar con nadie, desde lo de… ya sabes. – le contó mientras se apartaba lo justo para volver a apoyarse en su frente, interrumpiéndose para no meter el nombre de Katherine en la conversación. – Y ahora llevo meses que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. – sonrió.

¿Desde cuándo? – le preguntó Elena con gesto inocente.

El chico puso gesto de circunstancias y guardó silencio como respuesta.

Anda, cuéntamelo. – le insistió la chica, poniéndole ojitos suplicantes.

Pero no te rías, eh. – le pidió Damon antes de empezar a confesar. – La primera vez fue en la clínica… cuando "hicimos" a los bebés. – acarició dulcemente su tripa con la yema de los dedos mientras hablaba. – Cuando luego salimos y estábamos ahí y nos reímos juntos. – continuó, atascándose un poco. – Y me preguntaste si comíamos juntos, yo ahí… deseé besarte con más ganas de lo que nunca había deseado besar a nadie y ahí me… me… asusté. – confesó titubeante.

Y te cerraste en banda y por eso te alejaste. – completó Elena por él, recordando el mar de emociones que le habían parecido sus ojos en ese momento.

Damon asintió avergonzado con la cabeza.

Hice todo lo que pude para negármelo, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti. Porque en el fondo sabía que alguien con un corazón tan grande como para hacer cualquier cosa por un niño que ni siquiera es hijo suyo no me haría daño, porque eres la persona más valiente que he conocido, porque no has dudado a la hora de meterte en ninguna locura de todas las que hemos hecho juntos, porque tampoco te lo has pensado mucho a la hora de decirme cuando estaba siendo un idiota y podría seguir así todo el tiempo que quieras pero todo se resume en lo mismo Elena. Que estoy loca y perdidamente enamorado de ti, princesa.

Dios Damon. – susurró Elena como pudo, con lágrimas a punto de saltar de sus ojos por lo inesperado y precioso de la declaración. – Te aseguro que todo el tiempo del mundo merece la pena para llegar hasta aquí, hasta este momento, cuando me has dado el mejor beso de la historia de los besos.

Eso es de la princesa prometida. – sonrió el chico.

¿Siempre tienes que saberlo todo? – protestó ella, arrugando un poco el entrecejo.

Puedes echarle la culpa a Jenna, es su película favorita y nos obligó a verla un montón de veces. Seguro que Ric se la sabe de memoria. – Damon soltó una carcajada. – Bueno, ¿y tú no me lo cuentas? – preguntó curioso, ladeando la cabeza.

¿El qué?

Pues cuando te enamoraste de mí. – respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Elena se puso completamente roja y abrió la boca sin que ninguna palabra acudiera en su auxilio. Damon la contempló expectante, hasta que llamaron a la puerta y tuvieron que separarse ante la entrada del celador que venía a llevarse a Elena al quirófano.

Todo va a ir bien, princesa. – la tranquilizó Damon, tomándole la mano y dándole un pequeño apretón.

Damon… bésame. – le pidió ella, sabiendo que el contacto de sus labios era lo único que calmaría sus nervios.

Como desees. – sonrió el chico y se acercó a depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

Aún tomados de la mano la acompañó todo lo que pudo, hasta que ya le indicaron que no podía pasar y se quedó parado en el pasillo viendo como se llevaban a la mujer que amaba. La imagen de ver como se la llevaban consiguió romper la muralla con la que se había protegido hasta ahora de los nervios. Pronto Elijah también estaría en otro de esos quirófanos y sus otros dos hijos nacerían allí. Tan cerca y tan lejos de él, sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para ayudar a ninguno de ellos.

No vayas por ahí. – la voz de Alaric y una mano en su hombro le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

¿Por dónde? – preguntó sin entender, girándose un poco para ver a su amigo.

Por dónde estás pensando.

No sabes lo que estoy pensando.

Claro que lo sabemos, Damon, por supuesto que lo sabemos. – sonrió Jenna apareciendo por detrás y poniendo una mano en su otro hombro.

Entre los dos le llevaron hasta unas sillas que estaban allí para que los familiares pudieran esperar y Alaric se quedó con él mientras Jenna iba a por un café para su amigo.

Venga tío, no pongas esa cara. Cualquiera diría que eres tú al que van a meter ahí para rajarte. – bromeó Alaric para relajarle.

Calla tío. – replicó Damon con una mueca.

Ahora en serio, que este infierno tiene las horas contadas. En menos de lo que crees los vas a tener a todos contigo. – le sonrió.

Sí. – suspiró Damon, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. – Llevas razón, tío. Los peques van a nacer, Eli se va a curar y Elena va a estar bien. – dijo totalmente convencido.

Claro que sí Damon. – dijo Jenna tendiéndole un vaso, habiendo llegado a tiempo de escuchar sus últimas palabras.

Gracias. – sonrió. – A los dos. Por estar aquí, sois los mejores.

Sentado uno a cada lado de Damon, ellos le quitaron importancia. Más tranquilo al contar con ellos, Damon le dio un sorbo a su vaso, casi escupiéndolo al notar un sabor completamente distinto al del café.

Joder Jenn, ¿qué es esto? – preguntó, girándose hacia ella.

Jenna apenas podía contener la risa ante su reacción.

Una tila. – contestó como pudo. - ¿Qué? Ya has tomado demasiado café. – se defendió inocentemente.

A su lado Alaric soltó una carcajada.

Perdón, perdón. – se disculpó rápidamente y Damon ya no pudo enfadarse con ellos.

El plan era practicarle la cesárea a Elena y sacar a los bebés. El cordón de uno de ellos lo llevarían a otro quirófano para hacerle el trasplante a Elijah y el otro Damon y Elena habían decidido conservarlo por si acaso. Parte de las operaciones se realizarían al mismo tiempo, al solaparse una con la otra. Por eso Elijah aún estaba en quirófano cuando un par de enfermeras salieron con los bebés envueltos en toallas y aún seguía cuando sacaron a Elena, dormida por la anestesia.

Damon se puso en pie, indeciso sobre qué hacer, a pesar de que la doctora se apresuró a informarle de que no había habido ningún imprevisto. Elena estaba bien y a los niños los llevarían a las incubadoras del nido, donde tendrían que pasar un tiempo hasta que pudieran llevárselos a casa.

Quédate hasta saber algo del peque, yo subiré con Elena. – ofreció Jenna cuando se fue la doctora, al ver la indecisión de su amigo.

Es que… quiero estar allí cuando despierte. – dudó Damon, revolviéndose el pelo con una mano.

Aún va a tardar, te avisaré en cuanto crea que va a despertar. Seguro que a Elena le va a encantar tener buenas noticias cuando despierte. – respondió, viendo las dudas en sus ojos.

Sí tío. – Alaric se puso de parte de su chica. – Ya llevan un rato dentro, seguro que no les puede quedar mucho más.

Vale. – cedió Damon, mirando hacia el pasillo donde estaban los quirófanos. – Pero me avisas si no estoy, ¿eh? – le preguntó a Jenna sin mirarla.

Claro. – la chica se despidió con cariño de ambos y se fue hacia el ascensor para ir a la habitación de Elena.

Elena despertó notando la cabeza pesada y algo aturdida por efecto de la anestesia. Lo primero que vio fue a un chico de ojos azules y todos los recuerdos le vinieron de golpe.

¿Eli? ¿Los niños? – le preguntó.

De un salto, Damon se colocó a su lado, tomando su mano entre las suyas y sonriéndola de esa forma que la hacía estremecerse completamente.

Todo ha salido bien. – la tranquilizó, dibujando círculos con el pulgar por el dorso de su mano con cuidado de no tocar la vía que le habían puesto. – Los bebés están perfectamente y en la incubadora, Eli ya está en su cama en la UCI y solo hay que esperar a ver si acepta el trasplante.

Bien. – asintió Elena con un poco de esfuerzo.

Lo has hecho princesa. Ni te imaginas lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. – le dijo un emocionado Damon.

No Damon, lo hemos hecho juntos. – le sonrió ella, apoyando la cabeza contra su brazo.

Damon acarició sus cabellos y le dio un beso sobre ellos.

Tienes visita y ya no creo que pueda contenerlos más. – dijo a modo de explicación.

Después se apartó de ella y fue a abrir la puerta, cambiando de opinión en el último instante. Corrió hacia ella y puso todo de él en el beso que la dio.

Ahora sí voy a abrir. – sonrió, acariciando su mejilla mientras Elena se esforzaba por recobrar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Al día siguiente, pasado el mediodía, Damon entró en la habitación de Elena y se derrumbó en el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama.

Hola. – le saludó la chica, incorporándose un poco en la cama.

Hola princesa. ¿Te he despertado? Perdona. – se disculpó el chico, mirándola y sonriendo.

Pero ese gesto no engañó a Elena, la chica pudo leer el cansancio en cada uno de sus gestos y especialmente en el fondo de sus ojos azules.

¿Estás bien? – se preocupó, moviéndose con cuidado hasta el borde de la cama para estar más cerca de él.

Damon también se movió todo lo que pudo hacia ella, hasta recostar la cabeza en su hombro.

Ahora sí. – dijo, cerrando los ojos.

¿Cómo está Eli? – le preguntó Elena, fingiendo por un instante que le creía.

Aún es pronto para decir nada y le están haciendo pruebas, pero al venir de un hermano compatible, el médico parece bastante optimista. Y los niños también están bien. – se adelantó a su siguiente pregunta sin abrir los ojos. - Luego si quieres podemos bajar un momento a verlos, cuando el médico nos diga cómo estás, ¿te parece?

Me parece. – sonrió Elena.

Damon asintió con la cabeza, recostándose un poco mejor contra ella.

¿Has comido, Damon? – le preguntó tras haberle dado unos minutos para que descansase un poco.

Aún no, luego cogeré algo de la máquina, no te preocupes.

Claro que me preocupo, estás hecho polvo de estar aquí a todas horas. Ya llevas muchos días así, ¿por qué no te vas un rato a casa y descansas en condiciones?

No pienso dejaros solos. – replicó el chico, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

No estamos solos y tampoco puedes dividirte en tres para hacernos compañía a todos al mismo tiempo, por mucho que lo intentes. – le sonrió dulcemente la chica. – Has dicho que a Eli le estaban haciendo pruebas, ¿no? – Damon asintió. – A los niños iremos a verlos después, ¿no? – el chico asintió otra vez. – Pues entonces vete a casa, come algo, duerme un poco en una cama de verdad, te das una ducha y después vienes, ¿trato?

No, princesa. – empezó a negar Damon.

Por favor, Damon. – le interrumpió la chica. – Hazlo por mí. – le suplicó.

Eso es lo que hago, no quiero dejarte sola. – respondió el chico, tratando de resistirse a ella.

No lo estaré por mucho rato, ¿apostamos quién será el primero en venir? – le sonrió para convencerle de que no pasaba nada. – Si hasta mis padres dijeron que vendrían después de comer.

No sé, princesa. – claudicó un poco Damon, frotándose la frente con una mano.

Cabezota. – refunfuñó la chica. – Al final vas a hacer que me enfade contigo y no quiero enfadarme. ¿Quieres verme triste?

¡Eso no vale! ¡Es chantaje psicológico! – protestó Damon, incorporándose y mirándola incrédulo.

No sé de qué me hablas. – le sacó la lengua Elena y después puso cara de inocente. – Por favor, vete a descansar un poco.

Está bien. – cedió Damon, viendo que no podía ganar esa batalla.

Se levantó a darle un beso en la frente mientras ella sonreía ampliamente al haberse salido con la suya.

Chantajista. – protestó de nuevo.

Encima que me preocupo por ti. – replicó Elena.

Esto no es negociable. – advirtió Damon, dándole su tablet y mostrándole como desbloquearla. – Tendré el ordenador encendido, cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿vale?

Vale, pero vete ya.

Jo, ¿tan pronto quieres perderme de vista? – se quejó, poniendo pucheros.

No seas tonto, solo quiero que descanses lo máximo posible. Te necesitamos al 100%.

Solo porque me lo pides tú, ¿eh princesa? – Damon ya no pudo seguir resistiéndose y le robó un largo beso antes de marcharse a casa como le había pedido.

Elena se quedó sola y aprovechó para observar el salvapantallas del chico con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Era una foto de Elijah y ella embobados con los delfines de cuando visitaron el zoo. Elena ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había hecho la foto.

Finalmente desbloqueó la tablet y comprendió de que aparte de como medio de comunicación, Damon también se la había dado para que no se aburriera. Tenía un montón de juegos, la mayoría descargados para Elijah, tantos que a Elena le costó decidirse por uno.

Unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron y pulsó el icono que no era, uno que le había llamado mucho la atención porque llevaba el nombre del niño.

Hola, ¿se puede? – preguntó Alaric, asomándose.

Claro. – asintió Elena, mirándole a él en vez de a la tablet. – Damon se ha ido hace cinco minutos.

Lo sé, me he cruzado con él en la puerta y me ha dicho que estabas solita. Me has ahorrado llevarle a casa de las orejas, como me había pedido Jenna. – río, guiñándola un ojo.

Elena río con él y le indicó con un gesto que se sentara.

Jenna vendrá luego. – la informó, sacando su propia tablet. – Como te veo ocupada, voy a aprovechar para mandar unos emails. Es por el bar. – se excusó.

No te preocupes. – le sonrió Elena, volviendo al juego que ahora tenía en la pantalla de la tablet.

Tres cuadrados ocupaban el centro de la pantalla, que estaba en negro. El primero de ellos estaba iluminado y mostraba una imagen que Elena no pudo distinguir bien. Los otros dos estaban en gris y vacíos. Al pulsar uno de estos últimos Elena se vio transportada al cuarto de un niño, que le recordó a Elijah al instante. Un personaje que no salía en pantalla le dio instrucciones al niño del juego a medida que Elena tocaba la pantalla hasta que la imagen cambió y apareció el primer nivel.

Elena se vio atrapada por la sencilla lógica del juego y se puso a jugar hasta pasárselo. Ahí se llevó la segunda gran sorpresa del día cuando una chica, claramente disfrazada de Batman con el rostro oculto, se unió al niño protagonista del juego. "¿Una chica disfrazada de Batman? ¿Yo?", pensó Elena atónita.

En la pantalla, el niño y la chica interactuaban, presentándose mutuamente. Unas letras aparecieron sobre la cabeza de la chica y a Elena ya no le quedaron dudas cuando leyó "princesa". Esa chica era ella y el niño era Elijah, y juntos hacían equipo para combatir a un monstruo.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Alaric, al ver que se cubría la boca con una mano y tenía los ojos llorosos.

Sí, sí. – respondió Elena, con un hilo de voz por culpa de la emoción.

No grabó la partida cuando el juego le dio la opción y probó varias veces hasta conseguir ir hacia atrás. Esta vez eligió el primer recuadro, el que ya tenía una imagen de la partida que estaba empezada. El cuarto que apareció esta vez era distinto al que había visto antes, aunque le sonaba de algo sin llegar a caer en ello. Su personaje y el de Elijah estaban tumbados en una cama, el niño parecía inconsciente o dormido. Elena no tuvo tiempo de identificarlo antes de que un menú le informara de que podía acceder al bonus y contar con la ayuda de otro personaje.

Un chico se materializó en la habitación cuando aceptó. A diferencia de la chica-Batman llevaba ropas sencillas, vaqueros y camiseta, y llevaba algo blanco en las manos. La leyenda sobre su cabeza revelaba que su nombre era "Kade", lo que despertó recuerdos en Elena. Kade se tumbó en la cama, al otro lado del niño, y Elena se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía era una toalla que colocó sobre la frente del niño. Entonces la imagen pasó a un segundo plano al iniciarse el nivel.

Alaric. – le llamó, sin poder apartar los ojos de esa escena que ya había reconocido. Damon y ella habían pasado una noche en vela cuidando de Elijah en el cuarto de él, justo como estaba representado en el juego.

Ric. – la corrigió él. - ¿Qué pasa?

Kade es Damon, ¿verdad? – le soltó de sopetón.

Pillado de sorpresa, Alaric no supo que responder a eso.

Tiene que serlo, es lo único que tiene sentido. – continuó hablando para sí misma. – Además no dices nada, eso es un sí.

No sé de qué me hablas. – replicó rápidamente Alaric.

¿Cómo puedo saber cuándo se instaló esto? ¿Eso se puede hacer? – le preguntó, ignorándole.

¿El qué? – preguntó el chico con cuidado.

Este juego. – dijo Elena, mostrándole la tablet.

Alaric la cogió y reconoció en pequeños detalles el estilo de su mejor amigo, además de su nombre de hacker. Pero eso no podía decírselo a Elena, no era su secreto para ir contándolo por ahí. Manipuló la tablet hasta salir de la aplicación y luego buscó la fecha de instalación.

Pregúntale a Damon, yo solo puedo darte esto. – dijo, devolviéndole la tablet.

Elena analizó detalladamente la información y volvió a quedarse sin aire al ver cuál era la fecha. Se acordaba perfectamente porque había sido un día antes de que les dieran la mala noticia de que ninguno podía ser el donante que Elijah necesitaba y cuando se descubrió quién era el padre del niño. El juego se había instalado en las primeras horas del día que llevó a Elijah a conocer a Damon.

No me hace falta, sé que es él. – dijo Elena, abrazando la tablet contra su pecho.

Alaric gesticuló como si estuviera cerrándose la boca con una cremallera invisible, pero le guiñó el ojo.

Damon se despertó cuando sonó la alarma que había programado. Solo habían sido dos horas, pero había descansado como si hubiesen pasado días. Se sentía completamente renovado y soltó la pantera de peluche con la que había dormido para darse una ducha rápida y volver al hospital.

Jenna, Alaric y los padres de Elena esperaban en el pasillo cuando llegó.

El médico está dentro. – le informaron.

Tengo que irme tío, mantenme al tanto, ¿vale? – le dijo Alaric, palmeándole el hombro antes de irse.

La doctora salió en pocos minutos, indicándoles que ya podían pasar. Elena se estaba recuperando bien y a pesar de que tenía que seguir con el reposo, debido a las circunstancias especiales que rodeaban el nacimiento de los mellizos, le dio permiso para que pudiera bajar al nido por unos minutos siempre que lo hiciese con mucho cuidado y bajó la supervisión de una enfermera.

¿Has oído eso, Damon? – le preguntó Elena entusiasmada en cuanto le vio.

Sí, mi princesa está perfectamente. – sonrió él, acercándose a saludarla.

Podemos ver a los niños. – sonrió también Elena, cogiéndole la mano.

Pero despacito. – advirtió, yendo a buscar la silla de ruedas.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 31**

Stefan entró en la habitación llevando tres rosas amarillas en la mano y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie ahí. Según le había dicho su hermano, Elena aún debía estar de reposo.  
¿Hola? – preguntó cuando le pareció oír un ruido que venía del baño.  
¡Hola! – saludó Damon tras asomar la cabeza por la puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que venías – sonrió acercándose a él.  
Tenía que llevar unos papeles al juzgado y se me ocurrió pasar a visitaros, pero si molesto… - se disculpó cortado, metiendo la mano libre en el bolsillo.  
Oh, no molestas para nada, estaba ayudando un poco a Elena. Quiere arreglarse para ir a ver a los bebés – explicó - ¡Aunque ya le he dicho que está guapísima como sea! - gritó divertido en dirección al baño.

Te veo muy bien – sonrió Stefan al ver la felicidad en los ojos de Damon, reconociendo en él al muchacho alegre que solía ser.  
Bueno, las cosas van bien. Elena está bien, Eli sigue bien, y ahora veremos a los bebés – sonrió Damon imaginando el momento en que por fin tendría a sus hijos en brazos. No había querido cogerlos hasta no hacerlo junto a Elena.  
¿Y cuál de los dos es el donante? – preguntó Stefan con curiosidad.  
No lo sabemos, no hemos querido saberlo – reconoció Damon – En realidad no importa – sonrió.  
No, no importa – estuvo de acuerdo con él Stefan.  
¡Ya estoy! – dijo Elena desde el interior del baño.  
Bueno, me marcho que tengo que pasarme aún por la oficina. Os dejo, me pasaré mañana con Rebekah si os parece bien – dijo Stefan.  
Genial – sonrió Damon.  
Dale esto a Elena – dijo su hermano pequeño tendiéndole las rosas y marchándose justo después de que Damon las cogiera.

Damon entró al baño a buscar a Elena y juntos fueron hacia el ascensor para bajar a la planta de nidos donde sus pequeños estaban en la incubadora. Damon se apoyó contra la pared del ascensor y sonrió mirando embelesado a la mujer que amaba.  
Estás preciosa – le dijo.  
Anda, anda – se quejó Elena recolocándose el pelo. Había visto en el espejo que tenía una cara de cansancio importante. Además tenía el cabello bastante enredado a causa de estar en cama, pero aún era complicado poder estar de pie para ducharse, por lo que había tratado de aplacarlo lo más posible con el cepillo, dándose por vencida cuando vio que estaba presentable y las ganas de conocer a sus hijos eran ya insoportables.

No, es en serio, princesa – se acercó Damon en cuclillas delante de ella en la silla de ruedas – Tienes como una luz especial – le dijo recolocándole detrás de la oreja un mechón que se había salido de la coleta – toda tú brillas.  
Será porque tú no paras de decirme esas cosas – sonrió Elena, y en cuanto su mano se acercó a acariciar la nuca de Damon el chico se lanzó a devorar sus labios en un cálido y húmedo beso.

Ejem – oyeron ambos una voz que tosía, y se apartaron rápidamente al ver que las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto y había un celador esperando para entrar con una chica joven con expresión divertida empujada por él en silla de ruedas.  
Perdón – se disculpó Damon y se levantó para colocarse tras la silla de Elena para empujarla fuera.  
Yo quiero un celador que esté así de bueno – le susurró la chica a Elena cuando pasaba junto a ella empujada por Damon y Elena no pudo contener la risa que aquello le provocó.

¿Qué te ha dicho? – le preguntó Damon cuando llevaban unos metros de pasillo andados.  
Nada – sonrió Elena.  
¿Nada? – sonrió Damon travieso deteniendo la silla y girándola hacia él – Apuesto a que ese pensamiento lo ha tenido cualquier chica que me haya visto empujando tu silla de ruedas – le guiñó el ojo – Tienes suerte de que solo tenga ojos para ti, princesa – dijo y después se acercó a darle un rápido beso en los labios.  
Cómo sabía yo que lo habías oído – rió Elena.  
¿Ah sí? – rió Damon con ella.  
Sí, ya voy conociendo tus voces, y esa era tu voz de sinvergüenza – le sacó la lengua Elena.  
¿Tengo una voz de sinvergüenza? – rió más fuerte ahora Damon – Esta se la tengo que contar a Ric, es buenísima – se rió sentándose junto a ella en una silla en el pasillo - ¿Y qué más voces tengo? – preguntó atrayendo la silla de la chica hacia él.  
No pienso decirte qué voz tienes ahora, lo sabes perfectamente – se sonrojó Elena.  
Qué bien me conoces, princesa – sonrió Damon acercándose a darle un suave beso.

No creas que he olvidado nuestra conversación pendiente… - le dijo acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.  
¿Qué conversación? – preguntó Elena inocente acordándose perfectamente de a lo que él se refería.  
No me dijiste cuando te enamoraste de mi – sonrió Damon – A parte de cuando viste mi increíble atractivo…  
No me pareciste nada atractivo cuando te conocí – mintió en parte Elena, ya que aunque su primer encuentro había sido bastante desagradable el chico sí que le había atraído físicamente.  
Ya…– sonrió Damon pasándose la mano sobre el rostro, recordando el tremendo bofetón que Elena le había dado – Creo que ahí usé más bien mi voz de capullo integral…  
Sí – sonrió Elena al verle avergonzado.  
Y dime, princesa. ¿Cómo es que este capullo integral, increíblemente sexy, consiguió conquistarte? – sonrió volviendo a usar ese tono de voz y esa sonrisa que erizaba la piel de Elena.  
Fue el día en que fuimos a tu casa – reconoció la chica avergonzándose un poco – cuando vi todo lo que habías hecho por Elijah. Cuando vi que, aun significando lo que significaba para ti, habías tenido el detalle con Eli de poner una foto de su madre en su cuarto para que estuviese cómodo… - suspiró Elena – Bueno, ahí fue cuando te colaste por completo en mi corazón – sonrió.  
Te quiero – fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir Damon y se acercó a besarla tratando de transmitirle todo lo que esas palabras le habían hecho.

¿Lista para conocer a los peques, princesa? – le preguntó separándose de ella.  
Un momento – pidió Elena nerviosa y Damon le tomó de las manos al notar que estaba temblando.  
¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupándose.  
Sí – sonrió Elena – Es sólo que los bebés no tienen nombre – explicó con emoción contenida – Y quería… quería saber si me dejarías elegirlos – dijo no pudiendo evitar que se le humedecieran un poco los ojos.  
Si me lo pides así… - sonrió Damon con dulzura - ¿Qué habías pensado?  
Bueno, pues quería ponerle al niño el nombre de alguien muy importante para mí, alguien que ha hecho mucho por mí y por Eli… – sonrió y Damon le asintió apretando su mano para darle ánimos a continuar - Quiero que el niño se llame Kade.  
¿Kade? – preguntó Damon abriendo los ojos de par en par.  
Sí – asintió Elena – Ya sé que tú eres Kade, Damon… sé lo del juego… lo descubrí sin querer y Ric no pudo negármelo – le explicó.  
Ese Ric… - murmuró Damon tratando de aparentar que estaba molesto.  
El juego… ese juego que le encanta a Eli… lo hiciste para él cuando aún ni le conocías… cuando pensabas que ni era tu hijo… ¿Cómo no voy a enamorarme de ti? – sonrió - ¿Cómo no voy a quererte cuando tus hechos gritan a voces quién eres? Eres un padre maravilloso, y una persona más maravillosa aún. ¿Cómo no voy a querer que mi hijo lleve tu nombre, Damon/Kade?  
Tú hoy te has propuesto que llore y no lo vas a conseguir – bromeó Damon tratando de contener la emoción, y los dos rieron.

¿Te parece bien? – preguntó Elena con algo de dudas.  
No tengo palabras para negar tus argumentos – sonrió Damon - ¿y la niña? – preguntó.  
La niña te lo diré cuando la veamos – le guiñó el ojo Elena.  
Pues vamos – se levantó de un salto Damon para empujar la silla.

Los dos entraron en la pequeña sala contigua para colocarse las ropas necesarias antes de entrar a donde estaban las incubadoras y pronto Elena estuvo sentada en una silla esperando a que Damon le diese a uno de sus hijos.

Princesa, saluda a Kade – le sonrió Damon tendiéndole al niño.  
Es precioso… qué pequeñito es – sonrió Elena con los ojos llorosos tomando al bebé en sus manos.  
Colócalo cerca del cuerpo, he leído que les va bien el calorcito – sonrió Damon igual de emocionado que ella ayudándola a coger al bebé – Voy a traer a nuestra enana – dijo levantándose.

Al poco tiempo volvió con la niña en brazos y se sentó junto a Elena en un sillón.  
Y esta es… - empezó sonriente apartando un poco la toquilla que la cubría para verle mejor la cara.  
Lana – dijo Elena, provocando que Damon girase el cuello rápidamente hacia ella.  
Ese era el nombre…  
De tu madre – continuó Elena acabando la frase por él.  
¿Cómo lo has sabido? – se extrañó Damon. Su madre era algo de lo que él nunca hablaba, ni siquiera su amigo Alaric sabía su nombre.  
Le pregunté a Stefan – sonrió Elena al ver la emoción en el rostro de Damon.  
Cada minuto de cada día me dejas sin palabras… - murmuró Damon y se giró a contemplar a su hija quien tenía aún en brazos.  
Hola, Lana – la saludó.

Los dos estuvieron un momento más meciendo a sus bebés en silencio sentados juntos en aquella sala.  
Damon se levantó con la pequeña Lana en brazos y se acercó a su madre para dársela.  
¿Crees que puedas cogerlos a los dos? - preguntó - Quiero haceros una foto - sonrió - La primera foto con mamá.  
Claro - sonrió Elena acomodando mejor al pequeño Kade para hacer sitio a su hermana melliza. Damon le dio al bebé ayudándola y se alejó un poco para sacar el móvil.  
Sácanos guapos - sonrió Elena inmensamente feliz en ese momento.

Un segundo, falta una cosa - dijo Damon acercándose mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo pequeño del pantalón vaquero. Se arrodilló frente a Elena y para su estupefacción cogió el anillo que ella había llevado la primera vez que fingieron estar prometidos y se lo colocó en el dedo anular - Ahora está perfecto - sonrió complacido volviendo a alejarse.  
Damon… - susurró Elena a punto de estallar en lágrimas.  
Sonríe princesa, es una foto muy importante - la ignoró Damon tratando de encuadrar bien a Elena y los niños. Cuando se dio por satisfecho hizo la foto y se guardó el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo.  
Damon… - repitió Elena viendo que la ignoraba.  
Déjame que coja ahora a Kade - le pidió tomando al niño - eh mi campeoncito - le arrulló acunándolo cuando lo tuvo en brazos sentándose junto a ella de nuevo.

Damon, ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar de esto? - le preguntó Elena levantando la mano en la que él le había puesto el anillo.  
Lo siento, papis - interrumpió una enfermera - pero me tengo que llevar ya a estos dos pequeñines - les comentó acercándose a Elena.  
Claro - dijo Elena dándole un beso en la cabecita a Lana y dejándosela.  
Yo la ayudo - sonrió Damon levantándose con Kade en sus brazos, pero acercándoselo un momento a Elena para que pudiera darle un beso de despedida al peque también igual que había hecho con su melliza.

La pareja se despidió de las enfermeras y preguntó a la doctora que estaba allí qué tal estaban yendo las cosas con los pequeños, su peso, qué tal comían, qué tal dormían… y quedaron en pasarse por la mañana para ayudar a darles el biberón en las horas de visita.  
Al salir de la sala, Damon se acercó a tirar las ropas de papel en una de las papeleras y tomó la silla de ruedas de Elena.  
Damon… - volvió a intentarlo Elena, no dándose por vencida en la conversación que creía que ella y Damon debían de tener.

Ah, buenas tardes. Os he estado buscando - les saludó amablemente el doctor de Elijah.  
Doctor, ¿va todo bien? - preguntó Damon preocupándose al instante, Elena no fue capaz de hacer nada más que subir su mano buscando la de Damon quien se la tomó y la apretó para apoyarse mutuamente.  
Sí, sí, perfectamente. Os buscaba porque estoy seguro de que querréis ver al peque. Solo un ratito, pero no veo que le vaya a hacer mal, todo lo contrario - sonrió el hombre.  
¿Podemos verle? - se emocionó Elena - ¿En su habitación?  
Sí, Elijah está despierto, aunque cansado. No hay ningún síntoma que indique el rechazo en el trasplante. Estoy seguro de que veros le hará muy bien. La familia es un apoyo muy importante en estos casos - sonrió el doctor.  
Perfecto - sonrió Damon y se colocó para empujar la silla de ruedas de Elena.

De camino a la UCI pediátrica, la cual estaba en la misma planta, el médico les estuvo explicando más en detalle los resultados de las pruebas de Elijah y cómo era que tenían un buen pronóstico con respecto a su curación.  
Entraron en la habitación los dos nerviosos y se acercaron a la cama. Damon tomó la mano de Elijah con la suya y la acarició.  
Papiiii - susurró el niño abriendo los ojos, pero cerrándolos enseguida pues estaba muy cansado.  
Hola campeón - le acarició Damon con el pulgar el reverso de su pequeña manita - ¿Qué tal estás?  
Cazado - susurró el pequeño.  
Mira, ha venido la tita Elena - le dijo -¿Quieres verla? - le preguntó.  
Tita Lena - sonrió Elijah abriendo los ojos de nuevo y levantando una mano para que la chica se la tomase - ¿Y lo manito? - preguntó.  
Están aquí al ladito, mi vida. Tienen que estar así un poco cuidados como tú, pero en cuanto os pongáis más fuertes nos vamos todos a casa - le explicó Elena.  
Men - sonrió Elijah - no llore, tita, ya toy meno - dijo el niño.  
Sí campeón, sí que lo estás - dijo Damon salvando a Elena cuando ésta se quedó sin palabras - La tita llora porque está contenta - le explicó.

Papi, ¿pedo comé chocolate? - preguntó el pequeño - Quero chocolate.  
Bueno, le preguntaré a los médicos si puedes tomar y mañana te traigo ¿vale? - le dijo Damon.  
¿Y mi jego? - preguntó el niño.  
Y tu juego también - sonrió Damon animado de ver que el niño estaba algo mejor.  
Male - suspiró Elijah volviendo a cerrar los ojos - Tenno zeño.  
Bueno, te dejamos descansar y venimos mañana. ¿Vale?  
El niño asintió con la cabeza y se giró hacia el muñeco de Superman que sus padres le habían llevado para que estuviese con él en la habitación cuando despertase.  
Damon y Elena se quedaron un momento más con el niño, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que era saber que todo estaba saliendo bien y que con suerte dentro de poco Elijah estaría completamente curado.

De vuelta a la habitación, Damon iba hablando con Elena animado sobre lo que les habían dicho los doctores de ambos niños.  
Chocolate - sonrió - Es increíble. ¿Has visto que ha pedido chocolate? Y quiere jugar, eso está bien, ¿verdad? Está animado, está muy bien - repetía emocionado.  
Sí - sonreía Elena al verle seguir explicando las cosas como una moto.

Todo va a salir bien, ya mismo te dan el alta, y luego los enanos y Eli… y nos vamos todos a casa y no pisaremos un maldito hospital en la vida - sonrió Damon.  
¿Con tres niños, Damon? Tú sueñas - se rió Elena mientras que el chico la ayudaba a subirse a la cama.  
Bueno, nos haremos amigos de un médico para que nos venga a ver a casa, ¡o montamos una clínica! - gritó emocionado - Tengo que buscar trabajo de todas formas - se rió.  
Estás loco - rió Elena con él.  
Estoy FELIZ, Elena. Y no había estado así… bueno, no había estado así FELIZ, con mayúsculas, en muuuuuucho tiempo. Y todo gracias a ti - dijo acercándose a darle un dulce beso en los labios.  
Damon, todavía tenemos que hablar - le dijo Elena cuando se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

Hola - saludó Alaric entrando en ese mismo instante, y Damon miró a Elena enarcando una ceja con su mejor sonrisa traviesa - Me he escapado un rato y…  
Ah, no. De eso nada - dijo Elena seria - Ric, perdona un momento. No quiero ser borde, pero Damon y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente y no pienso dejar que se libre otra vez. ¿Te importa bajar por un café o algo y venir en un rato por favor? - le preguntó con una resplandeciente sonrisa.  
No me digas más - sonrió Alaric cuadrándose - Vengo en un rato.  
Cobarde - susurró Damon mirando a su amigo quien se fue de la habitación muerto de risa.

Si te hubieras puesto así antes no habríamos tardado tanto en besarnos - sonrió Damon acercándose a ella tras sentarse de nuevo en la cama a su lado.  
Damon - le dijo Elena como pidiéndole que no siguiera por ahí.  
¿Qué? - preguntó el chico con cara de pucheros.  
Damon, por favor. ¿Crees que puedes colocarme el anillo de tu madre y ya? ¿Que no tenemos que hablar de ello? - le preguntó Elena no entendiendo por qué el chico se negaba a tratar el tema con ella.  
¿No te queda bien? - preguntó Damon - ¿No te gusta el anillo?  
Damon… sabes que no es eso - le dijo la chica.

Es que no sé qué decir, ¿vale? - admitió Damon nervioso revolviéndose el pelo - No se me dan bien las palabras, Elena. Cogí el anillo y pensé en mil millones de maneras de pedirte que te casaras conmigo. Llevo pensando en eso desde que lo tengo en el bolsillo, pero no me sale nada, ¿vale?  
Damon… - susurró Elena sin palabras.  
Elena, es el anillo de mi madre. Llevo con él toda mi vida. Nunca había pensado en dárselo a ninguna chica - le recalcó queriendo hacerle entender sin decirlo abiertamente que ni con Katherine se le había ocurrido aquello - Y desde te lo puse a ti aquél día, supe que había estado esperando siempre a que llegases tú para llevarlo. Fue como si estuviese hecho para tu dedo - le dijo tomando la mano de Elena que llevaba el anillo y acariciando el dedo alrededor del mismo - Sé que todo esto del compromiso fue un poco como una mentira, pero he pensado que no tiene por qué ser así. Yo no tengo dudas de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, parece que hemos empezado todo al revés. Quiero decir, míranos, somos una familia numerosa - rió un poco nervioso - Pero no me arrepiento de nada, Elena. No me arrepiento de ni un solo minuto de todos los que he vivido contigo y quisiera seguir sin arrepentirme de todos los minutos que pueda pasar contigo, si tu quieres - le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

¿No podías haber empezado por ahí? - le sonrió Elena - Anda, ven, bésame - le pidió.  
¿Eso es un sí? - sonrió Damon acercándose.  
Eso es un por supuesto que sí - sonrió Elena tomándolo de la nuca y acabando de acercarle a ella para fundirse con él en un beso.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 32

Elijah iba evolucionando bien, por lo que el médico les dejaba estar cada vez más rato con el niño, que aún seguía muy vigilado en la UCI.

- Mira campeón, estos son tus hermanitos. – sonreía Damon mostrándole a Elijah el nuevo fondo de su tablet.

En un ratito que tuvo con el ordenador, había modificado dos imágenes para que Elena con los mellizos en brazos y Elijah apareciesen en una sola. La misma imagen que había puesto en su móvil, en la tablet, el ordenador y cualquier sitio que se le había ocurrido para poder contemplar a su familia siempre que quisiera.  
Ahora le estaba enseñando esa misma imagen a Elijah. El pequeño estaba incorporado en la cama, apoyando una mano en el regazo de Elena que también estaba allí.

- Este es Kade. – le señaló al niño en la imagen, acariciando su rostro en la imagen con un dedo.

Elijah extendió su otra mano e imitó el gesto de su padre.

- K… Kade. – dijo el pequeño con algo de esfuerzo, tratando de acostumbrarse al nombre de su nuevo hermano. Ese nombre también le recordó algo y miró a Damon indeciso.  
- ¿Pasa algo, campeón? – preguntó Damon apartando la mano de la pantalla de la tablet y rozando la nariz de su hijo con el índice.  
- ¿Ya no ez zecreto papi? – le preguntó Elijah con gesto serio.

Elena no podía hablar por culpa del nudo que tenía en la garganta pero sacó fuerzas para soltar una carcajada por la pregunta del pequeño.

- No campeón, Kade ya no es un secreto. – sonrió Damon al niño y después miró a Elena enarcando una ceja. - ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia princesa? – se encaró con ella en broma.  
- Que es exactamente la misma pregunta que te hizo Ric cuando se lo contaste. – respondió Elena en tono inocente.

Damon movió la cabeza resignado y volvió a la imagen para presentarle a Elijah el último miembro de la familia que quedaba.

- Mira peque, esta es tu hermanita Lana. – le señaló ahora a la niña, acariciando también su rostro como había hecho con su hermano. - ¿Te gustan?  
- Chi. – asintió Elijah, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. - ¿No pedo verloz? – preguntó después.  
- Aún no campeón. – se entristeció Damon al tener que negarle algo al niño.  
- Es que aún son muy pequeñitos cariño, tienen que estar en un sitio especial. – intervino Elena. – Pero si haces caso a los doctores y te pones más fuerte seguro que dejan que vayas a verlos.  
- Male. – aceptó el niño echándose hacia atrás en la cama.  
- ¿Estás cansado, campeón? – se preocupó Damon guardando la tablet.  
- Tenno zeño.  
- Descansa Eli, vendremos otro ratito más tarde. – dijo Elena, apretando un poco la mano del niño.

Elijah asintió con los ojos cerrados y ellos ya no quisieron molestarle más. Ya habían estado antes en el nido por lo que cogieron el ascensor para subir a la planta en la que estaba la habitación de Elena. Como tenían tres niños en el hospital, la doctora había dejado a Elena ingresada algunos días más de los necesarios para una cesárea pero hoy se les acababa el plazo.

Al entrar en la habitación encontraron a los padres de la chica esperándoles. La visita les pilló por sorpresa ya que no sabían que iban a venir. Después de los saludos correspondientes y de resumirles las novedades del estado de los pequeños, Damon salió con Grayson a por un café dejando a Elena con su madre.

- Os estáis apañando bien, ¿no? – le preguntó Grayson cuando estuvieron parados frente a la máquina de café.  
- Sí señor, Elena y los peques están bien. – se apresuró a responder para que no pensase que cuidaba mal de su hija. – Algunos amigos nos están ayudando, todo está controlado.  
- Te estás encargando bien de ello, siempre estás aquí. – afirmó Grayson.

Damon no supo qué decir y se agachó a coger el vaso de plástico que contenía su café.

- ¿No te han puesto ninguna pega en el trabajo? – le preguntó curioso.

A Damon le tembló la mano y se le cayeron unas gotas de café en ella, quemándole un poco.

- Mierda. – murmuró, cambiándose el vaso de mano y agitando la otra en el aire.  
- Cuando nacieron las chicas todo eran problemas, tuve que pedir un par de favores para que acelerasen el proceso. – continuó diciéndole el hombre.  
- No, no me han puesto problemas. – respondió Damon echando a andar hacia la habitación, queriendo dejar el tema.  
- Claro, siendo el jefe. – asintió Grayson. - ¿Cómo va la cosa? Supongo que no te faltará trabajo tal y como están las cosas hoy en día. ¿Cuándo tienes que volver? Aún no sabéis cuando dan el alta a los niños, ¿no? – le preguntó mientras recorrían el pasillo.  
- Eso da igual, no voy a volver. – contestó el chico, apresurándose a abrir la puerta para librarse de la conversación.

Pero no tuvo tanta suerte, Grayson le cogió con fuerza del brazo y a Damon no le quedó más remedio que soltar la puerta para que ni Elena ni Miranda vieran la discusión que todos sus sentidos le indicaban que se iba a producir.

- ¿Cómo que no vas a volver? – preguntó Grayson en tono cortante cuando Damon se giró a encararle. – Es tu trabajo. Por el amor de Dios, tienes tres hijos, ¿cómo piensas mantenerlos? – sonó tan parecido a su propio padre que Damon tuvo que reprimir el impulso de pellizcarse el brazo para comprobar que no era Guisseppe quien estaba delante.  
- No tiene que preocuparse de nada, lo tengo todo controlado. – se defendió el chico, que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse callado.  
- ¿Y cómo? Si se puede saber, claro. – Grayson tampoco estaba dispuesto a ceder sin enterarse de todos los detalles.  
- Pues… - Damon ojeó a su alrededor desesperado y vio que Alaric doblaba la esquina en dirección hacia ellos como caído del cielo. Fue hacia él pasando al lado de Grayson y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. – Tenemos un proyecto al que estamos dando los últimos toques. – dijo, pellizcándole a Alaric el brazo con disimulo para que le siguiera el juego.  
- Sí. – disimuló Alaric, asintiendo entusiastamente.

Grayson los miró a los dos y como Damon exudaba confianza en sí mismo por todos los poros decidió fiarse y dejarlo estar. Después de todo no tenía motivos para quejarse de Damon, el chico lo estaba haciendo bien desde que estaba con Elena.

- ¿Y qué tipo de proyecto es? – preguntó ya más calmado.  
- Es secreto. – se apresuró a contestar Damon antes de que su amigo metiera la pata.  
- Está bien. – cedió Grayson de nuevo. – Espero ser de los primeros en saber qué es eso tan misterioso. Al menos tendré que saber a qué se dedica mi futuro yerno. –refunfuñó para sí mismo, dedicando un último vistazo a los dos confiados chicos.

Alaric esperó hasta que Grayson hubo entrado en la habitación y que la puerta se hubiese cerrado para soltarse del abrazo de Damon.

- ¿Me acabas de usar para mentirle a tu futuro suegro? – preguntó mirándole fijamente. – Tío, tienes un problema.  
- ¿Quién ha dicho que haya mentido? – sonrió Damon, tomando un poco de su café.  
- No tenemos un proyecto a medias, Damon. – le contestó Alaric como si fuese un niño que no entendía lo obvio. – El bar no cuenta, que ya está más que lanzado.  
- No he hablado del bar.  
- No te entiendo. – se quejó Alaric con una mueca.  
- Espera un momento. – le pidió su amigo, terminándose lo que le quedaba del café y tirando el vaso antes de entrar en la habitación.

Volvió después con una gran sonrisa y una carpeta en las manos que había sacado de la mochila que tenía dentro.

- Échale un vistazo y después me cuentas. – dijo pasándole la carpeta.  
- Eh, eh, ¿dónde crees que vas? – le retuvo Alaric antes de que pudiera irse.  
- Jo, que pesados estáis todos con no dejarme estar con Elena. – protestó exageradamente.  
- Ese truco te servirá con Elena. – Alaric se mantuvo firme. – No puedes soltarme esto y quedarte tan pancho. ¿No te ha enseñado eso Elena?  
- Ric ya sé que voy años tarde pero me acuerdo perfectamente de cuáles eran nuestros sueños, nunca olvidé nada. Puedo darte eso y quedarme tan pancho porque sé que te va a gustar. Es el siguiente paso. – se defendió el chico.

Alaric abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo y se apresuró a abrir la carpeta. La primera hoja que encontró tenía varias versiones de distintos logos que tenían en común que todos representaban la misma palabra: "Dalaric".

- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Tengo razón o no? – preguntó Damon un poco nervioso mientras su amigo ojeaba rápidamente el resto del papeleo.  
- Tío, esto es genial. ¿Pero cómo piensas hacerlo? Ahora con los niños… - preguntó Alaric, alternando miradas de su amigo a la carpeta y viceversa.  
- Precisamente por eso. Has hecho un gran trabajo con el bar, seguramente seré un estorbo si me meto ahora. Así que pensé que estábamos listos para dar el siguiente paso. Podemos hacer los juegos desde casa, yo puedo llevar toda la parte de la administración y de papeleos igual que tú llevas la del bar. – ofreció para que las cargas de ambos fuesen iguales. – Y siempre estaría disponible para echarte una mano cuando lo necesites. Jenna me dijo que te ayudaba y a Elena seguro que no le importa echarnos un cable de vez en cuando. Somos cuatro, podemos con todo y con los niños. – sonrió entusiasmado.  
- Se te olvida algo. – replicó Alaric serio.  
- ¿El qué? – preguntó Damon desconcertado.

Llevaba pensando en eso desde que Stefan le había devuelto su videojuego preferido de la infancia, lo había investigado y lo había ido montando todo en pequeños ratos de tranquilidad que había tenido antes de enseñárselo a Alaric. Lo tenía todo controlado, pero su amigo le estaba haciendo dudar.

- Que necesitas dinero para montar esto. Ahora las cosas nos van bien pero no sé sí…  
- Había pensado usar mi parte de los beneficios del bar. – le interrumpió y después no le dio la oportunidad de replicar. – Es lo justo Ric. Yo soy el que lo dejó todo colgado y tú el que luchaste por sacarlo adelante. No me sentiría bien usando ese dinero para otra cosa excepto esto, nuestra propia empresa de videojuegos. Como tanto hablamos en la universidad, ¿te acuerdas?  
- Claro tío. – sonrió Alaric. – Cuenta conmigo. – le ofreció el puño para que chocase.  
- ¡Genial! – se alegró Damon. – Funcionará, ya lo verás.  
- No lo dudo. – volvió a sonreír Alaric. – Esto me lo llevo para mirarlo tranquilamente.  
- Sí, estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia. – asintió Damon y con esto los dos amigos dejaron el tema y entraron a la habitación.

Los mellizos crecieron con normalidad en los próximos días y semanas. Elijah también mejoró y pudo dejar la UCI al estar haciéndose más fuerte su sistema inmune. Eso le permitía recibir más visitas y hacía que el niño estuviera bastante animado.

Como la prematura llegada de los mellizos les había pillado por sorpresa, Damon usó el ordenador para comprar las cosas que los niños necesitarían cuando por fin pudieran llevárselos a casa. Elena le ayudó a elegir todo, lo que ella no sabía era que Damon estaba dando la dirección de la nueva casa que había comprado cerca de la playa en vez de la del apartamento.

El chico se aprovechaba de que Elena se quedaba con Rose para no estar sola cuando le tocaba irse a dormir a casa durante los turnos que había acordado con Damon. Él solo había accedido a no quedarse todas las noches en el hospital para poder aprovechar ese tiempo en preparar su sorpresa.

Cuando quedaban un par de días para que le dieran el alta a los mellizos, casi dos meses después de que hubiesen nacido, Rose se presentó en el hospital después de que Damon se hubiese marchado a descansar a casa.

- Aquí vienen los refuerzos. – saludó alegremente, bajando la voz al ver que Elijah ya dormía.  
- Quedan diez minutos del horario de visitas. – dijo Elena, levantándose a saludarla. – Y se acaba de dormir, no vas a poder verlo casi nada.  
- No te preocupes, ya le veré cuando despierte. – Elena puso cara de no entender nada mientras Rose le ponía el bolso en la mano y trataba de arrastrarla hacia la puerta.  
- ¿Qué haces, Rose? – se resistía la chica completamente desconcertada.  
- Te lo he dicho, soy tu refuerzo. – enfatizó. – Me quedo con Eli para que puedas ir a casa y descansar.  
- Pero… - empezó a protestar Elena.  
- Pero nada. ¿Sabes cuánto vas a dormir cuando tengáis a los mellizos en casa? Aprovecha la última oportunidad que vas a tener de dormir una noche entera…. O de no dormir con Damon, como prefieras. – sonrió pícara.  
- ¡Rose! – protestó Elena avergonzada.

La chica le chistó para que se callara, señalándole al niño dormido y Elena se cubrió la boca con la mano.

- Estaréis solitooos. – continuó Rose. – Venga, aprovecha. Le darás una sorpresa antes de que tengáis que volver a ejercer de papis a tiempo completo.

Indecisa, Elena miró la hora en su móvil. No hacía tanto que Damon se había ido, seguro que estaría empezando a cenar, si se daba prisa podía llegar antes de que se fuese a la cama.

- Si lo estás deseando. – la animó Rose, dándole un golpecito con la cadera.  
- ¿Tanto se nota?  
- Eli estará bien y prometo avisarte si hay alguna novedad. – le aseguró.  
- Está bien. – cedió Elena y Rose terminó de sacarla al pasillo para que no se arrepintiera. – Gracias. – fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que la chica cerrase la puerta de la habitación.

Elena decidió no avisar a Damon para sorprenderle pero la sorprendida fue ella cuando al llegar al bloque donde estaba el apartamento del chico, le vio en la calle subiéndose a su coche.

Sin apenas tiempo para decidir eligió seguirle y no quedarse con la duda de lo que estaba haciendo. Manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial, también esperó un poco antes de bajarse del coche e investigar la casa en la que Damon había entrado tras aparcar su propio coche.

La puerta cedió silenciosamente y Elena continuó avanzando sin entender nada. ¿Qué hacía Damon allí, lejos de casa y cerca del barrio de sus padres? Todo estaba a oscuras, aunque iluminado por la luz de la luna que brillaba fuera y Elena lo dejó así para no alertar a Damon. Le pareció que algo crujió bajo sus pies y al agacharse palpó con las manos varios suaves pétalos que formaban un camino, como pudo apreciar al fijarse mejor.

El corazón empezó a acelerársele cuando se levantó y siguió con cuidado los pétalos. Estos subían por las escaleras hasta el piso superior, que estaba también iluminado únicamente por la luna. Pero no estaba vacío, al dar varios pasos distinguió una figura arrodillada en la habitación que estaba más al fondo.

- ¿Damon? – le llamó Elena con un susurro.

El chico dio un brinco y se le cayó la vela que tenía en las manos y que trataba de colocar.

- ¿Elena? – se levantó sorprendido. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es Eli? ¿Los niños? – preguntó del tirón.  
- Todos están bien. Rose está en el hospital, iba a casa y te he visto salir. – sonrió para tranquilizarle y se acercó más a él - ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
- Ya nada, lo has visto. – se quejó, enfurruñándose como un niño pequeño.  
- Sólo te he visto entrar aquí, ni siquiera sé que es.  
- Es nuestra casa, princesa. Se suponía que era una sorpresa pero te me has adelantado. – volvió a quejarse. – Vendremos aquí directamente cuando le den el alta a los niños.  
- ¿Esto es lo que no me podías contar? – preguntó Elena al acordarse, terminando de acercarse y acariciándole la mejilla.

Damon asintió con gesto de pena.

- Me encanta. – sonrió Elena, rodeándole el cuello y poniéndose de puntillas para besarle.

El chico la atrapó entre sus brazos y se negó a dejarla ir. Se perdieron en su burbuja personal y no salieron de ella al no haber nadie que los interrumpiera. Damon se las apañó para desnudarla y perder solo la camiseta en el proceso. Dio un paso atrás cuando la tuvo en ropa interior y buscó admirar su figura.

- No mires tanto. – se avergonzó Elena, cubriéndose la cicatriz de la cesárea con las manos. – Es una cicatriz horrible.  
- Aquí estaban mis hijos, no tiene nada de horrible. – respondió Damon, arrodillándose ante ella y apartándole suavemente las manos. Continuó acercándose y le depositó un beso sobre la piel antes de apoyar la frente en su tripa. – Voy a echar de menos no poder sentirlos aquí. Eso era mágico. – protestó, dándole después otro beso un poco más a la derecha, siguiendo la línea de la cicatriz. – Y esto es muy sexy. – dijo, soplando sobre la piel, observando encantado cómo reaccionaba ante él.  
- Damon… - susurró Elena no muy convencida. No quería ponerse a discutir con él ahora, solo dejarse llevar por las sensaciones. Llevó una mano a la nuca del chico, enredando los dedos en sus cabellos oscuros y tratando de apartarle.  
- Elena… - replicó él de la misma forma, cediendo a regañadientes.

Se irguió ante ella, avanzando hasta colocar un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza de Elena.

- ¿Voy a gustarte menos si te digo que yo también tengo una cicatriz? – preguntó travieso, ladeando la cabeza.  
- ¿Tú? – rió Elena, un poco nerviosa por tener los sentidos intoxicados por su cercanía. – No tienes ninguna cicatriz.  
- Claro que la tengo princesa. – sonrió, acercándose sin dejar de aprisionarla hasta acariciarle el cuello con la nariz, inspirando hondo.  
- No la tienes. – negó Elena como pudo, con los ojos cerrados y ladeando la cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

Damon depositó varios besos en su cuello y succionó un poco al retirarse en el último.

- ¿A qué no la encuentras? – la retó, apartándose y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.  
- La encontraré si la tienes.  
- Soy todo tuyo. – sonrió Damon.

No se resistió cuando Elena le hizo apartar los brazos y se dejó hacer mientras ella le examinaba atentamente el pecho y la espalda. Con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de las caricias de sus manos y de los cada vez más frecuentes besos que la chica le iba dando.

- No tienes nada, mentiroso. – dijo algo decepcionada, abrazándole por detrás y rozándole el cuello con los labios al hablar.  
- No… no he dicho que la tenga en el pecho. – dijo Damon, estremeciéndose cuando ella alzó la cabeza y le rozó la oreja con la punta de la lengua.  
- Date la vuelta. – ordenó Elena, apartándose de él e indicándole con un gesto que se acercara más a las ventanas para verle mejor.

Damon la obedeció sin rechistar, sacándose él mismo las botas con los pies mientras Elena se encargaba de deshacerle el cinturón. El cuerpo de Damon reaccionaba a la figura semidesnuda y tenuemente iluminada por la luna de Elena, y no podía mantenerse impasible si además ella le desnudaba.

El chico dio un paso para salir de sus vaqueros cuando estos cayeron al suelo, apoyando después las manos en sus caderas y alzando la ceja con suficiencia por la expresión de Elena cuando se fijó en el bulto en sus bóxers.

- ¿Qué? No es mi culpa que me pongas tanto. – se defendió, usando su voz de sinvergüenza.  
- A la cama. – ordenó Elena, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contenerse un poco.  
- Deja que al menos encienda las velas. – dijo Damon, buscando en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros hasta coger una caja de cerillas.

Encendió las velas que había colocado estratégicamente y después se tendió obedientemente en la amplia cama, al lado de Elena. Cerró los ojos al volver a sentir las caricias en su cuerpo.

- Frío, frío. Caliente. – la fue guiando. - Templado. Caliente pero de otro estilo. – dijo cuando ella acarició su erección sobre la tela de los bóxers. - ¡Eh! No he dicho que parases. – protestó cuando apartó la mano.  
- Cuando encuentre la cicatriz invisible. – repuso Elena.

Sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho con este jueguecito que en otras circunstancias disfrutaría al máximo, Damon se dio la vuelta hasta quedar tumbado bocabajo y él mismo se señaló la parte posterior del muslo.

- Ahí la tienes. – dijo simplemente.

Elena apoyó la mano en su pierna y se inclinó, depositando un beso sobre la línea blanquecina cuando la localizó.

- ¿Cómo te la hiciste? – preguntó curiosa.  
- Un accidente surfeando, me caí de la tabla y me corté con unas rocas cuando me arrastró la ola. Y basta de hablar. – pidió, girándose rápidamente y atrapándola bajo su cuerpo.

Elena estaba riendo cuando Damon unió sus labios con los suyos y a partir de ahí les sobraron las palabras. Se besaron y se acariciaron completamente, ayudándose el uno al otro a quitarse las pocas prendas que les quedaban.

Damon jugaba sin prisas con uno de sus sensibles pezones entre sus labios, acariciando el otro con una mano. Elena tiraba suavemente de su cabello cada vez que el placer que el chico la proporcionaba la obligaba a arquear la espalda y trataba, acariciándole torpemente, de devolverle con la otra mano un poco del mismo.

Damon gimió contra su piel, pasando de un pecho al otro y bajando la mano hasta su entrepierna, acariciándola suavemente antes introducir un dedo en su interior. La notó húmeda y bien dispuesta para él, por lo que no tardó en añadir un segundo dedo para prepararla bien y no hacerle daño.

- Damon… te necesito. – dijo Elena, cuando la presión en la parte baja de su abdomen se hizo insoportable, obligándole a subir la cabeza para besarle.

Damon ya estaba teniendo problemas para controlar la necesidad de poseerla, por lo que no se negó a la petición. Se colocó sobre ella con cuidado y la penetró mirándola a los ojos hasta que tuvo que cerrarlos por la inmensidad de lo que sintió al estar por fin dentro de ella.

Tenía un poco de miedo de herirla, pero sus recelos desaparecieron por la forma en que Elena se entregó completamente a él. Juntos alcanzaron un ritmo perfectamente compenetrado que les llevó hasta la cima del placer. Elena se agarró con fuerza a sus brazos y ahogó el grito contra el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, pero él no se contuvo.

- ¡Elena! – nuevamente el nombre de la chica salió de sus labios al alcanzar el éxtasis varias embestidas después.

El chico se dejó caer a su lado y ambos se acurrucaron juntos, pegándose piel con piel y compartiendo el silencio.

- ¿Sabes? Deberíamos ducharnos. – comentó Damon, recogiendo con el dedo una gota de sudor que caía del hueco entre los pechos de Elena.  
- Luego, estoy cansada. – se quejó la chica, acurrucándose más contra él.  
- Y yo qué te tenía por una chica fuerte. – rió Damon, acariciándole la espalda desnuda. Elena contestó con un murmullo ininteligible que le hizo reír más fuerte. - ¿Has dicho ducha? Sí, estoy de acuerdo. – ignoró sus protestas y la cogió en brazos para llevarla hasta el baño.


End file.
